


Freedom of Your Own

by ladyjssem



Series: Freedom of the Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 33 is smut!, Bad affirmation techniques, Basically did this because I had ideas for Ink and Dance, Cause its offical, Comfort/Angst, Dance!Sans, E but Wholesome!, F/F, F/M, Finally!, Fluff, Good affirmation techniques, Ink is a voyeur, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Joyful, LOADS of fluff and puns, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Might be some Angst, Mild non/con?, More skelebros later?, My first real porn, Offically a soulmate!, Or Plot with Porn, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Undertale characters will pop up, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Proper in story smut!, Reader is named and described, Respectful and Affectionate, Romance, Seriously not Serious, Sex Positive, Surface timeline, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, Where'd this angst come from???, You can't convince me otherwise, error!sans - Freeform, if you ignore the intermission, it'll pick up though!, love and laughter, reader is female, reverse-harem - Freeform, sexy fun!, sexy sexy fun times, since obviously this is a consensual poly relationship, soul bonds, soul-mates, the story is alive!, this has turned into a slow burn, we're having fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 163,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjssem/pseuds/ladyjssem
Summary: You are Rhia (short for Rhiannon), a web editor, who is just starting to get into the popular video hosting world of ViewStream, as a digital artist/gamer. After a fight with your controlling parents, you decide its more than time to get out on your own. Now you're in the middle of nowhere, wondering how in the heck you let Undyne and Alphys talk you into moving in with their skeletal friends.This is your adventure in life and love with a whole bunch of skeletons.





	1. The Queen of Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_ Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tyrant_+Tortoise), [Mekerchan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/gifts), [joliemariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> This is my first story MEANT to be rather smutty fun! So please let me know what you think of this! Obviously, this story is a nod to Tyrant_Tortoise and Mekerchan1 rather fun stories, check them out!
> 
> And now for the credits!!  
> Underfell Sans belongs to  the Underfell Tumbler  
> Underswap characters belong to Popcornpr1nce  
> GasterSans belongs to His creators  
> Dancetale Sans belong to his creators  
> Inktale Sans belongs to Comyet  
> And, of course, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Let's start the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting up edited chapters, thanks Meta for doing this!

You were standing at the end of a dirt road, your bag in one hand, a set of directions on your phone in the other, and a scowl on your face. Was this supposed to be a joke? Because you sure as hell weren't laughing. 

You finally sighed and swung your bag securely between your shoulders, and moved down the road, re-reading the directions for the seventh time. They had actually sent two sets, one written in either riddles or equations, and one drawn so beautifully you had to save it to look over better at a different time. You had thought about ignoring the riddle set entirely, but your ride had gotten lost on the way up, and then, to your chagrin, had tossed you out as soon as you told the driver that this was the road. So now the sun was setting, the late September evening was already getting colder, and you still had no idea how to get to this new place.

Your so-called friends, Alphys and Undyne, had known you wanted to move away from the city, and had apparently guilt-tripped a friend of theirs to rent out a guest-house he never used. If you hadn't trusted the two monsters implicitly you would have never agreed to it, since you hadn't met. And he lived in the middle of nowhere. And you'd never been there before. 

Why did you agree to this again?

A new text from your step-dad reminded you why.

From: Step-Ass To: Rhiannon 7:01pm  
u lil bitch where u @

Nope. Nope nope nope. Not going there.

You tapped a few commands into the phone, ignoring him for now. Then you sighed, continuing on your path towards the house you were going to live in for a while. Hopefully.

You were actually fairly successful, working as a web content editor and also making decent money selling prints of your digital artwork, or commissions. You were even starting to make some money from ViewStream as a gamer and streaming as you worked on digital paintings. It was actually pretty awesome! You really wanted your own studio, so you could do either your gaming or digital paintings whenever you wanted. Not when you knew your “parents” would be gone all day, and could maybe get an hour's gaming or painting done, depending on how you felt and how long it took to set up.

It was stressful, to say the least. Your step-dad was one of those “you have to be out to work” types, even though you basically covered their entire rent and utilities. Your mom made minimum wage as a server, and only took one shift a week because she didn't like working, and your step-dad didn't care. Your step-dad was a utilities worker and a volunteer firefighter, so he made enough to support her. He did love your mom, and did everything a good husband should. He just hated you, for some unfathomable reason.

You had to put every cent from your editing job into the household, or he would rip out your router (even though you paid for the internet and cable that they used) and lock you out of the apartment until you complied. When you threatened to move out, since you were 22, he made every decent apartment complex in the area black-ball you. Because he was a firefighter and you were obviously a bad egg.

He even got some cop buddies to arrest you, claiming you were prostituting yourself to get the money for a new laptop. And then when they found no evidence, they gave him a slap on the wrist fine that he wanted you to pay for. When you refused, he broke your drawing tablet.  
And where was your mum in all of this? Visiting her sister. She called you to curse you out for “ruining her week away” and fighting with your step-dad because you were “too selfish and lazy to get a real job or a boyfriend”.

That had been the last straw.

You had called the only friends you had left, Alphys and Undyne, and asked them if you could crash at their place while you tried to figure out what to do. You hadn't meant to vent to the pair but they'd asked what was wrong. Undyne, a strong and hard-headed fish monster, had offered to ram your step-dad's head into a wall. Alphys, sweet, shy, geeky lizard monster that she was, offered to send a text to their monster friends and ask if they had any rooms to rent. You were tired of fighting, and just...wanted to escape.

Alphys, Undyne and some others had all jumped on one of their more reclusive friends, even getting the brother involved. This mysterious friend had a huge house like most of the monsters in town did, easily able to afford them after selling their gold and being acknowledged with proper citizenship. (There were still protests, but it was hard to complain when they gave the humans a near infinite clean-energy source, new industries, and thus, new jobs.) There was a guest house, land with a lake, and somehow also internet access of kings. It sounded too good to be true.

He had reluctantly agreed, but under the condition that you came by yourself. No Alphys, no Undyne. Just you. The couple—well, Undyne—had yelled vehemently about it. But stupid, desperate, far too eager you had agreed.

You were the queen of instant regret.


	2. First Impressions are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a mess! You are lost, with terrible directions, it's getting dark, your step-dad won't let well enough alone, and now something is toying with you. Can this day really get any worse? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is totally going soft.
> 
> Fake maths for the win.

“What the hell does this mean!?” 

You found yourself yelling in the dark, in the middle of nowhere, absolutely lost, the beautiful map useless, and thinking that this 'friend' of your best friends must be a sadist. And then you heard a loud crunch somewhere behind you.

Whirling around, you used you phone as a light, tightening your grip on the straps of your bag. Nothing. But now you felt like something was watching you. You shone your phone around.  
“Nothing there...nothing there...come on Rhia...don't freak out...” you whispered to yourself, moving more quickly through the woods. You thought you saw red eyes for a split second.

“Ooookay...enough of this, I'm call—”

Something stole your phone. In your hand one minute, gone the next. Poof. 

Right…

“Okay Mr. Monster, or Ms. Monster, I don't judge, can we stop playing games please?” you called out.

No response.

“Right...so I guess you're wanting to spook me?” You walked forward, listening, picking up a stone you felt shift loose when you stepped on it. “For whatever reason...you do know Undyne will kick your hypothetical ass if I tell her, right?”

“who said she'd- OW!! WHAT THE FUCK!!?!” A low, growling voice had started to speak when you walloped the stone at the source. Another voice started snickering, then there was collective laughter and snorting, lights coming on and startling you.

Skeletons in a variety of outfits were all hanging off trees or on the ground. Except for the one wearing a blood-red turtleneck who was holding his skull, all of them were laughing. You straightened up, and folded your arms across your chest. The skeleton you'd clearly hit stared up at you, a single, glowing red eye-light trained on your face, a dusting of red covering his cheekbones, and his sharp-toothed mouth forming an “o” of shock, before spreading into a very toothy grin, a single gold tooth shining.

“damn, yah got some arm on yah!” he said with a laugh, making you a bit flustered. What gives? You huffed, turning away from him to eye some of the other skeletons.

“Serves you right. You're lucky you didn't try to grab me.” He grinned wickedly, watching you. You were apparently pretty interesting, judging by that look. “So which one of you is Sans?” 

A hand clapped your shoulder, making you jump and swing a punch, nerves shot to hell. You found yourself frozen mid-swing, a weird orange glow surrounding you.

“whoa now, honey, settle down,” a kind, smoky voice said to your right. The skeleton you had swung at had taken a big step back, his eye-lights small in wide eye-sockets, his hands up in a sign of peace. He wore a baggy, bright blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink fuzzy slippers, and was maybe an inch taller than your 5'3''. He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his skull.

“sorry, should've realized ya'd be shaken up still,” he said apologetically, his voice not as deep as Jerk-face's but with a smoothness the other lacked. He glanced to the side then and nodded. You sighed, feeling yourself free to move, and looked at the skeleton who'd used magic on you. This one was taller, and lanky, wearing a dark orange hoodie, cargo pants and blue trainers, and had a sucker in his mouth. He gave you a lazy wink.

“Should have let her punch him, it would've been funny,” another tall skeleton quipped, grinning at you. His voice similar to Blue hoodie’s, but with an elegance that that the others didn’t have. He had a small, straight crack running from the top of his head to his right eye, then another from his left eye ending above his mouth. He wore a cream-coloured, heavy knit sweater, a short leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. When he gave you a sardonic salute, you could see perfectly round holes in the palms of his hands. 

Orange hoodie shrugged at Cracks, rolling the sucker between his jaws before answering. “eh, she might've dusted him, or worse, hurt herself.” 

That got a laugh from Jerk-face, as well as the quiet last skeleton of the lot. He wore a darker blue hoodie with his hood up, unlike the others, black track pants, and white trainers. He had almost identical features to Blue hoodie, save a much smaller grin. He didn't look happy to be here. 

Blue hoodie sighed, rolling his eye-lights. “thank you so much, Stretch,” he muttered sarcastically.

“you are very welcome!” Orange hoodie shot back overly cheerfully, shooting you another wink. You felt a smile trying to creep onto your face, but turned away before you did, still annoyed.

“Can I have my phone back? Please. I'll try to call Undyne to pick me up,” you said, eyeing the different skeletons. That got all of them looking surprised.

“thought you needed a place to stay, sweets?” Quiet hoodie asked, eyeing you carefully. You ran a hand over your arm uncertainly, before straightening and meeting his gaze.

“I don't want to stay somewhere I'm not wanted. Not anymore,” you found yourself adding quietly. He blinked and fell silent.

“who says we don't wantcha around?” Jerk-face asked, frowning now, and finally standing. He looked the widest of the bunch, but was still only about an inch taller than you. He actually looked concerned. You huffed again, hugging yourself. You were tired, cold, hungry, and had had a terrible day. And these jerks were toying with you.

“Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't have tried to scare me off,” you point out, before rubbing your hands over your eyes. Your coloured contacts were starting to sting. You hated them, but it was better than people staring.

“To be fair, we did expect you here a couple hours earlier,” Blue hoodie said gently.

“I _wanted_ to be here several hours earlier!” you shot back, then took a breath. “Sorry. I had planned…hoped...” Your voice was strained and shaky, wondering if the chance of freedom was worth this. Then a warm arm wrapped around your shoulders, making you jump and blink up at Orange hoodie. He looked back down at you, his eye-lights warm and understanding.

“you've been through the ringer, huh, honey?” he asked, softly. He smelled of something sweet, and cigarettes. It was an odd combination, but oddly...not bad, even though you had a strong dislike for cigarettes and smoking. You hesitantly nodded, not trusting your voice.

“let's get her to the house. Paps and Blue hopefully are done with dinner by now,” Quiet hoodie said almost kindly, before turning and walking away. You glanced up at Orange hoodie, who winked at you.

“Serif's a bit of a grump, but he's right, lets get you somewhere warm, some food in you, and talk about this in a reasonable fashion,” Cracks said, suddenly wrapping an arm around Orange hoodie and grinning at you teasingly. You had to blink but nodded again, then grabbed your phone that he waved in the hand draped over Orange hoodie.

You let them lead you through the now brightly-lit trees. Much to your dismay, you were actually only about 50 feet away from finding the front garden. When you groaned and covered your face, you drew a laugh from Blue hoodie.

“I was that close?!” you cried, not even able to appreciate the beauty of the place.

“how'd you get so lost anyway? between my directions and Ink's map i thought it was pretty clear,” he asked curiously. You scowled.

“The map was wonderful, I loved the map, but your “directions” were more like riddles and equations,” you said in annoyance, pulling them up on your phone. Orange hoodie looked at them and burst out laughing.

“what the hell, Sans! Even I can't figure all this out, and we both have ph.ds in quantum physics!” he said, laughing, before reading out an especially difficult section. “ 'Going 2.9n per 0.17sins head .01 degrees at 23.11.867 for 4.02sins' what the hell!” Blue hoodie, now confirmed as Sans, stopped, staring, before giving a loud groan and shaking his head.

“i was runnin' a series of experiments at the same time. must've mixed up both the coordinates and my equations.”

Orange Hoodie smacked his forehead with a loud clack, rolling his eye-lights. “of course you did. that's what caused the original mess.”

They paused and looked at you. Guilt was written across Sans’ face. You raised an eyebrow at them, still confused and upset by the situation.

“it’s...not my fault...?” Sans said sheepishly.

“eh, we all do it,” Jerk-face piped up, somewhere behind Cracks. You leaned forward to shoot him a look, but he just gave you a toothy grin in reply, winking boldly. “all of us have a friggin’ ph.d in ‘so smart we're stupid.’ but hey! ya managed to get this far with his shit, so...” He shrugged, earning a playful shove from Cracks, and a bit more red covered his cheekbones.

“Was that a compliment? That sounded like a compliment. AND defending Sans? Are you going soft there, Red? Ooor...” He let that linger with a leering grin at the stocky skeleton.

“screw you, G!” Jerk-face (Red) snarled, shooting a bird at Cracks (G), but he was red enough to glow as you all approached the house.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel better,” you grumbled, but you _were_ feeling better. Aside from trying to scare you for whatever reason, they were actually…really friendly and funny. G and Red were now bickering back and forth, shooting insults at each other without actual menace. Sans had pulled out a phone, his grin tight as he tapped on it. And Orange hoodie (since you had yet to learn his name), was moving with you in companionable silence, seeming to understand you needed some space.

It did help that the view was beautiful. If you stayed, you were going to have to try painting the house. It was built of beautiful stone and brick, and had _turrets_. Proper turrets, with large windows, a couple even with skylights. It also had a large front porch that was built over a below-ground garage, with a paved drive and road leading from it. Sans' mixed up equations and directions had apparently gotten you dropped off at a back road used solely for deliveries.

It was stunning and made you smile to look at it...and then your phone buzzed angrily.

You looked at it and quickly hit Ignore, scowling when you saw your step-dad's screen name. He called you again straight off, which you also ignored, before finally switching the phone off.

“'step-ass' huh? family trouble?” Orange hoodie asked, raising a brow bone at you.

“You could say that...” you admitted. “I'm not sure how much Undyne told you all.” He shook his head, waving towards Sans.

“only Sans and maybe Paps know. tibia honest they only told us this mornin',” he said with a shrug. You gave a small smile at the pun, feeling very tired.

“Tibia fair, this idea only came up last night,” you said softly, earning a pleased grin from the tall skeleton.

“Hey, she joked back! She can pun! Even if it was using _my_ pun, but it’s still pretty humerus.”

You actually laughed, drawing all the skeletons' attention then. Orange hoodie blinked, a slight tinge of orange on his face.

“Sorry, I have been rather sour haven't I? I'm sorry, I don't normally let my family's drama get me down,” you told them, glancing to the porch. You noticed Serif leaning there, watching you walk up.

Sans flapped a careless hand. “you got dropped in the middle of nowhere with shitty directions, then got scared by a bunch of boneheads, on top of family drama. i'm surprised you didn't call Undyne as soon as you had your phone, never to look back.” He paused a moment, and a look of terror suddenly crossed his face. “please don't tell Undyne about all this, I don't think any of us would survive.” There was a collective shudder at the thought.

“Let me have a couple rounds in a ring with you, and we'll be square.” All the skeletons gave audible winces at that, and Sans hung his head in defeat. Seeing the melodramatically sad look on his face made you sigh with some amusement, and you very lightly punched his arm. He blinked, and, at your raised eyebrow, held his arm in mock-pain.

“oh no. it hurts. i-i'm crumbling into dust, tell my bro i'll miss 'em...” he said, falling on the porch, eye-lights missing from his eye sockets and one arm flung over his head.

“I've not seen such poor acting since Mettaton's last movie,” G deadpanned.

“At this point, I can't be surprised. And I was looking forward to kicking your ass too.” The mournful tone in your voice made every single one of the skeletons burst out laughing. Sans stood, giving a bow and a grin, and Serif opened the front door for you, a small but sincere grin on his face.

“Yeah, you'll fit in here just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter thanks to MetaMaterial Girl!


	3. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally inside the very nice skeleton house, and finally, meet the rest of the friendly skeletons that you might be living with. Of course, nothing is that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look another chapter for you guys! You finally get to see the rest of the skeletons (for now??). Also, since I've been asked here's a list of what I'm calling our friendly skeletons. And we get to meet Ink! I'm so happy with how he's been coming out! 
> 
> Classic Sans- Sans  
> Classic Papyrus - Papyrus (or Paps)  
> Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Underswap Sans - Blueberry  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Dancetale Sans - Serif  
> Echotale GasterSans - G  
> Inktale Sans - Ink

Once inside, you were led to an impressive kitchen that was connected to the dining room with a wall of windows looking outside. There, you were finally introduced to the skeletons, including a new pair: Papyrus, who was taller than everyone except G, and maybe Stretch (which you discovered was Orange hoodie's name) if he stood straight. He was almost as loud as Undyne, but seemed like an absolute sweetheart; he gave you a welcoming hug as soon as you came in. He wore something he called a battle-body, with a big red scarf, matching mittens and boots. And then there was Blueberry, the shortest, and possibly youngest of the skeletons. He wore a similar outfit to Papyrus, save for a big blue bandanna, and cowboy boots and gloves. He stared at you with star shaped eye-lights when you came in, and at first you thought he was shy. Then he gave you a hug, snuggling into your chest with a bright grin. 

G whispered in your ear as you tried not to blush. “He's older than you are, don't be fooled.” 

Blueberry shot him a sharp glare as you quickly untangled yourself, blushing brightly. “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS A MASTER HUGGER! YOU ARE SIMPLY JEALOUS!” he declared, but you could tell the little skeleton was rather pleased with your blushing.

“bro, let it go for now, she's had a rough day,” Stretch told him, sending you a wink as he rubbed the little skeleton's skull. Blueberry pouted a bit, but thankfully a call from Papyrus interrupted.

“SPA-TACOS ARE READY, PLEASE COME SIT!” 

Blueberry raced to the kitchen, bouncing excitedly as he helped serve you and the other skeletons. “WE WERE SO EXCITED WHEN WE HEARD ABOUT YOU, WE DECIDED TO MAKE SOMETHING SPECIAL!!” he chirped, directing you to your seat. You were in the middle facing the window wall. Everyone else seemed to have assigned seats.

You blinked at the…thing…that Blueberry proudly put on your plate. It had a burnt corn tortilla shell, soggy spaghetti noodles, spilt sauce, charred meat...and glitter. Lots of it.

“we'll get you some real food after they go to bed,” Serif murmured to you from your left. You gave him a thankful smile, causing his cheeks to go dark blue and make him hide behind his still-raised hood. The place to your right was served, but no one sat down there. You noticed that the seat was beautifully painted.

“WHERE IS INK?! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY AND GREAT PAPYRUS WORKED HARD ON THIS WELCOME DINNER FOR THE HUMAN!” Blueberry yelled from the right end of the table.

“i got him, he was busy with an art project,” Red said behind you, making you jump. You turned to watch the skeleton shuffle towards his seat near Papyrus. A far too-pleased grin was on his face.  
“I'm beginning to see a pattern with you, Red,” you told him suspiciously. He laughed, slumping in his seat and pulling out his phone, his sharp-toothed grin wide.

“don't mind him too much. you're new, he likes to see what he can get away with,” Stretch told you, chopping his spa-taco up. “you're the first human he's really interacted with, aside from Frisk,” he explained with a shrug.

“Huh.” You and Red eyed each other, Red still tapping on his phone, and he actually went to take a bite of the monstrosity on his plate when something on his phone caught his attention. He gagged and coughed, snatching up his phone and running down the hall.

“Is that normal?” you asked, looking at Serif and Stretch. They gave non-committal shrugs.

“he's embarrassed,” a new voice piped up, as another skeleton came jogging in. This skeleton was wearing a cream t-shirt, brown shorts with a black and teal bodysuit underneath, a blue hoodie tied around his waist and a long brown-fading-to-cream coloured scarf at his neck, and black boots. He had an ink stain on his right cheekbone, a teal eye-light in that eye-socket and a golden star in the other. He also was carrying what looked like a giant paintbrush. “Rhiastone, right?” he asked when he got to his seat beside you, setting the brush against the wall and making sure it didn't lean on the TV nearby.

“That's my Viewstream name, but you can call me Rhia,” you answered with a smile. He grinned brightly, nodding and holding a hand out to you, his finger-bones stained with every colour of the rainbow under his black fingerless gloves. You couldn't help but smile as you accepted it. But instead of shaking your hand, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it. A soft spark from the contact of his teeth made you shiver pleasantly. Your cheeks immediately turned pink, and you couldn't help the giggle that escaped you. The other skeletons watched the exchange in more than a little shock.

“i think i'll call you flower, instead. You certainly turned rose-y. it's a beautiful look for you,” he teased gently, his eyes dancing as he blithely ignored the death glares from the others. You had trouble noticing, as you were covering your cheeks and blushing even harder. You couldn't remember the last time someone had flirted with you, and you were actually enjoying it. From a skeleton no less.

“call me Ink, everyone else does. i love your vids by the way, both the gaming and art ones. i have to admit my favourite was your Sakura Kitsune. you seemed so happy doing that one.”

“Rhiastone...sounds familiar,” Serif said softly, and Ink looked at him with a shining smile. You had a feeling you would have to get used to Ink quickly, or risk blushing a LOT.

“it should! i sent everyone a link to her vids just last week,” he said cheerfully, finally sitting and lightly brushing your leg with his. And there was another blush.

“she's the chick that was cursin' up a storm playin' Dark Souls 3,” Red suddenly piped up, coming back from wherever and looking calmer. You covered your face in your hands, already hearing the grin. “that was freakin' cool! i ended up buyin' the game jus ta try it!” You blinked and looked at the edgy skeleton, who was grinning and looking excited. “you and me, sweetheart, we're goin' ta co-op. shit, i'll help ya set up the recordin' crap!” 

Still blushing, you had to grin back. “W-well, if I stay...” you started, and were immediately drowned out in protests.

“ya gotta stay! it'll be the perfect set-up!”

“Sans was an ass, but don't let that colour your opinion.”

“IT WILL BE GREAT TO HAVE ANOTHER PERSON TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE!!”

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL ALSO BE TRAINING WITH YOU!”

“it'd be awesome to have another gamer in the house.”

“and another artist!” 

You felt your entire face heat up, and glanced at Sans, who gave you a grin. “since you're done, why don't you and I talk through some issues that you might be needin' to air?” 

You gave him a grateful—if confused—smile, before looking at your plate. Your spa-taco was gone, and you noticed Serif looking smug. You mouthed “thank you” to the quiet skeleton, who gave you a nod and a shy smile.

“Alright, Sans, where to?” 

Sans pointed deeper into the house, pausing from drinking from a bottle of ketchup. “Third door down is the library, should be private enough. we'll meet up in the living room when you're set.” 

You smiled and stood, grabbing your bag, when a multi-coloured hand touched yours, making you glance up at Ink. A slightly worried look was on his face.

“lemme know if you need anything, okay, flower?” He was still the winner for getting the most blushes from you.

“You're sweet, Ink. Thank you,” you told him honestly, squeezing his hand. His bones were smooth and warm. He smiled, a rainbow of colours spreading across his cheeks. Blueberry was cute and childlike, even if he was devious, but Ink was cute, too, in a genuine way. 

Serif caught your gaze, and smiled shyly again, before ducking back into his hood. You patted his shoulder as you passed, feeling warm.

Too many sweet skeles.

You actually really wanted to stay now.

Moving into the library, you found Sans relaxing in a broken-in chair, still drinking his ketchup. You sat in an overstuffed chair close by, setting your bag down beside you. The pair of you were quiet for a moment, then Sans sighed.

“i _am_ sorry about the mix-up. Red is right, we've all got some sort of ph.d., ‘so smart we're stupid,’ and i was busy last night when Undyne sprang you on me. i’m impressed you got so far, without using Undyne's help, at that!” he said hurriedly when you started to scowl. 

You sighed and shrugged. “I made a promise not to involve Undyne. I don't break promises without damn good reason,” you told him, and he nodded in respect. “But at least you didn't get me arrested ‘cause you're bitter.” Sans winced, and ran a hand over the back of his head.

“no...no, I wouldn't do anything like that, but...you may be in trouble, kiddo. Undyne sent me a message saying you need to check your phone.” You groaned slumping in the chair, and pulled your phone out, starting to begrudgingly read the texts your step-dad had sent, followed by the ones sent by your mom. You wished you could say they started getting worried. Wished they were asking where you were out of love and concern. But you knew better.

Sans watched you silently as you read, not daring to listen to the various voice-mails. You sighed, and started shaking, your eyes stinging. Finally you had to put your phone down, pulling your contact case out of your bag. The skeletons were unlikely to care about your weird eyes, and you couldn't stand the contacts any more.

Sans didn't say anything as you removed the blue contacts and shoved the case into your bag. He did shift a bit, though, looking uncomfortable while you were doing so. You stared at your phone for a moment, trying to think, drawing your knees up to your chest.

“technically, they can't sue you, or get you arrested, again,” Sans said quietly, after several more minutes.

“I know,” you agreed, finally picking the phone up. “They'll try though, if they learn where I am.” Sans understood the implication, simply nodding. You sent one text each to your ‘parents’.

From: Rhiannon To: Step-Ass 9:24pm  
You won. Not coming back.

From: Rhiannon To: Mom 9:25pm  
Not coming back. Don't worry, I'm fine. Love you.

Then you messaged Undyne and Alphys, letting them know what was going on, giving them a heads-up that you were going to have to get a new number and were turning off your phone until then. And, finally, you blocked your ‘parents’.

“if you unlock your phone and laptop, i'll try to make sure they can't track their signal. and even if they try, I have a handy program to notify them of some rather pertinent laws. used to use it for the Monster Inclusive Act, but haven't needed it in a while. should be easy to swap in the appropriate ones for this instance.” 

You gave a humourless laugh. “That hasn't stopped them before, but if you think it'll help...”

“oh, it should do. i also link to our lawyers, who Undyne already contacted when they sent their filth to her. really, your folks should know better than to mess with someone with monster friends.” 

You shrugged a little sheepishly, but had to smile. “Not that they knew that I did. I tried to be careful about it. I didn't want Undyne or Alphys to have trouble. Only reason that they got involved was to act as actual character witnesses. Unless the police told my step-ass...” Sans snickered at that, but now you were worried. “Which they may have done, plus they had to have access to all my accounts to get rid of the accusation of prostitution.”

“don't worry, kiddo, we'll make sure that if they try to bother you, they'll regret it. monsters take care of their own,” Sans said, in comforting tones. “tissues to your left.” 

You blinked, and realized you were crying. You'd...really needed to. You sniffed and found the box of tissues which seemed to have appeared there magically. Maybe they did. You _were_ in a monster house. And they were already taking more care of you than your own family had in a long time. 

Robotically you set up your laptop and phone on a table, letting Sans play with it, then curled up in the chair and began to bawl your eyes out. Sans stroked your head gently, working on your laptop while he tried to soothe you. It helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did gloss over the whole "parents" situation, but let's face it, that would have been depressing as anything. Now we get to go into some fluffy fluff fun. Oh, and as a mild heads up, Ink mostly calls you flower, but will call you specific flowers as the mood hits him. 
> 
> Oh, and would you guys be interested in holiday "intermissions"? Since I may or may not have the holidays in the story. Let me know in the comments below!


	4. The Skeletons have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons talk about what's going on and what to do about you; And realize things might get interesting in their already mixed up household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but the few are really long.. just some insight into the skeleton's thought processes.

“...so that's the situation.” Sans was telling the other skeletons, in the living room, having forwarded copies of the hurtful texts to them. They deserved to be kept in the loop, with this. And you had agreed, even if it had been hesitant. G, Red, and Stretch were all hanging out in “smoker's alley” that was a seating area with lots of ventilation and windows, at the edge of the living room. Blueberry and Papyrus were already in bed, with promises of explanations in the morning. Sans was leaning heavily on his femurs, holding his head in his hands, after he had finished talking. Ink was aimlessly doodling in one of his seemingly endless supply of drawing pads, hanging upside down on the couch so his head was on the seat and his feet were hanging over the back of the couch. He had taken off his shoes off and his giant paintbrush was lying on the floor between the couches. Serif was fidgeting with his hands, his foot tapping a repetitive beat.

“lemme get this straight, sweetheart's so-called parents are threatenin' her with warrants and phoney lawsuits... and they don't even know **where** she _is_???” Red asked, sounding incredulous.

“pretty much.” Sans said with a shrug, “aside from the dropped prostitution charges, she's clean and clear. she managed to get a decent job, not including her Viewstream gig, and whatever she made with her artwork.” He waved his hand toward the background of the huge smart screen that looked like some of the ponds in Waterfall, he had saved it feeling rather nostalgic. “Moonlit koi, she had a mild Japanese phase for a while.” Ink murmured, with a glance, his eye-lighs normal while he was bored, or busy, before going right back to doodling.

“see that's starting to get creepy, Ink, I know that art is your kink and all-” G started, ignoring the disgusted look Ink shot him, the effect lessened since Ink had to wiggle to do so, “but when you can name a pic with barely a glance, makes me wonder if you were stalking her.”

“you just wanted to kiss her first.” Stretch cut in before Ink could come up with a retort, making G laugh,

“I'll take that, she's sexy and feisty, and I know we all feel the connection.” G grinned watching every face light up. Sans groaned and fell back staring up at the ceiling, at a skyscape Ink had painted ages ago. Technically speaking, if things were normal, it should just be him you were connected to. And he didn't mind that thought, having a proper soul-mate to share life's burdens and joys with. The issue was things were **not** normal, and as soon as you met all the skeletons a bond immediately began to form. And breaking even one connection could be dangerous. You were connected to six, including him. And it was his fault.

“so what's the issue?” Stretch asked, flicking his lighter on and off to watch the flame dance, lost in his own similar thoughts.

“nothing.” Stretch blinked at Sans, who shrugged at him, “for the moment, anyway. could call her paranoid, but she managed to keep her accounts hidden from her “step-ass” and mom. if, and that's a big if, her parents actually bother looking and following through, we have Toriel and Asgore to help recommend lawyers for her. she's an adult, with full control of her faculties, they can't make her go back, nor can they make her pay for their rent. as long as she agrees, shouldn't be a problem for her to stay here .”

“that's... a first,” Serif muttered, rubbing his jaw idly.

“mild flaw, you both are forgetting,” Stretch said with a yawn, stubbing out his cigarette before wandering back into the main area. Sans and Serif both looked at him, as he plopped on the couch with Sans, nearly displacing the smaller skeleton. “convincing her to stay. Sans' “directions”,” he emphasized with full air-quotes, “plus our little prank diiiidn't exactly go over well.”

“Rhia seemed okay, she wouldn't let me check out her laptop if she was still upset... not something a sane upset person would do. Plus she seemed to feel better after we talked one on one. even if the subject did suck.” None of them mentioned what would happen if you didn't agree to stay.

“laptop?” Red, Ink, and Serif asked at the same time. Sans grinned wickedly, using his keyboard to load a video clip on the tv, Red and Serif leaned forward, while Ink leaned his head back ready to roll over to watch properly, and... Riversong from Doctor Who appeared, “spoilers sweetie,” repeated a couple times and they groaned, slumping in their seats, Ink dropping his pad on his face, while Sans laughed maniacally, far too pleased with the reaction. They were avoiding the biggest issue, at the moment, but that was something they were very good at doing. Stretch and G began laughing, at their dismayed counterparts,

“are you really surprised, we'd do the exact same thing if we had the chance.” G said with a grin, flicking his cigarette towards Red. The edgy skeleton waved away the cigarette ashes and snarled,

“bite me, asshole!” G grinned impishly, grabbing Red by his sweater and the smaller skeleton's eye sockets widened, while his eye-lights shrank. G ran a bright yellow tongue over his fangs as Red freaked out, struggling to get away from him, red covering his skull. “You fucking freak! Lemme go!”

 “Mmm, soooo tempting, especially when you squirm so.” G purred, his tongue hanging close to Red's snarling face.

 “Am... I interrupting something?” A very female voice asked, sounding tired and amused. Sans had to laugh more, actually falling out of his seat on the couch.


	5. A real meal with the skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked in on an amusing scene, and start to get accustomed to the skeletons you were debating with living with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't do it. This chapter is so much fun, I had to share it. I MUST be stronger though! Next update will be a Halloween Intermission, so you'll have to wait for more story, but will get some fun anyways! Stay tuned!

You had calmed down, leaving your electronics in the library even after Sans had finished, since he had to let some programs install, and double check your art and video, as well as your job's, software wouldn't cause issues with their network. You had followed his directions to the closest bathroom. Washing your face had helped clear your head, and banished the evidence of tears. Once done, you had heard yelling and laughing, so she followed the sounds and came across a rather... interesting scene.

Sans, Serif, Ink, and Stretch were hanging on two separate couches. Ink was upside down beside Serif, and Stretch sprawled out on the couch with Sans. Sans was looking a bit squished but didn't seem inclined to move. And in a nook close to several windows, was G and Red, G pinning Red and looking like he was was centimetres away from... licking Red? With a day-glo yellow tongue?

“Am... I interrupting something?” You asked as Sans laughed, sliding from his seat on the couch to sit on the floor giggling. You had never seen ANYTHING move as fast as those two skeletons. They literally sprang apart, while the other skeletons laughed at them, Red scrambling to get some distance, while G tried, and failed to look innocent in the nook, betrayed by a yellow blush. Amused, you leaned against the closest couch, earning a shy smile from Serif, “Please! This is your house and I certainly won't judge!” You said in innocent tones. Ink, Serif, Stretch and Sans burst out laughing as G and Red yelled an emphatic,

“NO!!”

“Stars, sweetheart, we don't swing that way!” Red added, standing behind the couch Sans and Stretch were on, wiping his face with his sleeve, “least not for that asshole!”

“he's reeks of mustard and cheap booze, I wasn't really-!” G tried to say but Stretch interrupted, winking at you. Sans was too busy trying to stop laughing to comment.

“there was a saying I heard someone use in a situation like this. “'they doth protest too much'?” You had to grin, not noticing Serif and Ink sharing a look, surprise on their faces, Ink pointing to his eyes and Serif nodding. Red was far too red, and it was actually cute how flustered the edgy skele was.

“I'm sure if you two just sat down, and talked about your feelings...” Red was focused on you, his red eye flashing in warning. You automatically held your hands up in surrender,

“Okay, the joke's too far, sorry?”

“no, no, sweetheart, please, keep going.” He said, a wide grin spreading on his face. Deciding not to push, and make him do something you'd regret, and hoping they might help, you slid into the couch between Serif and Ink. Ink struggled and flailed, trying to sit up, when Serif suddenly touched your cheek, carefully. His touch made you blink at him, drawing your attention from the dangerous looking Red 

“I've never seen a human with your colour eyes before.” He said, blushing more. Ink finally just slid off the couch, ungracefully, and moved to sit in front of you, curiosity and wonder on his face, one of his eye-lights turning into a purple flower, the other a gold star. You were blushing again, and then Red hopped over the couch stealing Ink's vacated seat with a smirk.

“thought they were just blue? Not that blue's a bad colour.” You couldn't even turn your head away, before Red grabbed your chin, making you look at him. His smirk faded, and red covered his cheekbones once again, “whoa.”

“Yes, I have a weird eye colour, please stop.” You muttered, embarrassed, and feeling ashamed, maybe you shouldn't have taken out your colour contacts...

“oh no, flower, please! they're beautiful! i've never seen a human with amethyst eyes before.” Ink objected, in earnest, his violet eye-light changing slightly to match your eye colour, causing you to blush again.

“they are wonderful, sweets.” Serif added, smiling more freely, but also giving you more space than the other two.

“thought it was really awesome once you took out those colour contacts,” Sans admitted, finally standing and brushing off his hoodie.

“why hide such a cool colour?” Red asked, leaning to look at your eyes again.

“Umm...”

“alright, alright, show's over, give her some space!” G suddenly came to the rescue, picking up Red and Ink with his yellow magic. They floated, glaring daggers at G, but too used to the magic to fight, “these guys, like they've never seen a pretty lady before,” he said with a wink. Were all skeletons such massive flirts? The only ones who hadn't flirted with her were Sans, Papyrus, and you weren't positive that Sans hadn't!

“yah, let's get some real food, Rhia is probably half starved,” Sans said, seeming to pop out of nowhere with arms laden with brown paper bags. G's magic dropped Ink and Red in a careless heap, before G snagged a couple bags, tossing one to you and sprawling on the floor leaning against the couch, but at least giving you space. You glanced in your bag, curiously, before having to grin. The heavenly scent of freshly cooked burgers and fries made your mouth water. You pulled out your fries, and happily indulged, shooting a thumbs up to Sans. He waved away the thanks, grinning before tossing Stretch and Serif their bags. Red and Ink were still in heap. Red was shoving and snarling at Ink, the slighter skeleton's scarf tangled around the pair.

“you fuckin' tracer! I'll tear your fuckin' sc-” Red suddenly fell silent as Ink's eyes flared in warning, the friendly skeleton giving Red a large almost too sweet of smile, his eye lights disappearing a moment. You glanced at Serif and Sans for explanation, but it was Stretch, leaning over from his seat, who gave it.

“Ink is crazy strong,” No other words were spoken but all the skeletons were now giving Ink and Red a wide berth. Ink continued his sweet smile and empty eye-sockets, multi-coloured magic appearing around his scarf, and then pulling it free. Red stayed very still, reddish beads of sweat appearing all over the skeleton's skull.

“there, better, right? no need to get so upset.” Ink said, lightly, normal teal oval and gold eye-lights back, patting Red's skull, the other wincing, before eyeing G as he grabbed his own meal. You couldn't see what G did, but Ink rolled his eyes, and actually took off his scarf. Sans dropped Red's bag in the stockier skeleton's lap and moved back to his spot on the couch. Red watched Ink warily but opened his bag, and tearing open a mustard packet with his teeth, and guzzled it down. You had to stare a bit, then shook your-self, mentally scolding yourself, as you pulled out your burger, pulling out pickles and onions and placing them in a napkin. Cleaning your fingers, you were distracted by what Ink was doing, while taking a bite of your burger.

Ink had flung his scarf between the two couches, and, with some magic, made it into a rather cushiony looking hammock. He stretched out his head towards you and feet towards Stretch. Even from your angle, you could tell he was smug, slowly swinging in his scarf hammock as he ate his burger.

“show-off.” G muttered, and Red huffed in agreement.

“jealousy thy name is G and Red.” Ink replied, casually. Serif gently nudged your arm, making you look at him.

“don't like pickles and onions?” You swallowed your bite of burger before replying,

“Not really, don't mind the “essence” of them, but I normally order without.”

 “pass 'em here, I'll eat them.” G said, holding a hand up, you shrugged and placed the napkin in his palm, continuing to eat the rest of your burger. G opened his burger, dumping in your discards. “thanks.”

“Anytime?” You said with a shrug, finishing the rest of your burger and going back to your fries before they got too cold. Serif then took both your rubbish and his and used his magic to dunk them into a trash bin. You gave the quiet skeleton a smile, the use of magic still very cool. He gave a shrug, but smiled back, dark blue covering his cheekbones again.

“G is a bottomless pit, even compared to Red,” Ink explained, drawing your attention, waving his burger lazily as he continued to swing in his hammock. You chuckled and sighed. This was nice. Friends hanging out, joking, having fun, no stress...

“Rhia? Might as well talk about how we're going work things out,” Sans suddenly said, and you fell back with an ironic laugh,

“Annnd there it is.”

“you're thinking too hard, angel.” G scolded lightly, elbowing your leg, the new nickname made you blush, but you lightly tapped his skull, smiling

“Not something I can help, G.” You told him, earning an amused frown, before looking back at Sans a bit hesitantly. Sans rolled his eye-lights and wriggled his phalanges at you,

“stop lookin' so worried, not like i'm goin' to bite.”

“'less ya ask him to!” Red cut in, with a leer, still sitting on the floor, and somehow had gotten a hold of a bottle of mustard. Both Sans and you ended up blushing, and, with one swift movement, you pulled off one of your trainers and launched it at the cackling skeleton's skull. And he caught it. A wicked grin spread across Red's face, and he stuck out a long, pointy, red tongue, winking at you almost lewdly. “is mine now, 'less you give me something for it.” He taunted, waggling your shoe at you.

“are we children now, Red?” G asked, climbing to his feet only to plop on the opposite couch, Stretch having fallen asleep, and the two lean skeletons took up all the space.

“sure, why not, wanna play “doctor” with a real doctor, sweetheart?” Red asked, teasingly, apparently enjoying you blushing and looking flustered. Sans brought over a tablet and sat beside you, tucking his foot under his leg so he could face you. You had started to shift as well when you noticed a weight against your shoulder. Serif had also fallen asleep and was using you as a pillow. You glanced at the skeleton in amusement, but, seeing his peaceful, contented face, you didn't have the heart to wake him.

“Red, you might have a PhD but we both know you're no doctor.” You told the playful skeleton on the floor, watching him slowly scoot towards you. Since you didn't want to disturb Serif, you ended up being Red's pillow, as well.

“truuue enough, stars you are comfy, no wonder ballerina fell asleep.” You wanted to ask, but Sans had placed the tablet in your hands, and now you had to pay attention. Time to act like an adult who knows things.


	6. Halloween Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in the story to celebrate Halloween with you and your skeleloves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SKELESEX IN IT!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, this is my first actually published sex scene, so critiques and comments are welcome!

When Halloween came, you were happily surprised to learn the skeletons were not only fans but huge ones. They didn't exactly have neighbours that came to trick or treat, but they did throw a party, and Papyrus, Ink, and Blueberry would go trick-or-treating beforehand. Ink quietly told you most times he preferred the trick-or-treating more than the party but was hoping your presence this year would change things. One of his biggest problems was he couldn't drink much alcohol, which had always seemed a requirement for the rest of the skeletons. Something about causing realities to bend and twist. You offered to go teetotal with him, but he shook his head with his charming grin,

“nah, don't worry about it, flower, let me enjoy drink vicariously through you.” You had to laugh, and agree.

The week before Halloween all the skeletons were busy decorating the entire house, and front garden. They even set up a haunted maze in the woods that you had gotten lost in when you first met the skeletons. But they had put up torn and carefully painted curtains and ropes, so people wouldn't actually get lost. Papyrus had insisted. Red was disappointed about it, he thought it was hilarious when people got properly lost until you mentioned it meant he could freak people out by grabbing at them and peering at them with his red eye.

Sans had to set down a rule of not actually causing harm, afterwards, just in case.

You helped change up the maze a bit, as well, by suggesting they not have an exit. People had to get to the middle, where G or Red would be waiting, then they'd grab them and teleport them to the entrance. They loved the idea and spent several nights figuring out strategies for scaring the most people. They even set up a station on the far side of the maze with a pool for different scare reactions. You had to convince Sans to let them do it since they were going to scare people anyway. He agreed as long as they didn't try to kill anyone. You were also pleased to find that Ink, Papyrus, and Blueberry made their own costumes. Sans, Serif, and Red just bought theirs, and G refused to wear costumes, full stop. You preferred mixing random shop finds, with makeup. Everyone agreed to wait until Halloween to show off their costumes, even Sans, and Stretch, who helped their brothers make their costumes, wouldn't see the finished product. You were absolutely ecstatic that the skeletons you loved, loved Halloween as much as you did.

Halloween came dreary and misty. Absolutely perfect atmosphere for the day.

You had your bed to yourself for a change, and spent a rare day alone in your guest-house, sending your skeletons messages to let them know you were okay and thinking about them. You also had to send Red yet ANOTHER warning about sending you dick pics. He retaliated by sending a picture of his rib cage covered in his glowing, red semen, dripping down all over himself, and pooling under him on his bed sheet... You had to admit it was really... really hot. But you would be damned before you told that to Red. You saved the picture in a private folder that you kept under tight security, and then blocked Red for a while, as punishment.

Calming yourself down, you spent a couple hours actually working, talking to Undyne and Alphys about the party. They would be arriving with Toriel and Asgore, Papyrus, Ink, and Blueberry were joining them in trick-or-treating with Frisk and some of the human child's younger friends.

At 11 o'clock, you started getting ready for the party. You had a nice long bath, using a special black cat shaped “[bubble bar](https://uk.lush.com/products/bubble-bars/bewitched)” you had purchased for the occasion. It turned your bathwater a deep black, with sparkles that made you feel like you were bathing in space. You had grabbed almost all of your skeletons one, except Blueberry who got a rocket ship shaped bath bomb and Papyrus a “bubble bar” that looked like a patch of daisies growing in a vibrant lawn. He missed the springtime flowers and thought it would make him smile. You also thought Mettaton would like the scent.

While you were drying your hair, you noticed your phone buzzing and turning with the vibration. Turning off your hair dryer, you saw it was Ink, his photo on your phone a shy moment, his cheekbones a rainbow of colours and his different eye-lights looking up into the picture uncertainly, one a blue oval the other a pink triangle. It was your absolute favourite of the sweet skeleton.

“Hey, Ink, what's up?” You asked, as you answered the call, and put him on speaker. You then started to towel dry the rest of your hair, letting it lay in waves along your spine for a change.

“just wonderin' when you were comin' in, flower? Red's been in rare form today, and could use a leash.” The normally cheerful skeleton said, his voice sounding tired. You felt a twinge of guilt, but you'd asked for the morning and early afternoon to primp for a reason.

“I'm sorry, Ink, I was behind on my quota and had to catch up, before I even started getting ready. It'll be a while, but I can try to hurry?” You asked, and the skeleton sighed, staying quiet, “Are you alright, dear one?”

“Having a down day...” He admitted softly, and you felt your heart twist. Ink didn't have many down days, unlike Sans or even G. But when he did, it hurt you, seeing your sweet skeleton hurting so much.

“Want to come over? I haven't even started putting my costume on, so it wouldn't spoil anything.” You asked, quickly making sure all your costume supplies were hidden, as well as the little goodie bags you'd made for your skeletons. You also quickly put on a baggy shirt with a Fairy Tail guild logo on it.

“i don't know.. we promised to let you have some alone time today. i know you were lookin' forward to it.” Ink said, uncertainly, his quiet and lonely voice making you want to cry.

“Ink, come over, or I'll drag you over.” You told him firmly but lovingly. He'd argue more if you didn't.

“Okay...” The skeleton hung up, and you waited, braiding small strands of hair for your costume. Arms suddenly wrapped around you and a skull pressed into the crook of your neck. You stroked the skele's arms gently, kissing his cranium.

“I'm sorry you're having a down day, dearheart.” You told him, earning a squeeze.

“no, i'm sorry. I know you were going to make yourself up for us, but then Red started bein' an ass, and I started missin' you, and... ugh, i'm sorry.” You turned and drew him close, pressing kisses over his skull.

“Shhh.... you're fine, Ink. I missed you too. And Red is always an ass... I even had to block him.” Ink finally looked at you, opalescent tears clear in his eyes, his changing eye-lights normal dots of light, but he had a faint smile. You cupped his jaw in your hands, your thumbs wiping away his tears, watching his eye-lights change into a silver triangle and a dark blue square.

“There's that wonderful smile.” He chuckled softly, holding you close, and kissed your collarbone sweetly,

“thank you, my flower... and thanks for lettin' me know Red's bein' a brat. I thought I might've been overly sensitive.” He said with a lopsided smile, his eye-lights brighter, one a green half moon the other a yellow trapezoid. Then he blinked and nuzzled your neck, breathing deeply,

“wow... you smell amazin' ...” You shivered happily at the touch and smiled,

“Thank you, I'm glad you're feeling better.” You teased gently, pressing a kiss against his cheekbone. He blushed a bit, smiling sheepishly.

“just missin' you i guess. ant me to leave you alone?” He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. You knew he would leave without a single complaint, but also knew he was trying to put on a brave front. He didn't like showing how truly down he was, not when Sans, G, and Red actually were diagnosed with depression and PTSD. You had the feeling he also had MDD but hid it well. Ink had lived outside the normal timelines that sometimes he forgot he was in a real place, rather than one of his magic paintings.

“No, I appreciate your company. Want to help with my hair?” He blinked, his eye-lights brightened a moment, turning into gold star and a violet flower, before they darkened again with uncertainty, tun into weirdly normal white dots.

 “you sure? we did say we'd surprise everyone.” You smiled at him, before placing a sweet kiss against his teeth, the skeleton's eye sockets closing. Kissing him again, you stroked his cheekbone, smiling as he pressed his head into your hand, looking at you again with a shy, loving smile,

“My hair is only the start, dear one, so it'll still be a surprise, I promise, and, besides, it'll help me get ready faster.” He nodded, actually looking excited now, eye-lights turning into a fuschia diamond and his normal gold star, and you took a seat on the stairs, with him behind you as the pair of you tied about half of your hair up in funky half braids that he also helped put beads and feathers in,

“I have no idea what your costume is, orchid, but I really like your hair like this,” Ink said after the two of you had finished, you were examining your hair in a hand mirror, then turned and kneeled in front of him, smiling, and resting your hands on his knees,

“And we did it in half the time, and much better than it would have been by myself.” You told him, firmly. He shook his head but was grinning, looking like his normal self again, his ever-changing eye-lights full of colour and new shaps e.

“you only like me because i help you with your hair,” He teased, before pressing his forehead against yours, his eye-lights sparkling, “i love you, my flower, thank you.” You cupped his jaw, smiling more,

“I love you too, my amazing celestial artist.” He blushed, and rolled his eye-lights slightly, a green spade and a teal heart, grinning, caressing your hands as he did.

“i bet you say that to all the celestial artists you know,”

“Considering its just you? Yes. But I mean it.”

“i know you do.” He pressed his teeth against your lips, holding you tight and close, letting only a faint touch of his magic tease and play in the kiss, leaving you wanting. He gave a pleased him, his eyes closed, sighing happily.

“my flower...” He then nuzzled his skull against you, smiling, “i am feelin' a lot better, so i'll let you get ready. i'm really lookin' forward to this costume of yours.”

“You sure? I can probably wing it and get ready within half an hour.” You offered, but he kissed your palm and smiled adoringly, his teal eye-light turning heart shaped for a moment,

“i appreciate the offer, but i do feel better.” His smile then turned into a mischievous grin, “plus i get to hold this over Red's head,” You had to laugh, hugging him before standing.

“Don't rub it in too much. I don't want to know the type of pics he'd send.” He gave a wink, and stood.

“you know me, lily, i don't like to cause too much of a stir,” You grinned kissing his temporal bone, shaking your head.

“No, you rock the boat from beneath instead.” He laughed, and you relaxed, finally. It was one thing for him to chuckle and tease, but the skeleton could only properly laugh when his dark mood finally lifted. If he could laugh, he was, definitely, better. You smiled and caressed his ink-stained jaw.

“You should get ready too, I'm looking forward to seeing yours, I know how much passion and love you put into it.” He grinned, a happy if shy blush coating his cheekbones in a rainbow of colour. He was adorable when he got into this mood...

“well...b-before I go...” He started, blushing more,

“Yes, Ink?” You asked, and he shifted, bashful and adorable, it took all your self-restraint not to grab him and cover him in kisses. Just to see him turn into a rainbow covered heap.

“would... would you mind telling me a colour that's used in your costume, flower? i'd like to.. ah. to match? please?” You never could say no to Ink.

“The key colour is a dark magenta.” His eye-lights lit up like stars, one literally his gold star, the other a violet flower, and he nodded, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet.

“that works well, i'm so glad you're not hiding your beautiful eyes anymore, orchid, it's nice to see you embrace something that's so you.” He said softly, before wrapping his arms around you. He nuzzled his skull against you before pressing a sweet almost teasing kiss against your lips, his tongue teasing over your lips but pulling away before you could do anything. You pouted a bit, and he winked, “see you soon, my tulip.” And then he was gone, leaving a blot of colourful magic that swiftly faded.

“He's been getting tips from Stretch.” You grumbled but had to smile. Ink was definitely feeling better.

For the next hour or so, you primped and got your costume on. You had decided on a sexy voodoo witch, complete with a rubber snake, with a wire inside to hold its shape, that you wrapped around your forearm. You slipped on a generic black tank top, that was raggedly cut to show your stomach, then some cheap black hose that you carefully cut holes into

. Afterwards, you pulled on some short, black shorts, with a black and magenta tulle skirt that you had cut jagged pieces off, to give an edgy feel to it. It had been part of someone's tutu at some point, you were sure. You then slipped on a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves, with dark magenta skeletal arms on them. They had given you the idea, in the first place. You finished with a bunch of necklaces, some silly, (like your little sugar skull and heart), some weird, (a string of old wine corks, the looks the skeletons had given you when you started collecting them had been priceless), and some that were made to tie it all together, with ribbons, fake animal bones, teeth, and skulls. It made you clank and clatter as you moved, but that was the idea

. You finally began to cover yourself in makeup, covering every bit of exposed skin in black, before adding bones done in the closest colour you could get to the gloves. You left part of your face clear, adding body jewels that were sure to escape when you moved. But you had to grin at your reflection, it was awesome looking. You then slipped on some comfortable black shoes, a cheap face mask that covered your make-up, a plastic cauldron with your treats for the skeletons, and your phone. You had forgotten to take Red off block while dealing with Ink but didn't feel too bad, since as soon as you took him off block, he sent a picture of his bright red tongue running over his single gold tooth.

“Brat.” You muttered, affectionately, stuffing the phone into your bra for now, as you went outside.

It was cold, and you were glad for the heavy cloak. The entire walkway was covered in decorations, including skeletons, which had been given little paper clothes. You grinned, shaking your head, that had taken a while, but it made Papyrus and Blueberry feel better. You walked into the kitchen, glancing around for any skeletons, but seeing none, called,

“Anybody in?” “livin' room!” Sans called back, so that's where you went. G was sitting in his spot in “smokers' alley” reading a book, while smoking, per the norm, while Sans, Red, and Serif were sprawled on the various surfaces, watching a comedy horror movie of some sort. They paused it as you came in, all looked disappointed that you were wearing a cloak.

“have fun with your alone time?” Sans asked, the word 'book' written across his cheekbones. Not at all surprising from the lazy-bones. You wrapped your cloak around you, grinning behind your mask, even if they couldn't see it.

“Yeah, caught up on some work, and finished some last minute things before I started getting ready. Got you guys something, by the way.” You said, carefully keeping the rest of your costume covered, as you held out the cauldron. Sans eyed the little baggy with his name on it, picking it up before you held it out to Serif,

“what is it?” The quieter skeleton asked, looking like he made some effort, wearing black clothes, with a fedora, and a waistcoat. It also looked like something he already had most of. The waistcoat was definitely new, though,

“A trick and a treat. They're bath bombs,” Serif peeked in the bag curiously, then smiled a bit,

“cute. smells good.” You and Red had a miniature stand-off, eyeing each other. He was wearing a suit splattered with fake blood, his spiky collar traded out for an undone tie. He was watching you closely, clearly wanting to rip the cloak off of you,

“Cloak stays on, Red. I'll show it to everyone at the same time.” You told firmly, before holding the cauldron out.

“can't even see my girl after she spent the whole day hidin'.” He complained, but at least hadn't resorted to magic.

“our girl, Red.” G interrupted, and Red scowled at the other skeletal monster, who was still reading. He grumbled darkly but grabbed the bag carefully. He raised an eye-plate at the little black cat face in the bag,

“yah know imma more've shower guy, right?”

“Think it as a special occasion bath bomb. You'll like it, I swear.” He looked dubious, but shrugged,

“smells good anyway, thanks, sweetheart.” Then he grinned, giving you a leering wink, “specially if ya help me enjoy it.” You blushed behind your mask, rolling your eyes. But you knew that's what Red would say.

“We'll see.” You told him, chuckling as he fist pumped. You took the cauldron over to G who picked up his bag, lazily, barely glancing up from his book.

“thanks, angel, I'll want to use this with you, as well.” He told you, glancing up at you, smirking teasingly, before setting the bag down and going back to his book. You left him to it, shaking your head, you had a feeling you'd be smelling like the funny bath bombs for a while. You moved to sit beside Sans and Serif, taking off your shoes so you could curl up between the two, letting them catch you up on the movie they were watching. You heard a cough at the entrance, and pulled your phone out in a hurry, Papyrus and Blueberry had promised a show, and you had promised to record it for prosperity. You weren't going to miss it.

“NYEH HEH HEH!! IT IS I, THE GREAT SIR PAPYRUS!” Papyrus yelled as he swaggered in, wearing a very nice looking musketeer's costume, complete with puffy sleeved shirt, brown trousers, and shiny black boots, swishing his cream and purple cape and tabard, that had the Delta Rune emblazoned on it. “AND INTRODUCING..” He bowed, holding his feathery hat out in his outstretched hand. Blueberry popped out, standing in a heroic pose, his star-shaped eye-lights huge and sparkling as he grinned, his costume exactly the same as Papyrus',

“MWEH HEH HEH!!! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!” He moved to the side, and then mirrored Papyrus' pose, shouting, “AND FINALLY, INTRODUCING...” Stretch came out the sucker in his jaw, wearing a costume almost identical to the other two except his normal orange hoodie was underneath the tabard but was in his normal slouched and relaxed pose. He winked and finger-gunned at you.

“hey.” You had to cover your mouth, giggling. Typical Stretch. Papyrus and Blue glared at the third skeleton, then they stood together, holding their pointer fingers in the air as high as they could go, (again, except for Stretch, who gave a lazy thumbs up), yelling,

“AND WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!!” They struck heroic poses and Stretch gave a slow fist pump,

“yah.” You stopped the recording, then applauded, your claps muffled by your cloak, but you made up by hooting and cheering, the other skeletons joining in. The boisterous pair bowed, and Stretch wandered off, sitting in “smoker's alley” but not smoking, probably at Blue's insistence. Blueberry and Papyrus looked at you curiously,

“HUMAN RHIA, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A CLOAK INSIDE? IS IT TOO COLD FOR YOU?” You smiled behind your mask, shaking your head,

“she's doin' a big reveal, bro.” Sans said, nudging your shoulder. Papyrus and Blue grinned excitedly,

“A BIG REVEAL!!! YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND! I LOVE BIG REVEALS! AS YOU JUST SAW, NYEH HEH HEH!!” Papyrus cheered,

“YES, STAND UP!! YOU CAN'T DO A BIG REVEAL SITTING DOWN, HUMAN RHIA!!” Blue tried to scold and offered a hand to pull you up, but you laughed, shaking your head,

“I'm waiting for Ink, Blue, wanted to show all of you my costume.” He blinked, looking confused, before glancing behind you,

“BUT INK IS-” You then felt something on your shoulder and a voice growling,

“stand and deliver the cloak, m'lady.” You had to laugh and handed Serif your cauldron and phone before you stood. You turned to face Ink, as he kept his paintbrush trained on you, like it was a sword, walking in front of the couch.

Ink was trying hard not to grin and was dressed as a highwayman, with an ivory and gold mask over his eyes, one eye a silver star the other a green half circle, a dark magenta headscarf under his black hat. He was wearing a black half cloak with a silk lining the same colour as his scarf, a white frilled shirt, with a black waistcoat, black pants, and black boots. He flicked his brush a bit, as you were admiring the costume,

“i know ya hide somethin' interestin' under that hood.” You grinned and played along, noticing Serif holding his phone up with a grin, and Blue and Papyrus sitting where you'd been, watching you two with sparkles in their huge eye-lights. You brought a hand up to your face, the design turned away, and gasped,

“Oh dear, a highwayman... I'm afraid I must disappoint you.” He looked curious, but watched you steadily.

“a lady could never disappoint a scoundrel such as myself.” He declared, and you couldn't help but laugh,

“See, that's where you're wrong...” You told him, as you slowly lifted your cheap mask and unfastened your cloak, and Ink's eye-lights shrank in surprise,

“I am no lady.” You then dropped the cloak and flung off the mask, posing. Your hair and necklaces swung around you, wildly, the low cut of your tank showing off your cleavage, but was painted, carefully, to show purple bones. You bent your elbows a bit to show off your gloves, stretching one leg out while bending into a crouch. The ragged skirt pooled around your hips and made it look like you barely had any bottoms on, at all. You grinned wickedly, your teeth a stark white against your black lips and skull-face mask up.

You thought your costume came out brilliantly.

“daaaaaamn....” Red hissed out, and the other skeletons jaw's dropped. Apparently, so did your skeletons.

“holy shit..” You heard G mutter and grinned happily. Ink stared at you, and you could see the rainbow of his blush spreading under his mask. He opened and closed his mouth several times, and you just grinned more, blushing faintly, but why not play the part?

“What's wrong, highwayman? Witch got your tongue?” You teased, sliding a finger seductively over the rubber snake on your arm, sparing a glance for the other skeletons. Ink wasn't the only one blushing, only Papyrus wasn't, but he was looking very impressed. Red seemed to think better of the time you spent, a line of red drool slipping down his chin. G and Stretch had taken out their phones to take pictures. Serif was holding your cauldron firmly in his lap, still recording, Blueberry had put a gloved hand over his mouth, blushing and trying not to show he was drooling, a little, too. And Sans... well, if he turned any bluer, you'd have to start calling him Blueberry instead. Ink finally shook himself, looking very proud of you. And more than a little turned on.

“witch, huh...” He grabbed your hand suddenly and swung you around, capturing you in his arms, his paintbrush forcing you against him,

“always wondered if what they say is true, that a witch has no heart...” He breathed huskily against your neck, making you gasp, a hand rolling over your stomach, sliding downwards.

“PG, Ink....” Sans muttered, sounding strained, almost like he didn't want to say it. Ink paused a moment, then suddenly swept you up and over his shoulder, making you yelp, and he strolled away, calling,

“i think i'll take the witch as my prize!” You had to laugh, hanging upside down, as the others yelled after you,

“don't take long, Frisk and co will be here soon.”

“and don't ruin the makeup, dammit!!”

“WELL DONE, HUMAN RHIA AND INK! THAT WAS A MAGNIFICENT REVEAL!!”

Once out of sight, the world suddenly was saturated in colours and seeming to blur around you and you found yourself in Ink's dark bedroom. He tossed you on the messy bed, making you laugh, laying on your back, grinning up at Ink. He grinned back, placing his magic giant paintbrush carefully in a very ornate and surprisingly mess-free stand before slipping off his hat and waistcoat. He wasn't interested in laughing and playing today. He took a moment to pull off most of the necklaces around your neck, not wanting to hurt you accidentally, then threw them to the side. He pinned your hands with one hand, and kissed you hard, his magic roaring through the kiss, making you shake, and writhe already. His free hand slid under your tank top, his smooth phalanges sliding around your nipple of your left breast, teasing, his magic making the touch torturous. He pulled away from you for a moment, staring down at you, leaving you breathless.

“you were a very good witch, my flower..” He growled, a strange sound from the sweet skeleton, and he brought his face close to yours, his breath hot and eye-lights already flaring with magic, shaped like fiery hearts.

“but I think I am a better highwayman.” Ink then kissed you firmly, his tongue invading your mouth, crackling magic trailing over your tongue with his touch. It filled your senses with a sweet vanilla taste, along with the strangely hot but almost minty coolness of his magic. Most of the skeletons had a favourite condiment, it never ceased to amuse you the colourful, empty space hating Ink's favourite was vanilla frosting.

Then Ink growled again in your mouth and pinched your nipple. You squeaked a bit and ended up bucking your hips against his. He moaned and bit your lip, pinching again just for that reaction. He then pulled away, grinning heatedly his eyes dancing over your face, your exposed chest... He drank in the sight of you, barely even touching you. You whimpered, straining a little, wanting to touch, but found he had used magic to tie your hands to the head of the bed. With one of your necklaces, no less. He held himself over you, his eye-lights simmering with lust and love.

“mmm... the things i'd do if i had time...” He whispered, multi-coloured finger-bones trailing over the painted bones of your ribs and hips. He met your gaze, his hand sliding down and under your waistband, dipping into your already dripping core, making you whine. A pleased look passed over his face, and he chuckled, “seems like you'd like that idea too,” He whispered hotly. He brought his hand out your pants, and slid his opalescent tongue over his fingers, maintaining eye-contact as he tasted your desire. He made a pleased hum, “My flower's dew is always so sweet, but seems sweeter today... I wonder why..” He teased, licking his hand clean, as you watched, his eyes never leaving yours. Then he leaned forward, his hands on either side of your head, his gaze suddenly turning pleading, “Rhia, promise me, tonight you'll be mine. please, only be mine tonight, my flower.”

“I promise, Ink.” You whispered. Ink didn't ask for much from you, he was mostly happy just to spend time with you. He mostly enjoyed spontaneity with your sexual relationship. He knew the others needed and wanted you, and had a tendency to take a backseat. But right now, he truly needed and wanted you. And you would be there for him. “I promise, my sweet one, I'm yours tonight,” He gave a relieved whine, and pressed fevered kisses against your lips,

“thank you, flower.” He whispered between kisses, “thank you. thank you.” He wasted no time then, and slid your bottoms down, trapping your legs only somewhat open. He rolling your clit between his phalanges, making you whine, squirming and arching your hips. He moaned at your reaction, removing his hand from you for a moment, to undo his once-loose pants. His member stood proudly at his pelvis, glowing, swirling with every colour. He was a good length, if somewhat slimmer than most of your skeletal lovers, with a fantastic curve that always hit the right spots. And, you had to admit, you loved playing with him, watching the colours of his magic shift and swirl, and grow brighter as he got close to climax.

Ink then licked your lips, drawing your attention away from his shaft, and you moaned as magic sparked against you, and Ink slid his tongue into your mouth as he moved and, at the same time, sank himself into you. He whimpered a bit, and shuddered, panting hotly into your mouth, before slowly starting to move, sliding out tantalizingly slowly. You gave a whine, rolling your pelvis, wanting him to move faster, and boldly nipped his tongue. He jerked into you, in surprise, making you moan. He pulled back, sliding all the way out and just rubbed against your slit, the head of his member occasionally kissing your clit, teasing and tormenting.

“my rose has thorns today,” He purred softly, grinning as you wailed, squirming and writhing under him, wanting him in you. Needing him in you. He watched you, grinning, still taunting you with only the lightest of touches. “does my flower want me?”

“Iiiink...” You whined, staring up at him. He chuckled and shifted a bit, running his tongue over your nipple, making you gasp as magic made your nipple buzz faintly.

“i need your answer, flower.” He whispered, holding still for that moment, catching your gaze again.

“Yesssss, Ink... I want you.” You hissed out, gripping your bonds with shaking hands. He ran his tongue against your other nipple, sliding only his tip into you, whispering again.

“does my flower need me?”

“Yes! I-I-Ink I-I-I need you!” You stuttered out, trying to arch your hips, to force him deeper. He sighed out, happily, sinking into you completely, pressing his teeth against your lips firmly,

“that's all I needed to hear...” He murmured, before picking up speed as he moved within you, finally giving you the speed and firmness you were craving. He still held himself over you but used one hand to tease your clit, his forehead pressing against yours watching your every reaction. And you gave them.

You writhed, and bucked, wanting more than anything to wrap your arms and legs around him. But between your arms being tied to the head of the bed, and your legs effectively trapped by your bottoms and his legs, you were pinned. You whined, loudly, starting to feel your climax build. Ink loved it.

“my flower, my rose....” He panted out, your position making him feel fuller than normal, even though being unable to touch him was beginning to drive you mad. He shifted his hips until the head of his shaft found what he was looking forward. You had to bite your lip, to stop yourself from crying out as he pounded and rubbed your g-spot. He licked your lips, separating your bottom lip from your teeth, “no, no, flower, sing for me, i want everyone to hear you.” He chided gently, then he pinched your clit.

“Iiiiiinnkk!” You wailed, a high-pitched sound, as you felt like a cord snapped within you, sending harsh tremors throughout your core, squeezing around him. He groaned in pleasure, moving harder, milking your climax,

“oh stars, flower, sing again, please! cry out for me!” He begged, rolling and pinching your overly sensitive bud. And sing, you did, as a harder climax tore throughout you,

“IIINKK!!” His movements became jerky then, pressing his forehead against yours, as you squirmed and bucked and shrieked for him. His eyes flashed, his eye-lights turning into flaming hearts as he gave one final, hard thrust, and suddenly every single one of your nerves came alight.

“Rhia...” He hissed, as he filled you with his magic seed, moving his hand from your clit. He closed his eyes, and both of you couldn't move for a moment. Then he shuddered, and licked his coated hand, opening his eyes to gaze into yours. You were panting, and staring up at him, your eyes glowing as magic flowed through you, his member resting within you. Other than Red, every other of your skeletal lovers' dicks would immediately dissipate, when they were finished, leaving you feeling a bit hollow. Ink's didn't until you relaxed, just holding you close and intimately. You had to admit, that was one of your favourite parts about sex with him.

Ink kissed you softly and lovingly, slowly moving out of you, making you groan. He smiled sweetly, but kissed downward, kissing along your throat, your collarbone, your breasts and nipples. Placing soft, worshipping kisses over every part he could reach, until he reached your leaking folds.

“so beautiful, I love seeing my flower dripping with my seed.” Ink murmured, kissing your useless thighs. You whimpered a bit, mildly embarrassed, and shuddered as his hot breath teased over your core. He slid your bottoms down a bit further, now just over your knees, before trailing his soft and hot/cool tongue over your heat, a whine escaping you. He hummed happily, “always so good...” he purred, before licking over you again, slowly, savouring the taste of your combined juices.

“Iiiink...” You complained, trembling and wriggling, “W-we should...” He cut you off with a firm press of his tongue, lapping a bit, making your vision fill with colourful stars. He chuckled against you, forcing your legs further apart, and spreading your lower lips with his fingers,

“let me worry about what we should do, tulip.” Ink teased, “and I should help clean you.” Your hands tightened on your necklace, shuddering, as he ran just his pointed tip along you. He never gave up a chance to drink from you, so you breathed out, and nodded. He slid an arm under you, angling your pelvis so he could enjoy you and still gaze at your face. Then he moved his tongue inside of you, soothing and teasing, and you had to moan shrilly. He nuzzled into your folds, purring joyfully as he lapped up every drop of your combined juices.

“Iiiinkkk...” You groaned, his name sounding lewd on your tongue. You swore he did this just to keep you aroused and jittery. But he truly did enjoy bathing your core after sex, especially if it led to more sex later. Ink suckled on you, keeping your hips still his tongue delving deeply, a wail escaping you as he brushed over your g-spot. He moaned into you, then, withdrawing his tongue and growling,

“one more, flower, i need more of you, of your dew, please, Rhia...” He then pressed his face into you, his tongue rubbing firmly over your g-spot, nasal ridge nuzzling against your clit. You could never say no. And it didn't take long for you to feel that pressure ready to break again. He gave one slow lascivious slide of his tongue before you cried out, your muscles clenching around his tongue. He groaned with pleasure, as you laid panting, seeing colours and a dark haze at the edge of your vision, every bit of you spent. He gently and lovingly bathed your over-stimulated core with his tongue, lapping up the last of your orgasm, before sitting up slowly and taking in the sight of you, breathing out in pleasure, “beautiful..” Ink finally released you from your necklace bonds, and you groaned a bit, too worn out to do much more than that. He chuckled a bit sheepishly and pulled your tank down over your breasts in a small attempt to help. You waved a hand weakly at him, and he blushed softly, “i may have overdone it a bit?”

“May have...” You murmur in agreement, sleepily. He pulled his pants up, his shaft trying to form again, already, before wrapping his arms around you. He placed sweet and gentle kisses along your shoulder, snuggling close his skull on your chest so he could listen to your heartbeat. Then with a sigh, he lifted a hand and stylized wings unfurled on his phone, fluttering to his outstretched hand.

“rest a bit, my sleepy lavender, i'll send a message the others letting them know.” You nodded your eyelids having trouble staying open anyway. You were soon completely out, and Ink smiled lovingly, watching you. After a few minutes, letting you fall deep asleep, he tapped a message out to the skeleton's group chat. And a separate message to Red.

Downstairs Papyrus was excitedly talking on the phone to Undyne while the fish monster was heading over to the skeletons' house, and Sans was watching some cheesy horror movie, absently. Your costume had caused a stir among the skeletons and they didn't want to miss when you came back. Then several phones went off at the same time, including his. Sans sighed, having a feeling, and glanced at his phone, yup...

To: Rhia's Skeleloves From: Inkmachine 1:49pm

Rhia's asleep. Mine all today, please and thank you. Sorry.

Sans sighed again and rolled his eye-lights. This was unusual for Ink, so it wasn't like they could protest. They all had stolen you at one time or another, this was just a first for Ink. Then, on the other couch, Red suddenly made a weird choking sound, and his entire skull was a vibrant shade of ruby, staring at his phone.

“okay there, Red?” Stretch asked, as Sans glanced over.

“jus' peachy....” He didn't even fight as the tall skeleton plucked the phone from his claws. Stretch snorted, actually turning faintly orange, before showing it to Sans,

“gotta admit, he's got style.” Stretch drawled as Red's skull turned darker. On the phone was a photo of Ink's multi-coloured tongue, sticking out between his fingers in a “v”, and clearly more than Ink's own drool all over his mouth. And a separate text message under it.

To: Redominator From: hack artist 1:52pm

 suck it asshole

“don't even wanna know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, more notes! 
> 
> This doesn't feel completely finished, so if you'd like a part two with more Ink-y goodness let me know in the comments below! If you want it, I'll get it up on Bonfire Night, (5th of November for those of you outside the UK), which is my 7th anniversary, as well! :D 
> 
> All the fun things.
> 
> Oh hey, a mostly empty Tumblr I'll post sneak-peeks and thought process about my skeleboys.


	7. A place of your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go over the terms of your tenancy, and you finally get to see the guest-house you'll be living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted the Intermission yesterday, but I wasn't going to leave you hanging for long! Besides, I loved writing this chapter. 
> 
> Introducing skeleton kisses!

“so, basically, you'll have the guest-house for your own, for as long as you want, with free reign of the house. there's an over the tub shower, in the bathroom, there, one large bedroom, and a living space connected to a kitchenette. i know you were wantin' a space for your videos, so you might be able to set up somethin' in the living area?” Sans suggested, you smiled, feeling oddly touched.

“ya still owe me a co-op game, sweetheart,” Red mumbled, getting heavier against your legs. You were torn between rolling your eyes or patting his skull. Sans gave him a light nudge with his slippered foot.

“bad enough Serif's havin' a nap on her, move it, Red.” The other skeleton just ignored him, seemingly falling asleep against your legs. Sans sighed, rolling his eye-lights, “tried, anyway.” He flicked some things around on the tablet as you watched, “so was thinkin' you pay this much a month? And just any help to the household, pitchin' in and such.” You were speechless... the price he was offering was what you got in a week from your “day job” and was so much LESS you couldn't keep quiet,

“I can pay more! I-” The skeleton shook his skull firmly, giving you a wider grin,

“kiddo, if we needed the money, i'd be sending one of these boneheads out job huntin'. between sellin' the gold, and sellin' some patents, we're sittin' pretty. 'sides not like we're doin' anythin' with that stupid guest-house. when we have guests we're normally down here makin' couch forts or campin'. only people who use it are Tori and Gory and they don't stay over much, rather have us come to them. even Undyne and Alphys tend to steal one of our beds rather than go to the guest-house.” He said with a shrug, earning an amused look. You rubbed your hand along your forearm, in thought.

It was really ideal. You'd already felt attached to the sweet skeletons, even Jerk-face Red. It shouldn't be a hard decision. It'd also let you get a new drawing tablet next paycheck, rather than next year. Besides, what did you have to lose?

“Alright, honestly this is feeling more like a dream, than reality seems too good to be-eeek!!!” You squealed, jerking and slapping Red's hand, while he guffawed. He had suddenly pinched your thigh. Your sudden movement and shriek startled Serif, who flailed, trying to right himself,

“shit, Red!” He yelled, before gracefully leaping to his feet, glaring at Red as he cackled. You were blushing and shoved him off your legs, making him topple over. “jack-ass...” Serif growled, before storming away, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders hunched tightly.

“Aww, Serif..” You murmured, feeling bad, before glaring at Red, “You made your point, thanks, keep it up.” You told him, your voice dripping with sarcasm, he grinned impishly,

“Just lettin' ya know yer not dreamin', though i'm sure I can give ya some verrrry sweet dreams.” He said with a bold wink. You stared a moment before an idea struck you, and you leaned forward, a slow grin spreading over your lips,

“Is that right?” Red and Sans blinked at you. Sans' raised an eye-plate quizzically, and Red focused on the fact he could see suddenly see cleavage, a very human thing, that he definitely found him-self appreciating. Red's grin grew, even as his eye-sockets widened,

“heh, yah, could definitely make some sweet dreams with ya..” He said with a purr, and you slowly, teasingly ran a finger along his jawline,

“Can you, now... can you make my dreams come true?” You asked, in lower tones, noticing Sans starting to turn blue, and drew a finger along your collarbone, distracting Red as you shot a wink to the other skeleton. Sans blinked, his eye-sockets widening, before grinning, what did you have planned and how funny would it be? Red was watching your finger, a line of red drool dribbling down his jaw.

“oh, i think i could turn quite a few dreams come true...” He said, lust starting to deepen his already low voice. You trailed your fingers along his jaw again, lowering your lashes.

“Mmm.... I like the sound of that...” You murmured, watching him lean forward, looking at you hungrily. “I've always wanted a huge wedding.” He froze, eye sockets widening, and skull blanching,

“what-”

“Oh and a little house with a white picket fence!” You continued, smiling innocently, making his mouth open and close. Sans was bent over, pressing his head into his tablet, his skull turning blue and his shoulders shaking trying so hard not to laugh.

“the-”

“Of course, I want either two or three children, I'm not sure if we can have children together, but we can adopt! I've looked into it before!” He scrambled back then, looking horrified, and Sans couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. You sat back with a grin, folding your hands in your lap, the very picture of innocence. “You did say you'd make my dreams come true.” You teased, fluttering your lashes. Red was panting a bit, his entire skull a shade of crimson, but he burst out laughing.

“ya got me, stars, that was a good'un!”

“Whatever do you mean, Red?” You said in those same tantalizing tones. He shakily got to his feet, grinning, and rubbing his sweaty skull, almost nervously.   
“ 'ait imma headed to bed, uh, good one, sweetheart.” He said a bit awkwardly, glancing everywhere but at you.

“Sweet dreams.” You purred, making his skull turn cherry red, and he tried to walk nonchalantly out of the room but was moving a bit too fast. You waited as he fled, before bursting out laughing, feeling rather smug with yourself.

“t-that was the best...” Sans choked, blue tears leaking from his eye-sockets. You gave a grin, your cheeks starting to hurt, wiping a tear away from your own eye. 

“Hopefully, that'll be stuck in his head next time he tries to flirt. I may actually have to look up adoption options just to mess with him.” Sans laughed again, nodding, when a hand suddenly gripped your shoulder, from behind and above. You blinked up at a grinning G, his eye-lights teasing, running his bright yellow tongue over a canine. 

“there's a flaw in that plan of yours, you know.” You hid a nervous laugh into a cough, trying not to blush. You knew the flaw and could see G was going to press it.

“The ones that would actually want to give all that.” You said, with a shrug, forcing yourself to ignore the shiver going up your spine as G ran a finger along your neck, toying with you. “Thing is, though, it's easy to tell the “serious” ones apart from the “players”, like Red.” You told him with a slight grin. G raised an eye-plate, his grin widening,

“is it now? and what do you do with the “serious” ones, angel?”

“Mention the fact I have a taser.” You said simply. That made him blink, before laughing, removing his hands and ruffling your hair, playfully. You gave sounds of protest, and huffed, hair spilling in front of your face. “Thanks, so much, G.” He patted your head again, chuckling,

“anytime, angel. I'm headin' up too, later.”

“Night, G.” You called, shaking your head as he winked at you, the tall skeleton sauntering out the room. Ink and Stretch were still out cold, snoring quietly. Sans scrubbed his skull with his hands, releasing a sigh, “Don't worry about it, I've had worse.” You told him, with a smile. He chuckled weakly, 

“that does not make me feel better, but its good to know. fortunately, we Monsters firmly believe in consent. we won't do anything without your okay.” That made you blink, curiously, but you shrugged to yourself. Maybe he meant that in a general “we” rather than including himself. He coughed a bit, a faint hint of blue on his cheekbones, before showing the tablet again, “anyway, you sign here, i'll sign here, and we'll sort out a payment schedule tomorrow. the guest-house is already furnished and should have clean bedding. Paps and Blue are cleaning machines, so yeah..” You took the tablet, in amusement, and used your finger to sign your full name, before handing it back to Sans.

And that was that you were now living with a bunch of skeletal monsters. You had a feeling your life was going to turn a lot more interesting. 

After signing and sending the make-shift contract to some lawyer friends of the skeletons', Sans had yawned and with a grin, broke the faint bit of magic that still remained on Ink's scarf. The slim skeleton crashed to the carpeted floor with a yelp. Ink crawled out, muttering darkly, rubbing his skull.

“can't get any decent sleep around here.” You had been looking around for your shoe, hoping Red had left it behind, but seeing Ink, offered a hand up. He blinked seeing you and smiled accepting the hand. 

“you know if you were offered a target, you'd take it,” Sans said lightly, Ink brushed his clothes off, before picking up his scarf, wrapping it back around his neck, then picking up his sketchpad and shoving it into a pocket that was actually in the scarf, then finally picking up his giant paintbrush and slipping it into a harness along his spine. He just grinned at your curious look, his eye-lights changing to a green diamond and pink circle.

“fair enough, shall we escort flower to her new home? i assume that's why you woke me.” You raised an eyebrow, tilting your head. 

“Oh?”

“yah, need these two to help get things turned on. we don't use it often, no point makin' it a drain.” Sans explained, before moving to eye Stretch.

“Ah okay.” You said, understanding, before sitting down a second to take off your other shoe, and socks, earning Ink's own curious look.

“Red stole my other one, while you were asleep.” You said, by way of explanation. He blinked, then shook his head, chuckling, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, still tied around his waist.

“ahh... good luck getting it back, then.” You laughed softly, stretching out your legs and toes, 

“Good thing I prefer going barefoot. Hopefully, I can get it back from him tomorrow.” Ink blushed a little, multiple colours appearing on his cheekbones, for some reason, but grinned, as you both turned to watch what Sans was doing.

“as long as he doesn't lose it in his black-hole of a room, you should.” He told you, before grinning as your eyes widened. Sans was using magic to lift Stretch off the other couch, the tall skeleton not even stirring. Sans rolled his eye-lights, lifting Stretch about chest height, away from the couch, and then waved his hand. The magic dissipated instantly, Stretch landing with a thump.

“ya rang..?” The sleepy skeleton asked, with a yawn, stretching out on the carpet. 

“the kiddo and I came to a- **chord** ,” Sans told him, grinning. You had to laugh, oh god... 

“that is **music** to my ears.” Ink quipped, winking at you. 

“These puns are **treble**.” You told them, making them laugh.

“what can we say, we **conduct** our own fun.” Stretch said with a grin, standing, and stretching. Ink helped you up with a grin, and you grabbed your bag, shoving your remaining shoe and socks into it. Sans grinned, noticing your bare feet.

“ **toe** -tally.” You laughed and wriggled your toes in reply. Ink grinned and poked your foot with his socked one,

“come on, flower, let's get you to your new home.” He said in fond tones, before leading the way. You followed, slinging your bag over your shoulder, moving with a pep in your step. You were excited, now. 

They took you out through the kitchen, and you were glad there were paving stones and a covered porch/walkway that led to a cute little house. It was done in the same stone and brick as the main house. The area right off the kitchen looked to be a herb garden, and there was a covered grill, with picnic tables and chairs, under the roof area. But while the place you were going to live was lovely, it was the view that made you stop.

They had built on a hill that overlooked a small lake. Night had long fallen, and the stars gleamed and the big orange harvest moon was starting to rise. While it might be creepy to some.. you found it breathtaking. You stepped to the edge of the porch walkway, your mouth opened slightly. The moon was reflected in the still lake, and you could hear a distant owl. You could just about make out a path down to the lake and could see a shed near a small pier. 

“Beautiful...” You whispered, your hands clutched to your chest,

“this is what made me buy the land,” Sans murmured, coming to stand beside you. You had to smile, breathing in the cool autumn air, listening to him. “had to have someplace to actually enjoy the stars.”

“I get it. I never got this sort of view while at my parents.” You told him, smiling at the skeleton beside you, his eye-lights were focused on the stars, reflecting them, a truly relaxed smile on his face. He released a happy sigh, then turned to grin at you, the golden light of the moon and the stars making his skull glow a bit. A blush touched your cheeks and you had to look away, surprising yourself with a stray thought, He looked beautiful too.

“hey, Rhia?” Sans said softly, you blinked looking at him, hoping your blush was not obvious. He reached a hand out to touch your cheek, with a gentleness that made your heart flutter. He studied you, his eye-lights like proper stars, and his normal lazy grin turned into something hopeful. 

“think that oughta do it.” Stretch suddenly piped up, and Sans and you jumped apart, Sans making a careful study of the sky, and you were pretending to look over the ground. Stretch eyed you two, grinning and chuckling. Sans was moving a bit faster, than anticipated. “ready to have a look, honey?” You turned and grinned, the blush was gone, and the excitement back.

“Definitely.” You told him and had to blush a little as he opened the door with a bow. 

Stepping in you had to take it all in. There was a very clean, if basic, kitchen, with barely used appliances, a breakfast bar separating it from the living room. The living room consisted of two large chairs, an oversized sofa, a coffee table, and an older flat screen tv, that was still better than the one your parents had, and a bookshelf with only a couple of books. The colour of everything was rather neutral, but you could deal. The was a staircase that separated the kitchenette and the bathroom, that turned half way up, giving space for a closet under the stairs. A quick glance in the bathroom was all you needed, it was basic, but light and airy. 

You went up the stairs and had to grin at the bedroom. It was split into two halves. On the left, there was a large king sized bed, large enough for any Monster or Monster couple to sleep comfortably, a side table with a lamp on either side of the bed, with a dresser under the window that looked over the garden and house. On the right were a rather large sized closet, a desk, another mostly empty bookcase, and another large over-sized chair. And a glass door that clearly led out to a balcony. You had to investigate, and gave a little squeal. There were chairs and a little table outside. 

“better than you thought?” Sans asked, Ink and Stretch both hanging back, grinning at how pleased you looked.

“Forget the house with a picket fence, this is a dream come true.” You said firmly, feeling absolutely overwhelmed with it. Sans laughed, understanding the joke while Ink and Stretch shrugged to each other. “Sans, guys... I just..” You tried speaking, but happy tears were making it impossible. Sans ruffled your hair and you hugged him tightly, before hugging the other two as well. The three blushed faintly, but grinned at you,

“eh, don't worry about it, kiddo. i'm glad you like it so much, don't forget to message Undyne tomorrow to let her know.”

“Sans is forgetting one thing, actually.” Ink said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, with a very pleased grin.

“nah, i'm not, she's tired, was goin' to tell her in the mornin'.” Sans told him, rolling his eye-lights but looking amused, Ink frowned a bit, 

“You might as well tell me, now, it's going to bug me, knowing there's something else,” You pointed out, earning a laugh. Ink just grinned again, his odd eye-lights sparkling,

“since this place is yours, for the foreseeable future, you get to decorate it. and of course, you can recruit me to help out.” He added with a wink. Your eyes widened and you had to bite your lip, bouncing a bit. 

“ya okay there, honey?” Stretch asked, teasingly. You nodded, before giving into your emotions and wrapping an arm around both Sans and Ink, hugging them tightly and placing a joyful kiss on their skulls. They blushed and hugged you back, Ink lightly nuzzling your head, with a pleased grin. “hey, where's my kiss?” Stretch complained, with a wink, making you laugh, again, blushing faintly.

It was only fair. 

You released the two skeletons and hugged Stretch once more, moving to kiss his temporal bone, when he moved and pressed his teeth against your lips. You were startled when you felt a spark of magic against your lips, a warm slow tingle trailing all the way to your toes. The kiss made you feel warm and oddly relaxed. He kissed you again, causing more of that odd, if wonderful, sparking, and then he released you, leaving you breathless, and blushing.

“aww...” You heard Ink mumble, and blushed even more, unsure what to do or say right now. Stretch just grinned, completely shameless, pulling a sucker from his pocket, unwrapping it, and popping it in his mouth, winking at you. You had to look away, covering your cheeks with your hands, and Sans coughed, blushing a little,

“right, and on that note, g'night, Rhia,” He said a bit awkwardly, grabbing Stretch by the hood and dragging him down the stairs. Ink walked up beside you, and smiled gently,

“don't worry about it, violet. Sans's just annoyed he didn't get to kiss you first. i am too, to be fair.” He said honestly, stroking your cheek with his multi-coloured finger-bones. You blinked, blushing still, and had to ask, 

“Why?” He smiled, stroking your cheek still.

“your soul calls to us, sweetpea. and when you feel that call, its impossible to ignore. You feel it too, maybe not as strong, but its there.” He explained, then grinned before you could worry, “and no, it's not why Sans let you stay here. we'd do it even if we weren't called to you. you're a good person, with a good soul, and we're excellent judges of character.” He added with a wink. You nodded, feeling like you were missing a joke, but breathed out, rubbing your arm self-consciously.

“Well... I suppose there are worse things in the world than living in a nice house, with a great view, with a bunch of flirty skeletons.” You said with a wry grin. Ink just gave a cheeky smile, nodding.

“always look on the bright side, flower. although...” He paused a moment, then suddenly hugged you close, nuzzling your head gently, and you had to giggle. He gave you a pleased grin before whispering in your ear, “i never said we'd just be flirting.” You blinked, and he pressed his teeth against your lips, his magic making you see stars in many colours, a slow wave of magic warming you and making your knees weaken. He gently settled you in the big soft chair near the glass door to the, smiling tenderly, while you stared up at him.

“Ink!” Sans yelled, and the slim skeleton chuckled, wrapping his arms behind his skull, 

“that's my cue, tulip. see you in the morning. get some sleep.” He said, winking at you, before hopping down the stairs, “coming, coming...” 

You placed your fingers to your lips, a bit too dazzled, and light-headed to do anything else at the moment. You released a slow breath, then had to chuckle to yourself. Well... there were worse things...

It'd be nice to love and be loved in turn.

Why not fall in love with skeletons with magic kisses?


	8. Undyne wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've survived the night in the most comfortable bed imaginable. Of course, with friends like Undyne, you can't just spend the day enjoying it. What does your first day in the skeleton household hold for you?

Morning arrived clear and bright. You were snuggled up in the gigantic bed, feeling far too content and comfortable. This bed was probably your favourite thing, ever. You were normally a bit of an early bird, but you were seriously reconsidering your stance. It did make more sense for your “career”... 

“HEY PUNK!!! YOU GETTING UP!?!?!”

Ahh, the reason why you were an early bird. 

“Yeaaah, gimme a minute!” You called, struggling to get to the side of the bed, before yelping as you fell out. You blinked up at the ceiling a moment, when a familiar blue and red face appeared over you, large, sharp, yellow teeth grinning in amusement, a single amber eye shining.

“What, did you fail to defeat your bed?” 

“Hah... hah... hah... so funny, Undyne.” You grumbled, untangling your blankets, and stumbling up, looking back at the bed wistfully.

“COME ON!! We got your stuff, you'll be able to make this dump yours now!” Undyne crowed, grabbing your wrist and starting to drag you down the stairs,

“Goodbye, bed!!! I love you!!” You cried, before allowing yourself to be dragged down. Undyne grinned and raced down the stairs, before releasing you as she ran to get something. You were nearly thrown into G when you got downstairs, the tall skeleton holding you steady, but looking irritated. “T-thanks, G.” You stammer, now completely embarrassed. You had on a tank and rather short shorts, the only change of clothes you had in your bag. You had yet to shower, brush your teeth, or your hair.

“no problem.” He mumbled, glancing at you, before blinking a slow grin spreading over his face. He stepped back, putting a hand to his chin, his eyes flashing a bit. “oh, now this, this was worth getting up early for.” He said, a slight rumble in his voice. You turned pink, and turned yelling,

“Undyynnne! I'll be in the bathroom, can you grab me some clothes?!” Your voice was a weird pitch, but you could feel G's eyes watching you as you grabbed your bag and hurried into the bathroom. You breathed and ruffled your hair with a groan. Well, you HADN'T planned on one of the skeleton's who was vying for your attention basically seeing you in your underwear. 

You stared at your reflection a moment, large purple eyes with dark circles under them, long black hair that was tangled and mostly undone from the braid you tended to keep it in, no make-up, your sparse clothing rumbled, with a picture of a cute little fox with wings from an anime you enjoy on your chest, and paw prints and feathers all over your shorts. You felt a mess... but G apparently saw something you didn't. Your blush returned, remembering what Ink had told you. Well... maybe Monsters had lower standards? But remembering the rather piercing gaze that had made you flee to the bathroom in the first place...

Nope. Not right now. 

You ran some water, washing your face, before getting yourself ready for the day. Someone knocked on the door, and you took the clothes offered, hiding behind the door somewhat.

“Thanks.” You murmured, before noticing the hand that passed you the clothes was white. Bone white. Oh crap. You looked at the clothes in your arms. A deep blue halter top with the moon in its different phases, no bra, black hip-hugger jeans, with black panties that had a little white bow. You really hoped it was Undyne that picked it out because if it had been G you might just explode in embarrassment. Sighing, you changed into the clothes and pulled your hair into its normal braid. You did look better. Picking up your PJs, you shoved them into your bag and left the bathroom, 

“THERE YOU ARE, PUNK!!!” Undyne shouted, and picked you up above her head, grinning brightly, even as you squeaked, ”Looks good! G's bringing more of your stuff in a second, the skeletons are handy when you're moving!” 

“Oh, why?” You asked as you dangled, too used to being treated like a rag-doll around the fish woman. At least she was conscious that you bruised easily, now.

“WELL DUH!! THEY TELEPORT!” She declared as she finally let you go, before racing out again. You stumble and nearly ploughed into poor Alpyhs, who was doing something with the tv.

“Sorry, Alpy!” You apologized, the lizard monster blushed and tapped her claws together, nervously.

“N-n-no, it's my f-fault for be-being in the way.” Before she got any further, you gave her a tight hug, making her relax, and smile shyly, “O-or not. You look be-better!”

“I don't know, I preferred her outfit before,” A familiar smooth voice said, as a hand wrapped around your waist and you found your-self swung into G's chest, the skeleton grinning wolfishly down at you. Your entire face turned pink and you managed to squeak out,

“Is it swing Rhia around like a doll day, today? If so, I didn't get the memo!” He laughed and spun you out, where you landed in one of the over-sized chairs. Alphys was gasping a bit at the display, her yellow scales turning orange with her blush.

“G-G-G! B-be careful! Y-you might be too strong for that!” She scolded, gently, but looking anywhere but at G. The skeleton rolled his eye-lights, smirking,

“whatever you say, doc,” He winked at you before disappearing, leaving you flabbergasted. 

“TOLD YA THEY TELEPORT!!” Undyne crowed, as she brought in a tray of baked goodies, and put it on the coffee table. Your head was still spinning and closed your eyes a moment, 

“It is too early for this.” A gentle pat made you open your eyes, and match Alphys' smile. 

“I-I'm not used to G being so... exuberant. But you do seem a lot happier, your soul is lighter than its been since we met you,” She said, still nervously fiddling with her claws, but she was smiling now. That made you feel better, and you hugged the lizard monster again,

“Thank you, again, both of you, for convincing me to do this. All the guys have been wonderful.” You told them, sending a smile to Undyne as she sat on the couch, munching on a doughnut. She grinned, and even her eye under the eyepatch flashed,

“No worries, punk, just glad we could help get you out of that situation. Still, say you shoulda let me drive your step-dad's head through a couple of walls.” She told you, picking up Alphys into a hug putting the smaller monster on the couch beside her, then handing her a doughnut. You snagged one your-self, smiling as you watched the couple. There had never been any doubt when you first met them, that they belonged together. They were affectionate and could talk about anything and everything with confidence. Something Alphys had trouble with. You had found it amazing to learn they had some rough patches at the start because Alphys felt the need to hold things in and try to lie about being “cool” like Undyne. They were awesome in different ways, and you had honestly wished for a relationship like theirs.

That reminded you,

“Hey, I need some... advice? I guess?” You said a little shyly, glancing around to make sure G, or any other skeletons, weren't around, 

“Sure! What's up?” Undyne asked, stroking Alphys' head as the lizard monster did something on a tablet.

“Um... sorry if this is a bit personal, but um... do you know anything about “souls calling one another”?” You asked, remembering Ink's words and hoping this wouldn't be taboo or whatever. The Monster women looked at you in surprise, and Alphys nodded slowly, putting her tablet on the table.

“Its... not uncommon, among Monsters. Mostly Boss Monsters though,” She said, her stutter disappearing as she explained something she had confidence in. She shifted her glasses a bit, looking at you, “Why do you ask?” You sighed, blushing a bit, smiling sheepishly,

“Uh, so how about a human soul calling to monster ones? Cause apparently my soul is calling for most of the guys.” Alphys' face turned tomato red, her glasses steaming up, and Undyne nearly spat out her doughnut, sitting up and coughing, banging her chest. You sighed and nibbled on your doughnut, blushing a bit.

“It's not unheard of...” Alphys started, then blushed more as a weight settled on the back of your chair, and a warm hand trailed along the back of your neck, making you squeak.

“heh, such a fun sound.” G said, grinning as you shot him a look, the lanky skeleton laying along the top of your cushiony chair. Undyne eyed him, raising a vibrant red eyebrow,

“Got all the stuff in?” He gave a sarcastic salute, his other hand cupping his skull, as he grinned.

“yes ma'am, not like she had a lot.” He pointed out, before going back to trying to make you squeak, his warm phalanges trailing down between your shoulder blades. You had to bite your tongue to keep from making more embarrassing sounds. You turned and batted his hand away, blushing furiously. “just having some fun, angel,” He teased but moved his hand away, finally. You pressed yourself firmly into the seat, so he wouldn't be able to attack again, before looking at Alphys and Undyne. Undyne was trying not to laugh, green tears clear in her eyes, Alphys was wiping her nose, looking away from you, her face still red,

“You two are lucky I love you,” You told them firmly. Undyne laughed, smacking the arm the couch firmly.

“Oh my GOD, you really are connected to these losers!” She chortled, falling against Alphys, slapping her knee repeatedly. 

“U-U-Undyne! T-t-th-this is serious!” Alphys admonished, her blush not lending credence to her words, 

“ahh, which one spilt the proverbial beans?” G asked, his hand running along your jaw making your head tilt back to look at him. His eye-lights flashed yellow a moment, and he grinned, winking at you, “Ink, huh? not surprising.” You blinked in surprise,

“How'd you know?” You had to ask, he just winked, and tapped your nose,

“magic.” You huffed, and poked him back, before looking at Undyne and Alphys, who were giggling and whispering together,

“So why are so many of these guys connected to me? I thought I read it was a one to one type thing?” You asked, staring at them, incredulous.

“complicated.” G answered, firmly. Undyne glowered at G, who didn't budge, meeting her gaze, unwavering.

“T-t-technically w-we've ah documented bonds of three o-or four individuals. But it is rare,” Alphys tried, anyway, but you could feel G stiffening on his seat above and behind you.

“it is complicated.” G repeated, with a slight growl in his tone. Undyne scowled, moving in front of Alphys, protectively. The smaller monster was trembling a bit, and you stood, turning to glare at G. He looked a bit surprised, sitting up a bit. 

“Fine, it's complicated, but you're not allowed to scare my friends. If you're going to be an ass you can do it elsewhere, and forget about whatever “this” is.” You told him firmly, gesturing between you two.

“That's my girl!” Undyne yelled, grinning. G looked taken aback, and slid down into the chair, holding his hands out, his normal smug and arrogant mask was gone, replaced with real concern and remorse. It tugged chest, but you held strong, folding your arms across your chest,

“I'm sorry, angel. I'm afraid it is very complicated, and we can't explain things right now, but I am truly sorry.” He said with sincerity, before glancing at Undyne and Alphys, “I am sorry to you two as well. I let my emotions get the best of me.”  
“Uh, yeah, just... watch it, dude,” Undyne said, suspiciously. Something touched your arm, and you looked at Alphys, she no longer was trembling, but did look at you in concern,  
“Y-y-you now you ca-can't cut your bond with G w-without cutting your bond with all of them, right? N-not w-without magic. A-a-and it would spiritually d-damage you and, w-well, everyone you're bonded with.” She said softly, and you breathed out, feeling a sharp twinge in your chest at the thought.

“I protect my friends.” You said simply. She blushed, but smiled, appreciatively. Undyne slapped your back, making you stumble forward, with a wince. G caught you and held you steady, studying your face, as you pulled away.

“YOU ARE SUCH A BAD ASS WHEN YOU WANT TO BE!!” She crowed, and you had to give a weak laugh,

“Thanks, Undyne.” You then looked at G, who was looking at you worriedly but held out his hands again, hopefully. Sighing, you rolled your eyes and accepted his hands, the relief on his face was palpable. Of course, he then tugged you into his lap so your back was pressed against him, and wrapped you tight in his arms, once again making you squeak, his head pressing against the side of your neck, “Dare I ask if all this is normal?” You asked your friends, trying very hard to keep a straight face, your face turning all shades of pink.

“If you're asking if its normal for soul bonds to want to be close, yes. If you're asking about G and the others, don't have a f-ing clue. They're good to Papyrus and affectionate enough with him, but... yeah that...” Undyne said waving in your general direction, entangled in G's arms, “noooo idea, Rhia.” Alphys coughed, and fidgeted with her claws a bit,

“I-i-if you want, w-we could go to my l-”

“no.” G grumbled, tightening his grip on you, lifting his head to look at her. You lightly elbowed him, making him grumble, more. “no, thank you. we'll handle it ourselves.” Alphys blushed and nodded a bit, settling back against Undyne.

“O-o-okay.” She said sheepishly. You tried to look at G, but he just pressed his skull into your neck again, sighing heavily against you. 

“Right, well, I'll be here day after tomorrow, and we'll get you back to training! I'LL GET YOU TO BE ABLE TO TIE THESE DORKS INTO PRETZELS!!” She boomed, Alphys clapping and grinning. You tried to stand but G refused to release you, and the two ladies giggled to each other, grinning at you.

“G, come on, let me go,” You grumbled, wriggling and trying to escape his grasp,

“nothing doing, angel,” G mumbled against your neck, making you shiver and blush again. Undyne grinned a far too suggestive grin, and Alpyhs had to put a tissue to her nose again, 

“Later, punk, we'll let you get settled!”  
“You guys suck, you know that, right?” Undyne picked up Alphys hoisting the somewhat heavyset lizard monster on her shoulder, just smirking, Alphys waved at you, giggling and blushing, as Undyne strolled out.

“See you online, later, Rhia, message us if you need anything!”

“I need something now!!” You yelled after them, your only answer laughter. You sighed as the door slammed shut. G loosened his hold, letting you relax, and try to get up, when something long, hot, and tingly ran over your exposed shoulder-blade, leaving something that cooled almost instantly. You gasped and G chuckled, doing it again, making you shudder, twisting a bit to try and figure out what he was doing. He grinned wickedly, his long, yellow tongue hanging from his mouth, glowing as brightly as his left eye-light. Which looked more like an iris now. Meeting his gaze he gave a wink, before finally letting you go, watching you stand shakily, a smug look on his face.

“yellow looks good on you, angel.” He teased, “figured I'd get my “licks” in before one of the others beat me to it,” You groaned and covered your face with your hands. You couldn't really complain though, you found you were enjoying the affection. But at the same time...

“G, can we please go a bit slower?” You asked, feeling embarrassed having to ask, even though a good part of you REALLY didn't want to. But his smirk turned into a gentle smile, and he stood. He wrapped gentle arms around you and pressed his teeth against your hair. You only felt a fraction of the magic, compared to Stretch and Ink's kisses, but it was nice and you felt yourself relax, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head against his sternum.

“don't even have to ask, angel,” He told you softly, kissing your hair again. You smiled, and hugged him, liking this side of G. He pulled away, then, and you looked up at him smiling. He studied your face a moment, making you tilt your head curiously. “heh... trying to figure something out, angel.” He explained, his hands resting on either side of your neck, allowing him to feel your pulse beating.

“What's that?” You asked, lightly stroking his arm bones. His eyes closed a moment, before looking at you with a half-lidded, heated gaze.

“what took so long,” Then he pressed his teeth against your mouth, his kiss making your head buzz as if you were that bit drunk. You might as well have been, as you kissed him in turn, gripping his shoulders tight. He moved a hand around your waist pressing you against him, digging his hand into your hip. You gasped a bit, and he ran his tongue against your lips, deepening the kiss. He tasted like smoke and caramel, his tongue teasingly trailing along your own, sparks and tingles running up and down your spine. 

And then G pulled away, leaving you breathless and disoriented, a very satisfied smirk on his cracked face.

“i think I could get used to that look.” He teased, shoving his hands into his pockets. You flushed then pushed him away, huffing. 

“And I think you're more trouble than Red ever was.” You told him firmly, before turning and looking over your stuff. You really didn't have much, a couple trash bags with clothes, two large storage boxes with locks that had your gaming and camera gear, and a couple of boxes full of silly mementos. 

“that is true.”G replied and plopped on your couch, grinning, and pulling out his phone. 

You rolled your eyes. Not like you needed any more help anyway. You grabbed the bags and dragged them up the stairs, already seeing a flaw in the house design, but you didn't mind. It was yours. You started to put things away in the closet and chest of drawers. 

“hey, some of the others wanna come in, want me to tell them go away?” There was a teasing note in G's voice, and you yelled back,

“Might as well let them, not like the door will actually stop them.” You heard him chuckle, and, noticing one of your lighter jackets, and the idea of having bright yellow tongue marks visible on your back did not appeal. So you slipped it on freeing your braid with a flip, before heading downstairs when you heard the door open. 

“HUMAN RHIA! WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOME THINGS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE A NEED FOR!” A very cheerful Papyrus called, and the sound of a dog yapping covered any other sounds. 

A small white dog met you at the bottom of the stairs, giving you a happy dog smile, yapping and bouncing. You laughed and sat down, getting acquainted with it. You adored dogs, even if you'd never had one before. It bounced and licked your cheek, and you turned to grin at Papyrus,

“Thank you, very much, Papyrus, I appreciate it.” The dog barked at you and you ruffled its ears grinning, “What's this little guy's name? He's a cutie.” Papyrus huffed a bit, but looked at the dog affectionately, setting a box down on the breakfast bar,

“THAT IS THE ANNOYING DOG, HE'S BEEN WITH US SINCE THE UNDERGROUND.” He paused a moment, looking at you, curiously, as you offered a hand to Annoying Dog, to see if he would shake. He just sniffed, and licked your fingers, “HUMAN RHIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” You blinked up at Papyrus, finally noticing Stretch and Red carefully edging around, looking from you to G.

“Sure, I'm fine, why do you ask?” He coughed a bit, a light orange colour dusting his cheekbones, leaning down, and whispered loudly,

“You seem to have something yellow around your mouth?” You froze in horror, covering your mouth as your cheeks turned scarlet. Tongue marks... G had licked your lips. 

“Oh god, G, you utter ass....” The skeleton in question just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely looking interesting now! Some insight to bonds but God dammit G! xD I'm still having a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> I'm still trying to understand everything with Tumblr but here's mine! Feel free to message or ask me anything. I'll always respond! *is a stay-at-home-mum with little social life...*
> 
> And thank you all, for your wonderful comments! I can't tell you how happy they make me, and how much they encourage me to keep going! And for the kudos, etc!


	9. You miss your pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calming down, Red and Stretch get a peek at your life from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT TWO BIG THINGS!!!!!! PLEEEEEASE READ!!!!
> 
> 1\. HELP WANTED!!!!!!!  
> Seriously, I have tons of ideas and lots of fun material, but I would LOVE someone who wants a "backstage pass" and help me figure out if things are making sense! Helping me double check and edit the story would also be a massive help. I don't catch everything, and having someone else who loves this story as much as I would be really appreciated. 
> 
> 2\. Do you want a side-story?  
> Sort of likeTyrant_Tortoise's SSLL Bonus Chapters. I can't promise updates every 3 days for it, but for insight and additional skele hijinks, I'm debating about it. 
> 
> PLEEEEASE let me know, either here or at my Tumblr!
> 
> Finally on to the story! Enjoy some Red love ;D

After thoroughly embarrassing yourself, and trying to scrub the marks from your mouth, you opted to use a bit of makeup to make it look like it was purposely there. When you came back out of the bathroom, G gave you a very pleased grin.

“yellow does look to be your colour, angel. might try to keep it that way.” He teased, before vanishing with a laugh when you grabbed a heavy book to throw at him. Red and Stretch eyed you, as you stood composing yourself. Papyrus had left, a bit bashful about the whole thing, and the dog had dutifully followed him. You'd have to explain to the sweet skele that it was because of G's kisses. Nothing embarrassing about **that** , in the _slightest_.

“I may have to kill G, would you guys mind that?” You asked in your sweetest voice. Stretch rolled his sucker in his mouth, grinning at you,

“eh, looks like he'd have it coming. Or he at least deserves a _lashin'_.” You covered your eyes with a groan,

“Please, Stretch, I really don't want to have to kill you, too.” He laughed and draped his arm around your shoulders, lightly nuzzling your hair. 

“heh, just teasing a bit, honey.” He said gently, before kissing your hair, making you smile, relaxing against him. Stretch just had that effect on you, helping you calm down, and relax. Red was obviously pouting though, glancing around the stuff he could see. Deciding to give him a break, you lightly kissed Stretch's cheekbone, earning a satisfied hum, before grabbing your backpack.

“Hey, Red.” You called, making him look at you.

“yah, sweetheart?” He asked, in a slightly grumpy tone. You smiled at him, holding up the keys to your camera and gaming gear. He looked a bit confused, and you nodded towards the big boxes.

“Wanna see my gear?” His eyes widened and he grabbed the keys from you with a wide grin,

“hell yeah!” He cheered, jumping in front of the first of the boxes, opening it carefully. You came beside him, grinning, you were proud of your gaming collection. It had taken a lot of work and saving every penny that didn't go towards paying rent and such at your parents. But it was worth it. You had bought everything used, of course, except the tablet which had been a gift from your pops when you turned 18. You gently and lovingly picked up the case, which had your full name engraved on it.

“Rhiannon Diane Turner, there's a mouthful,” Stretch commented, and Red eyed the case curiously. You chuckled putting it carefully on the table,

“My pops was a bit of a mythology geek, he fell in love with the name Rhiannon well before I was born, then pretty much begged my mom to name me when he found out they were having a girl. He used to tell me stories about my namesake goddesses when I was a kid. He got me into gaming and art. I miss him,” You said a bit sadly, stroking the case again, sighing a bit.

“hey, sup, sweetheart?” Red asked, you looked up at him, and he was actually looking concerned again. You gave him a crooked smile.

“Feeling sentimental?” He raised an eye plate at you, clearly not buying it, making you sigh. “My pops bought the art tablet in here when I turned 18, the last present I got, to be honest. But, he died about a month afterwards.” Red nodded a bit, then nodded towards it, 

“so why don'tcha open it?” He was a bit too observant, you decided.

“My step-dad smashed it.” You said softly, feeling the sting again, and Red's single eye-light flared in surprise, before he snarled, angry for you.

“what a shitbag!! bad 'nuff treatin' ya like shit, but ta smash sumthin' that meant that much ta ya, fucker needs some fuckin' manners! Shit! What's their address, i'll go teach 'em some!” He raged, his eye flashing and flaring in anger. You blinked at him, remembering Undyne offering the same, and had to smile. You suddenly hugged the irate skeleton, surprising him and making him instantly calm down. “uh, sweetheart?” 

“Thanks, Red. I'm okay, but thank you for getting angry for me.” You told him, hugging a bit tighter. He smiled awkwardly, his cheekbones turning red, but wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly,

“welp, its sumthin' i'm good at.” He admitted, relaxing and grinning, enjoying having you in his arms more than he thought he would. Even if it was just a hug. You smiled and lightly kissed his skull, and he turned a bit of a brighter red, before nuzzling you and finally letting you go, if a bit reluctantly. Stretch caught Red's gaze, understanding clear. You wiped your eyes a bit, and then Stretch tapped your case gently, pulling his cell from his hoodie pocket.

“you know, i bet i know someone who could fix it.” You shook your head, doubtfully.

“It's in a ton of pieces, I don't even know if I have them all. I didn't exactly want to stay and pick everything up.” You told him, turning back towards the rest of your gear. “It's a nice thought, though.”

“don't be too hasty, honey,” Stretch said, as he tapped into the phone. Red frowned slightly, shrugging up the fluffy hood of his black parka. 

“ya think the ballerina can actually fix it?” He asked softly, not even daring to open the case. If it was as bad as you said, then best to leave it alone.

“gives him something to play with and a chance to make Rhia's day, might actually put him in a good mood for a change,” Stretch replied, shrugging, grinning at his phone, “he'll be here in five,” 

“Who will?” You asked curiously, bringing over a bunch of games to show to them. Stretch winked and sat in one of your chairs stretching out.

“our resident mechanical engineer,”

“the ballerina.” 

“can we stop callin' me that?” Serif grumbled as he suddenly appeared by the door. You jumped a bit, then waved at the skeleton, smiling brightly, actually pleased to see him. You knew he'd be interested in you taking out your gaming stuff. He smiled back softly, coming over to join the three of you, “hey, sweets, enjoyin' the new place?” He asked, quietly, sitting on the floor with a glance over the games you had stacked on the table, “hey, Borderlands,” 

“would ya rather I call ya twinkle-toes?” Red asked bringing over another stack of games. Most were games that had released for ages, but you had a couple newer titles. Most of those were saved for your gaming streams. Serif shot Red a look, annoyance clear on his face.

“thought you might want to help Rhia out with her busted up tablet.” Stretch interceded before the two skeletons could start fighting. You rubbed your arm again uncertainly, before sliding the precious case to the quiet skeleton. He glanced up at your resigned expression and gave a soft grin.

“hey, I can at least have a look right? You'll have to tell me the story behind it later,” You smiled, relaxing a bit. It was doubtful that anything worse could happen to it. He ran a hand over your name, smiling softly before carefully opening it. You couldn't help but wince at the sight. Broken plastic, sensors, and who knows what else lay in the bottom of the well-cushioned case. That tablet had been your baby, and it hurt. Serif touched your arm gently, stroking you as he picked up one of the pieces of the main body, turning it carefully. “the ass-hole definitely did a number on this.” 

“Stretch told you, huh?” You asked, looking over at the tall skeleton, he sent you a lazy thumbs up, winking.

“fast texter.” He said with a grin, “not fast at much, but textin's my bag.” You shook your head in amusement, and you squeezed Serif's hand before standing and moving your gaming console out of its foam case and setting it near the tv. Taking the now empty box you took it to the kitchenette for now. You'd figure out a place for it later. For now, you unlocked the second box, sitting in front of it, and Red came up excitedly, plopping down beside you, 

“jackpot! camera, mics, stands. we could totally use this to shoot sum fun vids, sweetheart.” He said with a wicked grin, winking suggestively. You rolled your eyes, and nudged Red gently. 

“In your dreams, Red.” He laughed and suddenly pulled you close, growling a bit, playfully.

“reminds me... ya had me goin' with yer li'l trick last night. took me a while to catch on. but here's the thing, sweetheart,” His voice dropped lower, making sure the other two couldn't hear him, as he pressed his sharp teeth against your neck, making you shudder at the almost feral magic that teased your flesh. “yer just as much mine as the rest of these boneheads. bond're meant fer forever and yer bonded ta me too. and, while i ain't one ta really force nothin', i do eventually get what's mine.” 

Red then grabbed your chin and pressed a heated kiss against your lips, his sharp teeth digging in slightly but the spark of magic was hot and barely controlled. You grabbed his sleeve, despite yourself, and he deepened the kiss, lust and passion clear in the kiss. Then he pulled away just barely touching you. You had to muffle a whine that escaped you, and Red grinned against your lips. 

"ya might juuust get that big weddin' you were teasin' me for. but fer now..." With a torturously soft kiss, he let you go, leaving you shaking and blushing.“imma goin' ta leave ya beggin' fer more.” He smirked, and picked up some of the wires, setting up your console for you while you watched. He was Trouble. And he was absolutely right.  
You did want more.


	10. Shades of blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about the skeletons and the bond you share now.

You stayed where you were for a few minutes, mostly just playing with the wires in the box, trying to calm yourself down. Your heart was racing and you couldn't seem to breathe properly. Red was grinning like the cat who got the canary, but you carefully ignored the look. Hoping you looked at least slightly normal you grabbed some of the leftover games and brought them over to where the Stretch and Serif were. You couldn't help rubbing your arm as you watched Serif sift through the remains of your tablet.

“that tell of yours will never let you win at cards,” Stretch said with a yawn, looking very comfy in the big chair.

“Depends on if I can stop myself from doing it, but I've never played.” You told him, before making yourself busy by putting your games on the bookshelf. 

“we have a weekly game with the ex-guard dogs, most of them are terrible, but its worth a go.” Stretch said, shifting a bit to watch you, grinning and cupping his chin in his hand as he rolled his sucker in his mouth. 

“Heh, I might join you one day, I do technically still have to work. But I'll actually be able to do my work at home job, at home, whenever I want. What a concept...” You said with an ironic grin to yourself. You used to have to go to a friend's house, or find a corner in your parent's apartment building's common room and hope for the best. Fortunately, your job was about quotas and not hours. You kept a decent buffer each month to give you leeway. 

“keep you busy anyway.” Serif suddenly spoke up, you straightened, looking at him. He was carefully closing the case and looked up at you, meeting your gaze with a soft smile, “so i may be able to fix this, i'll have to make new casings and do some delicate work, but i can at least give it a shot,” You blinked, and felt tears sting your eyes,

“That's... more than I expected, Serif. Thank you, so much.” You managed, gripping your arm tight as a distraction. Serif set the case down and moved to your side, wrapping his arms around you, seeming to shield you. You bit your lip, but held him tight, resting your head against his collarbone. His hand cupped your face, and he pressed soft kisses against your head, before murmuring,

“you have nothing to thank me for, sweets, if i actually get it fixed, definitely. but for now, relax, you're in good hands. 'kay?” You nodded, releasing a slow breath, before meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

“Still. I do appreciate it,” He chuckled quietly, resting his head against yours with a tired but genuine smile, his cheekbones slowly turning a dark blue. His thumb bones stroked your cheek, seeming to enjoy your softness. You could tell he was hesitating and decided to have some small mercy on him. You lifted your head and placed a gentle kiss against his teeth. 

Serif stiffened a moment, drawing a sharp breath, and you blinked, worried you had been wrong. Then his hand that had been cupping your cheek moved to cradle your head and wrapped his other arm around your waist, a single glowing eye gazing at you before he kissed you sweetly.

What started as a soft and sweet kiss which you had expected from the quiet skeleton quickly became a lot more. This kiss easily rivalled Red's kiss just minutes earlier. This was a kiss of desperation and need, as well as passion. Where Red's kiss had been hot and burning, Serif's kiss was electric and magic coursed down your being. He pressed firmly into you, nipping your lips lightly, almost desperately, before running his tongue over them, and you gasped, the sparks from his magic making you tremble to your core. His hands tightened, digging into you a bit, as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He tasted like sweet ketchup and dark chocolate, and you had to cling to him or risk falling. When he finally broke away he stared down at you with half-lidded eyes, panting with you, his single glowing eye blazing with blue fire. He took a breath, and pressed his forehead against yours, shaking a bit himself. 

“d-don't... ah, don't do that. I... its.. it's a bit dangerous.” Serif said softly, cupping your face again. You could only nod, cupping his skull, in turn, just faintly noticing how hot he was, giving him a helpless smile. He pressed his head into your hand, groaning a little, “god, sweets, please...” He pleaded, quietly “please don't look at me like that...” 

“aight, lover boy, let her come up for air.” A new voice said behind Serif. He jumped and gave an odd half whine, half sigh of relief. He stepped back, his hooded skull turning a vibrant indigo as you tried to move away from the bookcase, but nearly ending up falling.

“I'm okay!” You squeak, blushing, Stretch was grinning, surprisingly close to you, and held a hand out to you.

“need a hand, honey?” he asked, making you blush more, but accept the hand, letting him you to the couch. Serif was watching you, his hands firmly in his pockets, still shaking a bit.

“sooomebody's repressed, and it ain't me, fer a change,” Red mocked, holding your camera, studying it with idle curiosity.

“Red, stop.” Serif growled, his voice full of menace. 

“yah, yah, go've a cold shower, mebbe a wank,” Red said with a smirk. Serif started to snarl, then paused, before finally sighing, nodding once. He grabbed up your case, holding it close, then glanced at you. You noticed the movement, and looked at Serif curious, he gave a small smile, giving a lazy wave, before vanishing. 

“I don't know if I'll get used to you guys doing that.” You said out loud, earning grins and chuckles.

“jus' be glad the little blue menace can't, sweetheart,” Red muttered, before putting your camera down. Stretch glared sharply at Red,

“watch it, that's my bro you're talkin' about.” Red gave him an incredulous look, not even grinning. Stretch tried to maintain his glare, but had to sigh in defeat. “yeah, my cool little bro being able to teleport would... not be very cool.” Remembering the sneaky grin Blueberry had given you when you had tried to peel him away from your breasts made you blush a bit,

“Um, right...” You paused a moment, rubbing your arm in thought, before looking at the two skeletons. “Hey, is Serif okay?” You asked, hesitantly. Red and Stretch exchanged a look, Red grinning and clearly struggling not to snigger while Stretch scratched his jaw, shrugging at the other,

“Serif is... a tough nut to crack?” Stretch offered, before shrugging again, rolling his sucker along his jaw. Red finally burst out laughing, plopping in a chair, before choking out,

“ya could say he's a bit pent-up!” Stretch had to grin, nodding,

“needs to release some stress.”

“he has ta beat some meat!” Now you put your head in your hands, your face burning crimson, making Red laugh more.

“Can we stop now, I get it!” You moaned, but they were on a roll,

“he has an itch to scratch.”

“he needs ta take matters in his own hand!”

“he really needs to take a load off.”

“Seriously, you two, seriously?” You cried, 

“he has to play a one-string harp!” Red was cry-laughing now, and Stretch looked amused, leaning against the sofa, nodding to Red in approval,

“oh good one, he needs to get to know himself,”

“Uh... what did I walk in on?” A new voice popped in, and you looked back at Sans, who was staring at the pair while coming to stand behind you, your laptop under his arm. Red and Stretch were too far gone to stop, now though,

“he needs ta polish the knob!”

“Sans, save me.” You whimpered, he looked at you then at Stretch and Red a faint blue dusting on his cheekbones,

“he needs to engage his right to privacy.”

“hah! not bad! he needs ta charm the snake!”

“are they doin' what I think they are?” Sans asked moving around to sit beside you. You nodded, even your ears burning now,

“he really needs to commune with nature.”

“he needs ta give himself a low five!” Sans rubbed his nasal ridge, shaking his head slowly,

“should I ask how they got on this?”

“heard better. he needs to perform diagnostics with his man tool.”

“wasn't my best, he needs ta make things up as he goes along!”

“I asked if Serif was okay, he seemed... stressed?” You tried to speak diplomatically, but with the contest going, it was hard not to make everything sound like a euphemism. Sans looked at you, and had to grin, shaking his head,

“Serif has some shit to work through, i'll check in on him later.”

“he needs to make a cash deposit.” 

“he needs ta give a one gun salute!” You smiled at Sans, nodding appreciatively, trying very hard to ignore the other two now. Sans handed you your laptop and phone, grinning,

“all set, hope you don't mind if I added everyone's number to your cell.” You shook your head, and smiled,

“I appreciate it, Sans, thank you.”

“he needs to null the void.”

“he needs ta have one off the wrist!” Sans shook his head at the two, before standing, and offering you a hand,

“wanna leave these two creeps to their battle? Give ya a breather.” You smiled, putting your laptop and phone down, you could deal with things later. You took his hand, and left your little guest-house, as Red and Stretch continued their banter,

“he needs to discover his own potential.”

“he needs to relish the hotdog!” Sans snickered at the last one, and grinned at your curious glance, 

“most of us used to have a hotdog stand,” He explained, wrapping an arm around you, as you walked along the walkway outside. 

It was a crisp day, and you could feel a touch of frost on the air. In the sunlight, you could see a proper path that led down to the lake, and what looked like a jogging path. Sans reached into his pocket, and passed you something metallic, making you blink, then smile, 

“realized ya might need some keys, so you don't have to knock on the door to your own home,” He told you with a smile. You nodded, holding them, your eyes burning.

“I don't even know where to start to thank all of you. I was basically a stranger, but you've all have given me so much.” He lightly knocked his skull against your head, grinning,

“and you accepted it, without question. shit, after everythin' you went through yesterday most people would've probably been an absolute mess hidin' in their beds and refusin' to acknowledge life goin' on.” Sans pointed out, sounding like the voice of experience. You wrapped your arm around him, hugging him tightly, in reply. “But here ya are, up, smilin', takin' things in stride.” He paused a moment, as the pair of you walked to the edge of the concrete path, eyeing your bare-feet a moment, seeing the look you blushed a bit, but shrugged at him, 

“Red still has my shoe, and my only other set are sandals.” He shrugged and used a little magic to bring a bench into the sunshine, before sitting and patting beside him. You complied, leaning against him, making him blush a little, but he had an easy grin on his face, wrapping his arm back around you. He was actually very comfortable to lean against, and you rested your head on his shoulder. Sans breathed out a long sigh, and hugged you tighter, “And it's not like I didn't have help, Undyne would have dragged me out if I hadn't gotten up. And, again, right now I have too much to be thankful for to let the bad stuff drag me down.” You told him honestly.

“you're weird. but that's a good thing.” He said softly, pressing a kiss against your hair. You smiled, looking up at him, your eyes violet in the early afternoon sunshine. His eyes were mostly closed but there was a flicker of blue along the edge of his eye socket. He brought his other hand up, running along your jaw and over your throat gently. “the fact you're not freakin' out over havin' a literal bunch of skeletons being suddenly connected to ya... that you've pretty much embraced it.. just is...” He paused again to collect his thoughts, and you nestled closer, freeing a hand to hold it out to the sunshine, and he followed your movement, curiously.

“I hadn't thought about it, in that way.” You said softly, honestly, smiling and moving your hand under his, watching the sunlight stream between his phalanges, his palm solid, unlike a human skeleton. He moved his hand slowly, the sunlight sparkling against his bones and your skin, “At first, I thought it was just a bunch of skeletons trying to make me feel better, which I know you were doing, as well. But when I started talking to you all more... I felt good. Comfortable. Wanted for the first time in years. Like this is where I am supposed to be.” His grip on you tightened, nodding slowly. You smiled up at him, “And yeah, having so many wanting me is a bit daunting. I can't lie. But when Ink told me last night... it kinda clicked? It shouldn't make sense, but it did. And as long as I'm still treated as a person, and I don't have you all fighting over me... well... maybe its okay to be a bit selfish?” Sans breathed out and nodded,

“well, can't say there won't be fights. we're a pretty possessive bunch. but i can promise to keep ya out of them, and I hate makin' promises.” He drew you close, and nuzzled against your hair, before pausing again, “hypothetically, would ya have cared if it was just me that was connected to ya?” He asked slowly, his voice carefully measured. You blinked up at him, but shook your head,

“Just the fact I have... whatever this is, is amazing to me. But I think I'd miss learning so much about the others, as well.” He sighed, almost sadly, but chuckled a bit,

“thought i'd ask.” He shrugged a bit, then looked at you with a smile, “can I show you somethin'?” 

“Sure.” You said, starting to move, but he didn't get up, instead, he shifted and brought you to lean against his chest, a leg stretched along your thigh, and he wrapped his arms around you.

“ya don't gotta move, better if ya don't.” He murmured in your hair, nuzzling and making you shiver. “ya just gotta trust me,” He breathed, you looked back at him, seeing that sparkling blue fire in his left eye socket.

“I do.” You said simply, and he smiled, warmly before holding his hand over your chest, and made a little “come here” motion. You felt a slight tug, and lifted your chest a bit when a glowing heart appeared above you. Your mouth opened in awe,

“beautiful...” Sans whispered, holding you close again. It was a deep, rich purple, though it seemed to shine other colours as the sun hit it, from an almost forest green to a dark blue. It also had a halo of many different colours around it, through a sky blue was the most obvious colour. Sans chuckled, and nuzzled against your head, “mmm, perseverance, kindness, and integrity, sounds about right.”

“What do you mean?” You whispered, raising a hand up towards the heart. It floated toward your palm, rubbing against you like a friendly cat. A feeling of contentment and happiness filled you, and Sans' raised a hand towards it as well, and it floated around his hand playfully. A strange, but pleasant shiver trailed through you, as he trailed a soft touch over it.

“this is your soul, Rhia.” He said, a smile clear in his voice, and he cupped the soul in his hand, trailing his thumb over the centre of the heart, a shudder running through you, having to gasp a bit. He chuckled, and pulled you close, heat trickling into his voice, “this's what makes you, you. the purple's perseverance, green's kindness, and the dark blue's integrity. human souls are more complicated than monsters, but you're almost like Frisk, they only have one, but most're all sorts of traits.” You nodded a bit, unable to look away from your soul in Sans' hand. He ran a finger-bone slowly, teasingly around the shape of the heart, making you squirm a bit, feeling like he was caressing you, “and this halo of colour is your bond with us. Ink...” He ran his finger over a swirl of colours, that shifted and moved constantly, “G.” A strange almost clear part, with only faint hints of yellow, a greyish purple, and greyish blue also there. “Serif.” Dark blue, with a centre of yellow, “Red.” Blood red, but with an odd hint of green, as well as that constant yellow, “Stretch.” Orange with yellow, again, seeming exceptionally bright, “Blueberry.” Much smaller than the rest, it was a greying blue, with only the faintest suggestion of yellow, Stretch's soul seeming to be overwhelming it “and me.” A bright blue patch, but with a very clear yellow centre, it was the dominant colour. 

“No Papyrus?” You asked, a little breathlessly, and he shook his head, 

“nah, my bro isn't connected to ya. he's just awesome.” You had to smile, nodding, relaxing against him. He ran his hand along your cheek, studying your soul a bit, “sorta surprised both Blue and Stretch are connected to ya,”

“Why?” He chuckled softly, and nuzzled his skull against your head, making you smile,

“Blue and Stretch are brothers, kid same as Paps and me. kinda awkward to have to share a mate with a sibling, but eh, circumstances're weird,” Sans said with sigh, releasing your soul. You stroked his hand gently, more questions filling your head, but now you were feeling awkward yourself. He seemed to notice, and nuzzled against your hair, kissing your head softly. “feel free to ask, i'll answer what I can,” he murmured before yawning and pulling you pretty much into his lap, rubbing his skull against you, “mmph, Serif and Red're right, yer comfy.” You had to laugh at that, and grinned,

“Alright, why is your colour the brightest?” You asked, playing with your floating soul, starting to feel a bit sleepy your-self. He caressed your jawline, trailing sleepy patterns just to make you shiver.

“how close I am to ya since we're together. soul's satisfied with just you 'n me, but if yer alone too long, you'll get lonely now.” He yawned again, then added, “same goes for us. not just a missin' you but we'll look forward to seein' ya, a real, empty, hurtin' type.” You nodded a little,

“Okay,” You paused a moment, “Then why is Blueberry's so dim and small?” He was silent a moment, and for a moment you thought he had fallen asleep when he answered.

“it's a fading bond. looks like Stretch maybe trying to make sure it fails. would do the same for Paps in this case. he's protectin' the both of ya. like I said, awkward and weird circumstances. for the best though, unless you want brothers fightin' over ya.” He said only half teasing. You shook your head firmly. It was bad enough having so many others after you. Having a set of brothers fighting for your affection sounded terrible.

“No, I'm good,” You said firmly, making him chuckle, kissing your hair with a rumble,

“good.” You tilted your head curiously, realizing something,

“So.... if the others aren't your brothers... who are they to you?” Sans snorted and sighed,

“complicated, so f-ing complicated. call them reeeally distant relatives.” You nodded, nibbling your lip in thought,

“whatcha thinkin'?” Sans murmured, and you turned in his arms so you could actually see his face. His eye-lights were watching you, but he looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. He looked tired,

“Can... I see your soul?” His eyes opened a bit wider, a faint blue tinge colouring his skull. But he chuckled, and pressed a kiss to your forehead, calm and sweet,

“another time, definitely. promise. me showin' you your soul's intimate, both our souls bein' out is more so.” 

“Ahh...” You settled against him again, before having to ask, “Can I kiss you..? Or is that 'dangerous'?” You were genuinely curiously, he blinked, then chuckled sitting up and drawing you close.

“that is dangerous,” He admitted, with a slight grin, his eye flashing blue. “like I said, we won't force ya into anythin', but.. if ya give an invitation its very hard to stop,” You blinked, realizing why Serif had so much trouble earlier. Then Sans continued, in very heated tones, “and we definitely take advantage.” He pressed his mouth against your lips then, pulling you flush against him, one hand tangling in your hair, the other gripping your hip. 

Sans' magic fizzed and crackled through you, far more restrained than Serif's but still only just. It made every touch tingle and you ended up squirming, trying not to moan. He nibbled and played with your lips, taking his time to explore. His hand gripping your hip slid up and under your shirt, gently touching your hips then your ribs, stroking them. You gave a soft whimper, pressing against him firmly. His hand that gripped your hair gently pulled you off, and he panted against your lips, slowly letting you go, allowing the magic to fade, 

“and cheat, we will cheat.” He said almost sounding disoriented him-self. He sighed and disentangled himself from you. “right... right.. have to.. wait. Stars I don't want to...” He breathed, his bones hot where you touched. 

“Why..?” You found yourself asking, a bit too wound up to think straight, all the magic that the skeletons had laced with their kisses was starting to take a toll; you were definitely getting hot and bothered. He breathed out and ran a hand over his skull.

“hard question, that... if we uh... push too hard, too fast, it could weaken or break the bond. like... immediately puttin' pressure on somethin' you just glued. most times either it'll break, or slip.” He explained, slowly, looking very twitchy now, but keeping his control over himself absolute. You pulled away from him, blinking at the skeleton, but nodding in understanding. That was something you didn't want to do. He gave a smile, picking up one of your hand and placing a kiss against your fingertip, while shooing your soul back to your chest, gently, “think of it as a gettin' to know ya period. we get to learn more about you, and you get to learn more about us. just a little patience for now. won't last long, maybe a week?” You gave a smile,

“That does sound nice.” Then with a sigh, you got to your feet, shivering when your bare-feet touched cold concrete. Sans couldn't stop a sound of complaint, and you had to laugh, placing a light kiss on his skull, making him turn blue, “I'll see you later, then, Sans, I need to do some work, and unpack some more.” He nodded slowly, his left eye flickering, and he turned to watch you walk back, before looking back out over the lake. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the sayings for masturbation came from here http://www.dribbleglass.com/subpages/euphemisms.htm
> 
> God did I laugh so much writing this. Poor Serif xD


	11. Avoiding Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhia stumbles into Blueberry trying to be helpful and can't help feeling a bit torn. Stretch and Rhia have a talk about the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, gang, this isn't the swansong for Blueberry/Rhia, I promise. You all know (should know) Blueberry, he knows something is up, so just hang with me! I promise there will be more of this specific pairing.
> 
> Also, to make up for the silly false warning, keep an eye on my Tumblr ( https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com ) for my first Bone Pick! Stay Tuned!

Back in the guest house, you saw that Stretch and Red had left, and all your consoles and games were put away nicely. All your camera equipment was placed in the far corner ready to pull out at a moment's notice, and the packing boxes from the loads you and Papyrus had brought in were missing. A quick glance showed new fluffy towels and spare toiletries put in the bathroom, kitchen towels in the kitchen, and boxes of tissues around in easy-to-reach places. Even your books were put away. You wiped your eyes, feeling touched and rather emotional.

You went to grab your phone to send Red and Stretch a heartfelt thanks, when you heard a thump upstairs, followed by cursing. You followed the sound and found Blueberry sitting on the floor glaring at one of your boxes, muttering as he rubbed his skull.

“DRATTED HUMAN-MADE BOXES THAT DON'T SHRINK...”

“Hey, need a hand, Blueberry?” you asked, making the smaller skeleton jump and look at you with big, blue eye-lights. God, he was cute. Sneaky, but cute. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

He drew himself up, huffing and tapping his foot in annoyance. “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY DOES NOT GET FRIGHTENED THAT EASILY, HUMAN! I WAS MERELY ENTERING COMBAT READINESS IN CASE IT WAS NECESSARY!” he told you sternly.

You had to cup your chin in your hand, nodding and hiding the smile that was forming. Don't be fooled, Rhia! He eyed you suspiciously, his eye-sockets narrowing and eye-lights shrinking. You coughed slightly, then asked quickly, “Did you put all my things away, Blue?”

He continued to look suspicious but started nodding and puffing his chest out. “OF COURSE, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS A FANTASTIC ORGANIZER! MY P-uh, STRETCH IS NORMALLY TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT, AND I WOULD NEVER TRUST RED WITH ANYTHING IMPORTANT,” he scoffed, before turning and glaring at the box. “IF YOU WOULD PLEASE ASSIST ME, THIS BOX REFUSES TO GO WITH THE OTHER IN THE TOP OF YOUR CLOSET.”

You had to grin, seeing what he meant. You stretched up on your tiptoes, shifting the first box as far back as possible before grabbing the second box, and moving to put it up. You could feel eyes boring into you as you pushed the box into the large storage area. Glancing down, you saw that Blueberry was staring at you, blue covering his skull.

“Can I help you, Blue?” you asked, shoving the box once more and making sure it was secure. No bonding, no bonding, no bonding, you told yourself firmly.

He cleared his throat, then declared, “I BELIEVE YOU JUST DID, HUMAN! BUT YOU HAVE MY THANKS NONETHELESS! ARE YOU HUNGRY?” 

You brushed your hands together, looking down at the smaller skeleton. He was maybe half a foot shorter than you and had a sturdy frame. He was also watching you with shrewd eyes. You rubbed your arm, remembering the “spa-taco.” But you had a feeling he'd be able to tell if you were lying.

“I could eat...?” you said slowly. He gave a bright grin, his eye-lights turning back into stars before he grabbed your hand, pointing grandly forward and up with the other.

“THEN FOLLOW ME, DEAR HUMAN! I SHALL LEAD US TO SUITABLE SUSTENANCE!” he proclaimed, and pulled you down the stairs, making you laugh.

“Can I grab my stuff first? I need to do some work,” you told him, grinning at the exuberant skeleton. He frowned but released your hand with a nod.

“WHAT KIND OF WORK? THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY MIGHT BE OF HELP.” You smiled and grabbed your laptop, debating a moment before grabbing your phone as well. Might be able to change the number now.

“Well, do you know anything about web editing?” you asked, following after the small skeleton and closing your door, but not locking it. There didn't seem much point, and you planned on being back soon anyway. Blueberry walked with a swagger, glancing up at you, a faint pout on his malleable face.

“WHILE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS A MASTER OF MANY ARTS, I MUST PROFESS I KNOW LITTLE TO NOTHING ABOUT EDITING...WEB OR NOT.”

You patted his shoulder, smiling kindly, and he shrugged as he opened the kitchen door for you. “Don't worry about it, Blue, it's kinda boring, to be honest,” you told him as you walked into the kitchen. Something actually smelled quite nice, and Blueberry scowled.

“PAAAPPPPYYYYY I WAS GOING TO FIX MY SPECIAL LUNCH TACOS!” Blueberry complained, seeing the taller skeleton plating something. You smiled at seeing him, though, and he gave you a nod. He glanced between you and Blueberry, his body a little stiffer than normal, but he gave a smile and rubbed his brother's skull affectionately.

“sorry, bro, was hankerin' for a grilled cheese. Want one, honey?”

You decided to risk Blueberry's displeasure, to have something actually edible. And, again, try not to bond with the skeleton. “Yes, please!”

Stretch nodded, still watching the two of you carefully. Blueberry pouted and huffed, “I CANNOT APPROVE OF YOUR MELTED CHEESE SANDWICH, YOU USE TOO MUCH BUTTER AND MAKE IT SOGGY,” he grumbled but took the sandwich his brother offered. You decided not to comment, sitting your laptop and phone down before joining the brothers at the table.

“STRETCH, DID YOU KNOW THAT THE HUMAN RHIA IS A WEB EDITOR? APPARENTLY, IT IS A VERY BORING VOCATION.” 

Stretch glanced at you, his eye-lights sharper than usual as he kept his normal lazy grin. “is it now? still, kinda cool, dependin' on the website.”

“True, but I mostly get boring corporate types. The amount of completely nonsensical jargon I know is probably going to drive me insane one day. But it's a great job, no commute, my own hours, get to do it in my PJs.” Blueberry mulled over that thought, then shrugged, but Stretch eyed you again, raising an eye-plate. You took a bite of your sandwich, and blinked, swallowing before grinning at Stretch. “This is really good!”

He chuckled, but Blueberry sniffed. “IT IS MEDIOCRE AT BEST, THERE'S NO NUANCE, NO REAL TEXTURE DIFFERENCES,” he complained, still eating it even as he did.

“you sure know how to butter me up, bro,” Stretch teased, and Blueberry dropped his head onto the table with a moan.

“WHY, BROTHER!! WHY MUST YOU BRING IN PUNS!!”

“I don't know, Blue, maybe he just likes to milk the jokes?” you said lightly, making Blueberry whine in dismay.

“NOT YOU TOO!! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT MY BROTHER AND MOST OF THE OTHERS TELL HORRIBLE PUNS!!”

Stretch chuckled, finishing his sandwich. “sorry, bro, i'll try to cheese it.”

Blueberry stood then and walked off, declaring loudly, “JUST FOR THAT, I AM LEAVING YOU THE DISHES. BAD PUNS WILL BE PUNISHED!! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!!” You grinned, shaking your head, and stood, holding your hand out to Stretch. 

“I'll do the dishes, it's only fair.” He grabbed your hand instead, a little too tightly, looking at you sharply and making you blink. 

“siddown, honey, you and i need to have a talk.” You did sit, but you covered his hand, gently stroking his bones. 

“I know.”

“do ya now?” he asked suspiciously, but loosening his grip slowly as you nodded.

“Sans and I talked while you and Red were one-upping each other. You're trying to protect your brother by not letting him bond with me since this situation is chaotic as it is.”

His face cleared, and he breathed out, nodding, and caressing the hand he held apologetically. “so ya get it? ya don't blame me?” he asked, carefully. You shook your head, smiling at him.

“He's your little brother, you love him. Besides, it would be weird and awkward to have you _and_ your brother interested in me.” He sighed and nodded, pressing your hand to his cheekbone, his eyes closing, looking like a heavy weight was lifted.

You stroked him gently, asking softly, “Any way I can help?”

“don't kiss my bro,” he said, simply, but there was a teasing edge to it that made you grin.

“Got it, no kisses for Blueberry. Anything else?” Now he looked at you with a different type of sharpness. His eye-lights searched your gaze, a burning desire in the look.

“how much did Sans tell ya 'bout this connection we've got?” he asked instead, his free hand trailing gently over your jawline. It made you shiver, but you found yourself nuzzling into his touch. You had always been affectionate with your friends and family (before your stepdad had stepped in anyway), but whether you were just craving affection or this bond made you more so, you weren't sure. Yet here you were.

“Mmm...I'm weird cause I'm not freaking out.” That got a chuckle out of him, watching you still. “My soul is beautiful, but showing it at the same time as someone else is private.” He blinked but nodded, his face studious. “I am fine with only one of you at a time, but can't be away for too long or risk spiritual pain, and vice versa. Don't move too quickly, or we risk breaking everything, and all of you will take advantage and try to push boundaries,” you finished, grinning at the lanky skeleton. He blinked again but had to laugh, standing and pulling you up with him as he wrapped his arms around you. He nuzzled his skull into the crook of your neck, his voice dropping when he spoke.

“honey...you don't know the half of it.”

Then something hot and tingly slid slowly up your neck, before something sharp sank into your sensitive flesh, making you gasp and then whimper. His hands pulled you flush against his pelvis, digging into your rear as he ground slowly against you, sending tremors of pleasure through you. He nipped and licked along your pulse point, turning you so were pressed against the table, letting him grind harder into you. You groaned hotly, grabbing his hips, pressing soft kisses wherever you could reach. He moved his hands then, running smooth phalanges teasingly along your waistband, his teeth nipping your soft flesh. Stretch moved his skull to press against your forehead, his eyes blazing orange, gently removing your hands from him and holding them firmly at your sides.

“yer enterin' a world of Monsters, hon, and we love desperately...” he ran his orange tongue along your lips. 

“entirely...” he bit your lower lip, growling.

“eternally...” he whispered in warning. 

Then he stepped back, slipping his hands into his hoodie, his mood shifting from predatory and sexual to relaxed and laid-back like a light switch. He winked at you. 

“see ya later, honey, have fun with the dishes.” Then he vanished, leaving only a faint orange wisp of smoke.

And you were still reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my AWESOME and COMPLETELY WONDERFUL beta! MetaMaterialGirl! She's been such a help and helping me come up and expand on the MANY MANY ideas that are behind the scenes of the story. 
> 
> Meta you are a star! Thank you again for being my beta and sounding board!


	12. Working with Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some work, Ink joins you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I'm changing my schedule for FoYO as well. To give me more time to not only write the main story but to get you guys Bone Picks as well! So check here every Monday and Friday around 10 am UTC for updates! You should get at least one Bone Pick a week so check out my Tumblr for more info!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com/

You took your time doing the lunch dishes, debating whether to soak your head or the next skeletal monster. On the one hand, _god_ the affection, the touches, the knowledge you were gaining, everything was amazing. On the other hand, goddammit! It was getting hard for you to even breathe! You stared as the water went down the drain, thinking.

“it’s not bad as all that, flower.” You jumped and spun, blinking at Ink. He was sitting on a counter, leaning on his knees and watching you with a gentle smile on his face, a star in his left eye, and the flower that matched your eye colour in his right. You weren't sure how to respond, so you gave him a lopsided smile and a shrug. He chuckled and hopped down, crossing his arms behind his head. “mind if I hang out with ya?”

“I was planning on doing some real-job work, so it might be boring?” you told him honestly, but he smiled, shrugging.

“it's fine.” He gave a wink, pulling his sketch pad from his scarf. “i always come prepared. wanna go to the library? best place for Interweb activity and less likely to be distracted.” You had to laugh, nodding and drying your hands on a nearby dishcloth before grabbing your electronics.

“Sounds good, Ink.” 

He held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion, smiling softly. You had to blush, accepting his arm and walking with him to the library. 

Once inside, Ink patted your hand and slipped his arm free before taking a seat near the large picture window that let in golden sunlight. You hadn't really had a chance to look over the library before, but it was definitely what it said on the tin. Huge bookshelves covered most of the room, stuffed full of books and papers. There was a bookshelf/window seat, which Ink had taken over, already at work in his sketch pad. There were several comfortable-looking chairs, a desk near the window, and a large, sturdy-looking table pushed right against the desk. It looked like a place where the skeletons would discuss important things…then you found a piece of paper covered in-jokes and puns (knock knock, who's there, Wendell, Wendell who, Wendell this be over??), and another with rude drawings, clearly looking like Red's doing. He seemed to have a fascination with boobs. Somehow you weren't surprised.

“might as well sit at the desk, violet. no one's gonna stop ya,” Ink murmured, only glancing at you for a moment. You paused in thought. You had planned on sitting some distance from the skeleton, just to make sure you wouldn't get distracted by him. But he seemed perfectly content to just sit and draw in the window. And he had technically already kissed you last night, and not forgetting that Stretch had more than kissed you...ugh, complicated feelings, much? 

You put your things on the desk, then paused to look at the slight skeleton in the window seat. He looked lost in thought but was gazing out the window, now. A look of contentment was on the skeleton's face, cupping his mandible in his hand. A pencil was between his colourful fingers, and he looked peaceful. His other hand was absently stroking his paintbrush like it was a pet. It might've been. 

You quietly turned on your phone, making sure it was on silent, and took Ink's picture, having to smile at it afterwards. It gave you a fun idea for a series of paintings. You needed pictures of the rest of the skeletons, but it was a nice start.

You knew the picture you wanted of Sans, though.

Ink didn't stir, not seeming to notice, and you placed the phone back down. You still had “real” work to do. After asking Ink if he minded some music (earning a startle, a sheepish blush, then a firm shake of his head), you pulled up your playlist and began to actually do what you were paid to do. It WAS boring, and not even an hour later, you were done with maybe a third of your daily quota, you still had maintenance do too, and you were already spinning around in the very cushiony, yet very spiny chair with a groan.

Ink watched you with a clear grin, scribbling as he did. If he wasn't already a “muse”, he'd be calling you one. You made such amusing faces as you grew bored and fed up, and now watching you spin in the chair he couldn't help but swiftly sketch your expressions as you changed them. 

You looked at the snickering Ink, and pouted, making him laugh outright. “hahaha, s-s-sorry flowerrrr...” he stammered, giggling helplessly, and wiping an opalescent tear from his eye. “stars, that was fun.” He grinned at you, so pleased and happy you had to grin back.

“I'm apparently here to please,” you told him somewhat drily. He grinned and shook his head at you.

“don't let Red or G hear you say that.” Your face heated up at the thought, an involuntary shudder running down your back. Then you noticed his grin as he scribbled quickly, making you blush and laugh.

“Are you drawing all of my expressions, Ink?” you had to ask, grinning. 

He matched the grin. “yup!” Complete with a pop. It was amazing he could do that without lips. Though you realized with a blush, the skeletons definitely didn't need lips to give you the best kisses of your life.

You weren't a virgin, but…it had been a long time, and let's face it, you were not experienced by any stretch of the imagination. You had lost your virginity to a shy boy, one of your closest friends, who told you everything you wanted to hear while you were crying over your pops dying. Then you’d had to move to a new city, and all your past relationships broke apart. Your pops didn't have much family, and your mom's family was never interested in you. And now you were in a house of flirting, touching, and kissing skeletons who made it clear they wanted your everything, and suddenly you were overwhelmed. For all the big talk and the fact that you DID understand, you felt for all of the wonderful skeletons and...and.… 

Gentle, smooth, and warm finger-bones suddenly tilted your chin making you meet mismatched eyes. “breathe, flower. in and out.” You had to obey, shakily meeting Ink's eyes. “that's it...shh, its okay. Again, in and out,” he whispered, making you focus, making you relax. You just breathed, and finally gave a sheepish, forlorn smile. He smiled his sweet smile again, and pressed his mandible against your forehead, making you sigh at the cool touch of his magic. “don't worry, cherry blossom, no one's goin' make ya do anythin' you're not ready for. we're just happy you're here.” He spoke with such sincerity and gentleness you could only nod, your smile still lopsided. 

Ink decided he didn't like that look. So, he did what he normally did if he didn't like something.

He changed it.

Ink couldn't just change your feelings, of course (it was wrong, people aren't toys, he's involved in this AU, blah blah blah...). Instead, he did the next best thing. Pressing his mouth against your forehead, letting you feel his magic again in a kiss…

You had closed your eyes to enjoy the cooling kiss when his bony face felt odd against you...and then he did what only could be described as...blowing a raspberry against your forehead?? 

You pulled away, staring at Ink, who was smiling teasingly with a very pretty tongue peeking out of his mouth, making you blush brightly. You blinked, then made an odd “phfft” sound, giggling before having to laugh, falling back in your chair and scrubbing at the wet spot.

“Oh my God, Ink, if you left a rainbow tongue print on my forehead, I swear, I will beat you with your brush!” 

He gasped, and snatched up his paintbrush, cuddling it close, and wailing, “noooo, not my Broomie!!” He then grinned and shook his head. “nah, only G does that, his magic is odd. unless you're talkin' bond marks, but you're not ready for that,” he said, sticking his rainbow tongue out at you.

“Dare I ask, or is it 'dangerous'?” you asked, grinning in amusement, sticking your tongue out at him in turn. He paused a moment, debating, before shrugging.

“think of it like the equivalent of your human wedding bands. but a mark is almost impossible to remove since it’s infused with magic,” he explained. You had the distinct impression he was leaving stuff out. But you weren't going to press.

“Sounds kinda cool, but definitely not ready for that,” you agreed, then sighed, spinning around in your chair before settling back at your laptop. “Back to the grind.” 

Ink was now curious and put his things down, lovingly patting Broomie before standing and peering over your shoulder, making a face at the boring texts and numbers he read. “can't you add a little colour to it? it's so... empty.” 

You looked at the skeleton, who seemed to be viewing the very plain web script with something akin to dismay and heartbreak. You had a feeling he was going to be hard to say no to. And it might attract undue interest once everything was set, but for now...

“Voilà!” you declared. Ink's eyes widened as the still-mostly boring page came to life, before giving a happy squee and hugging you tight pressing happy skele kisses all over your face. He had read the message you spelt out with the colourful font.

-Ink was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for being an awesome Beta and help!


	13. Don't tease the skeletons (for now ;) )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been cooped up working for too long now, and Sans comes to make you take a break. You're in a good mood again, and decide to tease the easily embarrassed skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up for you all! Unfortunately, there won't be a normal update Friday as I'm headed out to my parents. But! If you want a Thanksgiving-themed Intermission (which you know what that means ;) ), please let me know! Either in the comments below or my Tumblr
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com

After calming Ink down, you finished your daily quota, sneaking in more rainbow font here and there. It had been fun, and you knew if anyone actually noticed, it was an easy enough fix. You knew others (hard to call them co-workers when you never saw or spoke to them) from your job tended to add silly, hidden jokes. Mostly rude or humorous, but harmless for the most part. You hadn't, because of fear of repercussions, even minor ones, and stress from your home-life.

God, it felt good to be silly.

Ink had left an hour after your minor meltdown, and none of the other skeletons seemed to want to disturb you. Being in a comfortable environment with stable internet, and no one who needed you to leave... well, you got well ahead for the remaining week. It was a nice change.

“more than time for a break, kiddo.” Sans' quiet voice made you jump, suddenly appearing at your side, and he caught you before you fell out of your chair and hurt yourself. “sorry, didn't think you'd be falling for me that hard.” He teased, grinning at you as he helped you steady, settling you back in the chair. You couldn't help the blush that covered your features,

“I didn't expect a start attack.” You retorted and stuck your tongue out at him. He tried to pinch it, smirking as you quickly retracted your tongue.

“you'll have to do better than that, love. learn to lick your battles.” You didn't know what made you blush more, Sans calling you love, even with an off-hand comment, or the pun. He blinked, seeming to realize what he said, and turned a bright blue, “i-i-i m-mean...” He stammered, making you laugh.

“I know what you meant.” You teased, watching him shrink into his hoodie, embarrassed. Grinning, you couldn't help it! You grabbed his hoodie before he could teleport away and proceeded to kiss his nasal ridge, cheekbones, and forehead. His skull just turned brighter and brighter, but whether he was shocked to stillness or actually enjoying it, you weren't sure. A spark of impishness hit you, and while you had the feeling you might be playing with fire, you gave into temptation.

You licked Sans' cheekbone.

He stiffened and, worried you had offended him, you let go, feeling your face redden with shame. Stupid, stupid, Rhia. God you hoped he wasn't- Sans all but yanked you into his arms, grabbing your hands firmly in one hand, keeping you close with the other. He began nipping and licking along your jawline, his eye flashing. You shuddered against him, tilting your head invitingly, for the rougher affection. He growled, and bit your earlobe, not enough to pierce the skin but definitely enough to sting. His glowing tongue then slide slowly up your pulse point then bathing your earlobe, making you whine as his magic fizzed and popped against your sensitive flesh. He groaned then, and buried his head into your neck, panting and whimpering softly.

“ ** _please_** don't tease this skeleton, right now. it's hard enough as it is,” You nodded, carefully, still embarrassed and he released your hands to grab you closer. He pressed you tight against him, and whispered, “please, please, stop feelin' bad, ain't yer fault. nothin' about this's yer fault. stars, please believe me. please, please....” The desperation in his voice nearly brought tears to your eyes. You slid your arms under his jacket holding him, and whispering softly,

“I am sorry, though, Sans... I will try not to tease.” He tightened his grip again but moved his skull to press his forehead against yours. His star-like eye-lights held your gaze, and he continued to speak softly.

“just not now. honestly, i really.... really enjoyed that. Too much” He said sheepishly, blushing blue again, but making you feel better. He sighed, then, long and loud, “i know the new bond is drivin' ya crazy. we feel it too. wanting to touch, wanting to kiss, wanting everything.” He pressed a soft kiss against your forehead, sighing, and grumbling, “it's just worse, cause there're so many of us...”

“Complicated...?” You asked, earning a bitter sounding chuckle.

“ _stars_ , that's the understatement of the year. But yah... complicated.” He pulled you close, hugging you against his ribs. You held him just resting your head against his, closing your eyes...

Then heard the tell-tale sound of a phone's camera. Sans and you started, looking up at the smirking G, who was leaning against the door frame to the library, waving a phone idly in his hand. He chuckled, and winked, watching the pair of you separate like a pair of caught teenagers.

Sans just sighed, releasing you, and muttering quietly, “goddammit G...” 

You gave the other skeleton a smile though. “I actually do appreciate it, thank you. As soon as I get my phone changed around, could you send it to me?” Sans blinked at you. G grinned, tapping lazily on his phone.

“someone already did that, angel. no wonder the others have been grumblin',” He said, somewhat mockingly. You blinked and glanced at Sans who blushed more. He coughed, then gave a sheepish grin.

“might've gotten distracted,” he shrugged. “also set up an account for ya to pay into, linked to your phone.”

“Oh, thanks! I'll send the rent to you asap,” you told him gladly, before noticing G's sharp and angry glare at Sans. His eye was flaring with yellow fire. “U-um...?” 

G gave a forced grin, grabbing the shorter skeleton's hood and pulling it tight. “don't worry, angel, Sans and me need to have a li’l chat.” Sans' skull turned to his normal, if tighter, grin, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“sounds about right. see ya later, princess.” 

G and Sans vanished, leaving you alone. You couldn't help feeling bewildered as to why G got so upset. You were used to paying to stay in someone's home, and the rent was seriously reasonable. The idea of not paying rent made you feel guilty now. You had been saving for next month's rent and utilities, plus the savings you had left, so you would be more than fine. You picked up your phone, and went ahead and sent a first and last payment.

That's when you noticed a whole swarm of text messages.

Sans had said he’d put their numbers in, but he had not said anything about telling them your number. He had also messaged Undyne and Alphys the new number as well.

From: ANGRYFISHY To: Rhiannon 12:36pm   
Having fuuuuunnn~??? >;P

From: ANGRYFISHY To: Rhiannon 12:38pm  
Wait new bond nvm!

From: ANGRYFISHY To: Rhiannon 12:45pm  
u ok?

From: ANGRYFISHY To: Rhiannon 12:50pm  
hellooo??

From: ANGRYFISHY To: Rhiannon 1:41pm  
Did the moron forget to tell you he changed your number?

You laughed at the last message, sending her a confirmation, before looking at the other messages you had. Alphys had been sweet enough to send over several articles about soul bonds, which you saved for later. For now, you looked over the other messages.

From: Stretch To: Rhiannon 12:28pm  
;p was fun remind me to do that again ;)

From: Stretch To: Rhiannon 12:29pm  
soz for leaving u dishes tho :(

From: Stretch To: Rhiannon 12:30pm  
need to relax after or 'dangerous' :p

From: Stretch To: Rhiannon 12:32pm  
lemme know if u need to relax too

From: Stretch To: Rhiannon 12:33pm  
good for peace of mind i know things are stressful atm

You came up with a new name for him in your phone right away. Without a moment's hesitation, you changed his name.

From: Rhiannon To: ZenSin 4:49pm  
Those cuddles still on offer?

You started glancing through the rest of your texts. Blueberry and Papyrus were apparently out shopping and were sending you a blow-by-blow account of everything. Ink hadn't sent anything but had told you before leaving that he was working on a project that he could only really do in the evening. Serif had sent a little animated hello, and a question.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 2:16pm  
would you like me to take pics of the tablet as i work on it?

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 2:17pm  
if not its cool

You didn't have a phone name idea for him, yet, but sent a message to him anyway.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 4:53pm  
if the offer for pics is still up, yes, please!

You paused a moment, then sent another text.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 4:55pm  
might cry tho just a heads up

G had sent a single “hey” text, as well as the pic of you and Sans he'd taken. It definitely made you smile. You both looked at peace in it, if flushed. It was nice and sweet, you could see the affection on Sans' face, deeper emotions making him hold you so carefully. You sighed and saved the picture. Maybe you could do something with it another time.

And finally, you looked at Red's texts. Most of them were pics in various relaxed position and... he had your shoe in EVERY SINGLE one. You gave him a new name, it wasn’t the best but it amused you for now, then sent a text.

From: Rhiannon To: RougeRogue 4:59pm  
can I have my shoe back now?

From: Rhiannon To: RougeRogue 5:00pm  
please

Somewhat surprisingly, since neither Serif nor Stretch had done so yet, he actually replied straight away.

From: RougeRogue To:Rhiannon 5:01pm  
come n get it sweetheart ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, thanks to Metamaterial Girl for all her hard work and help! Especially when I'm sending her countless silly ideas that may or may not be included later!


	14. Something new to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Red does something completely unexpected, we learn more about Ink, and Red and Stretch find out something very interesting about kissing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks who's back with a nice long chapter for all of you! Looks like my chapters are going to get longer, from how I'm writing and breaking them up, not that you all mind, I'm sure ;) Look out on my Tumblr today, as I'm posting a new Bone Pick today, featuring our favourite dancer!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com/
> 
> And now, it's a new work on here! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842586/chapters/29324361  
> (I wish I could get stupid html tags to work -.-)

Red sent a picture of your shoe, right on his lap, while sitting on a couch in the living room. He was taunting you. You knew it. He knew you knew it. You just had to decide if it was worth rising to the bait. You huffed, grabbing your laptop and marching to the living room. Red was still there, looking at his phone with a grin, though the grin widened as you came in. You put your laptop carefully down on a table, shoving your phone in your pocket before standing in front of him, your arms crossed over your chest. Stretch was also there but stretched out in “smoker's alley” fast asleep.

Red smirked at you, leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms along the back, in a very arrogant, if relaxed pose. In a way, you kind of wanted to smack the smug grin off his skull. But you also had to admit he had a certain charm. This arrogant bs was a turnoff, however.

“May I have my shoe back, please?” you asked, in a sugary sweet voice that dripped with sarcasm. Red just leered, winking and sticking out his rather wet tongue.

“whatcha goin' ta give me fer it?” he asked, wiggling in his seat almost suggestively. Your shoe shifted with the movement, which was probably the point. 

You moved a little closer, letting your voice drop teasingly. “Whatcha want for it?” 

His leer dropped as he eyed you suspiciously. You just grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. Red paused, considering. Then he scowled, almost pouting. “eh, don' wanna compromise the bond. gimme a kiss, and we'll call it square.” 

You blinked, then smiled gently. You knew he wanted to tease and push, to see what made you tick. Yet here he was, reigning himself in because he wanted this relationship to be. You took a moment, realization hitting you. These skeletons, with all their money and magic, were lonely. Like you were. 

Monsters weren't like humans, they fell in love rarely, and poured everything into it. To Monsters, made of kindness, compassion, and mercy, they could love everyone but truly falling in love was different. To Monsters, who fell in love with all of their soul, it was a risk. And then you add soulmates and bonds to the mix. A true connection on a deeper level than you'd ever dreamed. They didn't **dare** to give up something like that. 

Even if the waiting was sweet agony.

“Tell you what,” you said, making Red regard you curiously. You made a scoot motion and ignored the scowl he gave. “Scoot over, and I'll give you your kiss,” you told him firmly. He did so slowly, warily, moving an arm to grab your shoe. As if you cared about it right now. 

Sitting beside him, you cuddled against the prickly skeleton. He blinked and hesitantly wrapped an arm around you. Like you'd hurt him or something if he made the wrong move. You just shifted and pressed a tender, sweet kiss against his sharp teeth. It made him jump, grabbing your arm firmly. You kissed him again, still gentle and warm.

After several moments, he melted into the kiss, soft sparks of magic tickling your lips. Red pulled you close, his big-boned body relaxing. A soft moan escaped him, and he shivered against you. You ran the back of your hand gently over his jaw, keeping your kisses light and gentle. After some minutes, you pulled away, smiling at the soft red over his cheekbones and starry eye-lights. You lightly kissed his cheekbone and settled against him, amused by the dazed look on his face.

“Was that payment enough for my shoe?” you asked, grinning playfully. Red nodded dumbly, before giving himself a firm shake and handing you your shoe back. You put it on the carpet hoping you'd actually remember it. Then you noticed Red giving you an odd look. You raised an eyebrow at him in turn.

“ya sure, ya ain't got any monster blood down tha line.” 

You shook your head. “Not that I know of? Why?” 

Red grinned, running his claws very gently over your arm, slowly trailing up to your shoulder, making you shiver. His grin widened, and he continued his claws' movements up to your neck. You squirmed, then giggled, and he leaned forward, sliding his hand behind your head, now pulling you back to him with a purr.

“'cause i definitely felt magic in that kiss.” 

He pressed his sharp teeth firmly against yours, making you gasp, tasting his magic at play, but he stopped and pulled back again. A frown crossed his features before muttering. “... aight... gentle, not ta good at gentle.” He gave a small apologetic shrug at your confusion. Then he kissed you carefully, and you returned the kiss again, magic sparking, and he gave a pleased growl, deepening it. His wet tongue caressed your lips. You moaned, and the hot magic of his tongue began to dance with yours, currents of pleasant fire teasing you and making you pant within the kisses. He pulled you tight, sharp claws pricking lightly, but the faint pain only made the kiss hotter, and he trembled against you. You had to pull away this time, needing to breathe. Red's eye was flashing and flaring wildly, but he exhaled with a long, low whistle. 

“stars, sweetheart...” he murmured, eyeing you curiously, then suddenly picked your shoe up. “can I borrow this fer a sec?”

“Um...?”

“thanks.” He then shot it straight at Stretch's skull, yelling, “oy! wake up, ash tray!” 

Stretch caught the shoe, and opened an eye-socket, sitting forward with a sigh. “stars, Red, you always complain if someone wakes _you_ up,” he grumbled, before noticing you. The faint scowl faded into a lazy smile, and he waved slowly. “hey honey, feelin' better?” 

You smiled back, nodding. “And got a lot of work done, complete win in my book,” you told him cheerfully. Red ran his hand over your braid then, making you shiver and look back at him inquiringly.

Red grumbled, then jerked his head to Stretch. “c'mere, ya bee vomit guzzler. gotta experiment fer ya.” 

Stretch raised a brow-plate but stood and meandered over, glancing at his phone as he did. He grinned at you, and you had to blush faintly, smiling back.

“definitely in a bit,” the taller skeleton rumbled, then looked back at Red expectantly. Red took a breath, obviously not happy about whatever he was about to say.

“ugh, hate sayin' this, but can ya give Stretch 'ere a kiss like ya gave me, sweetheart?” he asked, making Stretch look absolutely bewildered, before scowling.

“you're not goin' to start takin' a page from Ink's book, are you?” 

You blinked and frowned. What was wrong with Ink? Red rolled his eyes. “gotta 'nuff that shit with the boss. no, I ain't turnin' into a fuckin' peepin' tom,” he snapped, and you frowned more, moving away from him. That got his attention and he winced. “sorry, sweetheart. Ink... oh fuck, Stretch, help me out here...” 

Stretch looked like he was going to hang Red out to dry for a moment, but at your firm look, he sighed. “Ink was...trapped...for a long time...” He tried slowly, looking unhappy.

“oh, is it story time about me, now?” Ink asked, appearing on the back of the other couch, slouching forward with a cheerful grin. Red and Stretch sighed upon seeing him, but you sent him a glad smile. He returned it, one of his eye-lights turning into a violet flower. “these two tryin' to explain my "bad" habit?” 

The pair winced and Stretch sat on the far side of the couch. “I think so, want to give a try?” 

Ink shrugged, grinning as he folded his legs tailor-style on the back of the cushiony couch. “i was stuck in a place where i was apart from everythin'. I could paint “windows” to see other places, but couldn't actually be a part of them, not directly. it’s only been a couple years since I got out, but I have the "bad" habit of watchin' anythin' and everythin',” he explained candidly, then shrugged. “my entire life stuck where I could only influence things indirectly, then being plonked into reality...yeah. tryin' to work on it, but...” His face clouded, and your heart tore for him. You stood, ignoring Red's whine of protest, and offered a hug to the skele. He blinked, surprised, but slid down and accepted the hug. He nuzzled against you, all but purring at your kind and gentle touch.

“I can't imagine what you've been through, Ink, but I am glad you're here. And safe,” you told him. He looked up at you studiously, with a small smile.

“y'know? i am too.”

“fer fuck's sake!” Red suddenly snarled, startling you and Ink, “can ya just kiss someone! sumthin' is fuckin' weird 'nd we need to test it!” You glared at him then, flushing and clearly upset, and he groaned, scrubbing his skull, muttering half-arsed apologies. A warm arm wrapped around your shoulder then, drawing your attention away from the miserable-looking Red. Stretch's easy grin and affectionate nuzzle made you sigh, leaning into him. Ink eyed you and settled back, curious what the fuss was about.

“You're not letting me stay mad,” you huffed mock-angrily at Stretch. He smirked, his gaze half-lidded, and shrugged, drawing you closer with the movement.

“nah, too much work to be mad. and he's got me curious. ‘specially when he's wantin' someone else to kiss ya,” he admitted, grinning.

“she's gotta kiss ya first,” Red snapped, getting a pad of paper and a pen and making some notes. Ink leaned over as far as he could, his changing eye-lights studying the paper. Red bared his teeth but was otherwise too distracted to really care. Stretch slowly nuzzled his forehead against you, raising an eye-plate teasingly. You huffed but couldn't help smiling back.

“Fiiiine,” you drawled, earning a husky chuckle. You turned and pressed a soft and sweet kiss against his teeth. He smiled into the kiss, magic smoky and sweet caressing through you. He deepened the kiss then, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you tight.

Stretch's kiss began to turn hot and seeking. His hand slid down and grabbed your soft rump, making you gasp. Your mouth opened and his sweet-tasting tongue slid in, wrapping around yours with a moan from him. You were all but filled with that smoky sweetness and felt your knees buckle. Your loss of stability startled him and he reeled for a moment, pulling away from the kiss. Orange smoke drifted around his right eye as he swayed, blinking and trying to keep you both standing. Orange coated his cheekbones and he looked bewildered.

“stars, what was that?” he asked softly. You could only shrug helplessly, and Ink was there to pull you up and out of Stretch's rather frozen state.

“well, that seemed fun,” he said lightly, 'buuut probably best we stop this line of testin'.” He pulled you into his lap with your back against his chest, making you squeak. He paused a moment then squeed, excitedly nuzzling into the back of your neck. “ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh! Do it again!” You couldn't help laughing, squirming and squealing as he did, earning more happy sounds from the colourful skeleton.

You were too busy to notice Red and Stretch exchange Red's notebook, Stretch scribbling something and Red watching you. Soul bonds with humans were a new thing for Monsters, but this seemed…different. Red's sharp grin widened. Different and _fun_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as always, thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for putting up with me! And for helping me work through all these thoughts and ideas to make this story shine!


	15. Tickle Wars gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found yourself in the middle of a tickle session, but it doesn't look like everything's as happy as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Quick question! 
> 
> Would you all like a diagraph or something similiar to show the skeleboy's relationships to each other? Seriously, let me know either here or at my tumblr. 
> 
> htpps://theladyjssem.tumblr.com

Sans and G made an appearance shortly before Papyrus and Blueberry came home, the loud and boisterous pair immediately heading off to cook dinner. Serif was still nowhere to be seen, and you were starting to miss the quiet skeleton. You were curled next to Ink, who was fast asleep, with your legs over Sans' lap (at the skeleton's insistence, he seemed fascinated that he could feel your bones through your skin). G was sitting in front of your seat, his arms resting on it so he could brush against you. He had leaned his head back, his eyes closed, looking content. You were actually very comfy but felt an odd twinge in your chest as you watched old Mythbusters reruns with the other skeletons. They had all of the series, of course, even if Red, Stretch, and Sans were arguing about their methods of testing. You absently rubbed your sternum with a faint frown.

“'sup, angel?” G murmured, opening his bright yellow eye. You chuckled and rubbed his skull gently, avoiding the crack. He blinked and leaned into your hand. You had to grin and started to massage his skull, amused by his expressions. He was literally purring, his already-relaxed posture sinking further into an almost boneless position. You smiled at your internal thoughts, but it fell as you felt that twinge again. Sans looked at you, raising a brow-plate.

“text Serif, it'll help,” he said, softly. You blinked at him,

“Pardon?” He gestured toward his chest, smiling gently.

“that twinge, i can see it. if ya can text 'im it'll help. Everyone else is here, but ya haven't seen Serif much, right?” You gave a slow nod, and Sans gently stroked your foot. “give him a text, kiddo, it'll help.” 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket but lightly nudged the skeleton with your foot. G made a noise of complaint, wanting your hand to come back, and you complied. “Please stop calling me kiddo, sounds weird considering the circumstances,” you chided softly, earning a chuckle. 

Sans ran his finger-bone along your insole, which made you squeak and try to jerk your foot away, making G growl. Sans stopped you by snagging your ankle and stroking gently. “sorry, i guess i have no sole,” he said with a grin, winking and caressing your calves. 

You stuck your tongue out at him. “You're a leg-end, Sans,” you teased, making him laugh. You looked at your screen, nibbling your lip and rubbing your arm, trying to think. G took the opportunity to snag your other hand and plop it back on top of his skull. You had to laugh and went back to rubbing his skull.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:20 pm

Hey? You about?

You mentally face-palm, thinking it was, literally, the lamest text you could send. Well, maybe not the lamest...but lame, nonetheless. Your chest twinged again, making you sigh. G poked your hand to remind you to keep rubbing.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:20 pm

sup?

You stared at the text a moment, trying not to whine, your other hand trailing circles around G's skull, making the skele moan a little. Really, Serif...? Really? God dammit—

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:21 pm

just messin', u ok?

The sigh that escaped you made Sans glance at you, making you blush. He just winked and continued to rub your legs gently. His surprisingly warm phalanges felt so nice and smooth…it did distract you a bit, but also helped make you relax. G finally let you stop rubbing, stretching a little and making his bones crack. Sans winced and glared at G, but G didn't seem to notice.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:22 pm

pest :P

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:22 pm

I'm okay just felt odd?

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:23 pm

I was missing you? ^^;

Honesty seemed important in this case and might make the shy skele come hang out. You did miss him. You hadn't had much time to talk to him, but you could see he held a lot of sadness. And you appreciated what he was trying to do for you. G had turned to look at you, a single glowing yellow eye studying you, his arms folded on the sofa and head resting on his arms. You smiled at him, earning a wink in turn.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:23 pm

apparently

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:24 pm

aw sweets.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:24 pm

i'll be down soon, just sorting out what's missing vs. what's here :)

Then, to your pleasure, he sent a picture. Serif had some jeweller's glasses on his skull, a laptop glowing in the background of a dark room with a desk light out of sight of the camera. He had placed your destroyed tablet in a plastic bin with various electrical bits and pieces moved to labelled tubs, all sorts of tools scattered around, but a pair of tweezers in the hand not taking the picture. Serif was smiling at the camera and blushing a little, his eye-lights glowing brightly. It was adorable, and you saved the picture as his caller id photo, giving an internal squee. G grinned and waved his hand to see what made you so excited. You had to show him, blushing, and G gave an appreciative sound.

“Serif's not bad at the selfie thing. Send it to me?” You paused a moment, eyeing him.

“Not going to tease him about it, right?” G laughed and grinned, shaking his head.

“Nah, I got a collection goin' of nice photos, I'll show it to ya sometime.” You had to grin, nodding and forwarded the pic to G before sending Serif a reply.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:25pm

oh wow, you look so cute!

Wait, why did you send that!? You literally facepalmed now and heard a snicker from Sans and G, G sitting up to see what you sent. You moved away, embarrassed now, and he pouted. Ink made a soft grumble behind you, and you were suddenly caught in a surprisingly strong embrace, Ink's head resting against your shoulder. You turned fiery red, and both G and Sans took a picture of it.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:27 pm

thanks.

From: Serif To: Rhiannon 5:28 pm

you too ;P

“Who sent Serif a pic?” you groaned, earning laughs. Ink cuddled you tighter, making you squeak, and earning more grins from the other skeletons.

“That was an interestin' sound, angel,” G remarked, yellow eye gazing at you with a suggestive grin. “Wonder what other interestin' sounds you can make,” he added, in very suggestive tones.

“shoulda been here earlier,” Ink murmured, nuzzling into you, making you shiver and blush more. “she was makin' all sorts of fun sounds.”

“Ink...?” Sans' voice was cold, and the look on his face was actually a little frightening. Ink snuggled you close, yawning, and lifted his head sleepily to look at Sans, and a wide grin spread on his face, making Sans raise an eye-plate.

“Ink!” you squeaked, trying to pull away now, having a feeling you knew what he was going to say. Ink didn't let you go, in fact, grabbed you tighter, and you scrambled for your phone.

“Rhia's very ticklish,” Ink purred, as you quickly typed into your phone before they realized what you were doing.

From: Rhiannon To: Serif 5:30 pm

help

Sans had known about your feet, of course, but G and Ink had both started tickling. Ink attacked the back of your neck and under your arms, and G went for your stomach.

“NO!” You squealed, and flailed, Sans quickly grabbing your feet to join in, all three of the skeles grinning and enjoying your pathetic attempts to escape. Your phone fell on the floor as you struggled, laughing and squeaking loudly.

“Rhia! Wh-” Serif yelped as he stumbled into the living room. The shy skeleton had undone his hoodie for a change, jeweller's goggles still fastened around his face, fear clear on his features. He froze, as you shrieked and laughed. You tried to turn towards him, mewling as you giggled helplessly. 

“Save me!” 

Serif straightened, covering his mouth with his hand, his eye sockets widening and his face turning a dark blue. You were cry-laughing now and the other skeletons had slowed their attacks, laughing as you wailed, “Sooo not faaaair!” 

Serif chuckled slowly before having to burst out laughing, harsh-sounding for being unused for so long. He ended up folding in on himself, sitting in the middle of the floor.

Red and Stretch, on the other couch where they had been both watching you as well as talking quietly about the implications of their discovery, both had frozen at the sound of Serif's strange laugh.

“Serif!” you gasped, panting hard, but worry spurred you towards him. You scrambled out of Ink, G, and Sans’ grasp, nearly falling, your limbs still like jelly after laughing so much. G tried to grab you, worried about Serif's mental state, but you lunged forward and wrapped gentle arms around Serif. 

The quiet skeleton grabbed you painfully tight, making all the other skeletons tense, but you held him without protest. “Its okay, Serif, its okay...” you whispered. He laughed brokenly and shook his head.

“no, no, it’s not...it’s not okay,” he hiccuped, shaking, and pulled you closer, his head pressed into your neck. A trembling sigh escaped him as he tugged you into his lap, pulling his hoodie up and nuzzling, beginning to relax. “but it might be...” he whispered, sounding exhausted. 

You ran your hand over his mandible, smiling weakly. He shook his head and pressed a kiss against your palm, sparks of magic playing over your skin. “Rhia…i-”

“I HEARD THE SOUNDS OF A TICKLE WAR, AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY HAS COME TO JOIN THE FRAY!” Blueberry cheered as he ran in, before screeching to a halt at the scene before him. 

You blinked at him over Serif’s shoulder, completely engulfed in the upset skeleton’s embrace, the majority of the other skeles watching cautiously. Odd emotions played over Blue’s face, a hand moving to his chest with a confused frown. A flicker of recognition appeared in his now normal eye-lights. He looked at you then at Stretch, confusion and hurt clear.

“Blue...” Stretch started, standing, noticing a look of dismay crossing Blueberry's child-like visage. Blue shook his head, frowning more, and you felt a sharp pang in your chest that left you gasping a bit. Serif held you protectively now, worry and fear creeping into his gaze. You bit your lip, and cupped Serif's face before looking back at Blueberry.

“Blue, are...?” He turned and walked away then, muttering quietly.

“I need to go...” Your chest hurt as he retreated from you. Your soul twisted and you didn't know what to do. How to fix this.

“Blue...” You felt like you were going to start crying, your throat tightening in distress. Serif pressed his head into the crook of your neck, running the palm of his hand over your sternum. A faint buzz of magic in his oddly solid palm soothed you and made it easier for you to breath. You exhaled, confused and a bit shaken. Stretch came to your side then, clasping your shoulder and making you look at him. Serif gave a rumble of warning, not wanting to share you at the moment, his hand still rubbing your chest, with his finger-tips lightly brushing over your neck. It felt nice, but...“Is...will Blueberry be okay?” you quietly asked Stretch.

“i'll talk to him, don't worry,” he said gently, squeezing your shoulder. You could only nod and watched Stretch vanish with a faint wisp of orange just as Papyrus came in, wearing a frilly “Kiss the Cook” apron and looking concerned as he wiped his hands with a dishcloth.

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING SOME NICE FRIENDLY JAPES, BUT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY LOOKED…RATHER DISTRESSED...” he asked, before noticing Serif clinging tightly to you, still keeping you firmly in his lap. Sans noticed the look on Papyrus' face, especially after the uncomfortable conversation they had had earlier.

“hey, Paps?” he started. Papyrus looked at him, hands on his hipbones and scowling.

“SAAANS...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?! BECAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY GOING ON HERE AND I KNOW IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!” he said sternly. You looked up at Papyrus, then at Sans, who was grinning awkwardly and sweating light blue drops of magic sweat. Ink, G, and Red all looked like they'd rather be anywhere than here right now, but didn't try to vanish, at least not at the moment. Serif bowed his head and pressed his skull against you, a sad noise escaping him. Sans looked over the other skeletons still in the room, then at you. After a moment, he gave a crooked smile, shrugging.

“heh, ah well.” He stood and walked over to you, Papyrus watching him suspiciously. The tall friendly skeleton was tapping his foot with clear impatience, waiting for an explanation. Sans stood near you and Serif, asking in light, friendly, if tense, tones, “hey, pal, can i borrow Rhia for a bit? you can have her back, i know ya need her.” He was trying to be gentle, and after a moment, Serif slowly nodded. You stood, with Sans’ help, and he wrapped an arm around your waist, earning a surprised look from his brother. 

“SANS?” Sans grinned up at his brother, a faint dusting of blue over his cheekbones, holding you close. You looked at him, then up at Papyrus, a shy and sheepish grin on your face. Well, he had to find out eventually. Better now then in a more...embarrassing…situation. 

“Paps, i wantcha to meet Rhia,” Sans started, making Papyrus blink in confusion.

“BUT I-”

“my soul mate,” Sans finished before Papyrus could continue. You flushed at that, but, even with the issue with Blue at the moment, it felt wonderful to hear. _Soul mate_. That’s what they were. Papyrus was silent. Then his jaw dropped and stars appeared in his dark eye-sockets, his hands shaking near his face, excitement making him vibrate. 

“REALLY?!?!” He squealed, before taking two long-legged steps and picking the pair of you up in a massive bear hug, bright orange happy tears in his eyes. Sans chuckled, pressing a kiss to your head, as Papyrus swung the pair of you around. You had to laugh, and grinned at Sans, happier than you had been in a long time. Then Papyrus froze, and Sans sighed. 

“here it comes…” 

Papyrus carefully put you down, and looked over the other skeletons, before looking at Sans again. This time Sans wasn’t really smiling. The normal grin on his skull was small and strained, and he held your hand tight.

“BUT…IF SHE IS…AND YOU…AND THEY…”

“i know, Paps.” Papyrus stared down at Sans, his hands back on his hips.

“DOES _RHIA_ KNOW???” Papyrus asked sternly, and Sans sighed, running his thumb over the back of your hand. You squeezed him back reassuringly.

“kinda, she knows she’s connected to the others.” You blinked and tilted your head curiously. There was something else? Papyrus stared at Sans, and the shorter skeleton shrugged, looking at you with a smile. “she’s special.” You couldn't help but blush fiercely, a sheepish smile on your face. Papyrus sighed, and rubbed his skull, looking uncomfortable still. 

“STILL, DOES SHE KNOW-”

“she’s only been here a day, Paps.” 

“BUT-”

“we’ll tell her another time, Paps,” Sans said tiredly, making Papyrus roll his eye-lights, but then San winked at his brother, hugging you close. “don’t worry, bro, we’ll clock her up soon.” Papyrus’ face immediately turned enraged. You glanced at Sans, who only winked at you, grinning. 

“SAAANNS!!!!!!” Sans chuckled and moved you back to Serif, who had been watching everything with a rather blank expression. But as soon as you moved towards him, worry on your face, he seemed to give himself a shake, and pulled you back to him, making you squeak. Sans patted your head gently, ignoring the growl from the still-shaken skeleton. Sans grinned up at Papyrus while you made yourself comfortable in Serif’s lap.

“c’mon, Paps, no need to get so wound up,” Sans quipped, the tension in the room dissolving even as Papyrus screamed. But you turned your focus back to the skeleton who had his arms around you. Serif was looking so tired. So very drained. You held him close, and pressed soft kisses against his cheekbones, earning a soft, muffled sigh. Serif pressed his forehead against yours, for a moment, his eyes closed. 

“sweets…can i ask a favour, later?” he whispered, his voice rough and haggard. You rubbed your fingertips over his bones, noticing a slight roughness to him that hadn’t been there before. He took a breath, but sighed and nuzzled into your hand, “please…”

“Of course, sweet one…but why later?” you had to ask, and he sighed, his breath brushing against your loose hair. You met his gaze then, and he studied you, his light blue-purple eye-lights flicking between your eyes. He gave a small smile, indigo colouring his ivory cheekbones.

“it's a bit embarrassin’,” he admitted sheepishly. Then Serif sighed again, his arms relaxing around you. “and you need to go check on Blue and Stretch, they’re hurtin’. they’ve never had a fight like this ‘un…stupid, thoughtless bastard,” he suddenly growled, earning a sharp look from you. He rolled his eyes but subsided. “he is, sweets, he didn’t talk to anyone before he did what he did. serves him right to have to explain himself.” You stood slowly, running a hand over his somewhat gritty skull.

“Will you be okay?” you asked, worry seeping through your voice still. You knew something was wrong. Serif gently caught your hand, and pressed a tingling, wonderful kiss against your palm and then your wrist. You had to bite your lip at the feeling, trying not to curl your toes. Well… that was…unexpected. He chuckled softly at your reaction, his eyes brighter, and his skull glowing.

“i will be…i will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two will be angsty, you made me do this, so you're welcome.
> 
> And once again, thanks to Metamaterial Girl for all her help with this story that's becoming much more than I'd anticipated! Really, great googily moogily, this story has completely changed course. Still silly and fun but far more "story" than "fun" then I expected. But the smut IS coming! I have so many ideas it's not funny. So just bear with it, we'll get through to sexy fun times soon.


	16. Blue vs Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've all seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look! Look!
> 
> 200 kudos!!! And almost 3k hits!
> 
> You are all so awesome!
> 
> So, as a gift have an early chapter AND a new Splinter of Bone and Freedom featuring Stretch!
> 
> The Bone Pick will be available on both my tumblr 
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com
> 
> and here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842586/chapters/29324361

You were following Serif’s directions to the bedrooms. Sans, G, Red, and Ink had been throwing puns around, much to the dismay of Papyrus, who had fled to the relative safety of the kitchen. A part of you wanted one of the skeles with you, but you pushed on like you always did. You knew you had to go alone. 

The second and third stories of the house were where the skeles’ rooms were, and, looking over the doors, you had to grin softly. Someone, Ink if you had to guess, had painted each of the doors a different colour, adding paint splats and dizzying designs in other colours, mostly yellow, that you had to assume had some sort of meaning. You paused in front of Red’s door, noticing green paint clawed away, only to be repainted, and clawed away again, in some sort of internal battle between Ink and Red. You had to wonder if Red went through a lot of doors; the solid wood where he had been clawing was clearly thinning.

You wanted to explore more, curiosity pricking at you. The designs on each door were completely different in many ways but similar in others. It was…actually really cool to see. But you needed to find Blue and Stretch. Serif had said they were most likely in Blue’s room, but when you stopped in front of his baby-blue door (with radiation stickers and “come on in” signs), you couldn’t hear anything. You bit your lip uncertainly, but then, noticing that the door was slightly ajar, you gave a shy knock.

“come in,” a very tired-sounding Stretch said, only to be drowned out by Blueberry yelling,

“GO AWAY!!” 

You winced, then sighed, taking a moment to steel yourself. You were always good about keeping focused. You slowly opened the door and found yourself in the middle of a standoff.

Stretch was sitting in a chair in front of a very tidy desk, slumped forward, his elbows resting on his legs while he gazed at Blueberry. He looked tired and more than a little fed up. Blueberry was glaring back, sitting on a carefully-made bed with his arms and legs crossed, clearly sulking and upset. Both of them looked at you as you came in. Stretch closed his eyes with a pained sigh.

“Rhia…” he whispered. Blueberry huffed in annoyance, his eyes narrowing.

“HUMAN…CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” You looked at Stretch, who was frowning at Blueberry again.

“bro, don’t drag her into this, she’s still-” 

Blueberry glared fiercely at Stretch and snapped, “THE HUMAN MIGHT ACTUALLY GIVE ME PROPER ANSWERS FOR ONCE. ALL OF YOU ARE KEEPING THINGS FROM…FROM PAPYRUS AND ME AGAIN, AND IT’S NOT ACCEPTABLE! YOU--YOU SAID…you said you’d stop hiding…” Blueberry finished with a sniffle, eyes spilling over with tears. Stretch sighed and laced his phalanges together, pressing his teeth against his hands. You looked at one then the other, feeling more and more torn as you rubbed your arm firmly, trying to think how to tell the skeleton's little brother what was going on.

“Rhia is Sans' soulmate,” Stretch finally said, quietly, glancing at you before looking at Blueberry. The small skeleton blinked, his posture relaxing, and touched his chest for a moment before understanding covered his face.

“THEN WHY...?” he started, looking at you, then back to Stretch.

“you know why, bro. m'sorry...” Stretch said softly, pain clear in his voice, and you placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to understand. He looked up at you and gave a very tired smile. “we didn't want to burden ya with this shit yet, honey, m'sorry for that, as well.”

“I... don't know what's going on, but I want to help?” you said, in a voice that sounded far too meek to your own ears. You reddened shamefully. But Stretch just looked at you with admiration and an understanding that made you relax. But then you looked at Blueberry, and you could see that he was upset, and mad again. Angry blue tears were welling up in his eye-sockets, and he brushed them away in irritation.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME,” Blue said, accusation in his squeaky voice. The way he sounded just seemed to add to his embarrassment and anger. “ _YOU_ SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!” he yelled, hopping off the bed to begin pacing, waving his gloved hands as he shouted. “YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! YOU CAN'T JUST-JUST DO THAT AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT! YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF! TO YOURSELVES!!” Blue huffed and stared up at his brother, pale blue tears still in his eyes. Stretch hesitantly tried to place his hand on the smaller skeleton's skull, only for Blue to violently slap his hand away. “DON’T TOUCH ME! I AM NOT A CHILD! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!” he snapped, earning a hurt look from Stretch. 

You stepped a little closer, in concern, as Stretch absently rubbed his hand. Noticing the movement, Stretch tried to shake his head, but Blueberry was already focused on you. “AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SLIGHTEST THING ABOUT THIS. YOU... YOU HUMAN!”

“Blue,” Stretch said in warning tones, his eye-sockets widening. But Blueberry wasn't done, stutters and hiccups entering his voice. He rubbed his arms over his eye-sockets, yelling still.

“WHY-Y DID Y-YOU H-HAVE TO BE HIS S-SOULMATE?! W-WHY DID YOU H-HAVE TO COME!? _N-NOTHING_ CAN BE **NORMAL** NOW!!” You brought a hand to your mouth, biting your index finger in an attempt to stop yourself from crying. It didn't work, and you felt yourself drawing back, tears filling your eyes. Alarm flashed on Stretch's face and he shot up, torn between going to you or going to Blue.

“Blue!” he yelped in shock.

“YOU S-STUPID HUMAN! WE WERE FINE!! W-WE WERE GE-GETTING U-USED TO ALL THE CHANGES! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP _NOW_?!!?!” he shouted, and suddenly bones appeared around him, flashing with blue. “WHY???!!” he gave a sharp cry, and the bones went flying in every direction, including one that was flying straight towards you. 

“SANS! that's _enough_!” Stretch snarled, orange fire exploding from his left eye-socket as he just barely forced the bone away in time. Blueberry's eyes snapped to Stretch, and he froze in shock. 

You crumpled to the ground trembling, tears staining your cheeks, your nail pressed so hard against your lip that you split it, blood soon dripping down your hand and mouth. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...” you sobbed, before covering your eyes with your hands, blood and tears staining your face. Everything seemed to freeze, then, aside from your sobbing. It would have been eerie if you could think straight. But fear, sorrow, and heartbreak did strange things.

Strong but gentle arms wrapped around you, and a trembling Blueberry suddenly began whispering, in oddly hushed and panicked tones. “No, no, no! It's not your fault, it’s not your fault! Please don’t cry, it’s okay! I am the one who should be sorry! I have been terrible to you, the Magnificent Blueberry has been completely not-Magnificent! But it’s not your fault, it’s not your fault! I am sorry, I am so, so, sorry!” he whispered, rocking you a little, smoothing your hair, and trying to comfort you. You slowly pulled your hands away from your eyes. 

Stretch was behind Blue, wavering orange fire still leaking from his left eye, obviously wanting to comfort you, but just as obviously reluctant to upset Blue again. 

“sooooo, someone goin’ to explain why Rhia is cryin’ and her face covered in blood?” a new voice drawled, making everyone look to the source. Sans was standing in the doorway, looking completely relaxed. But even you, who hadn’t known him long, could see that that was not the case. His eye-lights were dim, and his grin was tight and small. Even with his easy posture, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets as he slumped against the door frame, there was an air of quiet anger and animosity. Blue and Stretch both flinched upon seeing him, and Blue glanced at you worriedly before stepping back, wringing his hands together. 

Sans let out a long, slow sigh as you shook and wept. He came and knelt beside you, and you whimpered softly, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Sans glared back at the pair of skeleton brothers, before surveying the damage. Bones all over the room, including one that was awfully close to your head. Your mouth was stained with blood, and there was blood on your face and hands, but a quick glance let him see that your lip was all that was bleeding, even if it was quite a bit. He sighed and picked you up cradling you close. 

“not even 24 hours, Stretch,” he muttered bitterly. He pressed soft kisses against your hair, closing his eyes to slits, and allowed his soul to call for you. 

There was only so much a Persevering soul could take. You’d already been through so much. Now your soul was trying to protect itself, cutting itself off from the bonds it was still trying to forge. And it _hurt_. 

“things got outta hand,” Stretch admitted unhappily. Both Blue and Stretch rubbed their chests unconsciously, before wincing at Sans’ glare.

“i’m goin’ to get princess here calmed down. you two, “ he added with a growl, his eye flaring dangerously, “sort out yer shit. break the bond, don’t break the bond, i don’t give a fuck. but if you two don’t work this out, ya know what’s goin’ ta happen.” He then picked you up, carrying you with utmost care and tenderness, and blipped away.

“I…I DON’T WANT TO HURT THE HUMAN…O-OR ANYBODY, PAPY,” Blue said softly, looking up at Stretch with sad eyes. Stretch offered an arm to him, and Blue sighed but accepted a hug, halfheartedly. 

“i know, bro…i know,” Stretch said gently, then took a deep breath and sighed slowly back out. “so, uh…whatcha wanna do?” 

Blue pulled away and flexed his hands, not looking up at his brother, before clenching his hands tight. “SHE’S…NOT MY SOULMATE,” Blue said, simply, though it felt far from simple. 

“no, bro, she’s not,” Stretch confirmed quietly. Blue looked up at Stretch and gave him a falsely cheerful grin as tears gathered in his eye sockets, but in spite of them, he put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

“WELL, LET IT BE SAID THAT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY NEVER KEEPS SOMETHING THAT ISN’T HIS! B-BESIDES! I…I LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING MY OWN SOULMATE NOW! AND… _AND_ I WON’T HAVE TO SHARE! MWEH HEH HEH!” 

Stretch smiled softly at his little brother, rubbing the small skeleton’s skull affectionately. “ya shouldn’t haveta, yer too awesome,” he said firmly, and Blue gave a watery grin, rubbing a stubborn tear from his cheek. The stars appeared in his eye-lights once again.

“OF COURSE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AFTER ALL!” he said, proudly, then paused, his eye-lights returning to round sparks as he looked up at his brother. “WILL… WILL IT HURT? TO BREAK THE BOND?” 

Stretch sighed, and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with his favourite lighter. Blue didn’t object for a change, instead turning away and slowly beginning to clear his room back the way he had had it. Stretch inhaled the heavy smoke before blowing a large ring. He kept silent for many moments, then blew a second ring of smoke and grinned. 

“nah, bro. just be yer soul realizin’ someone ya’d just started ta like is bondin’ with yer best friends.” Blue didn’t look completely convinced, and Stretch offered hesitantly, “we can get some nice cream after?” 

Blue gave him a hard look. “I’D MUCH RATHER GET SOME HARD LIQUOR, IF IT’S ALL THE SAME TO YOU, BROTHER.” 

Stretch had to laugh, a few nyeh hehs escaping him. “compromise, we get both.”

“DEAL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Metamaterial Girl, these next two chapters were hard to write but needed to be done. Thanks for helping me push through them.
> 
> (And YES THIS IS THE FINAL NAIL IN THE COFFIN FOR BLUEBERRY/RHIA not changing my mind on this, sorry Blueberry fans. If you're still mad at Stretch, don't forget we have Ink still to smother with love!)


	17. Sans Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comforts you and offers an explanation for what happened.

Meanwhile…you were being gently rocked, and an unfamiliar, but really nice rumbling hum was slowly bringing you to consciousness. You winced, your lip swollen and your chest feeling very tight, and you couldn’t help but stiffen in the arms that cradled you. You couldn’t even open your eyes, they felt too dry and painful.

The humming stopped. “s’okay, princess, just me,” Sans murmured. You calmed again, feeling relaxed…safe. You let yourself melt into his arms, earning a chuckle. Then the memories of what just happened hit you, making your eyes water, and you covered your face in embarrassment and no small bit of fear. A sharp hiss escaped Sans, followed by a sigh, making you tremble. “oh, princess….” he hugged you tight then, rubbing his skull gently against your head.               

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The words slipped out without your bidding, and you felt a bony finger press against your uninjured lip, effectively silencing you. You stiffened again, turning stock-still in his arms, and Sans made a strangely pained sound.

“you have _nothing_ to be sorry about, princess. those two fuckers, now, _they’ve_ got plenty to— ugh. no, listen, Rhia. please? imma…imma put you down, okay? you, just…relax. breathe. just breathe.” You were placed down on something soft. You slowly forced open your eyes then, still shaking, and glanced around. 

You didn't recognize the room you were in, but it was a mess. Socks, clothes, books, papers, and trash were scattered around on the floor. You were on a bed that was unmade, worse than your own. And…was that a trash _tornado_? You blinked, shaking yourself, and finally looked at Sans.

Sans was watching you with a sad, but understanding expression. There was no pity. Only remorse. He had his arms crossed across his chest, his hands gripping his arms tightly. He had unzipped his coat, and you could see the thin white shirt underneath trembling faintly. As if he was shivering. Or…holding himself back? You slowly sat up, and he tightened his grip on himself, just watching you.

“S-sorr…” you started, but at his pained look stopped, and tried again. “Thank you, Sans,” you breathed out, then couldn’t stop yourself from roughly and rapidly rubbing your arm, as if scratching an itch that wasn’t there. Sans grasped your hand quickly before you did yourself damage, and you froze for a moment, before sighing and holding his hand. 

The pair of you sat in silence for a long moment, before Sans whispered quietly, “feel better?” You gave a small smile, and he chuckled. “normally people ask _me_ that stupid question. just as bad from this side.” He stroked your hand gently, and you stroked his, in turn, appreciate the gentle touch. “uh, if…if you need to talk about this…well, i don’t mind lendin’ a metaphoric ear?” 

“If…you don’t mind…I’d rather just…” You had to pause to gather your thoughts, but Sans didn’t press. He just held your hand, and waited, watching your hand and feeling your soft skin. ”Ca…can I have a hug, please?” He blinked up at you, and gave a sad but understanding smile, then chuckled and opened his arms for you, leaning against the wall. You moved hesitantly, and couldn’t help taking a breath before wrapping your arms around him. 

As soon as he embraced you in return, you could breathe and think clearly. It was if you had been seeing everything in a fog until that moment. Even Sans breathed out a long, relieved sigh. You were comfortable again, you were here. You could cuddle the gentle monster and there was nothing wrong with it. He tucked you close, resting his head on yours, and going so far as to wrap his oversized hoodie around you.

“welcome back, princess,” Sans whispered, before kissing the top of your head. 

“What…happened?” you asked quietly, feeling confused. He pressed his head against your black hair for a long moment, breathing in your scent with a soft hum, before pulling away just enough to look at you.

“you were protectin’ yerself,” he said slowly, playing with your braid with obvious curiosity. At your head tilt, he continued. “basically you hid your soul, it’s…” He paused then, and sighed, and released your braid to cup your face in his not-quite human palm as he gazed at you. “people, humans and monsters, with abusive backgrounds learn to hide their true selves in periods of high stress. the worse the abuse, the less stress it takes.” You couldn't help a wince, flushing with shame, and he nudged you, meeting your eyes and waiting until you gave a small nod before continuing. “and if ya got a bond with someone, it’s cut off until you’re back with your bondmate and know that it’s them.” Now he looked a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his skull. “apparently makes your soulmate wanna come runnin’ and defend ya.” You were suddenly near tears again, trembling, and he tightened his arms around you, blinking in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Sans, I’m so so sorry, I-!” His eye-sockets widened while his eye-lights shrank, before kissing you firmly, trying to be careful about your lip, but effectively silencing your apologies. He pulled back and held your chin, his eye-lights sharp.

“it. is. not. your. fault. we’re still connected. might haveta give the others a hug when ya decide ya wanna go back downstairs, but everythin’ is still there.” He paused for a moment, then grinned sheepishly. “actually givin’ the others’ a hug or somethin’s probably a good idea. had to tell ‘em to back off while i deal with ya,” he admitted wryly. You exhaled and nodded. You weren't ready to go back yet, though, and so you just nuzzled into Sans’ embrace. He breathed out a long sigh and held you tight. You closed your eyes and leaned against him, licking your lip absently, then hissing when it stung. 

“princess?” Sans murmured, shifting a bit to look at you in concern. You started to give an apologetic smile, but your lip twinged, and soon it was bleeding again.

“Ah shoot,” you muttered, your cheeks reddening as you covered your mouth with your hand. Sans chuckled a little, almost humourlessly, then slowly unwrapped you, kissing the top of your head.

“i'll get somethin' for that, just wait a sec,” he said gently, before heading for one of the two doors in the room. It revealed a bathroom, and you watched him disappear around the corner, leaving you alone for a moment. You wiped your mouth awkwardly and looked around. Part of you felt nervous. You were in someone else's private space, after all. But a larger part was keen to learn more about Sans.

It was still terribly messy, but you didn't really care. Your room would probably look the same if you'd been there more than a day. And there was, in fact, a trash tornado. It spun harmlessly in the corner, picking up rubbish, books, and more than a few socks. Socks were literally _everywhere_ , you realized. There was even one stuck on the blinds of the window over the desk. You would definitely have to ask about the sock collection. The sound of running water drew your attention back towards the bathroom. Sans came out a moment later, holding a plastic tub and a dark washcloth.

“mind scoochin' over?” he asked, and you slid towards the foot of the bed. He placed the tub on his bedside table (after tossing a magazine and yet more socks off of it), then sat in front of you, pulling what looked like a piece of hard candy from his pocket. “here, this'll help heal it up, while we clean ya up,” he said gently. You unwrapped it curiously, and he snagged the wrapper, tossing it to the trash tornado. You couldn't help but giggle even though your lip was pulled again. He just grinned in turn, before waving at you to eat the “healing” candy. Popping it into your mouth, cherry sweetness nearly overwhelmed you, making you blink in surprise. 

“never had monster candy before?” You shook your head.

“No, bit expensive in Reston,” you explained, noticing your lip starting to tingle as the candy melted on your tongue. He nodded, then grabbed the cloth from the tub of water and sat forward. You held still as he gently cleaned your face, your cheeks warming as he had to rub a little more firmly on your eyebrow.

“they're good. all monster food has magic in it, of course, but monster candy's always a good quick fix,” Sans explained, rinsing the cloth before taking your hands and washing them as well. It was strangely intimate, him cleaning your blood off of you. You hadn't realized how much you had bled before. 

Your hand twitched as his phalanges brushed over your wrist, and you couldn't help a blush. “sensitive?” he asked curiously, his eye-lights brightening. You nodded sheepishly, and he chuckled. “good to know.” He rinsed the cloth again, and eyed your face, making your blush deepen. He didn't comment though, just bringing the cloth up to your lip. You held still, expecting some pain. But it never came.

“Whoa...” you found yourself whispering, and Sans grinned, wiping your lip carefully. It tingled and felt sensitive, but otherwise, it didn't hurt. It felt nice, actually. He dumped the cloth carelessly into the tub, and then smiled, studying you.

“much better. feel better?” You nodded, smiling warmly, and leaned forward, pressing your lips against his cheekbone, making him blush a faint blue, now.

“Thank you, Sans,” you said softly, and he chuckled, shooting you a wink and a grin.

“can thank me by cuddlin' some more.” The way he said it was purely in jest, but you could see the hopefulness in his gaze. You couldn't deny that you wanted more cuddles too. So you smiled softly, and whispered,

“I'd like that.” He blinked, in surprise, but his perma-grin turned gentle and happy.

“o-okay then,” he winced and huffed at the stutter, the blue on his face spreading, before shifting and leaning back against the head of the bed, grabbing your hand and pulling you with him. You shifted and ended up in a similar position as when he held you earlier. You in his lap, head pressed against his collarbone while he held you close. A sigh of contentment escaped him, and he kissed the top of your head, mumbling into your hair, “s'nice.”

“Very...” You closed your eyes and couldn’t stop a happy hum from escaping you, feeling his breathing and hearing the odd thrum of magic in his bones. After a moment, you nuzzled your head gently against him, earning a chuckle and a soft blue glow from his cheekbones. Pressing a soft kiss against his clavicle, however, made him freeze, the blue light on his cheeks spreading up to his face. Wondering if you did something wrong, again, you started pull back, but he actually _whined_ as you tried. Now his skull was completely blue, and he buried his face in your hair, giving an embarrassed groan.

“So-”

“if you say sorry, i will tickle you.” You closed your mouth with a soft “eep” sound, but it seemed to do the trick, and he pulled back to look at you, his starlit eyes studying your face. You gave him a small, shy smile, and he chuckled, holding you back against his ribs. “glad to see ya smilin’, princess.”

“Glad to _be_ smiling,” you admitted. “Sans, I’m so- no, stop, let me finish!” you yelped, as his phalanges twitched against you in warning. He nuzzled your hair, letting his magic tease gently against you before grudgingly nodding. “I am sorry for freaking out. I know Blueberry was just upset, that he didn't mean anything…and…” You blinked, rubbing your sternum curiously. You had felt a small twitch and a pang of sadness when mentioning Blueberry. Sans watched without comment. “Ah…he…broke the bond, didn't he?” Sans shrugged, then held you close.

“probably.” You couldn't  help raising an eyebrow at the rather short answer, and he huffed. “they cocked up, upsetting you that much. they hurt you, and almost hurt your bond with everyone,” he grumbled, leaning his face to your neck. The deep vibration of his voice made you giggle. He grinned against your skin, and gave a playful growl, making his bones shudder and causing you to giggle again and shiver in response. You pushed his face away and he grumbled again, clearly pouting. You couldn't help grinning; he was cute when he pouted. You literally had to cover your mouth to avoid pressing a kiss against his pouty bones, giggling. He eyed you curiously.

“I wanna kiss your pout away,” you admitted, blushing brightly. He blinked and had to laugh, going blue, and pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“ya don’t wanna know what i’d like to do to you,” he teased with a playful growl, making you shiver pleasantly. “ready ta head down? the others will be missin’ ya, and if i know Paps, dinner will be done soon.” You smiled and nodded, hugging him tight and earning an equally tight hug in turn.

“Yeah, let’s go downstairs. Let’s get back to normal. For us anyway. Cause we are weird as heck.” Sans laughed, kissing you firmly, then grinned at you happily, his eye-lights bright and sparkling.

“that’s us, weird is normal. and normal is weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more to Metamaterial Girl, who stayed up just to help me add more content to this chapter! 
> 
> Also if you wanna chat or ask questions (or send fan art, I'd be over the moon for fan art) here's my Tumblr
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com
> 
> Drop me a line anytime!


	18. Backlash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from your episode, is everything still okay between you and the skeleboys? 
> 
> Short answer: Yes.

You had been nervous, thinking things might be awkward between you and the other skeletons. Learning that you had all but cut the bond for that few minutes, it would have made sense for things to be awkward, right? But the skeletons wouldn't hear of it, all of the others literally sweeping you into a series of hugs and occasional sneaky kisses. Red, of course, grabbed your rear, and G swept you into a kiss that had you bent back and seeing stars in the end. 

Stretch was the only one who didn’t come to you at first, but when you offered a hug to the lanky skeleton the relief was palpable. He wrapped you up into a tight hug, letting you feel his oddly soft bones, the bright orange hoodie heavy with smoke. You had to wonder how many cigarettes he’d gone through just since you had seen him last. You hugged him back, and earned a sigh and murmured thanks. When you pressed a soft kiss against his mandible, he grinned, nuzzling into your hair and holding you tight.

“yer a doll, honey,” Stretch whispered before finally letting you go. 

In the background, Papyrus was watching all of this with his hands on his hips, wearing a frilly apron with the words Kiss the Chef embroidered in fancy cursive. He made a little, odd coughing sound, then stood tall, his voice even louder than normal. “IF EVERYTHING IS SETTLED, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINISHED HIS LATEST CULINARY MASTERPIECE!” 

You gave him a sweet smile, hoping this would be better than “spa-tacos”, but when you sat down at the table beside Ink and Serif, Ink leaned towards you and murmured, “we’ll get somethin’ good later, just gotta humour him. gotta love Paps and Blue, they try.” 

You nodded. Sans and Stretch did love their brothers. You had to wonder why the other skeletons were so gentle towards them though. Red was harsh towards Blue but hardly said a word against Papyrus. G, Ink, and Serif all seemed to enjoy being around Papyrus, at least from the interaction you’d seen. You paused in thought, then looked around. Where was Blue, anyway?

You were distracted from that thought when Serif sighed and simply placed his head on the table, apparently falling asleep as soon as he did so, his dark blue hood hiding all of his features. You blinked at the skeleton, and placed a hand tentatively on his covered skull. That earned a soft rumble, and he turned his head, letting you just see a hint of his face, one eye-light looking at you with the corner of his eye socket crinkled in a hint of a smile, from the little you could see, anyway.  
   
“s’okay, sweets. tired.”

“Do you want to go to bed, instead of being here? I’m sure the others won’t mind.” You asked quietly, sliding your hand under his hood to cup his cheekbone. Another sigh escaped him, and his eye socket closed as he pressed into your hand.

“no. wanna be close ta you,” he admitted, before opening his eye again, freeing a hand from his pocket to cover yours and keep it in place, a dusting of blue slowly darkening his cheekbones. “’sides, still have a favour ta ask. later,” he added, before closing his eye and just staying like that. Your hand pressed against his still oddly-rough bone, noticing that it was slowly starting to become smoother, like the rest of the skeletons. The clearly stressed skeleton fell asleep just as Papyrus brought out plates of spaghetti. 

The tall skeleton paused upon seeing Serif, a soft scowl on his skull. “LAZYBONES…” he muttered, before turning and placing a plate of sparkling—if somewhat soggy-looking—spaghetti in front of you. “PLEASE DON’T LET THEM INFLUENCE YOU, HUMAN, THEY ARE ALL EXCEPTIONALLY LAZY AND NOT AT ALL AS FUNNY AS THEY TRY TO BE,” he said firmly, before grinning brightly. “BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOOK FORWARD TO EMBRACING YOU AS A SISTER! MY BROTHER’S SOUL MATE! WOWIE!” Then he paused to gasp, eyes suddenly appearing in his eye sockets, hands covering his mouth. “I MUST INFORM MY VERY GOOD FRIEND, HUMAN FRISK! AND UNDYNE! SHE WILL BE THRILLED TO KNOW THE HUMAN FRIEND SHE INTRODUCED TO US WAS ACTUALLY SANS’ SOUL MATE! AND—”

“Paps, we’d, ah…rather keep things quiet for now, bro,” Sans spoke up, his plate already empty, looking at you beseechingly. You nodded. This was new, after all. It really wasn't the time to bring others into the budding relationship between you and the skeletons. Sans gave you a clearly relieved smile, before glancing up at Papyrus, who was looking confused and a little annoyed as he placed a plate in front of Ink. Ink was messing on his phone and shot the other skeleton a bright smile before turning back to whatever he was doing, mildly playing with his food at the same time.  

“BUT BROTHER! IT IS A WONDERFUL THING! AND THIS IS THE HAPPIEST I'VE SEEN YOU IN YEARS. SHOULDN'T WE TELL THE OTHERS THE GOOD NEWS? IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU FINALLY STOPPED SULKING AND HIDING FROM EVERYONE. WHY WE COULD THROW A PARTY! AND METTATON MIGHT COME, AND—”

“Paps…please…” Sans groaned, blushing. 

G chuckled idly, sitting with an arm slung over the back of his chair, his sweater riding up enough to show off a hint of hip bone above his low-cut jeans.  You blinked at the sight and had to stare down at your plate, blushing, when the flirt gave you a suggestive grin…and once again your plate and Serif’s were empty. Serif hadn’t even seemed to be awake enough to do anything.

“Can’t really call it _skullking_ , Paps, when we were told to keep a low profile,” G pointed out, grinning more when he saw your blush. He shifted, looking like he was trying to get comfortable, but causing his sweater to rise, even more, the tips of his false ribs showing now. He was clearly enjoying this, even as Papyrus groaned at the pun. You forced your gaze away from the teasing, and, let’s face it, _sexy_ G, and looked back at Papyrus. G laughed softly but didn't call you out. You were thankful if puzzled. 

When had you decided that the skeletons were attractive in that way, anyway? They had amazing faces, so mobile and expressive. And you loved the different shades of colour each skeleton showed. And you’d be lying if you didn't admit you had noticed the shimmer of magic lacing along their bones when the light hit just right, and how pretty it was. But something like hip bones and ribs…those shouldn't be attractive or provocative…right? But you couldn’t help noticing them now. While you weren’t interested in Papyrus that way, the skeletons you were bonded to, on the other hand, well…you _did_ think they were attractive. This was confusing. 

“THIS IS DIFFERENT. FINDING A SOUL MATE IS SUPPOSED TO BE JOYOUS AND CELEBRATED! IT DOESN’T HAPPEN OFTEN ENOUGH FOR IT NOT TO BE!” 

“Undyne _does_ already know, Papyrus, and this is new to us still. We‘ll try to have a party once we’ve actually gotten used to things,” you reassured him, earning a grin from most of the skeletons. Serif was still holding your hand and snoring. 

“WELL I SUPPOSE, BUT I STILL DON’T APPROVE OF HIDING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD THING!” Papyrus complained, but finally sat down, just as Blue finally appeared and took his spot beside Stretch. He placed a large bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him, making you blink. It made your chest hurt a little bit to see it. He poked at the spaghetti a moment, then suddenly began eating with enthusiasm, looking better as he did…even if he _did_ drink the whiskey straight from the bottle…?

The alarm on your face made Stretch grin, and he started to put a hand on Blue’s skull, but stopped and let his hand drop. “my cool bro isn’t affected by alcohol, no matter the proof,” he said, pride clear in his voice. Blue rolled his starry eye-lights, but nodded, grinning at you.

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY FEARS NO HANGOVERS! AND IT TASTES GREAT, WANT SOME?” Stretch stiffened at Blue’s impish grin at you, and you held your free hand up with a sheepish smile, shaking your head firmly.

“I don’t drink a lot, and I prefer wine, or maybe a cocktail, I’m afraid. Um…thank you, though?” you offered. Blueberry watched you shrewdly, giving a friendly smile and nodding, then going back to eating and drinking his whiskey. Stretch eyed Blueberry, his eye sockets narrowed, but Blue didn’t act like he noticed while he was finishing his spaghetti. Papyrus, having been happily enjoying his glitter-infused spaghetti, only then noticed Serif’s empty plate and yours.

“WOWIE! I DIDN’T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE YOUR FORK! YOU CLEARLY ARE A HUMAN OF FANTASTIC TASTE! IT IS A WONDERFUL DAY! MY BROTHER HAS A SOUL MATE THAT ENJOYS SPAGHETTI ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

“JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE TRIES THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE’S TACOS! THEY ARE MUCH BETTER THAN SOGGY NOODLES!” Blue suddenly shouted, and the other skeletons around the table sighed as the very loud pair began to yell out one-ups. You sat there, your hand still clutched against Serif’s cheek, and couldn’t help but laugh, startling the skeletons. Serif woke with a start at the sound, and finally released your hand as you laughed, looking at you with a mix of amusement and worry. You giggled and squeezed his hand to reassure him.

“I’m okay, I’m okay! J-just…phew…what a day,” you managed after finally calming down. Serif stood, then, and grabbing your plate, which made you blink up at him, he gave a shy smile, tugging his hood further over his skull to try to hide his growing blush.

“ya’ve had a roller coaster day. lemme at least do this,” he murmured, embarrassed, before all but rushing to the kitchen with the plates and then fleeing to the living room, his shoulders hunched up tightly. 

“god, the ballerina’s goin’ ta f-in’ snap if he keeps this up,” Red muttered as you stood slowly. The other skeletons began to stand as well. Blue and Papyrus were still bickering, in a good-natured way, but seemed calmer than before. Sans was talking amicably with Stretch again, and Ink was still playing with his phone, eyes narrowed in concentration. You looked at Red, curiously, and he quickly sauntered over to stand beside you, grinning widely upon seeing you waiting for him.

“Why do you call Serif “ballerina”, Red?” you asked. He huffed a bit in amusement, eyeing you as the pair of you walked into the living room. Serif was nowhere to be seen at the moment. You decided to sit in the middle of the first couch, and Red immediately joined you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into him, making you squeak. 

He grinned even wider at that, and gripped your hip firmly before answering. “he’s a dancer, sweetheart. or was, anyway,” he growled in low tones, shifting till he could reach your ear and nipping it lightly. You squeaked again, and he smirked, a pink flush sweeping over his face at the sound. “shit, ya make cute noises. i wonder what it takes to get ya ta make sexy ones.” 

You couldn’t help but blush, and tried to distract him by asking, “Was? Why was?” He grumbled, knowing what you were doing, and nipped again at your ear. You yelped and tried to pull away, earning a grumble. He couldn’t wait to play with you on _his_ terms.

“ya’d have ta ask him, i don’t give a fuck,” Red said, his claws digging into your hip a little, and you grabbed his hand.

“If you’re not going to behave I’m going to move. And I won’t let you join me in a stream tomorrow,” you added, making him blink. His grip relaxed completely, letting you pull away.

“ya serious?” he asked suspiciously, but you could see his eye-lights widen and sparkle. You had to smile seeing the edgy monster turn nearly starry-eyed. Well, then…

“I’m serious. It’s been almost a month since my last stream, so I’m long overdue, and we might as well use that setup to have a good go.” Now the heavy-boned skeleton was grinning eagerly, stars quite literally in his eyes. So not just Blueberry could do that. Learning new things every day.

“FUCK YEAH! fuckin’ shit, _course_ i wanna go on yer stream, it’s fuckin’ awesome!” he roared, earning yells from upstairs where Sans and Stretch were putting Papyrus and Blueberry to bed. The "excitement" earlier had put dinner awfully close to their bedtimes again. 

“for star’s sake, Red, clean yer language!”

“Asgore’s furry eyebrows, can ya not?!” 

This, of course, made Red yell back, “i’ve been a fuckin’ saint all fuckin’ day, stop fuckin’ babyin’ ‘em! i ain’t goin’ ta clean my fuckin' act fer them!” 

And then G swaggered in. He paused in the doorway, looking amusedly at the distracted Red who still had stars in his eyes, then winked at you. You, of course, had to blush. Dammit G…

The tall skele grinned, and took a seat on your other side, resting an arm on the back of the couch behind you but not touching you, once again showing off that taunting hip bone. Whyyy was it so suggestive and sexy when it was just a bone??

“Having problems?” G asked, with a far too-knowing smirk, the tips of his phalanges brushing, tauntingly light, against your exposed back. You tried to repress a shiver, but couldn’t do anything about the blush that was warming your cheeks. He chuckled then, a deep, warm sound that did odd things to your insides and made your cheeks even hotter. G leaned closer and blew a cool puff of air against your neck, and you gave a small squeak. He chuckled again, softer, and a bit more suggestively than before, his golden eye glimmering and flashing as he watched you closely. “You’re going to be so much fun…” he purred.

“U-um..?” you managed to squeak out, making him grin more, the tip of his pointed yellow tongue running along his teeth. Your blush spread further as you watched, a shiver running along your spine. Oh dear… 

“ya know, sweetheart, if ya wanted more of me ya coulda just asked…” Red suddenly rumbled in your ear from your other side. You had been moving slowly away from G, and now found yourself pressed against Red’s very warm side. G grinned as your face turned the same colour as Red’s turtleneck.

“Mm, she seems to be having fun. What do you think?” G asked, not even looking at Red, focused solely on you, his smile turning sharper. Why couldn’t you look away from G?? Red was at least as suggestive and probably more likely to cross the line! As you thought that, Red ran his clawed hands slowly and teasingly along the bottom of your shirt, a pleased growl moving through him, and something hot and wet ran over your bare shoulder. _Okay_ , well now… 

“might wanna let up, Sans’ll be here inna sec and he’s likely ta have a field day on your coccyx,” Stretch commented as he came in, strolling to smoker’s alley with barely a second glance at the three of you. He pulled out a cigarette as Red begrudgingly moved off of you and rose to join Stretch, bumming a cig from the other skeleton. You breathed out, a bit relieved, maybe it won’t be—

“Don’t think I’m done playing yet, actually…” G murmured, his golden-yellow eye still focused on you, leaning forward and following you as you moved backwards. You bumped into the opposite arm of the couch, and G’s smirk turned victorious as your slow flight ended, allowing him to lean over you with one arm braced on the couch and his other hand trailing slowly along your arm. You tried but failed to hide your delighted shiver. He leaned closer to you, his eye half-lidded, and you couldn’t help your face reddening once more, but a good part of you was eager, hopeful, pushing you to lean forward in return, just a little bit…

“Serif back with food yet?” Sans asked as he walked into the living room, stopping short as he did. You were a blushing, flustered mess, struggling to sit up on the couch. Stretch and Red were in the window seat, laughing their heads off, as G just sat with them, grinning _far_ too smugly, a cigarette hanging from his teeth. You finally sat up, face fading from its vibrant tomato red, and cleared your throat, before looking for your laptop and cell in an attempt to distract yourself. Sans raised a brow bone and grinned teasingly. “havin’ fun with G, princess?” You startled and stared up at him in surprise, the blush back with a vengeance.

“U-uuh! Oh! Um!” You had no idea what you were going to say. Sans just hopped on the couch, grinning wickedly at you. Well, if you had been wondering if it was only G or Red who would look at you with such suggestive expressions, you knew better now. Sans laughed lowly and ran his smooth phalanges along your hand. You had been gripping the couch cushion so tight that your knuckles had gone white, but exhaled and let your hands relax at the soothing touch, still blushing. “This…is a learning curve…h-how’d you know?” you asked, chagrined. 

He pressed a toothy kiss against your temple, chuckling softly and calming you down more before he grinned teasingly.

“can smell him on ya, princess.” You froze, blinking, your mind slowly trying to process the implications there. Then his voice dropped several octaves, and he growled, playfully, “and can smell yer arousal from it.” 

“Welp! Good talk, I’m—!” you squeaked, shooting up from the couch, blushing horribly and making a break towards the kitchen, when Serif suddenly appeared in front of you, making you yelp in surprise. Serif blinked at you owlishly and held up the bags in his arms.

“um… hungry?” 

You hesitated. You _were_ hungry…but you needed a break, real quick.

“Yeah! Just give me a moment, I want to, ah…go get a drink!” you chirped lightly, kissing his cheekbone before moving to the kitchen, knowing the others were staring after you. You barely even glanced at Ink, who was clearly being consumed by his phone and stared blankly at the countertop, your cheeks warming again.

You sighed, collecting a glass from the draining board and absentmindedly rummaging for some cola while thinking and calming down. You were not, in any sense of the word, used to being flirted with in such a way. Guys flirted with you occasionally, you'd even had a nice cream vendor, who was a bunny monster, flirtatiously wink while you ordered something. That had been uncomfortable. This...was different.

It...felt really good, that the skeletons actually found you attractive. And it was clear they did. It was still a bit odd that you found them attractive as well. But you did. You poured yourself some cola, still, a bit dazed, but starting to feel clearer, at least. You walked back towards the living room, no longer blushing, but you still didn’t know how to feel about the teasing at the moment. You were enjoying it! But it was starting to get overwhelming.

Ink strolled by you then, still doing something with his phone, though he did pause to distractedly kiss your forehead, nuzzling a moment, before grabbing a bag from Serif and continuing on to the couch. You blinked after him in bemusement before looking at Serif again. He hadn’t moved from his spot, just watching you with obvious concern. 

“we’re done, princess,” Sans called from his seat on the couch, lazily using magic to pluck a bag from Serif’s arms and float it to his hand. He grabbed it before adding, with a gentleness that made you relax, “consider it a little backlash from the temporary cutoff.” You had to blink at that, wondering about Serif, Stretch, and Ink, but they seemed fine. Ink was too distracted by whatever he was doing, Strech looked exhausted and had fallen asleep after inhaling his dinner, and Serif was hovering, looking concerned but not otherwise troubled. You finally breathed out and nodded.

“Okay, just a bit…too much?” Serif looked confused but relieved that you were moving back to the couch with him. He threw all but two of the bags to the remaining skeles, most of whom were pulling condiments from various pockets. Only G and Ink didn’t bother, digging into their burgers and fries. Sans was sitting on the arm of the first couch now, and Ink was on the opposite couch. Serif plopped by the other arm opposite Sans and patted for you to join him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to MetaMaterial Girl for all her hard work editing my mess and helping me sort out all of the ideas that are a complete jumble which I keep shoving at her. 
> 
> I added an Ask Box on my Tumblr! If you have any questions about the boys, the world state, or anything, let me know! As long as it doesn't go into spoiler territory I'll be happy to answer. 
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	19. Boobs are "Magical"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serif manages to explain his favour... but not without a few "bumps" in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!!!
> 
> I KNOW THIS IS NOT HOW YOU CALM A PERSON HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, AND THAT PANIC ATTACKS AREN'T FUNNY!!!
> 
> You'll just have to read more to comprehend ^^'''

In the end, you ended up relaxing and watching silly movies with the skeletons. True to Sans’ word, none of the other skeletons pestered you too much. Everyone talked and laughed with you, joking and punning. They also kept their hands to themselves, for the most part, other than to kiss you goodnight and hug you tight. Though G did give you another deep, bending kiss, before saying he’d see you tomorrow as he was going out for the night. You didn’t even get a chance to ask where he was going before he was gone, but you didn’t feel too bothered. He did say you’d see him in the morning. Soon it was just Sans, Serif, and you. Sans and Serif were glancing meaningfully at each other as you texted Undyne about training tomorrow. 

She was excited to finally get back to your weekly self-defence lessons. You had started nearly six months ago, just to try it at first, since there was a free introductory lesson. But you’d end up hitting it off with both Undyne and her fiancée, to the point where they’d become a major facet of your life. It had almost been three weeks since you’d last had a lesson. But now Papyrus and Blueberry would be coming the same time as you, to help train you.

Sending a goodnight text to Undyne, you stretched and groaned, your back and shoulders popping. Both skeletons went rigid, bright blushes instantly flooding their skulls. You stood up, then froze at their identically flustered faces.

“O-oh! Um, sorry?” you stammered, wondering if there was some sort of taboo you were violating. Sans recovered first and waved a dismissive hand, even though a speckling of blue was slowly fading on his cheekbones.

“no biggie. just ah…be careful doin’ that,” he explained awkwardly. “’s just a bit…suggestive…” Embarrassment was the theme of the night, apparently. 

“Right! I-I’ll try to remember that.” You paused to gather yourself. Both Sans and Serif contemplated you as you forced yourself to calmness, then turned to them with a smile. You pressed a kiss against Sans’, then Serif’s brows, earning happy sounds from the pair. “I’m going to head out for the night. I have training with Undyne in the morning so I need some sleep. Oh!” You peered at Serif, who had looked down at his hands sadly. “What was that favour you wanted to ask me, sweet one?” He immediately looked up and smiled shyly.

“if…ya don’t mind, can I ask ya in private?” He stared at Sans pointedly then, and the other skeleton gave an exaggerated sigh. Sans slowly, so _very_ slowly, stood up from the couch, meeting Serif’s stare for a moment before turning to you with a small but sweet smile.

“fine. if ya need me, princess, don’t hesitate to lemme know. please.” He then pulled you into a tight hug, pressing his teeth against your lips firmly. You returned the kiss gladly, relaxing into his arms. He kissed you thoroughly, humming in satisfaction before slowly letting you go. He looked very pleased with your flushed face and lips, and trailed his thumb slowly over your lower lip, muttering under his breath, “this initial bondin’ shit can’t end soon enough.” Then, after a firm final kiss, he stepped back and winked, giving a two-fingered salute. “night, princess,” he said as he vanished. 

You exhaled slowly to try and get your fluttering heart under control, then smiled apologetically at Serif. You still weren’t sure how you should act when one of your bond mates kissed you in front of another one. Serif just wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing you softly and sweetly, in silent understanding.

“we’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” he murmured, before kissing you again. You returned the kiss gratefully, enjoying it far too much. Serif chuckled, a low and musical sound. He let you go, picking up your phone and laptop for you and offering his arm, like a gentleman. “i’ll walk ya to yer door, so i can talk to ya about my favour,” he said, the dark blue colour on his cheekbones having moved in to stay. You couldn’t help but giggle, accepting his arm in turn.

“Sounds lovely,” you said sincerely, making him grin. 

The walk to your door was quiet, and Serif was disinclined to talk quite yet. But the silence wasn’t awkward, and it helped make you feel better after a very emotional day. You pressed lightly into him as you walked, smiling to yourself. Was this what being home really meant? It felt like it, and you found yourself snuggling Serif’s arm tighter with the thought. He glanced sideways at you, but then gave you a smile before pressing his teeth against your hair.

“it’s nice to see ya so happy, sweets,” he said softly, the lights in his eyes wide and bright. He removed his hand from your grasp, before slipping it around your waist instead, drawing you close as you near your door. You appreciated the touch, leaning into him for a moment before having to unlock the door, briefly wondering why it was locked. You held open the door for him encouragingly. He ducked his head shyly but came inside, looking around with interest. As you stepped inside, your bare feet touched the soft white carpet, and you facepalmed in realisation, earning an alarmed look from Serif. 

“I forgot my shoe inside after Red threw it at Stretch! It’s probably gotten snaffled,” you grumbled in explanation. You shook your head in resignation, with a half-shrug. ‘Ah well, not the first time I’ve forgotten proper shoes.” You smiled curiously at Serif, who had placed your electronics on your coffee table. “So, whatcha wanna do? I can stay up a little longer, but Undyne is a harsh taskmistress.” 

Serif fidgeted, he shuffled, he looked at anything but you, playing with the strings of his tightly drawn hoodie. You watched in fascination as he became more and more flustered, his shoulders hunching and all but withering under your gentle gaze. Shaking your head, you gave up your examination and simply wrapped your arms around him, making the skeleton stiffen for a moment before slowly relaxing against you.

“ugh, so embarrassin’,” he groused, his head resting against your shoulder as he held you back. You ran a hand over his hood-covered head, wanting to ask, but had a feeling that would just embarrass him even further. He eased under your gentle touch and shifted his head to the crook of your neck before speaking. 

“i know this’ll sound completely inappropriate, considerin’ we’ve known each other all of two days…” He took a breath then pulled away, looking up into your eyes. His posture was completely defeated, and the bone under his eyes was smudged dark grey, like bags under a human’s eyes. The look in his sparkling eye-lights was pleading, and you tilted your head, waiting patiently. 

He flexed his hands, then stammered, “can…can i…ah…“ The blue of his skull darkened, and he squeezed his eyelids closed, finally forcing out a hurried and jumbled, “canisleepinyourbedwithyou?” 

You took a moment to decipher what he asked, then scrutinized Serif again. The skeleton looked so tired, his eye-lights now dim and fuzzy as he stared at the floor, clearly expecting you to throw him out. _These skeletons_ …you found yourself thinking fondly. 

“Okay.” 

The shock and joy on Serif’s face were enough to convince you that this was the right idea. He immediately perked up, but then started to babble, “just, just for sleep! don’t ah, don’t want to mess with the bond. not after today and a-all. just sleep!” he kept repeating. You puffed in amusement, then pressed a light kiss against his teeth to hush him; a whine escaped him instead. His eye-lights were wide, and a faint shudder made his bones rattle. “don’t tease the skeleton...” he whimpered, and you kissed his cheek in apology.

“Sorry, sweet one. I’m going to go get changed, do you need anything?” 

Serif blinked rapidly, and just gazed at you with an overwhelmed look on his face for a few seconds, before shaking his head. 

“i’ll...i’ll go get what i need while y-you’re gettin’ ready,” he whispered, hunching down in his hoodie and suddenly looking uncomfortable again. 

You clasped his hand gently, whispering, “Hey, if you’re not comfortable you don’t have to—”

“no. i want to,” he cut you off, gripping your hand firmly and meeting your eyes. He looked near tears, and you fell silent as he continued, “i just want… _need_ to sleep next to ya, just sleep. it’s…been a long time since i’ve slept at night, and…i know i’ll be able to sleep if you’re next to me,” he admitted, with chagrin. 

You couldn’t help how your chest hurt at hearing the pain in his voice. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing his cheekbones, and he started, but then leaned into you with a sigh. 

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” you offered gently. You watched, your brow knitted in concern, as he wavered, his eye-lights flickering over everything and nothing, not looking at you for several long minutes. 

“it’s jus’...i have these nightmares...had ‘em for years, no big deal! jus’ that they take a lot outta me,” he offered diffidently, his tone failing completely to ease your concern. Seeing that look on your face made him start to babble again, releasing you to wave his hands frantically. “i-i-i mean all of us do! we have whole late night chat sessions comparin' nightmares! i-i mean it’s not like we have a competition for who has the most fucked up dreams or anythin'! cause we don't!” This was not where you expected this to go, and your eyes widened.

“Serif-?” 

He quickly cut you off, panicked now, and unable to stop talking. “it’s not like it’s real! it’s just a dream! a bad dream! and yeah sure, it’s been the same bad dream for years now, but it’s not like it actually happened!” he ranted, gripping his skull, his eye lights wide and flickering. He was clearly no longer even noticing you if he could see you at all through the tears brimming in his eyes. “at least i'm not alone in the torture! i mean we've all seen the little demonic hellspawn! they've visited us all at one time or another, save G and Ink, but G's from a broken timeline and Ink shouldn't exist! totally fine! yeah, they seem to like my timeline the most, but i'm not there now! at least i'm not there for the fucking demon to kill me over and over again ahah haha hah!!” He started giggling frantically, his eye-lights replaced with a single flaming ring in his left socket and the tears flowing now, leaving you terrified for him. “ it's not like i could do anything to stop them anyway! every time, same thing, same steps over and over again, and Paps...oh god, Paps, he's all alone, he's stuck and doesn't even know it. he doesn't know he's dying and dying over and over again...” he sobbed, his fingers digging into his skull. He was starting to shake, fire and sparks shrouding his skull. He was falling into whatever darkness had broken his heart, and it tore at your own, to see him like this.

So you did the only thing you could think to do.

Grabbing Serif's skull firmly and ignoring his panicked flailing, you pulled him down and hugged him in tight, pressing his skull right between your breasts. His nasal ridge dug into your sternum, but you held him there anyway, whispering soft and soothing words, even kissing his skull a few times. It was awkward, but you managed. The blue fire flashed and flared against your shirt for a while, as Serif reflexively tried to free himself. But your grip on him was too secure, and he was too overwhelmed by his emotions to really fight your embrace.

You waited as Serif slowly relaxed, still whispering and kissing him, till he wrapped his arms around your hips and pulled you close in turn. You watched as the familiar dark blue blush slowly coated his entire skull and beyond, down along his cervical vertebrae.

“You okay?” you eventually asked softly. He nodded against you but didn't try to pull away yet. You just kissed his skull again, humming and rocking him against your chest. A part of you felt like you should be embarrassed doing this. But it seemed to be helping, and he was swaying with you. 

You didn't know how long you stood there, Serif's skull securely planted between your boobs while you rocked him, but he finally started to move. He looked up at you, his eye-lights small but heart-shaped, the dark indigo of his skull making him look like he'd been covered in ink. You tilted your head and kissed his frontal bones, smiling at him. “Better?” you whispered.

“yeah...yeah. a lot better,” he admitted, his blush finally beginning to fade again, but he didn’t seem quite ready to move away from your breasts yet. “i'm...not sure that's the safest way to deal with one of our panic attacks...” he confided, but then shook his head and pressed his skull back against your sternum, mumbling, “but fuck it, bein' this close to yer soul feels good.” 

You had to laugh, rather guiltily. His eye-lights wavered up at you in confusion, which made you giggle even more. “I'd forgotten about souls being so important to you,” you confessed. His confused look grew more so.

“then why…?” he started to ask, then he pulled away slowly, staring where he'd been. His eye-lights widened and his blush shot back with a vengeance, and you had to take a breath as his teeth moved but no sound came. You shook with mirth, trying futilely to stop giggling.

“It’s a, ah, technique human ladies use on their loved ones to help calm them down. Boobs are magical…in a figurative sense,” you explained, your cheeks bright pink. He stared at you, then slowly cracked up, guffawing long and loud, and you laughed along. 

Shaking his head and still chortling, he drew you close. “oh my god, you literally calmed me down...by smotherin' me in yer boobs. i did not know that was a thing. i know it's a thing now! and i _approve_ of said thing. oh god...” Serif gasped, leaning against you, his eye-lights bright. He kissed you suddenly, nuzzling against your face and beaming. “feel free to do that again…as long as yer safe,” he finished more seriously. Then he had to giggle again, shaking his head. “okay, I must be tired for that to be as funny as it is.” 

You cuddled him, smiling against his cheekbone. “Nah, it _is_ funny. A bit intimate, but funny,” you said. He snickered agreeably.

“approval is high. i think i actually might understand Red's obsession with them now. plus, they’re close to yer soul, so i could feel it as well, tryin' to make me feel better, so double win,” he observed, before smiling sweetly. “thanks, by the way. that really did help.” 

You kissed his cheekbone and smiled back. “Anytime, sweet one,” you told him, before being ambushed by a yawn. “Gah, _really_ tired now.” Serif nodded in understanding, yawning himself and flashing his very defined canines. 

Delaying a little, Serif pulled you close and nuzzled against you. He pressed his teeth against your brow, and murmured, “go do whatcha need to do, sweets, i’ll be right back.” He gave you one final kiss before stepping back and winking at you. ”promise.” With that, Serif vanished, leaving only a wisp of dark blue smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Metamaterial Girl for all of her awesome work! See how nicely polished this all is? That's her doing! Send her a shoutout or something!
> 
>  
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	20. Serif's Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Boob-squish part 2"

You went upstairs for some pjs, deciding to go with a long t-shirt and shorts, and changed before brushing your teeth and washing your face. It took you a moment to realize you didn’t have to take your contacts out when you caught your purple gaze in the mirror, and you paused to appraise yourself. 

You _did_ look better. Your naturally pale skin looked less sallow, the bags under your eyes not as dark. You long black hair actually had some shine to it, showing off its bluish tinge. You could see a sparkle in your eyes, and you couldn’t help but notice that they seemed to almost… _glow_ a little bit. You tilted your head, peering at your reflection. The shine was faint, but it was there. Huh…interesting. Odd. But pretty, in a way. You gave yourself a final look over, tightening your braid before heading back into the living room.

Serif was back and was looking nervous and self-conscious again. He’d taken off his hoodie and was in a pair of flannel pants with a plain white tee. He looked a lot smaller without his hoodie, his previous mirth and confidence vanished. His eye-lights were darting around and he kept playing with the tail of his shirt, the small grin on his face smaller than ever and terribly strained. When you reached his side, you saw that he was hunched up again, and you actually ended up being taller than him because of it. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he immediately leaned into you.

“You ready to sleep? Just sleep?” you inquired gently. 

This earned an appreciative glance, and Serif nodded and took your hand in his, his bones warm and comfortable in your grasp. He nuzzled your shoulder before murmuring, “why’re ya so nice n’ understandin’? 

“Because…that's just the way I am,” you declared, trying to get him to laugh again. He gave you a small smile, and you raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you need another boob squish?” His eye-lights widened in time with his darkening face.

“is that what it's called?”

“It's what _I_ call it, but that wasn't an answer, so I'm assuming yes.” You reached for his skull when he wavered, and brought him back into your breasts, skull pressed against your sternum once more. He froze for a moment, then surrendered. It didn't take long before he was actually pressing his skull into you and chuckling.

“okay, this feels too good, and if we wanna _just_ sleep, we gotta stop,” he said, peering up at you from between your breasts. You kissed his skull, earning a pleased hum, and smiled back.

“Feeling better now?” 

Serif nodded with a sheepish grin. “my brain’s gettin' in the way, 's all,” he explained, then buried his face into your breasts again, nuzzling vigorously and making you laugh before pulling away, looking pleased. “lead the way, sweets.” 

You giggled at him lightly, turning off the living room lights and then leading him up the stairs to your bedroom. Of course, now you were trying not to blush at a thought that suddenly popped into your head. This was the first time you’ve had a guy in your bed with you. And not just any guy, but one of your soulmates. And now you couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first time _Serif_ had shared a bed with a lady. _Stop it, brain!_

“whoa…” Serif suddenly breathed, thankfully distracting you from your internal argument. You had forgotten how big your bed was too. You grinned at him and nodded towards it.

“Go make yourself comfy, I’ll switch out the lights.” He shook his head, and actually pulled you towards the bed with a lazy wink, suddenly more confident.

“i’ll take care a’ the lights, but i wanna check out this giant bed of yers first,” he said eagerly, his eye lights large and sparkling. He let go of your hand to begin scrambling onto the bed that was almost big enough to be considered a double super king. Blueberry had apparently made the bed when he put away all of your stuff; you’d have to remember to thank him again. 

Serif plopped his head onto one of the many pillows, a huge sigh escaping him as he sprawled. There was still so much room that you probably could fit two other skeletons on there, as well as yourself, without feeling the least bit crowded. 

You crawled up beside him, delighted at the playful smile on the once-reserved skeleton’s face. “Should I give you and my bed a moment?’” you teased, earning a deep chuckle. He waited until you were comfortable, then rolled to his side and faced you. 

He hesitated, and asked, “is-can i…?” 

You patted your chest, opening your arms for him, and he wrapped an arm around you in return, scooting close and resting his skull on your chest. He frowned, then blinked and pressed his head harder against you. 

“this’s… yer heartbeat, right?” he asked, sounding awed, his eyes closing as he focused on the rhythmic _thump-thump_. You smiled, smoothing a hand over his skull. 

“Yeah…monsters don’t have a heartbeat, right? Sorry if it’s a bit weird.” He tilted his head up to look at you. He looked almost identical to Sans, you found yourself thinking. His ribs and hips a bit narrower, his bones not as thick, his entire body language different, but still fundamentally similar. Sans was more solid, his skull rounder—well, to be fair, _everything_ about Sans was rounder. If he were human, you had a feeling that he would be…not fat, exactly, maybe chubby would be a better description. Serif was less so, though he might have been equally lazy. He reminded you more of those people who were naturally lean, but ate enough junk food to have a soft tummy. He was also surprisingly nice to snuggle with.

“no, we don’t have a heartbeat, but y’got nothin’ to apologize for. ‘s cool.” He hesitated, then, and with a touch of diffidence, added, “it’s a bit different from what my magic sounds like, but...” You hummed curiously and ran a hand over his mostly-smooth skull.

“Can I listen? Just for a minute, since I think you’d prefer cuddling like this...” The blue flush under your hand that answered you made you want to melt, but he shifted away and shyly opened his arms for you. You immediately snuggled into him, and he ran his hand through your hair, examining it curiously. You rubbed your cheek against his ribcage, warmed and amused at the tiny noise he made, then settled down, closing your eyes to listen. 

As you quieted, instead of a thump of a heart, you began to hear an odd thrum, almost like the passing of a hand over a stringed instrument. It was…really nice. Relaxing. Calming, even. You had to wonder if it was similar for Serif when he had listened to your heartbeat. 

You knew monsters were made of magic. The vast number of monster information guides out there let you know that much. You knew there was very little physical matter in monsters, and that when a monster died, they simply turned to dust, unlike a human. So the sound of that magic, the life within, was reassuring. It made you hold Serif close, and smile against his chest. 

His phalanges massaged your hair gently, an odd rumbling coming from him, and when you looked up at him, he was smiling in turn. His eyes were half-lidded, but the warmth and joy you saw there were clear. But there was also amazement…almost disbelief. You shifted even with him again and pressed a kiss on his temporal bone, before pressing your forehead against his. You were tired…

“Come on, sweet one, let’s settle down to sleep. Don’t know about you, but I have a date with an angry fish bright and early tomorrow,” you murmured, making him snort, then nod. You freed the blankets, and you both crawled underneath, Serif immediately clinging to you. His eye flickered blue for a moment before all of the lights turned off. He then pressed his skull against your chest, his jaw resting on your breast. His eyes closed as he listened to your breath and your heartbeat. Pressed against you, just like that, he fell deeply asleep. 

You smiled and curled around him, caressing his skull. You could hear his bones shift as he breathed, hear the settling of the house that you were already feeling at home in, and you could faintly hear that gentle thrum of the magic that gave Serif his life. The thought made you smile, and soon, you joined Serif in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to MetaMaterial Girl. You are a star and you definitely help me keep this going!
> 
>  
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com
> 
> Oh hey, look picture of Serif -
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com/post/168691326559/serif-being-told-hes-cute-by-rhia-sorry-for-the


	21. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a very strange sex dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Obviously, this is going to have suggestive, sexual themes. If you're not interested in sex and smut, weeell... this probably isn't a fic for you. Things are going to just heat up from here!

A hand slid along your side, fingers tracing your ribs, your hips. Sometimes the hand was soft, other times firm, occasionally even sharp. It kept changing. You sighed at the feeling, stretching out and rolling onto your back, revelling in the touch upon your bare skin. A strange chuckle answered your movement, sounding unlike any of your skeletons.

“lO-o0-ok a-At y0u…” the voice murmured, somewhere behind and above you. It distracted you from the blissful sensations briefly, but then someone was playing with you again. 

Soft kisses and nips were being placed along your jawline, your throat. A gasp escaped you when teeth clamped onto your collarbone, magic easing the pain as they tightened their grip before a hot wet tongue lathed the skin between them. You whined and shifted, but the pressure on your collarbone made you fall still. You panted, unsure if it was from pleasure or pain. 

“b-B-biT of-f a frRRrreE-eak-K-K, a-aA1n’t-tc-c-C-ha,” the voice continued, staticky, glitchy, almost bored, now moving around you as it spoke. You frowned. You wouldn’t ever call yourself a freak. Realization dawned: this was a dream. And here was someone trying to turn it into a nightmare. 

Nope, not happening. You have had enough nightmares in your life; you weren’t going put up with this one now. 

You started to open your eyes but hands trailed over your body again, squeezing, pinching, pulling your nipples. A soft but strong tongue played with one tender bud, rolling it, sucking it. The tongue was clearly changing like the hands, sometimes cold, or burning hot. Other times it was much longer than you would have expected, though it was always pointed, and sometimes you could feel drool dripping on your heated skin. You moaned in startled delight and tried to reach out to reciprocate, only to find that your hands were tied, literally. 

You weren’t worried, though. This was _your_ dream, you could get free anytime. 

“g-g-gGeEt-t-1N’ a-Al1 ho-0-ot-t a-AnD b-b-B8otH3r-rr-R3D-d?” The stuttered and broken voice taunted as its owner continued to pace around. “S-s-s-Sou1-l-l ma-A-tes a-a-ar-rrR3-e p-p-P-p-P0inT-t-tlessSs.” 

You frowned again.

“Doesn’t seem that way to me,” you murmured, having gained your voice, at least. The hand that wasn’t assailing your breast slid down your belly, shifting and scratching just lightly enough to make you squirm. It cupped the mound between your legs, and you gave a sharp little cry as you felt your arousal slick against it. The hand pulled away then, as did the mouth, leaving you gasping.

“d-D-dissSgusSti-1-inG h-h-HumA-a-aN,” the voice growled, sounding hostile, but also closer to your ear. Had this been anything but a dream, you’d feel shamed and humiliated. But you could sense curiosity, hear a waver of uncertainty. And this _was_ a dream. So…you gave a coy grin instead.

“For someone who think soulmates are pointless and humans are disgusting, you certainly like touching me,” you pointed out, spreading your legs slightly in challenge. You earned a growl, the remaining hand releasing you for a moment before running along your thighs, taunting you in turn. Fingertips ghosted over your soaked folds now, the sensation jolting your spine into a needy arch.

“I-i-1-1 a-A-41-in’ttT t-t-to0ucCchii-1-in’ y-y0-ou,” the voice hissed, sounding like its owner had stepped back a good distance. One of those shifting hands teased along your slit, almost but not quite touching your clit, and you couldn’t hold back a whimper. You arched your hips imploringly, then gasped as something hot started sliding over your leg, magic trailing along your flesh. You moaned and tried to press closer to that solid, delicious warmth.

“Then I’m putting on a show for you? I hope you’re enjoying it,” you teased breathlessly. The hands stopped completely then, and you found yourself able to open your eyes. 

Your head felt staticky for a moment, and you winced, shaking it and feeling yourself almost start to pull away from the dream toward an awakening, but then the hands started moving again, grabbing your hips and holding them down. You blinked rapidly, clearing your eyes just as hard teeth pressed against your lips, magic sparking and toying along your sensitive skin. You closed your eyes again in response, mewling into your unseen lover’s mouth as your own was fervently invaded.

“E-3-enjj-jo0y t-Tthi11ssS w-wh-hi1l3 i-I-1t lA4sstTSss,” the taunting voice muttered, dripping with sarcasm. The owner seemed very close again. A tongue slid over your own, silencing any retort you would have made, its magic fizzing, sparking, burning...you couldn't help the urgent moan that escaped you, thoroughly distracted from the voice. The firmness you’d felt earlier was now pressed against your silken folds, making your breath hitch in pleasure even as it kept changing against you. You focused and were able to force your eyes open again, finally able to gaze at your odd dream lover. 

The face was shifting, changing between each of your soulmates moment to moment, though each gaze was dark and filled with lust. You watched as he flickered from one skeleton to the next, each unique, even with all of their similarities. The only thing that remained constant were odd, barely visible blue lines that covered him as he teased himself against your slit, his breath hot and lustful against your throat. It made you shiver and whimper in pleasure, but something irked you, at the back of your head.

Something about this dream wasn't right...

Your dream partner was starting to press forward, adjusting his twitching, shifting member to hover teasingly at your entrance. You all but purred in excitement, admiring your partner's incandescent bones, the light blue lines that crisscrossed over them, pulling back and forth. It was familiar, somehow, this controlled dance, like…the strings on a puppet, you realized with a jolt. 

The static-filled voice laughed as your eyes widened, noticing now how the strings ran all over the shifting form of your lover and revealed themselves everywhere you could see. You froze, but your dream lover still moved, the voice hissing behind you.

“TttTth1ssS w-wwW0On'tTt bBe-3-E tThe-3-e l-l-4assSstt y-ya4 hH3earRr ffrrR0oMm-M-mE...”  
That was the last thing you heard, before he slid into you, deep and hard.

 

You woke with a start, gasping, then staring around wide-eyed at the calm darkness of your room. Slowly easing back down, you froze when something nuzzled your breasts. 

You looked down, then huffed in relief at seeing the sleeping Serif, the skeleton snuggling closer, his legs entangling with yours. You smiled, your heart warming at the peaceful expression on his face.

You were already falling in love.

Pressing a kiss against Serif's skull, you held him close, while trying to recall your dream. It was fuzzy, though, from the heat and wetness at your core, it had been…interesting. That didn't explain why you woke with your heart pounding, though. Nor why you had an uneasy feeling about it.

Serif started to press closer, his face shifting from peaceful to something less innocent. You sighed wistfully. The ache between your legs would have to wait; you had to extract yourself from a heavily asleep yet aroused monster before your mutual desires compromised the bond that was still forming. 

On the plus side, you were far too sleepy to feel embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Metamaterial Girl for all of her help getting this chapter to a place that's both suggestive and freaky!
> 
>  
> 
> https://ladyjssem.tumblr.com


	22. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Serif still clinging to you and G taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas gang!
> 
> Here's a fun chapter for everyone to enjoy this lovely Christmas!

The next day came wet and rainy. After your dream, you’d had to slip out of the giant bed to take a quick shower, and had come back to find Serif looking nervous and apologetic again. Promising it wasn't anything he did, you had dragged him back into your arms, ignoring his sleepily embarrassed protests. Fortunately, Serif was too tired to really argue, and both of you had slept soundly until morning.

Now awake, you found yourself tangled up with Serif. The skele's hands had slipped under your shirt, one wrapped around your back and the other clinging to your hip. His skull was still cushioned on your breast; you didn't think he'd moved away at all from that spot. 

You yawned and pressed a kiss on his frontal bone. He mumbled something and tightened his grip on you. You snuggled him close, debating on going back to sleep for a little longer; he was warm, for a literal pile of bones, and you were content. You closed your eyes again, starting to doze...when you heard a phone camera click.

“Saving that for later...” a deep voice gloated, and you rolled your eyes behind their lids. _G_. Of course, it was G. He _would_ be the type to wake you this early with Serif still in your bed. You opened your eyes, and Serif growled and pressed his face as deep into your chest as possible. 

G was leaning against your dresser, sipping a coffee. You noted that there was another one placed on the dresser itself, and returned your attention to him with a bit more charity. Today he was wearing a black leather jacket that ended at his ribs with a dragon-skull patch on the shoulder, his usual tight sweater under that, and hip-hugger jeans. His hip bones were once again clearly visible. He gave you a wink as you looked him over.

“See something you like?” he teased. You squinted sleepily, before nodding. He wanted to play when you were just waking up? You'd play, alright.

“Yes. Couple things actually,” you admitted, shifting and earning a whimper from Serif, who clung tighter. “My bed, and Serif.” You struggled to sit up, all-but-dragging Serif with you as G chuckled at your jab.

“Well, maybe I can bribe you to like something else.” G picked up the other coffee cup, and vanished for a moment before appearing right next to the bed, grinning cheekily down at you. You jumped, and Serif shifted the bare minimum to be able to glare at G over your breasts.

“why're ya 'ere, G?” Serif grumbled into your chest, before finally sliding his arms out from under your shirt, which made you shiver. Serif, too sleepy to notice, just returned his grip to your hips, staying sprawled across your lap. But G noticed, cocking a brow-plate pointedly. Prudently, you said nothing.

“Offering our angel a wake-up call before taking her to her class. Since Stretch has her shoe, I thought a shortcut would be in order,” G replied easily. He leaned against you then, lightly brushing his hip along your exposed side, far less innocently than Serif's embrace had been. You had to force yourself not to react as G offered the other cup to you, trying to think of a subtle revenge. “Mint hot chocolate seemed a good idea.” 

Your eyes lit up, and all plans to try to get him back fled your mind. “Aww, thank you! I didn't know they'd brought it out yet!” you chirped, taking the chocolatey goodness from him and breathing in the scent with pure pleasure. Serif eyed G suspiciously, but then settled against you, yawning and nestling his face into you again. 

“You look like you‘ve glued yourself to her breasts,” G commented. Serif froze, his skull turning indigo as G continued, “I mean, I get it! Boobs are soft and squishy, they'd make great pillows. I’m just surprised. You not only slept in her bed, but got to second base!” Once again Serif looked like a gallon of ink had been poured over his skull. 

You elbowed G, finally taking a sip of your chocolate. “Leave him alone, he had a panic attack last night.”

“why're ya'ere again, its too early fer yer shit,” Serif groaned, drawing the blankets over himself and trapping you in both blanket and cuddle. You had to move your drink out of the way but didn't mind too much. You _were_ really comfy. G looked greatly entertained, leaning against you again as soon as you were settled and wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he sipped his coffee.

“Undyne's gym had a class cancel, so Undyne wanted to get some catch-up and refresher training in,” he explained. Serif huffed against your chest but didn't otherwise comment. You made a small noise of comprehension, rubbing Serif's skull through the blanket, and took a bigger drink.

 

“I should definitely do that since it's been almost a month,” you admitted, allowing yourself to slowly lean back against G. He smelt of leather, coffee, smoke, and something that made him...him, like rain and wet leaves. Serif grumbled, and you continued to stroke him soothingly. Taking another sip, you looked up at G, who was watching you with a small grin. “What time did Undyne want me there?” 

He started to run his phalanges lightly over your arm. “Around 10. Got about an hour to get ready, Angel.” You nodded absently; his feathery touch was distracting. Serif tightened his grip around your hips, earning a squeak, and you tried to pull the blanket away to glare, but he was cocooned too tightly. Instead, his own phalanges started running teasingly over your waist, surprising you into a shiver. G raised a brow-plate at you, grin widening as your colour deepened. 

“Heh, Serif's got a good idea going, buuut I promised Undyne to get you, Blue, and Paps there on time. So...” he took your drink and his, placing them out of harm's way.

Then G ripped the blankets off of you and Serif. You had been expecting it, and only winced when Serif jolted and dug his hands into you, curling up tightly, fully in your lap now. G’s yellow eye flared, and Serif suddenly was falling _up_. You yelped as your shirt tore upward, the middle ripping apart while the sleeves stayed, ending with you effectively flashing the two of them. 

Serif, briefly horrified out of his angry panic, released your shirt before you could even snatch it back, while G's magic flickered as he struggled to maintain composure. Utterly failing, he started laughing hysterically as Serif plummeted to a landing in the middle of the bed. You covered yourself, your face a deep crimson as you scooted off the bed to collect a new shirt. G was trying to apologize but he couldn't get the breath to do so, still trying to talk as he slid to the ground.

“T-t-that was, a complete ac-accident! Oh my god, Serif! I d-didn't know you had it in you!” he managed to gasp out between giggles. You threw the tatters of your shirt at his skull, too embarrassed for words.

“god _dammit_ , fuck you G, fuck you,” Serif snarled, staying face down on the bed as if he hoped it would eat him.

“This might change my stance of no bras while I sleep,” you muttered as you pulled on a tank top. You needed a shower. You could smell a faint musky, earthy scent on you, and remembered that skeletons could sweat. Red certainly could, anyway, so you assumed the same was true of the others. You didn't mind it, but you'd rather not give Undyne more fuel for the roasting you were going to be receiving in an hour. 

You suddenly realized that G had stopped laughing and that Serif had stopped growling. Looking over your shoulder, you found them both staring at you, and you felt your eyes widen self-consciously. “W-what?”

“don't change yer stance!” Serif managed, almost panicked, before coughing in embarrassment. “you were...really comfortable last night. and uh. was hopin' to do it again?” he squeaked, hunching his shoulders and clearly missing his hoodie. G sat forward, then, his gaze intense, and spoke seriously.

“In fact, don't wear bras, they’re not good for you. Can send you the reports and studies if you like.” 

You glared suspiciously at him, putting your hands on your hips. It was hard not to hunch your shoulders protectively as they glanced at your breasts in the tight tank top. You really hadn’t thought your choice though. But you decided to brazen your way through it, huffing, “Okay, first of all, why do you know so much about that?”

“For science,” G said with a wink.

“he has a thing for humans. most of them do,” Serif muttered darkly, and G rolled his eye-light.

“Unlike a certain wannabe martyr, we’ve been enjoying the pleasures of the Surface. Besides, humans are just so soft...” he admitted, stroking your arm to prove a point. You bit down a hint of jealousy at the information, but shrugged it off, reasoning that they hadn’t known you before.

“Okay then, fine. But in case you weren't aware, my boobs are on the bigger side.” G nodded faux-solemnly in agreement, and Serif looked like he wanted to be eaten by the bed again. “Not wearing bras might be an option later, as long as I'm not going out anywhere, but there are other members of the household I wouldn’t want to offend—G, what are you...?” you asked, as G pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and began typing.

“Asking.”

“What?” you blurted. Serif's phone appeared from nowhere, and he tapped a couple times before typing.

“You’re good. Serif, you’re goin' to have to explain that later.” 

You baulked, reaching out for Serif’s phone. “Let me see?” 

Serif froze in alarm. “wait, what? no!” he yelped, scurrying backwards with his phone, but G grinned wickedly and held his own phone out instead. Serif whined, grabbed a wad of pillows, and buried his head in them. 

You sat on the bed near G, who was still lounging on the floor against the side of the bed. He eyed your legs hanging down beside him, but you didn't pay attention, your cheeks burning as you looked over the chat messages.

 

From: G for gallant To: Skelebros 9:11 am  
hey, an1 care if Rhia goes braless?

 

From: Vanilla To: Skelebros 9:12 am  
nah, y?

 

From: Red-tard To: Skelebros 9:12 am  
no bras only sxy. tits 4 dyz

 

From: WatchINK To: Skelebros 9:12 am  
either is good, though like the idea of no ;3

 

From: Vanilla To: Skelebros 9:13 am  
can i change vote?

 

From: Tochillnottochill To: Skelebros 9:13 am  
np here, no bra

 

From: G for gallant To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
Tryin to keep her from wearing bra after accident. Awesome boobs btw.

 

From: G for gallant To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
no vote change.

 

From: Dancingqueen To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
Awesome boobs agreed. No bras agreed. Best sleep in 4ever. 100/10 will recommend.

 

“Really, Serif??” you murmured, earning a groan from the shy skeleton. You would be teasing him for this later. But you weren't really upset; he _had_ slept well, and looked better for it.

 

From: BabyBlue To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
WHAT IS THIS BRA THAT RHIA WEARS BUT DOES NOT NEED??

 

From: Vanilla To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
serif, need to talk

 

From: Red-tard To: Skelebros 9:14 am  
yo, the fck? ballerina and double saw tits? WTF!!

 

From: Tochillnottochill To: Skelebros 9:15 am  
bro ya got internetz. 2nd wtf btw

 

From: WatchINK To: Skelebros 9:15 am  
3rd wtf been good for no reason ._.

From: CoolSkeledude95 To: Skelebros 9:16am  
FROM MY RESEARCH IT IS A DEVICE USED TO HOLD UP HUMAN MAMMARY GLANDS! IT IS CONFUSING WHETHER OR NOT IT IS A NECESSARY PIECE OF CLOTHING BUT APPARENTLY IT IS UNDERWEAR SO MAY I ASK WHY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS???

 

From: Vanilla To: Skelebros 9:17am  
g....

 

“I think Sans is angry with you two now. I think it’s Sans, anyway?” you guessed, awkwardly offering the phone back to G. You couldn’t help noticing that he had several texts from “Vanilla” now. G glanced at them but shrugged indifferently.

“Eh, he'll get over it. I'll send some puns later, that'll distract him,” he said, slipping the phone into his pocket, He seemed to mull something over for a moment, before mumbling, “…might need to make a separate group, again.” 

You glanced back at Serif, who was still dark indigo and tapping on his phone with a resigned look. “I'm going to go shower before Undyne's class then. Serif?” He looked up at you shyly. “If you don't mind, would you fix my bed? I'm not mad,” you added, earning a relieved look and a nod. His eye flashed and your covers lifted, and G scooted away to make sure he wasn’t caught in blankets. You stood and grabbed your hot chocolate, finishing it before it got too cold. Then, grabbing your workout gear from your drawers, you escaped downstairs from the unfolding text drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Metamaterial Girl! You're such an awesome star, and I can't thank you enough!
> 
>  
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	23. Gentle and calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with both G and Serif before your lesson.

Your shower didn't take long, and since you were going to be working out you didn't worry about makeup, so after you brushed your teeth, you decided to let your hair down. You loved your hair and loved it long, but hardly ever let it free since _it_ loved to get everywhere. You slipped on a sports bra (you _were_ going out, and you hadn't made up your mind on whether to go completely braless at home), then the tank-top you had thrown on earlier, a different pair of black undies, and comfortable yoga pants. You paused to eye the figure-hugging pants but slipped them on anyway. G probably wouldn't take _too_ much advantage between now and class time. Probably.

When you came out, both of the skeletons were downstairs and G had pulled out a change of clothes for you: a green long-sleeved top with a deep v-neck, black jeans, and long black socks. You considered his presumption but had to admit G did know what looked good on you. And they weren't uncomfortable or too suggestive. You put them into your backpack along with a towel, before tossing your dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. You needed to ask about laundry sometime.

You sat forward on one of the chairs and brushed out your damp hair, eventually noticing both skeletons watching intently. You were starting to get used to this level of attention, but it was still distracting at times. You flicked some water at them, making them both start. Serif blushed, but G laughed and stood, holding his hand out to you.

“Can I have a go? Hair is amazing and I haven't had anyone give me a chance to mess with it.” Serif looked intrigued but didn't move. You passed the brush to G and he hopped behind you, gently pulling your hair forward. “So cool how all of this holds moisture,” he murmured, settling his legs on either side of you. He slowly and carefully began to brush, running a hand through your hair as he did. You closed your eyes as you relaxed into his touch.

“Feels nice, could fall asleep like this,” you admitted. He chuckled, separating your hair and trying to braid it. He tried three times before admitting defeat, your hair slipping from his phalanges and the braid falling apart.

“Trickier than I expected,” he said, almost sadly. You leaned back against him and smiled sympathetically.

“At least you gave it a shot. Most human guys wouldn't,” you reassured him. G raised his brow-plate incredulously.

“Why not? Most human men I've seen keep their hair short. Helping to take care of their loved one's hair should be normal, considering the shapes and patterns you put into it.” You shot him a quizzical look, which earned a mildly defensive half-shrug. “Internet was curious.” You couldn't help but grin at that admission, shaking your head before sitting up.

“Well...most straight guys act like playing with hair would make them gay, from my limited experience, anyway,” you said, rolling your eyes, then had an idea. “Here, I'll show you how I braid my hair,” you told him, scooting to the edge of the chair. 

Serif shot you a hopeful look and you waved to include him. “Come on, then.” He bounced up and came to sit on the arm of the chair, actually leaning against G. G was too distracted watching your hands running through your hair to dislodge him. 

You started separating your blue-black locks into three strands, taking the brush to smooth them out. While you worked on your hair, you found yourself reminiscing. “My pops used to do these elaborate braids in my hair from time to time, based off of whatever mythos he was studying at the time. He'd tell me stories while he did it, so I wouldn't be bored,” you said musingly, your hands twisting, looping, and turning as you carefully braided your hair. You finished it off with the hair tie you had kept on your wrist, then looked back at the pair. 

Both the skeletons had little hearts in their eye-sockets and you had to laugh, though you felt oddly shy. They both snapped back out of their little trance, and Serif rubbed the back of his skull while G wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I'll have to do that the next time I play with your hair, keep you from fallin' asleep,” he said. Serif snorted, running his hand over your arm absently.

“i'd like a try, later, if ya don't mind?” he asked quietly, and you beamed at him.

“Of course!” You considered a moment, then chuckled ruefully. “Though…looks like I'll have to extend an open invitation to the rest of the boys, huh?” 

G and Serif both grunted in reluctant agreement. Serif kissed your temple, while G rested his skull on your opposite shoulder.

“i'll see ya later, sweets. imma grab some breakfast and get back to fixin'.” You opened your mouth to object, thinking that he shouldn’t drop everything for your project, but he shook his head as though you’d spoken. “i'm happy to do it. yer pops sounded like a cool dude and even if i can't get it workin' i wanna try. okay?” 

You pulled away from G, earning a plaintive noise, then wrapped your arms tight around Serif.

“I'll be saying this a lot, but thank you. I mean it.” You pressed a kiss on his cheek then, and he gave a shy chuckle before cradling your jaw in his hand and kissing you back much more thoroughly, magic sparking and crackling playfully against your skin. He sighed into your mouth, his eye sockets half-lidded but his eye-lights bright.

“i agree with Classic...this initial bondin' bullshit can't end soon enough,” he murmured, kissing you once more before stepping back. “don't forget yer phone, we'll all be textin' ya.” G wrapped an arm around your hip then, aiming a challenging grin at Serif.

“What, don't trust me to keep our angel safe?” 

Serif started to snap a retort, but stopped, then shrugged, giving G a measuring look. “nah. this means as much, if not more to ya, as it does the rest of us. but the rest of us're gonna notice she's gone, ya? So bring 'er back asap, please.” 

You felt your cheeks warm, unsure if you were pleased with them conspiring to keep track of you so closely. But watching G stare at Serif with a proper gobsmacked look was much more gratifying than worrying about it. Serif shoved his hands into his pockets, and winked at you with a light grin, his left eye suddenly glowing with flames that sparked along his eye-socket. “later, sweets.” With a wisp of dark blue smoke, he was gone. 

You looked up at G, who was just staring where Serif had been, his expression utterly blank.

“Holy shit...Serif...actually sounded reasonable,” he muttered, dumbfounded, then eyed you. “You _sure_ you don't have any magic?” You shook your head, your lips curling up. He just smiled back and trailed his fingers along your jaw. “You _really_ sure? Seemed like there was some sort of magic at play...Serif has the longest record for not sleeping. And there wasn’t even a blip on our little chat program last night saying he was around. Last time that happened, he was black-out drunk.” 

“ _I_ was the one with a weird dream last night. Serif slept like a rock, but again, he’d had a panic attack, and I ended up...” Wait, where you going with this? You went red, suddenly reconsidering what you’d been doing with Serif last night. G's eye gleamed as you gripped your head in mortification.

“Oh ho~ what did you do?” he asked, as you turned even redder. You shook your head, too embarrassed to speak, but that made G, even more, intent on you. “Couldn't ‘a been _that_ bad, the bond's still there and everything.” You frowned at him, but he just trailed his fingers over your bare shoulders, looking delightedly intrigued. “Sooo...what’d you do that put our resident grump and insomniac into such a good mood?” 

You let your head fall forward with a groan. “I boob-squished him.” 

G fell completely still. After a few seconds, he started to rattle, his bones shivering faintly against each other. “Y-you what?” 

You sighed and decided to just own it. You lifted your head and regarded G. He was doing his best to stifle himself with a hand over his mouth, his eye-sockets wide, but you could still hear faint rattling. He let go of you and wrapped his free arm around his ribs to try and still them. You took a deep breath and schooled your expression to dignity, ignoring the fact that you were still blushing.

“I boob-squished him. Twice,” you added after a moment’s thought. 

A very undignified snort escaped G. He coughed, yellow flushing his cheekbones, before getting some control of himself.

“I'm gonna need an explanation. Or, even better, a demonstration?”

“Don't we have to leave soon to get to Undyne's gym in time?” you demurred, hoping to get out of this. G just gave you a cat’s grin, his sharp canines showing.

“Plenty of time. I know a short-cut. Now about this boob-squish...” he pressed. You huffed in embarrassment. He wasn't going to let this go.

“Fine, you win. Bend down a bit?” He did as you asked, looking puzzled. Apparently, his idea of a boob-squish wasn’t the obvious one. That made you smirk; he was going to learn something. 

You grabbed the back of his skull, and without giving him any time to react, shoved his skull down, lodging his face firmly between your breasts. 

He went rigid, then slowly wrapped his arms around your hips, a faint yellow tinge flushing across his skull. You felt him relax almost immediately, as Serif had, and heard him mutter indistinctly, “Okay...this's completely different than what I thought, and I am not complainin'.”

“Ready to come up yet?” you asked. He gripped you tighter, maintaining his position.

“Nnnope, 'm good. Serif's a lucky bastard.” You laughed at that, and ran your hand along his spine, making him sigh blissfully. “Lucky, lucky bastard.” You tilted your head down to him, placing a soft kiss on the top of his skull, which earned a shiver. 

With obvious reluctance, he pulled away with a groan, running his hand over the spot over where you had kissed him. “ _Please_ feel free to do that to me anytime. Though I bet you don't even know why we like that. Aside from the awesome tits,” he added, eyeing your breasts with clear fondness. You decided that now was a good time to go get your sandals and jacket, doing your best to ignore your hot face.

“Something about my soul, right? And my heartbeat seemed to help, too?” you asked, as you slipped into your old, rather battered but still-warm parka. G leaned back against the chair with a surprised and gratified look, and nodded as you slipped into your sandals and shoved a pair of grippy socks into your pocket. He folded his arms over his chest, gazing at you with a thoughtful smile.

“Right. Your soul strives to comfort us, and everything about that position is comfortable and comforting. Might be sexual to some, and might even be sexual to _us_ at times, but we sense your soul calling and just feel...peaceful. You’re so soft and squishy, and everything about you makes us lower our guard. Which is really hard to do, normally,” he added with a raised brow. 

You flipped your braid out of your jacket and zipped it up slowly, your eyes downcast. G noticed immediately, and sat forward, “Somethin' up, angel?”

“Ah, sorry. Just...thinking about how if I hadn't been your soulmate, how different things would be,” you admitted. G frowned and moved in on you, lifting your chin and looking searchingly into your eyes, before pressing a firm kiss upon your lips. You relaxed into him, closing your eyes as the euphoric buzz of his magic played upon your mouth, reluctant to let him go when he pulled away. He didn’t go far, though, separating from your lips just enough to speak.

“Doesn't matter. You are. You’re here with us, and we care for you. And we trust you,” he said firmly, holding your gaze. Your heart swelled, knowing that he was speaking with absolute certainty. Your unease faded, but he didn't stop, his eye glowing gold as he tenderly caressed your face. “Ya gotta know, angel, when monsters feel something, we feel it with our entire souls. Understand?” 

You gave a slow nod, cupping his skull in return and gently stroking his mandible. He kissed your palm, making your skin tingle, as he sighed. “And _stars_ are we glad we have you, finally.” He hugged you close, pressing his lips to your temple. You closed your eyes blissfully and held him tight. 

You stayed like that for a while, not noticing the time that passed. But eventually, G shifted to rest his skull on your head. “Sadly, gotta take you to Undyne's,” he murmured. You nodded and started to let him go, but he didn't budge, save to look down at you. “Hold tight, angel.”

“Why?” you asked, but did as he said. G shot you a wink, grinning as his left eye flared with bright yellow and gold fire.

“We're taking a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an incredible Christmas and will have a fantastic New Year! As always thank you to MetaMaterial Girl for being an awesome beta, helper, and muse at times! 
> 
> Don't forget to come visit me on Tumblr if you have any questions!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	24. Intro to - WTF Undyne and G!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to Undyne's class in good time! Oh, hey, what're Undyne and G doing...? Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I have had a rather good '17 even with all the world crud going on! I hope '18 is better for everyone and wishing you all a wonderful day!

You could read all sorts of books, read all sorts of theories, and watch all sorts of movies with teleportation in them. But real teleporting was very different. There was no tear in reality, no rush of wind. You could blink and miss it. But you _felt_ it. Your skin prickled and your stomach lurched, and you realized why G had only brought you hot chocolate. Anything else would have ended up on his shoes. 

He held you steady until you nodded, then kept a hand on you. “First ride's always the worst,” he said. “But hey, no vomit, you get a cookie!” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“You are terrible. Why do I like you again?” you half-teased, as you glanced around the corridor that led to the changing rooms designed for fire monsters. Because of the varied needs for monsters (plus the only somewhat less varied human needs), Undyne's gym was huge; it was also immensely popular with both humans and monsters. 

You pulled out your keys and walked toward the locker rooms. G followed idly behind, looking amused, as the few monsters in this hallway steered clear of you completely. That was strange…

“You know why, angel,” he said lightly, distracting you from your thought and earning a huff.

“Aren't you supposed to get Blue and Papyrus?” you asked, stopping at the door to the ladies' locker room and turning to frown at him. He leaned against the door frame, hands in his jeans pockets, looking completely relaxed, and gave you an enigmatic grin, his empty socket closing in favour of his watchful golden eyelight.

“Already got'em here while you were showerin'.”

“Of course you did,” you sighed with some amusement. “You sticking around?” 

His grin widened. “Yup, why? Goin' to miss me?” 

You hurried into the locker room rather than answering him, the door swinging firmly shut behind you. You shoved your bag and jacket into your locker, then debated for a moment before stripping off your tank. Undyne would call you out for wearing more than you normally would, and you _knew_ she was going to put you through your paces. Comfort and mild embarrassment now, versus discomfort and even more embarrassment later. You took your phone and grabbed a bottle of water from a vending machine before leaving the locker room, pointedly ignoring G. But you could feel his gaze along your exposed back as you jogged towards Undyne's classroom. He followed at an unhurried pace.

Opening the door, you sighed and held it open for G, still unable to look at him. Amusement poured off of him in waves, but mercifully he didn't say anything. Undyne, Papyrus, and Blueberry were all starting their stretches, both skeletons in tanks and shorts, while Undyne wore an outfit similar to your own. As soon as she saw you, Undyne's eye glinted and she gave a feral smile.

“THERE YOU ARE PUNK!! Good timing!” she crowed, taking all of four steps to sweep you off your feet. You squealed as you were thrown around and then, quite literally, tossed towards Papyrus. A yellow glow surrounded you, slowing your descent as you fell into the tall skeleton's arms. You released a breath, glancing gratefully over at G, only to find him in a staring contest with Undyne.

“THAT WAS NOT NECESSARILY SAFE, UNDYNE! RHIA IS A HUMAN AND YOU KNOW HOW FRAGILE THEY ARE! ALSO, HELLO RHIA! I LOOK FORWARD TO HELPING YOU LEARN THE ART OF PROTECTING YOURSELF FROM PHYSICAL ATTACKS! SOON YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF NEARLY AS WELL AS ME!” Papyrus said, in his vainglorious-yet-endearing way. You smiled up at the tall skeleton, patting his shoulder as he set you down.

“If I can learn to be even a third as awesome as you, I'll be content,” you told him honestly.

“NYEH HEH HEH! EVEN BETTER, WE'LL GET YOU TO AT LEAST HALF! BUT OTHER STUDENTS ARE COMING IN, AND UNDYNE IS…BUSY. I MUST GREET THEM! EXCUSE ME, RHIA!” he said politely. You turned back to see G and Undyne a bit closer to each other, neither backing down from their staring contest.

“Of course! I'll see you in a bit,” you told him, then yelped as Blue swooped you up into a hug next, his star-shaped eye-lights twinkling.

“HELLO, HUMAN RHIA! I, TOO, LOOK FORWARD TO AIDING IN YOUR WORTHY ENDEAVORS IN SELF DEFENSE! BETWEEN THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND CAPTAIN UNDYNE, WE SHALL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN WHO COULD BE WORTHY OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” he proclaimed. You smiled at the excitable little skeleton. He was all but vibrating with excitement, and his starry eyes were bright and glowing, his wide smile happy and genuine. It was as if the scene from last night never happened. 

You hugged him back. “You are awesome, Blue, and...I'm glad you're okay,” you told him as he put you down. He puffed up his chest, placing a hand over his soul, and you found yourself rubbing your arm, reminded the pain that you had put him through, even though it hadn’t been all your doing.

“OF COURSE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY AFTER ALL! AND YOU ARE NOT MY SOULMATE. I...just wish my Papy had talked to me,” he finished more quietly. You reached out to offer him another hug, but he shook himself and grinned brightly once more. “BUT THAT IS UNIMPORTANT! LET'S GET YOU WARMING UP! OH...AND MAYBE SEPARATE UNDYNE AND G...” he added, after a look behind you. 

You turned to watch the pair, now feeling a pressure that was clearly building around them. “Uh...G? Undyne?” you tried cautiously.

With an almost-audible snap, Undyne erupted. 

“HRUUUUAAAAGGH!! she bellowed. THIS IS BORING! G! YOU AND I NEED TO SHOW THESE LOSERS HOW REAL MONSTER FIGHTS GO!” She was already summoning a glowing blue spear, aimed at G's head. G looked as nonchalant as ever but flicked a glance over at you. You shook your head at him, not wanting him to get hurt.

“Heh.” He stepped away from the wall, shooting you a wink. “Looks like I have no choice. Yer on, sardine.”

“G!” you yelped, and he grinned wider before glancing back at Undyne.

“Lemme get warmed up, ya?” Undyne grumbled, but nodded, her spear vanishing for the moment as she went to get everyone else warming up. G removed his jacket, handing it to you, and smirked at your concerned look. “You really that worried, angel?”

“Don't want you to get hurt, G.” you admitted. He chuckled and crooked a finger towards you.

“Come closer, and I'll tell ya a secret.” 

You blinked but did as he asked, and found yourself pulled tightly against his hard body. A shiver trailed up your spine at the sudden intimacy, your heart speeding up at his low whisper in your ear. 

“I don't plan on lettin' that overgrown barracuda lay a fin-ger on me.”

G kissed you then, hard and deep, one hand on the small of your back, the other tangling into your hair. That euphoric buzz filled your senses, and you had to grab him back just to stay on your feet, your knees weak. He tightened his hold and trailed kisses along your jaw, and you couldn’t hold in a faint whine of pleasure. Your brain went fuzzy, not even noticing what he was doing before you felt something tingling and hot sliding along your neck. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled away, leaving you breathless and scatterbrained, still clinging to him and panting. He waited for you to regain your senses, tilting his head to take an admiring glance at your neck. 

“Yellow definitely looks good on ya, angel,” he purred, then grinned wickedly as realisation struck you and you gaped up at him. He winked, then let you go, turning away to call to Undyne. “Ready when you are, sardine.”

“FUHUHUH! I can appreciate your warm up, bone boy!” Undyne laughed, spinning around to face him, before yelling at the top of her metaphorical lungs. “ALRIGHT YOU NERDS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Back up from the battleground, don't draw our focus outside the marked area! REMEMBER weapons and projectiles during a sparring match only cause damage with intent! IF YOU DISTRACT US YOU WILL BE THE NEXT TARGET!! So, unless you wanna end up knocked on your ass, stay the fuck _back!_ ” You, like every other student in the classroom, quickly backed up. You clutched G's leather jacket tight to your chest, nearly bumping into Papyrus and Blueberry close to the wall before Undyne summoned her spear again. G rolled his head back, his yellow eye-light catching your gaze.

“Wish me luck, angel,” he said, with a strange mix of teasing and sincerity, and you breathed a whisper past the unexpected hitch in your chest.

“Good luck, G.”

“OY! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OPPONENT!!” Undyne shouted, launching a glowing blue spear straight at G. You barely had time to gasp, not even able to warn him while he was still focused on you. 

A single chuckle escaped him. “Heh...” Then he was gone, the spear fading without its intended opponent. As fast as a blink, G appeared behind Undyne again, bones of blue and orange punching out of nowhere and darting in at her from all sides. Undyne had to jump, dodge, and roll to avoid getting skewered, and one of the blue bones actually scraped the scales of her arm. All she did was laugh.

“Let's see how you handle being green!” she hollered cheerfully. G made a “tch” sound, staying stock-still as a green orb surrounded him. He held up his hand, still completely at ease, as spear after spear launched at him from all directions. The spears disappeared before they hit him, confusing you. Was Undyne pulling her punches? But then you saw that G would move just his hand, and the spears dissolved almost as soon as his hand was in front of them. As you watched, you realized that the spears were actually _striking_ his hand, but as soon as the tip touched the empty circle of his palm, they just…shattered into nothing. 

A wall of bones appeared and slammed into Undyne, _hard_ , forcing her to roll backward, cursing as she went. Her concentration broken, the orb surrounding G broke apart, and he was back on the attack, three large…dragon? dog?…animal skulls appearing out of nowhere. They looked familiar, and your eyes briefly lit on the shoulder emblem on the jacket you held.

“Ready to dance, fish sticks?” G asked as the skulls' jaws opened. Yellow pearls of light appeared and then grew within them, like stars about to go nova.

“SHIT!!” Undyne snarled and retreated just in time to dodge the blazing beams that shot toward her, but the skulls kept pace, still firing. Undyne threw her spears haphazardly, G dodging them easily. She hissed in frustration, then threw herself towards one of the skulls, making it flinch as though in surprise, just before she stomped on its face. The other two stopped firing, and G flicked his hand, making all three disappear and dropping Undyne to land in a crouch. 

Now she was grinning again, and blue pools of light appeared on the floor, scattered all around G. G audibly sighed, and just stepped sideways with a derisive look. This seemed to sour Undyne, judging by the “FUCK YOU!!!” she roared at him.

“Isn't that Alphy's job?” G quipped, and suddenly had to start teleporting as the pools multiplied ten-fold and Undyne began throwing three spears at a time at him. By the time sixty or so huge spears had finished punching up from the floor, his sleeve was ripped, and G glanced at it in irritation. 

“Hope you plan on buyin' me a new sweater,” he drawled, and Undyne laughed humourlessly, a spark of anger in her shining eye.

“FUHUHUHUH! Like you don't want to show Rhia those bones!” 

He shrugged, then flashed to her side, tripping her up. In the second this gained him, he threw off his sweater, then shot a bold wink at you as he stood in his shirtless glory, his hands back in his pockets. 

You could not stop the blush that raced up your face. G's bones were much thicker than a human’s, with more streamlined, elegant shapes, and he didn't have nearly as many ribs. Honestly, looking at the monster, you could never mistake G for anything like a human skeleton. He was _beautiful_. You brought his jacket closer to your face, unable to keep your eyes off the fight even while nuzzling the supple leather of his jacket. It smelt of him, rain on leaves and smoke.

Undyne rolled to her feet and started thrusting multiple spears at G from close quarters. He dodged with an absolute minimum of effort. Occasionally, he'd hold his hand up, allowing a spear tip to pierce the hole of his palm and then shatter, which forced Undyne to keep having to summon new spears. She didn't look the least bit winded, but you could see the rage boiling in her eyes, and feel the heaviness of the air.

“UGH! You! Fucking! Doppelganger!” she snarled, as he side-stepped and ducked as smoothly as if he were dancing, retreating around and around. G just gave her a mocking grin.

“We really goin' that route, sardine?” he asked, snapping his fingers as he dodged an upward slash from her newest spear. Something white—it was too fast for you to see clearly—suddenly yanked her ankle, making her pitch forward with a yell. Bones started launching towards her now, but every time Undyne managed to get into a good position, the white thing would suddenly appear and pull her off-kilter. 

Undyne bared her large teeth in a snarl, and G was once again trapped in the green orb. “STOP! FUCKING! CHEATING!” she roared, as she summoned something new: quicksilver-fast yellow spears that swung and dodged around G, trying to impale him from multiple sides. G finally had to start using both hands.

“Heh, just givin' my all, 'dyne. Isn't that what you keep sayin', about passion bein' the most important thing?” he taunted, his hands moving faster to catch and shatter the spears, now with more than a few near-misses. Undyne's eye glinted, and her only answer was ten spears appearing on all sides. 

G snapped his fingers. Multiple hands appeared in the orb, palms extended to block or dissolve the spears with his strange magic. Undyne suddenly charged and shattered her orb, forcing G to bend backwards. He summoned a bone to hand, grinning impudently up at her.

“TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!” she shouted, and suddenly punched G in his ribs. He ended up dropping from the surprise tactic, and Undyne pressed her advantage, keeping him on the floor. Any time he tried to roll to his feet or teleport, she was on him, driving her spear too close for comfort. You gripped your elbows, your jaw tight with worry as you watched G's grin fade. Undyne managed to get another lucky hit on his bare ribs.

“GOOOO UNDYNE!!!” Blueberry cheered beside you, jumping up with his fists pumping in the air. Papyrus patted your shoulder, as you began to rub at your arm anxiously.

“UNDYNE HAS EXCELLENT CONTROL! SHE WON'T ACTUALLY HARM HIM, BUT, JUST IN CASE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO HEAL UP ANY INJURIES SUSTAINED. DO NOT FRET!” he said with utmost confidence. You managed a weak smile, still focused on the fighting. 

“I hope you're right...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MetaMaterial Girl is not only a wonderful beta... SHE DID A FANART FOR TODAY'S SCENE!!!!
> 
> https://kinaesthetic.deviantart.com/art/Sparring-Practice-723127301
> 
> GO LOOK IT'S AWESOME!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL WEEK TO SHOW YOU GUYS!!!!
> 
> Also totally posting it on Tumblr for everyone to enjoy too!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	25. G's confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues and you're still stuck on the sidelines. Then Undyne takes a cheap shot...

G rolled over his sweater as it lay discarded on the floor, and you saw him scoop it up as Undyne bore down on him, cackling wildly with spear in hand. He flung the sweater right into her face, stopping her charge for a brief moment. G was immediately up again and summoned his dragon skulls, as well as a pair of giant hands that shoved Undyne right into the path of a beam.

“Take this seriously, huh?” G asked lightly as Undyne sputtered curses, having to dodge blindly as she struggled to tear the sweater off her face. You noticed that one of G’s extra hands was holding it there. “Think I'm plenty serious now, fish sticks.”

“NNNNNAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!” Undyne roared in answer, finally ripping the sweater off and flinging it away. Several summoned spears immediately stabbed it into worthless scraps of cloth, and the hand that had been holding it vanished. 

G snapped, “Hey! Do you know how expensive it is to get a lambswool sweater to fit me?”

“More or less expensive than trying to get fucking _wine_ out of a Bosendorfer's keys?!”

“I apologized and paid for that myself! I spent _weeks_ making sure they restored it to better than when you got it!” G looked irate, now, and a bit hurt.

“It still can't play an F3 minor!” Undyne shouted back.

Next to you, you heard Papyrus whisper, “Oh dear...” You glanced over at him, seeing that he looked worried now. You turned back to the fight, feeling dread pool in your stomach.

“It never played it when you got it from the dump!” G shouted in turn, genuinely upset now, as Undyne fended off bones, hands, and dragon-dog skulls. But his patterns were less fluid and precise, the skulls getting distracted and actually chasing the hands like real dogs, and the hands were showing an incredible amount of emotion, for hands. You could tell they were reflecting G's own conflicting feelings, and Undyne was using it to her advantage.

“It worked for two months before you dropped that fucking wine bottle on it!” The fish monster was now chasing G again, the tall skeleton teleporting, dodging, and keeping himself at a distance while he tried to get himself in check. He was clearly upset by what Undyne said, and was trying to regain composure. “Mister ‘I'll catch the bottle, just lob it here ‘cause I'm too fucking lazy and drunk to do it myself!’ Even _Sans_ can still use magic when he's drunk!”

“Well, I'm not fucking Sans, am I!?” G snarled, and punched Undyne in the face. The loud, flat smack echoed through the room as if to prove a point. 

Undyne spat what looked like dust from her mouth, wiping at the wound and grinning harshly. You _really_ didn’t like that look; it was the same as the one she’d given the police officers that had detained you. Dangerous, smelling weakness. They’d ended up being replaced with less gentle-minded officers, to your dismay.

“No, you're just a cheap, broken copy!” 

“Oh no...” both Blueberry and Papyrus whispered behind you.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, regret filled her eye and she halted, her weapon dissolving. “Oh, shit, G...I didn't mean...” Undyne began remorsefully, her stance open and undefended. 

G had fallen still, his hands clenched at his sides, and even from your vantage point, you could tell he was shaking. Your chest hurt, and you started toward him, only for Papyrus and Blueberry to grab hold of you before you could take a second step. G caught the movement though and met your gaze. The pain you saw there made you want to run to him, throw your arms around him, and yell at Undyne for him, but Papyrus and Blue didn't let you go.

“G...” you whispered, your throat tight. His blazing golden-yellow eye studied you, and his face softened slowly. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, making the skeletons beside you wince modestly.

“Ya know, 'dyne...I almost believed that. Shit, I _have_ done, for a long, long time,” he said easily, his eye not leaving you. Then he chuckled lowly and regarded Undyne with a surprisingly cheerful grin as he eased back into a slouch, his hands back in his pockets. “But not anymore. Got you to thank for that, in a way. Buuuut...” he suddenly kicked her in the gut, hard enough to slam her to the floor. She started to roll to her feet, but G was suddenly there, a boot pressed on her sternum and a skull primed and glowing at his side. “I'm done right now. Ya know what I'm sayin'?”

“Ya, I getcha. Sorry, dude,” Undyne grunted, and the heavy feeling in the room lifted, the skull vanishing. G stepped away, and sighed, tilting his head back as Undyne got up slowly. He glanced at you a moment, giving a tired half-smile.

“Sorry, angel, I need a smoke.” You couldn't even react when he vanished, leaving only the faintest whiff of smoke.

“ASS...” Blueberry huffed beside you, and Papyrus turned a shocked and scolding face towards him, wagging his finger at the smaller skeleton.

“BLUEBERRY! LANGUAGE! I EXPECT THAT FROM OUR BROTHERS BUT NOT FROM YOU!” 

Blueberry's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, his star-shaped eye-lights shrinking to pinpoints. “HE SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST ALLOWED RHIA TO CHECK IF HE WAS ALRIGHT! WHICH ANYONE COULD SEE THAT HE WAS NOT. BUT, LIKE ALL OF THEM, HE WOULD RATHER RUN AND HIDE THAN CONFRONT HIS EMOTIONS!” He backed down at Papyrus's frown, and muttered, “I APOLOGIZE FOR SWEARING BUT NOT THE INTENT.” 

Surprisingly, Papyrus nodded, standing up straight again. “YOU ARE VERY MUCH CORRECT, BLUEBERRY.” Seeing your concern, Papyrus sighed and patted your shoulder. “THEY ARE ALL TERRIBLE AT EXPRESSING THEMSELVES. IN FACT, BEING AROUND YOU HAS BEEN THE MOST OPEN I HAVE SEEN THEM...EVER. EVEN FROM MY BROTHER.”

“AND FROM MINE,” Blue agreed, leaving you even more confused. Then Papyrus looked a little guilty, and poked his fingers together, awkwardly.

“ALTHOUGH, THEY HAVE ALL BEEN GOING TO THERAPY TOGETHER...AND IT DOES SEEMING TO BE HELPING! MY BROTHER ACTUALLY OPENED UP ABOUT GOING TO THERAPY! I WAS SO PROUD TO HEAR THAT!” Now it was Blue's turn to look uncomfortable, and he swung on his feet, looking away from you.

“MY PAPY ACTUALLY ADMITTED TO THE NUMBER OF BAD DREAMS HE HAS. IT HAS BEEN…NICE...SEEING HIM START TO SHARE MORE.” He sighed heavily then, and reached out to you, giving you a side hug as he said in a quieter voice, “I'm still very sorry for the way I acted.” 

You rubbed his skull affectionately, earning a confused look from him. “Its alright, Blue...really. We'll just work to be very good friends to make up for it,” you told him positively. You glanced at the jacket in your arms, not noticing the odd look Blueberry gave you. Hugging it close, you nodded firmly up at the pair. “I'm going to look for G.” 

Both skeletons shifted uncomfortably in their spots. “I'M NOT SURE THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA, RHIA...IF HE'S EVEN STILL AROUND. G IS A BIT MORE OF AN ENIGMA THAN THE OTHERS, AND, WELL...” Papyrus tried, but you shook your head, pressing the jacket to your chest. It hurt, and you knew why it hurt.

“He needs me,” you insisted softly. 

There was a beat, before comprehension filled Papyrus' face. He nodded then, giving you a wide smile. “OH! OF COURSE THEN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL INFORM UNDYNE ABOUT YOUR WHEREABOUTS, AND WILL ENCOURAGE OUR VERY BEST FRIEND TO TRY NOT TO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS WHILE SPARRING!…SHE IS NORMALLY MUCH BETTER THAN THAT.”

“AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, SHALL GET THE REST OF THE CLASS BACK ON TRACK! JUST BE SURE TO RETURN BEFORE THE NORMAL CLASS TIME, OR A—UNDYNE MIGHT NOT BE TOO HAPPY.” 

You gave Blueberry one last quick hug before he dashed off to round up the other students. You noticed Papyrus hesitate before his face lightened and he hugged you tightly, beaming down at you.

“I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING AND I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW...SINCE YOU HUMANS ARE STILL LEARNING THE THINGS THAT MONSTERS HAVE KNOWN SINCE THEY WERE BABIES, OR BABYBONES IN OUR CASE! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND G, OR ANY OF YOUR SOULMATES, BY FOCUSING ON THEM WITH YOUR SOUL. AFTER ALL, YOU'RE CONNECTED BY THE SOUL, NYEH HEH HEH!” You lit up with relief and nodded eagerly.

“Thank you, for telling me, Papyrus, that should definitely help! I'll be back as soon as I can...” Then you stopped self-consciously. “Um... how _do_ I do that?” 

Papyrus patted your shoulder. “WELL, IN MOST CASES, YOU'D FOCUS ON THE OTHER PART OF YOUR SOUL. IN YOUR CASE, WITH MULTIPLE MATES, I WOULD SUGGEST FOCUSING ON WHAT MAKES G DIFFERENT. Though…that may be difficult...” Papyrus trailed off. You quirked your brow in bemusement.

“But all of them _are_ different,” you protested, feeling indignant for your soulmates. _Papyrus_ of all people should know better, shouldn’t he? “Yeah, they’re all crazy smart, obviously, and kind of lazy, and complete goofs, but it’s obvious that they're very different, and I've only known them two days! G is outgoing, flirtatious, he's—” you stopped when Papyrus gave you a knowing look. He laughed quietly, patting your head.

“NYEH HEH HEH, WELL THEN, I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO GO LOOKING FOR THE NOT-AT-ALL-SIMILAR G!” Papyrus declared before he strode off, leaving you flustered as you left the classroom. 

Well...at least you knew how to find G now.

You focused on what you knew about G, which…admittedly wasn't much. He was so tall, his skull scarred and broken, but not like Red's. He was relentlessly flirty. He was, literally, confidence on two legs. He made you feel…more intensely sensual than you ever had before. It wasn't that you weren't sexually attracted to the others, but G was the one who’d made you realize you were in the first place. He could be a gentleman one moment, then a deviant the next. He was just...G.

You felt a small tug in your chest and smiled. He hadn't left. You _knew_ he hadn't. You followed the odd sensation, eventually coming to one of the side entrances that led to a heavily secured parking garage. 

It could have served as a makeshift bunker if the worst had happened. But fortunately, in the last year, the remaining anti-monster sentiment had died down a lot. There were dissidents, of course, just like there were still humans who attacked other humans who didn’t share their skin colours, religions, or sexuality. But anti-monster was just one more hate group now, and one that had very little support from those who lived close to the monsters.

The echoing space before you held the same chill as the outdoors. You halted at the door and nibbled your lip, regarding the jacket you were still carrying. Hopefully, G wouldn't mind...

You slipped it on and had to chuckle to yourself. The skeleton was thinner than you, but broader of shoulder, so while you couldn't zip it up, you fit into it fairly comfortably. You actually felt rather cool in it. It was hard not to.  
   
Stepping into the garage, you focused on the draw on your soul. It was easier now, whether because of the jacket or because you were closer, you weren't sure. It probably also helped that you could smell his cigarettes. You followed the tug in your chest, and finally caught G watching for you, an ironic smile on his skull as he leaned on a heavy concrete wall near a locked and magically guarded gate.

“Lookin' for me, angel?” he asked, as he blew a stream of smoke. Not for the first time, you had to wonder about how the skeletons kept smoke, (or food, or _anything_ ) inside of them. You leaned against the wall beside him as his single eye ran over you, his grin slowly widening. “Mmm...I definitely approve of this look.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest, clearing your throat self-consciously. “It’s cold and I wanted to find you,” you squeaked, as he pushed off the wall to loom in front of you. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and then caged you against the wall, an arm on either side of your head. His grin curled wickedly as he leaned down to you.

“Well...you've found me. Whatcha goin' to do with me?”

Hoo _boy_. You took a deep breath, trying to ignore how fast your heart was beating, how hot your face was getting, and how hard your soul was trying to flip-flop in your chest. You tried on a timid smile. “Ask you how you're doing?” 

G blinked, and his face fell. He trailed a hand over your jawline, then slumped, resting his forehead against yours.

“Not great...” he confessed. You cupped his mandible, stroking the malleable bone. His eyes closed, and he pressed his hand against your sternum. “Paps teach you how to use our connection to find me?” he guessed.

“Yes...I think he was also trying to test me, weirdly enough.” His left eye socket cracked open, regarding you curiously. “He was trying to say how it might be hard to tell you apart from all the others. But...I don't think so? You're all so different! You might...kinda look alike? And I know you're all...really, really smart. But...” You broke off, noticing the odd look coming over his face. “What?”

“Answer me a question, if you don't mind, angel. How similar to Sans do you see me?” G asked, straightening up as he did. You stared at him, nonplussed.

“Physical or personal?…Because you two don't look _remotely_ related,” you declared, making him grin wryly. He took a hit on his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from you.

“Personal, angel. Just curious how differently you see us, 'specially only knowing us two days.”

“You're confident,” you said immediately, making him arch a brow-plate. “Sans is much less so, even if he doesn't show it. You enjoy music more than he does, as well…Mr. ‘GsharpEchoes’.” 

G's eye-sockets widened, and he barked a startled laugh as a proper yellow blush coated his cheekbones. You grinned triumphantly and continued. “You have this whole “cool dude” vibe going on, but you're a romantic, and a big goof, as well. And...you take things to heart. Sans lets things roll off of him when it comes to how others think of him, but you actually care.” 

He laughed, wonderingly, and flicked his cigarette away, gazing at you with a crooked, amazed grin.

“Wonder if it’s a soul mate thing, to be so easy to peg. How'd you know that was me, anyway?” he asked, slipping his arms under the jacket and pulling you in close. You rested your hands on his ribs and smiled modestly.

“I don't have so many followers that I don't notice a new one…or eight. I always check new followers, just to be careful. I really need to have a word or three with Red later, by the way; he's literally on every single one of my accounts now. Plus, he left a “Rhiastone is mine now bitches” comment last night.” 

G snorted a laugh and rested his chin on your hair. “ _Oh_ yeah, he had a major hard-on for you. It’s even worse now. You invited him on your stream, might as well given him keys to a sex shop.” You made a small, chagrined noise, and he sniggered at you. “So, I gotta ask, how'd you know I was still around? Since I _know_ you can’t have figured out how to sense how far we are, yet.” 

A small, but confident smile curved your lips. “Well...you promised you would.” 

He actually frowned at that. “I don't make promises.” You blinked up at him, and his expression eased into resignation. “But you're right...I said I would anyway.” He cupped your face then and gave a genuine smile, his gaze soft and tender. “I always mean everything I say to you, angel.” 

You covered his hands with your own, feeling the warmth rising beneath them. “I know, G. I know you do.” You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight, which surprised him into a tiny flinch. “Are you feeling any better?” 

He relaxed against you but raised one shoulder noncommittally. “Eh. Been better. I'll live, though.”

“At least you're honest,” you muttered, earning a rueful chuckle from the tall skeleton. He bent down and kissed you softly, his bright yellow eye gazing into yours.

“Tibia honest, angel, I'm pissed, but I'm not going to let fish-face get to me. Not when something has finally gone right for a change. Not just right for us monsters, or us boneheads, but right for me,” he said firmly, his eye sparking. Then he grinned. “And, I won't fibula, it's because you're here that I'm not a depressed mess.” You smiled shyly back at him, though you were troubled by his words.

“That's…good?” You rubbed the back of your neck, before adding, “I..don't think I should be your only source of happiness though.” 

He shook his head firmly, dropping the smile and puns. “No, it’s not that, it’s...” he trailed off, then rubbed his hand over his skull in irritation, before finally growling, “Complicated...shit. Fuck this bullshit…” He hugged you tightly again. “You're not my source of happiness, but you _are_ my source of hope. And, unfortunately, until I convince the others otherwise, that's going to have to be enough of an explanation.” You heard the anger and desperation in his voice and felt your soul quivering in response, wanting to comfort him, wanting to know...

Then a thought struck you. You pulled away slowly, earning a resigned, faintly hurt look from G before you spoke.

“Does this have something to do with what Serif said last night?” G's brow-plate raised in question, so you continued. “When he was having his first panic attack, he mentioned how his timeline wasn't too bad, considering that you were from a broken timeline and Ink wasn't supposed to exist? And Ink was talking about being locked somewhere, where he could only watch but not interact with ‘reality’. And finally…when I heard Blueberry calling Stretch “Papy” and Stretch calling him “Sans” last night...well...it's not hard to figure out something is going on.” 

G's eyes closed as his head fell back, snarling, “Fuck those fuckin' fuckers in the fucking ass...”

“G..?”

“Sorry, angel, ugh...fuck. I'm sorry, this is a conversation for another time.” G shook his head, annoyance written all over his face. “As much as I'd like to explain everythin' to you, and I really, _really_ do...I have to talk to the Basic model for ‘permission’,“ he said with full air quotes, before growling again. “Fucker.” 

You sighed, then confirmed tiredly, “The basic model being Sans?”

“Right.”

“You said you don't make promises, but...” You gazed up at him, rubbing your arm anxiously. He waited for you, not saying anything. “Can...you at least try to tell me what's going on later?” G's face cleared, and he cupped your cheek, resting his forehead against yours again.

“In this case, I can make an exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Metamaterial Girl for all of her help and for putting up with me!
> 
> Don't forget to check out her DeviantArt page to see the FANTASTIC fanart she did for me! (And other awesomeness, you might even see more fanart! Or some special secret project we're working on! ;) )
> 
> https://kinaesthetic.deviantart.com/
> 
> And check out my tumblr, I'm always happy to answer questions or just talk!
> 
> https;//theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	26. Well, this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be one of those days, isn't it? And the day has barely started.

G took you back to Undyne's classroom. The reveal of his screen name had led to talking about all the different music he was into at the moment. It was varied and eclectic, everything from any sort of rock, to steampunk, to rap. He even enjoyed nightcore and dance mixes. He also had favourites among the classics, of course, since he’d taught himself a wide range of instruments and it was a good way to learn. Watching him get so animated and excited over a particular piece of music or new instruments that he had seen made you smile.

Once back in, you barely had time to take G's jacket off before Blueberry grabbed your hand and dragged you into the middle of the class. Clearly, he'd been hovering and waiting. You found yourself thrown right in, and while you had some missteps, you soon had the feel for the moves.

“RHIA! FRONT AND CENTRE!” Undyne yelled suddenly. You flinched and blinked at the Amazonian fish monster, and then found Papyrus at your elbow, bouncing excitedly.

“GO ON, RHIA! SHE WANTS TO GO ONE-ON-ONE WITH YOU!” he chirped, before giving you a light push. Monsters seemed to melt away from you, making you feel even more off-balance. Normally they'd be whispering encouragingly or offering you good luck, like the humans, were doing. What's wrong? You didn't have long to think about it since Undyne had just grabbed your arm. She yanked you in front of the class, where you stood on a large array of thick mats. You did not take comfort in their presence.

“ALRIGHT NERDS! RHIA HERE IS GOING TO HELP ME DEMONSTRATE HOW WE USE THESE MOVES! We all know humans have to defend against violent acts committed against them by other humans, just like monsters do, so I'm going to be the attacker. Now, punk, I want you to remember the steps. You got this,” Undyne encouraged, passing you a set of gloves and then putting on her padded face guard. You strapped the gloves on obediently, flexing and adjusting them before you nodded and moved into a relaxed pose. “Right! I'm going to attack from the front, so remember, strong stance, move with the grab.”

“Right,” you nodded, flexing your hands. 

Undyne grinned at yelled at your audience, “AND NO HELP FROM THE BONEHEAD!!” Chuckles and snickers answered her, and you spared a glance at G. He was smiling wryly.

“Gotcha,” he called back.

You turned back towards Undyne, only to see that she had used your distraction to her advantage, stepping in close and grabbing your wrist firmly, then yanking. Your body moved automatically with her, ending in a low stance. At the same time, you drew your arm up, moving your torso towards her, while drawing your hand back to yourself. You thought you heard her hiss as you did so, but you weren't sure. This turned her wrist, freeing your hand, and you brought your other hand up and struck her face guard, palm out. She staggered back, and you fell back two steps before grinning at her.

“WELL DONE, RHIA!” Blueberry yelled, and Undyne slid her protective mask up, eyeing you measuringly before grinning wide and laughing.

“FUHUHUH! Good job Punk! Now, wait there a sec.” She turned, and yelled to the others, “Grab partners, one attacker one, defender, then swap! PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE! The more you do it, the more ingrained it becomes! Get to it!” She then turned, grabbing your shoulder in a tight but not painful grip and muttered, “You come with me.”

“O-okay?” you asked, as she marched you towards G. G just smirked as she arrived and immediately tried to drive her fist into his skull. He vanished before she finished her swing, then reappeared beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You goggled at him, earning a wink.

“G!” Undyne snapped, her single eye flashing. “You idiots scent-marked her! I'm surprised that the monsters in here haven't cleared the room because of her!”

“Scent-mark?” you asked, frowning at the implication. Undyne curled her mouth in irritation.

“It's a primal thing some Monsters do to protect their territory, or, in this case, their mates. Not that there was any reason to do so! Ugh, I swear, you skeletons...”

“Love ya too, 'dyne.” G said casually, before leaning more heavily on you. “And I scent-marked her and stuck with her to help make sure there weren't any problems. Don't want the masses to flee during a self-defence class rather than risk hurtin' angel and gainin' a Boss Monster's fury. Serif scent-marked her last night, while he was sleeping with her. Non-sexually of course,” G added, unexpectedly defending the shy skeleton. You relaxed, then tensed again in realization.

“I showered _twice_ since last night! How do I still have his scent on me?” Both G and Undyne stopped and grinned at you. You sighed, feeling an 'aww, poor dumb human' moment coming. G nuzzled your head gently, and you couldn’t help but imagine it to be a little condescending.

“Scent marks last a while. You'd need to scrub your skin raw, then shave your head to get rid of it…and it'd _still_ last at least another week afterwards,” Undyne said, then shot a sharp glance at G. “It's also basically telling any other monster that doesn't know the skeletons, interested in you or not, to screw off. Which would be understandable if we lived exclusively among monsters. But you probably can barely smell it. Other humans? Fat chance.”

“Again, only added my mark because of Serif,” G yawned, showing his fangs and bright yellow tongue, resting his head on yours.

“So this mark takes a while to wear off and makes monsters avoid me. That sounds like a pain.”

“It is!” Undyne agreed with a huff, eyeing G, who had almost fallen asleep on you. At least the skeletons weren't heavy. “It also means we're not going to be able to do training here.”

“What? Why?” You asked in surprise and alarm, making Undyne sigh and fold her arms across her chest.

“Rhia, I'm guessing you only had G and Serif talk to you this morning, right?” You gave a little nod, earning a grunt from G. Undyne sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, dude, you're going to have to deal with either training at your place or at mine, cause you're gonna end up with six different powerful monsters' scents on you, and working out will make it worse. Sweat just amplifies the smell. Should be okay-ish out and about and shit. But having just two scents on you, here with all these gentle monsters, is bad enough; they're already trying to give you a wide berth. They can see G's here, so if something happens, he probably won't seek retribution, but six would cause every Monster in here to flee rather than risk hurting you.” You nodded unhappily, remembering the number of bruises you normally got, your chest feeling tight. Warm bones wrapped around your waist.

“Sorry, angel, we're a possessive bunch,” G murmured, sounding sleepy. Apparently, you really were comfy to the skeletons. You sighed in resigned annoyance but rubbed his arms gently anyway.

“Question: can I come back after the scent-mark fades?” G's arms tightened, but he didn't make any comment. Undyne, on the other hand, shook her head, beautiful red hair swinging.

“Knowing these boneheads, they'll keep up the scent-mark thing because they're competitive, possessive morons.” She looked pointedly at G as she said that. G snickered, relaxing his head on yours, and rumbled in a way that did funny things to your insides, especially with his ribs pressed against your back.

“Not gonna deny it. I already said we're selfish, anyway.” Undyne rolled her eye, then rubbed her forehead, placing her other hand on her hip.

“Anyway, I'll pair you with Paps, he'd have his own classes if we didn't need someone with decent healing magic about. He'll get a kick out of it, and won't be bothered by the other's scents. Blue's a better spotter,” she added before you could ask. You nodded, then patted G's arms briskly.

“Well, I knew it couldn't all be all sunshine and rainbows. But as long as monsters don't actively avoid me outside the gym, I suppose I can deal.” Undyne chortled in approval.

“Fuhuhuhuh, there's my badass!” You chuckled, then gave a very loud yelp as a bony hand suddenly squeezed your butt.

“MY badass actually.” G drawled, as you turned bright red in embarrassment. Undyne and G locked gazes once more, and G's arms tightened around your waist again. Undyne stepped in close, then _very_ close, no longer paying you any mind at all. It wasn't like you were in between them or anything...oh wait! You were.

“Undyne—” You started but she suddenly hissed at G.

“You only got to know her because I had to force Sans to let her stay.” She was still moving closer. Why was the fish woman moving closer??

“And I thank you for it, truly.” The sincerity in his voice made her pause, but then G continued. “But while she is your friend, she is my _mate_.” The emphasis made Undyne hiss in outrage.

“G-!” You started to scold, but then Undyne's sports bra was nearly in your face, and, while you weren't against boob-squishes from the fish monster in principle, she was angry, and you had a feeling you'd end up accidentally scratched up. When Undyne was annoyed, she became surprisingly sharp. You pulled back but ended up pressed hard against G's ribs, with no more room to retreat.

“So what, I've been friends with her for over six months, now. I know her better than you do,” Undyne pressed, growling, and you could only see blue scales.

“I NEED AN ADULT!!!” you shouted, startling the two combatants. Undyne's eye widened and she cursed, stepping back, her cheeks a dark blue. Every eye was turned toward you then, and you hoped the outburst and general attention would make them settle down again. 

Alas, hope was very rarely on your side. 

G hadn't moved, instead drawling, “O _ho_...I didn't know ya felt that way about angel. Whatever would Alphys say~?” The sing-song tone in his voice brought Undyne's temper back to full boil.

“Let go of Rhia and say that again, asshat,” she snarled, magic building up again into that familiar pressure. G tightened his grip and you made a noise of complaint, grabbing his arms to free yourself. 

To your confusion, G gave a faint shudder as your fingers wrapped around his radius. You stopped, and he purred in your ear, “Unless you're wantin' to compromise our bond, please let go.” You dropped his arm like it burnt you. 

He sighed out a “Thanks,” before grinning back at Undyne. “Now, 'dyne, why would I wanna give up any chance to touch my angel?” If you weren't blushing before, you were now. God _damn_ did G make you think sin-filled thoughts. But still, more than anything else right now, you wanted to stop these two very irritated Monsters from escalating this perpetual standoff they seemed to have.

“Guys?” You tried again, but, again, were ignored.

“You're such a fucking coward, using Rhia as a freaking shield! You don't have the balls for a rematch!” Undyne snarled, a spear flashing briefly in and out of existence.

“And what kind of rematch are we talking' about, Undyne~?” G goaded. And that was just about enough for you.

“Oh for Pete's sake!” you hollered, _finally_ getting G to let go of you, and spun, stabbing a finger at G and Undyne. “Is this a monster thing? Fighting for dominance over _friends_??” you demanded. They both broke off their staring match and looked abashed.

“Eh...not exactly,” Undyne said, clearly trying to think of an explanation.

“We’re both stubborn Boss Monsters.” G said simply, shrugging matter-of-factly. “We butt heads a lot, then laugh it off later. Red and Serif take it too seriously, and the other lazybones are way too passive to mix it up for fun.” He grinned at you. “Though with Serif turnin' into such a pussycat now that angel’s around, it might be just Red and me fightin' with ya, 'dyne.”

“Seriously? That's awesome!” Was Undyne actually sounding happy to lose an opponent? She must have caught your croggled look because she turned to you and explained, “Red turns tail and runs once I start _really_ having fun, but he’s otherwise pretty good. G is an awesome sparring partner—” G smirked and shrugged at that, making Undyne roll her eye, again, “Even if he's a self-centred fucker.”

“Love you too, 'dyne.”

“But Serif…shit, dude, for such a quiet little bonehead...” She shook her head, wincing. “When he's angry, shit...just...yeah. He fights like he's ready to die, and fully plans to take you with him. I’d figured he'd avoid you like the plague, but with you being soulmates...” She shrugged. ”I knew you'd be okay, but will admit, he, uh…worries me sometimes.” 

You knew Serif had a temper, you'd seen it surface. Thinking back to his panic attacks, and hearing all this from _Undyne_ , whom you’d _never_ seen uneasy about any opponent in a fight, you were worried too.

“Aww, angel, it's fine,” G reassured you, running his fingertips along your arm. At least he didn't try to trap you in his arms again. “Aside from nearly Falling the once, he's been the most active, and happy, that I've seen since we've been here.”

“Wait, wait, wait...back up. Almost Falling down?!” Undyne said, sounding alarmed. You didn't like the sound of that, either. G winced at your wide-eyed stare.

“Oh…shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for helping me out so much with this silly story. We've been untangling some parts I wrote for the chapter I'm currently working on and it's been a LONG process. Sigh, stay tuned for a bumpy ride guys!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	27. Red... wants to work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red offers to help set up for your first stream in the skeleton household.

G spent the rest of the class trying to convince you and Undyne that there was nothing wrong with Serif, now. You had hovered over the call icon on your cell, G telling you that it had just been part of the quiet skeleton's vulnerability from last night and wasn’t an issue now. Serif didn't turn into dust overnight, so he was fine. He’d just had a moment where he had been so terrified by your text, so absolutely hopeless and certain that somehow he was about to lose you, that he came close to giving up.

That, of course, threw you into a spiral of horrified contrition, in which you wanted nothing more than to cuddle the skeleton and tell him just how sorry you were. G had laughed at that and pointed out that you had literally let the monster sleep with you. Not to mention giving him boob-squishes, and _also_ not to mention letting him sleep on them (Undyne had a field day with that. You had to remind her that she was supposed to be teaching and not texting her wife about their current favourite love “drama”). Serif would probably not even understand why you were apologizing. And once he did, it'd end up in a circle of awkward apologies that G was rather emphatic about preferring to avoid.

But it did explain why Serif was oddly gritty. And why he was so tired, and clingy. It just made you feel terrible that you hadn't known! Though maybe part of you had? You wanted to dash home and cling to Serif.

With your distractions, the rest of the class was a wash. Undyne wasn't annoyed though. If anything, she was understanding, and just said you'd have to deal with one-on-one training at the skeletons’ home. Apparently, there was a small gym in the lower level, off the garage, where Blue and Papyrus trained. It made you wonder how big the house really was.

G took you home soon after class. Undyne couldn't chat any longer, considering half of her time had been taken up with either talking to you or fighting with G. And G admitted he couldn't stay and keep you company, since he was going to look into trying to fix Undyne's piano. Again. He was a sweetheart, deep down, and he did seem to really care about fixing the strained friendship he had with the fish woman.

You had texted the others to see what they were up to. Sans and Stretch both said they were doing lab work, but would be back around dinner time. Ink wasn't answering, and you had a feeling he was either sleeping or busy. Serif sent you another pic, showing him working on your tablet again. You had to rein in the desire to send him a flurry of compliments and thank you's and settled on promising to share your bed another night as thanks. You didn't get a response but had a feeling it was because he was busy turning indigo. And Red?

To: Rhia From: RougeRogue 12:09pm  
'm bored, ur bored, stream now?

You paused a moment, considering the time. You had planned on doing the stream around 1 pm; it wasn't a high-traffic time, but it would be a good way to introduce Red to streaming. He, Stretch, and Serif seemed to be the gamers of the group (and maybe G, but a cold shiver went down your spine at the idea of letting G game with you on live stream). Serif also seemed a bit too quiet and shy for streaming, though you did look forward to just playing with him. Stretch had a sexy radio DJ's voice when he wanted. He would do well on streaming, you knew it. But Red? You had a feeling he'd be fun. And fun was what you needed right now.

To: RougeRogue From: Rhia 12:11pm  
Sure!

You eyed your exclamation point a moment, wondering if it made you seem too excited. But you shrugged and sent it anyway. You eyed your windows while pulling out your games and setting things up. How to deal with those—

“'m here!” Red shouted, throwing your door open with a slam and making you jump. He was grinning, with red stars in his eye-sockets. You stared at him a moment, before dissolving into giggles.

“Oh my god, you really are my fanboy,” you gasped, earning a very bright Red as a result. He grumbled and shuffled closer, eyeing you with sudden suspicion.

“... why d’ya smell like the fuckin' ballerina and the double?” His tone cut your giggle fit short. You rolled your eyes and put down your things, opening your arms for him. He looked at you like you were crazy.

“Serif scent-marked me last night, G this morning.” You said, not going into detail. You had a feeling the other skeletons would just get mad if you did.  Red was already scowling, but then slowly started to grin.

“'nd yer sayin' _I_ kin give ya my scent-mark now...?” he clarified, as he moved closer to you. 

“Yes?” 

His grin went huge, matching his blown eye-lights. “fuck. yes.” You were suddenly wrapped in a bear hug, and he was nuzzling your neck. You squeaked, and he sniggered against your neck. “fuck, i love the sounds ya make,” he purred, as an oddly comforting scent of burning leaves filled your nose. You sniffed in curious surprise and ended up nuzzling him back to take in his scent more thoroughly. Smoke, mustard, and burning leaves...these skeletons had oddly nice scents, even if you weren't a fan of cigarettes or mustard.

“You smell nice,” you told him, and he pulled back to stare at you.

“fer real?” You nodded, and the pink tinge moved up his skull. “shit, sweetheart...” He buried his head into the crook of your neck, holding you tight. You held him close, and pressed a chaste kiss against his skull. “stars dammit...” he breathed, then pulled away, little red hearts in his eye-sockets for a split second, before they were blinked away. “better let ya go...” he said softly, sighing forlornly as he did so.

“My poor Red,” you teased gently, rubbing his skull. The hearts came back, and he literally purred, leaning into your hand as he closed his eyes. You blinked in surprise at that and had to bite your lip to stop yourself from giggling. It was strangely adorable, seeing the big skeleton all but melt from a simple touch. A faint line of red drool was starting to run down his jaw, and he was relaxing so much you were afraid he'd end up falling asleep. Shaking your head, you tilted his head down and kissed his forehead. “Come on, we need to figure out some way to block out the sunlight, these blinds aren't enough.”

“i'll get some things, i've gotta idea or two.” He muttered distractedly, before yanking you close and pressing a firm kiss against your lips. You gasped, and he used that to his advantage. His long, wet tongue slipped in to rub and caress your own, and, while you were expecting the sharp sting of mustard, there was also an odd berry tartness, like a berry wine, that countered it. It made you eager to return the kiss as his burning magic teased and warmed you. You pressed against him, and he groaned. He was trying to be gentle with his sharp claws, but you could feel them poking into the sweater G had picked out. You had to focus on that to be able to pull away, earning a whimper from the skeleton. 

“fuck this wait. fuck it in the ass.” 

You couldn't help but snicker. “I'm sorry?” you offered with a facetious grin. 

He huffed in embarrassment and shook his head, grumbling. “s'not yer fault, sweetheart. ugh, 's-”

“Complicated?” you offered, and he snickered.

“ya been hearin' that a lot eh? not surprised.” He finally let you go with a loud, drawn-out sigh. “i'll go get that shit I was thinkin' about. which game we playin'?” You pulled away to look through your games and realized that most of your multiplayer games were online based, except for two. You held up Borderlands and Rocket League.

“Take your pick.” He eyed the pair of games. “I'd have to set up another system and tv in here if you're wanting to play anything else. Oh, except Don't Starve Together, that's an option as well.”

“eh, that's more Stretch's speed.” He tapped Rocket League, grinning wickedly. “we take a go at this and kick ballerina and ashtray's asses, later. Be fuckin' awesome.” You laughed and nodded.

“And we can all play Borderlands another time, that'd be cool,” you suggested. Red paused to think about it, then nodded with a grin matching your own.

“full party? fuck yeah.” He pressed his teeth lightly against your hair, then winked, “be right back, sweetheart.” You watched him vanish, leaving only a wisp in his wake.

You gave a contented hum, then moved to your laptop, plugging everything in and putting a blast out, letting your followers know you were going to start a stream in about thirty minutes. You set up an ambient mic and headsets, loading the game, and getting all the electronics purring. Red came quickly, arms laden with heavy drop clothes, railings and brackets. He immediately set everything up, working faster and more effectively than you'd have expected. You thought Serif was the “do-er” of the bunch, but you supposed Red was motivated—right now, he was positively giddy. Soon, except for some floor lamps he'd swiped from somewhere, the room was almost completely dark. It was perfect.

“I'll definitely be able to use video for a change. This is awesome!” you chirped. Red beamed proudly.

“fuck yes!” he fist-pumped, before setting up an account with his controller on your system.

You picked up a camera and adjusted it carefully, making sure it would only be you and Red in the shot. No lamps, no laptop and wires. You glanced at the account name as you dug through some of your art supplies and pulled out a piece of large cardstock, a marker, and some tape. Redominator, hmm? You smirked at a forming idea as you made a sign for your front door reading “Recording! Please don't disturb!” in large letters. You taped it outside and sent texts to everyone in the household (and Undyne and Alphys, just in case) letting them know you were going to be streaming with video. You passed Red your spare headset, and he grinned with those big red stars in his eyes again. You couldn’t resist him, and kissed the top of his head, earning another flood of pink.

“Are you ready?” you asked, as you typed some commands onto your laptop. Your camera view appeared, ready and recording. You stood to make mild adjustments, passing your controller to him to get the game set up. Red was nodding rapidly.

“you have no fuckin' idea, sweetheart,” he answered, making himself comfortable as he got into the game and placing your controller back down, before designing his car. “we doin' verses or teams, by the way?” 

You sat with him and settled into your “game-on” position. “Teams for a few rounds, then versus. We'll play a couple hours, and, depending on how fast we get through them, we might go on the tournament route. But I don't want us to get too wiped out.” Red's gaze turned calculating.

“how 'bout we make the versus rounds interestin'?” You regarded him curiously, your fingers hovering over your laptop.

“In what way?”

“i wanna boob-squish,” he said simply. You flushed self-consciously but had to smile.

“I might've given one for just for doing this.” Red perked up, but then just as quickly looked disappointed, cursing under his breath. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I'm going to have to ask later whether it was G or Serif who mentioned them, but for now, we got a show to run. But yeah, if you want to bet a boob-squish, we can do that. And if I win, I'd like you to explain why you call G ‘Double’.” 

Red paused, considering, while you waited with your fingers still resting on your laptop.

“eh, sure, why not.” 

You grinned triumphantly at the monster, then with one final check, picked up your controller. “You ready then?” The wicked grin on Red's face was answer enough. “Oh, and just a head's up, I won't use your name on the stream.” Now confused, he raised a brow-bone.

“so whatcha—”

“And we're on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Metamaterial Girl for all of her hard work! This story really wouldn't be anywhere without her help.
> 
> And thanks to my followers on Tumblr who gave me a hand deciding the game these two are playing first! If you want to be a part of this and get a shoutout in the story (during the games!) or ask me questions, come follow me!
> 
> https://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	28. ReDominator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game start! You find Red gets flustered with a silly nickname you give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early posting today, just in case I'm not back in time. Enjoy!

“And we're on!” you interrupted, grinning at the camera as people started popping up on your stream. Red instantly started to smirk, and also sweat, his red eye-lights turned to the camera. “Hey, gang! RhiaStone here!” Red blinked when he heard you pronounce your name as “Rue-ah” on screen, a difference he hadn't noticed before. “Welcome to my stream! And give a warm welcome to my friend-”

“and _mate_ ,” Red added, firmly. 

“And mate…” You shot him an evil little grin, earning a confused look in return. “So, everyone say hello to my Dom.” Red’s eye-lights shrank and his eye-sockets widened, scarlet flooding his cheekbones. You gave your best innocent smile. “You all might know him as ReDominater, and knowing this guy, he'll end up a mainstay on the channel, so get used to this cherrydrop, he'll be around for a while!”

“'cherrydrop'?! seriously, sweetheart!” he laughed, then shot a wink to the camera, “but she's right, i'm 'ere fer good, me 'nd some other boneheads. mostly me though.” You had to grin, tapping on your controller to get the game up and running.

“You'll meet them in other videos I'm sure. Anyhoo! We're playing Rocket League today. Yeah, yeah it's super played out, but we're going to see how well we game together and entertain you lot while we do it! We'll take a few rounds of team challenges, and then end the stream with some versus plays. We've got a bet going on, so before we start, let's see who you guys think will win. I'll put up a poll before we start the versus rounds.”

“sweetheart, ‘m gonna win, jus' wait 'nd see,” Red drawled, and you rolled your eyes. You played with your car design quickly.

“Let's see how you work as a team, first, cherrydrop,” you teased, watching him darken to crimson.

“we're not droppin' that, 're we?” he grumbled, but then grinned anyway. “load'em up, sweetheart, let's see if we can trash the shit out of some cars.” There were those stars again, and you pealed a laugh.

“Alright! Look at Dom's badass red and black Road Hog. Too bad you don't have a Boneshaker, you'd like that one.” You showed him what you meant by switching your emerald green and black Triton for the Boneshaker briefly. Red squirmed a little, glancing at the cars on the screen absently but then focusing attentively.

“aw, shit, and i thought ya were jokin', lookit that shit! that shit's awesome! fuck microtransactions! Dlc's fine 'nd dandy, but fuck off with these single car purchases. least when ya get a fuckin' Hot Wheel ya can use it in whatever the fuck way ya want!” Red complained, making you snicker. You moved to the team screen after swapping the Boneshaker back for the Triton.

“Reminds me!” You tapped on your laptop quickly. “Thanks to kniefhappypyscho for the Triton! Still my favourite car, as you can tell! And...oh my god.” You burst out laughing, making Red peer at you in confusion. You grinned, giggling, and pressed a kiss against his suddenly crimson skull. “And thanks to ReDominator for the Boneshaker.” 

His eye-lights went out for a moment, before he fell back, covering his face with a hand. “shiiiit, i forgot i did that. didn't even play the fuckin' game...” he moaned, and you patted his leg consolingly, snickering. He gave a sigh and sat back up, rolling his eyelights once again. “c'mon, let's get this shit goin', ya've gotta gamin' stream on.” You snorted a laugh, and set up an offline game for the pair of you, choosing a random team to join.

“Like Dom said,” you watched him flush again with some fascination, noticing him releasing a slow breath. “he's not played Rocket League before, so we're going to avoid online tournament play. That's just asking for trouble. So, sorry guys! We're not competing in that. Dom, do you need to look over the controls?” you asked. 

He shuddered, red sweat appearing all over his skull, and only dimly seemed to realize that you asked him a question.

“uh... ya,” he supplied hesitantly, and you raised an eyebrow, but went to the controller overview. He focused on it, muttering, “special abilities? the fuck.”

“It's a lot of fun, you'll see!” you promised, and his golden tooth gleamed back at you. Tapping a couple of buttons, you were soon in the countdown, winking at Red. “Ready, _Dom?_ ” He breathed out sharply, darkening, and his eye-lights flickered.

“Stars, yes,” he hissed. 

You grinned, and upon seeing your starting position, chuckled gleefully. “Watch this. Everyone should know this trick: If you start in the centre line, boost until you're just over the third line here annnnd goal!” you shouted, doing exactly that. Red cackled as the cars flew across the screen with the explosive goal. One of the bots had clearly tried to jump up to block the ball, and sailed serenely across the camera, landing right on top of the other bot.

“holy shit! holy fuckin' shit lookit that!” He guffawed, only just calming down for the next round. “how many goals?” he asked, trying to stop chortling.

“I set it at three, but we can have it as high as ten. But that takes forever, and it's more fun to do a full sweep of the offline tournament. Though we might put it up to ten when we go against the others.” You realized you'd have to figure out names for Serif and Stretch when that happened, and smiled to yourself. 

Red nodded, his eyes narrowing at the screen. You took in the new configuration quickly. “Right, neither of us are in the boost seat, time for a real game,” you reported. “I'll try to protect the goal. If you get a tornado or spikes, grab that ball and run with it.”

“gotcha,” he agreed. “…Maverick, really? what's with these fuckin' names?” he asked as the game started again.

“They gave each team theme names. Rebels have cowboy inspired names,” you explained offhandedly. You kept a defensive position, for the most part, using the small area of the goal to bump the ball back a couple times before it crossed too far. Red was still learning the controls and actually spent a good bit of time either cursing out Maverick or on the ceiling of the arena laughing his head off.

“oh shit, my fuckin' stars this's awesome!” he crowed as he finally got the spike powerup on his car and slammed his boost hard. He whooped when he managed to dive right into the goal, nearly throwing his controller when he scored. “FUCK YEAH!!!” 

You fist-pumped with a cheer. “Great job, Dom! We'll beat these Rebels in no time!”

The next round loaded and, again, there were no boost-seats for either of you, but the bots had a clear shot. You sped your car and blocked the goal just in time, earning a cheer from Red in turn. This started a game of cat and mouse, the ball literally bouncing from one side to the other. Red chased it, and you kept up as goalie, crashing into any of the opposing team if they got too near. You were a very good defender, and Red was cackling every time one of the other two went up the wall. Soon it was coming down to the final minute, and Red had just gotten a tornado powerup. He used it to snag the ball, and was following the boost bubble path to keep himself rocketing towards the goal.

“Dom! To your left!” you yelped, noticing Maverick trying to bump his car, too far away to help defend Red’s possession of the ball. Outlaw was keeping you away from Red and blocking your attempts to build your boost.

“i see'em, i see'em!” he hissed, shifting in his seat and leaning with the turn. “fuck off ya wannabe, i've fuckin' _seen_ Maverick, yer jus' horseshit!”

“You're so close, Dom!”

“i got it, i got it, shit, fuck! fuckin' asshole won't get off my fuckin' ass!!”

“Oh my God, Outlaw! Let off, you're being a prick!”

“fuck fuck fuck!”

Suddenly, you saw the opening. “There! There! Go for it!” you yelled, and Red swerved, hitting the ball to send it sailing into the goal. You cheered while Red laughed, flipping the bird at the screen, your cars hitting the ceiling of the arena before landing with a squeal of tyres on the floor.

“fuck ya, Maverick! ya jus' gotcha ass kicked by a fuckin' newb!” he crowed, then grinned at you wildly, his eye flickering with just a touch of fire. You had to cover your mouth to refrain from kissing him, giggling at the look. It was oddly...sexy? He blinked at your reaction, but you just shook your head with a gleeful grin.

“So, Dom, ready to dominate the rest of these AIs?” you asked, creating an interesting mix of bright pink and red on his skull. You could literally feel heat radiating off of him. He stared at you for several long moments, a slow grin spreading across his skull. “You okay, cherrydrop?”

“i am fuckin' fantastic, sweetheart,” he said firmly. “jus' realisin' somethin'. i am so fuckin' seriously yer fanboy. stars, yer fuckin' awesome.” He started then, apparently remembering that you were live streaming this, and coughed sheepishly. “fuck, let's dominate these fuckin' assholes!” You burst out laughing and pressed a kiss against his cheekbone, and he froze before sighing and grumbling, “god dammit, yer goin' to completely ruin me.”

“Nah, I'm going to make you even better,” you promised him with a wink. He actually rattled at that, an audible shudder, but grinned ferally all the same.

“i'll hold ya to that, sweetheart.” You grinned back, feeling a warm tingle in your chest. You found yourself realising that bet or no bet, you'd be giving Red a boob-squish by the end of the night. You bumped his shoulder gently.

“C'mon you goof, let's crush some bots.” 

For the next hour, Red and you tore through the AI tournament. You had problems with the Pioneers, even having to reset once in a fit of pique. Red encouraged it, of course, yelling profanities and threatening violence upon the AI's families, (“imma goin' ta crush their hard-drives and force 'em ta watch me fuck yer fuckin' corpses!” “Re—Dom!” “they fuckin' deserve it!”) then flipped the bird to the screen, cackling as you reset. You apologized to the stream, but Red stopped you, growling, “if they've gotta problem, let 'em message me, i'll tell 'em where they can shove it.” 

After finally crushing that team, the pair of you finished off the rest mercilessly. Red got the hang of the boost-seat really quickly after your instruction and managed to get a goal nine times out of ten. And that missing goal was only because of the Pioneers being royal pains. In the finals, you faced the Pioneers again, but either you or Red managed to land in the boost-seat every time. You swept into victory in five minutes.

“FUCK YEAH!!” Red roared, and you exchanged wild high-fives, bone and flesh smacking together with a very audible THWACK. 

You let out an involuntary yelp. That hurt! The cry made him instantly stop and check over your hand worriedly. “shit, sweetheart, sorry, ya okay?” You gave a pained laugh, flexing and stretching your hand.

“I won't be giving you any more high-fives, but I'm okay. What about you, are you alright?” He flushed at your concern but played it off with a careless grin and a wink.

“aww, ya makin' me blush, gettin' all worried over a bag o' bones like me, sweetheart. yer the one with squishy bits.” Then his gaze turned sharper and his grin grew. “which reminds me...ain't it time fer our versus match? first ta five, right?” You gave an agreeable chuckle, flexing your hand again.

“Alright, alright, let's get set up for that, and while we do, I'll read some comments from our streamers,” you suggested, and Red’s gold tooth gleamed at the corner of his smile.

“sounds cool, but not too many. i wanna win.” 

You rolled your eyes, nudging him. “I'm not going to go easy on you, Dom. Hope you're prepared.” 

His eyes flashed at that, his shark-toothed smile going predatory. “shit, yes.” 

You laughed to cover a mild flicker of nervousness, before looking over the comments. “Redsnow100 asks how'd we meet. Funny story actually-!”

“next question!” Red cut in, sweating crimson.  
“Awww, but it's such a fun story, cherrydrop…I feel like I really had an _impact_ on you. It could be a real _hit_ with our viewers,” you teased, watching him turn even darker. He gave you a look that mingled ‘biting back a laugh’ with pleading, and you sighed theatrically. “Fiiiine. Story for another time, fair enough?”  

He shrugged, but you took that for as close to an assent as you were going to get. “Sakurashark, awesome name, by the way, asks what do we mean by mates?” You raised an eyebrow at Red. He looked nervous for a moment but then grinned cockily, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“soulmates, bitches, 'nuff said.” You rolled your eyes and sighed, before smiling towards the camera, plopping a hand on his skull, and playfully rubbing, earning a raised brow-plate.

“Interesting circumstances led me to finding my soul-mates. Yes, more than one, but we're keeping things pretty quiet for now, except for a certain DOM who is letting everyone know on the internet,” you grinned, and felt your hand dampen as he was suddenly covered in sweat.

“shit...Classic's gonna dust me,” you heard Red murmur, his bones suddenly blanching, going whiter than they usually were. You found yourself fascinated yet again by the ways that the skeles showed emotions, so similar to humans yet through such different means—at least, you didn’t _think_ Red had blood vessels that were contracting just beneath the surface of his bones when he was scared of something—did magic flush or hide for the same reasons?--but the largest part of you wanted to comfort him in that moment. You leaned over and kissed his skull, whispering too low for the mic to pick up.

“You’re safe, I won't let him.” The blatant relief on his face was endearing, and he hugged you tightly, nuzzling your hair, before releasing you and going back to his predatory grin.

“let's get our game on, then, no more personal questions fer now, capiche? shit, it's fuckin' weird realisin' people're fuckin' watchin' 'nd talkin' about us 'nd shit.” 

You snorted in amusement, still smiling as you took a second to redecorate your car with a new trail you earned in the matches. “Well, it's part of a streamer's job, we're entertainment, and sometimes that includes sharing our personal lives. Which _you_ should know, Dom~” you said in a sing-song voice. His skull reddened, but he laughed in surrender, hitting the start button to get your first versus round going. “Best out of three or five?” you asked.

“three. been streamin' fer over an hour 'nd a half, fuckin' Pioneers, so just that oughta do it,” he grunted simply. “i wanna get my reward...” His voice dropped to a teasing growl, and you shivered. But you gave him a slow, teasing grin in return, your eyes gleaming.

“Game on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for all her hard work! We have so much fun writing this story and we're glad you guys have fun reading it!
> 
> Don't forget to come visit me on Tumblr, I do answer every question. Even if I have to say "Spoilers Sweetie" I'll still answer :)
> 
> http://www.theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	29. Game on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts and does not go the way you thought.

“Come on, Dom, show me what ya got,” you purred, leaning into Red as you swerved your car straight into his, forcing him up the wall. He cursed quietly, covered in sweat and getting more and more twitchy. You were having a bit too much fun at his expense if you were being honest with yourself.

Red had been absolutely confident when the match had started. You were strictly on defence, to your annoyance, and had had to keep zooming around to get boosts before coming back to protect your goal, all while Red taunted you.

“looks like I'll be winnin' quicker than I thought!”

“c'mon, sweetheart, ye're not even tryin'!”

“jus' a liiiittle too slow, i'll getcha next time.”

It was annoying, and he knew it. But you'd managed to keep him from scoring all but one goal, and that one was due to you spawning in a bad location while he got a boost-seat. He had roared with laughter, watching your car sail right by the ball, before soaring backwards like a majestic, if very stupid, eagle. You had groaned while Red whooped and hollered.

“fuck yeah! imma win this bet in NO time!” he had laughed as you glared at him. Then inspiration had struck, and you felt an evil smile slowly widen on your lips. He wanted to trash talk and gloat? You'd make him regret it. 

As the game started again, you pressed up against him, the deep v of your top allowing the top of your breasts to lightly touch his arm. He had grunted at first, looking at you curiously, before his crimson eye-lights looked down at what was touching him. All confusion and thought had fled, as you purred.

“Let's try a different tactic, then.” He nodded his heavy skull, eye-lights not leaving your breasts, and you linked your arm through his, pressing firmly up against him. It wasn't the most convenient position, but it meant you could trail your fingers lightly over his bones. You flirted with the empty space between his ulna and radius, never actually touching, but making him rattle and sweat nevertheless. While he was distracted with your touch, you easily manoeuvred your car and, hilariously slowly, rolled the ball into his goal. 

You leaned up, and breathed against where his ear would be, “And that's a goal, Dom.” 

He blinked and looked up at the screen. A look that clearly said “oh shit” crossed his malleable face before he looked back at you with growing horror. You grinned at him, sitting back again, your eyes glowing. “Game on, cherrydrop.”

“oh...fuck...” was the last thing he said.

Red tried valiantly to ignore you. You no longer pressed your boobs against him, that was a bit _too_ easy a distraction. But you still touched him, flirted with him, and just ruthlessly tried to break him. It was actually surprisingly fun, even though you knew this wouldn’t work every time. You had a feeling it only worked this time because he didn't want to damage your bond. He was a rattling, panting, sweaty mess, and you knew you should feel bad. You almost did! But you also felt oddly vindicated.

“Aww, my poor Dom, getting all hot and bothered,” you murmured, making sure to speak in tones that the mic couldn't pick up but he'd hear just fine, as the pair of you jockeyed for possession of the ball. He gave a little whine, his eye-lights glancing towards you and your obviously presented breasts. You shifted in such a way that allowed him a very good view. “Having fun?” you asked coyly.

Red growled, then tore his gaze away to stare at the screen, his car screeching as he barely kept you from making that goal. He gave a shaky sigh, as he slammed the ball towards yours. You cursed, but laughed, chasing the ball with him.

“Better! Don't get distracted,” you hummed in praise while trailing a hand lightly along his leg. He whimpered and shifted, whether to move away or to move closer you weren't sure. But it didn't matter; you never pulled your hand away, and his movement caused your fingers to trail up and along his thigh bone that had been hidden by his shorts.

If the noises he made, as a result, were any indication, he regretted it, even though his face turned bright pink. You giggled, and trailed your fingers out from under the end of his shorts, earning a shuddering breath.

“Oh dear, my Dom is all shaky now,” you had to grin as he whined and then spun out shortly thereafter. He cursed under his breath again, unable to stop glancing at you. You had the faintest of blushes rising, with everything you were doing to him. You watched with amusement as his hands gripped his controller so hard the metal squeaked. You didn't know how strong he had to be to have to necessitate a metal case. But you were very glad you weren't being squeezed in those sharp claws.

It didn't make you let up though.

“You going to move your car anytime soon, Dom~?” you singsonged, as your car slid past his, ramming the ball away from him. You grinned as he growled and chased after you, and leaned against him as you played keep away. He leaned back automatically, before jerking upright. 

“Aww, that was comfy, you're a skele teddy-bear.” The look on his face was a mix of horror and disgust, and he shuddered in displeasure, so you leaned in again and whispered, “I like teddy-bears. I love to cuddle them really close.” 

His expression was priceless, looking torn yet immensely pleased with the idea, and a rumbled purr escaped him. You gave him a small, sweet smile. 

“And now I have a great, big, skele-teddy that I get to call Dom.” There was the freeze and rattling shudder, giving you a chance to gain juuust enough boost to suddenly swerve and boost-hit the ball. Moving an arms-length back from Red, you aimed your car and the ball right at his goal. He wasn't in any position to stop you, so he just groaned resignedly, driving his car up the wall for something to do.

“goddamnit, yer not playin' fair,” Red hissed, and you chuckled softly, winking at him as you bounced the ball into his goal. One up, one more to go.

“There's a saying for just such an occasion as this: 'All's fair in love and war.'” 

He growled in annoyance at that, hunching up, making his jacket's thick hood partially cover his skull. You didn't hit the skip button right away, your victory replaying on the screen while you smiled sincerely, sharing your enjoyment of this time with him. He sighed, but relented, begrudgingly removing his hood again. At your happy look, he just rolled his eye-lights, still looking shaky.

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm still going to give you what you asked for your reward,” you told him offhandedly as you started the next round. But Red paused the game as soon as it started. 

You looked over at him in puzzled inquiry. He was staring at you, his gaze predatory and sharp, and his jaws parted, with a faint thread of red drool dripping down. You suddenly felt a shudder down your spine. 

“heh...” He gripped your chin, leaning forward until your nose almost brushed his nasal ridge. “need ta change the prize then. not even won a game, 'nd yer already talkin' about throwin' it in? no dice.” 

“Pardon?” you managed, more than a little confused by his sudden change. Whatever control you’d seemed to have over him before was gone. There was a look in his burning eyes that made you stop and take account. 

His grin broadened, at you and he purred, “i wanna up the stakes. i win, i get to do anythin' i wanna do…without riskin' the bond, 'course.” You rubbed your arm with a frown, not really liking those stakes. But then Red continued, his eye-lights far too shrewd. “if you win, i tell ya the fuck that's goin' on. everythin'.” 

Your eyes widened. Answers, just within reach. Irresistible, even if it _did_ feel like you were making a deal with the devil. 

His sharp-toothed smile gleamed at you. Your face must have been an open book to him just then. “heh, heh, heh...we gotta deal?” 

You gave yourself a moment to think, and to doubt…but then held out your hand anyway.

“Deal.” 

His hand wrapped around yours tightly, his gold tooth shining and red eye-lights flaring into his single flaming eye. He pulled you close, and murmured just loud enough for you to hear, “oh, 'nd if ya try to do what ya were doin' earlier...deal's off, 'nd i still get my squish.” 

Your eyes widened, then narrowed. “…Fine. But if I _do_ win, I expect _everything_. I'm holding you to that.” 

His grin went sly. “rather ya jus' hold me to yaself.” You blurted a laugh, and he winked confidently at you. “wanna seal it with a kiss?” 

You debated with yourself for a moment, then recklessly pressed a kiss against his teeth. His eye flared, and he melted into it, pink covering his cheekbones. He moaned a protest as you pulled back, and eyed you, panting. “that... was a mistake.” 

You grinned impishly. “You're the one who offered,” you replied demurely. He groaned, scrubbing his eye-sockets, then pulled himself as far away from you as he could.

“let's get this goin',” he grumbled, before pulling himself together and flashing a wicked grin. “sooner i win, sooner we can have some _real_ fun.”

“Game on, cherrydrop,” you replied confidently, settling into your “serious gaming position”, hearing one last mutter of complaint about the nickname.

Red took the game off pause, and the pair of you started to play in earnest. You didn't touch him on purpose, but he did end up back right beside you after you won the first round. The wide-set skeleton got into a position that almost mirrored your own, and, while you had to keep commentary going, he didn't. He wasn't quiet, though. The mixed bag of curses, taunts, and cheers was distracting, and you had the feeling he intended it to be. 

Almost an hour later, you both had won two rounds, and Red was ahead in points in the current game.

“Shit, shit, shit..!” you cursed, twisting your body subconsciously as you steered your car frantically towards the ball. Red was leaning forward, grinning manically, but you had collected just enough boost and shot in front of him, taking the ball with you. “Whew!” you sighed, now driving your car towards his goal.

“fuck! fuck!” Red snarled, positively steaming, as he had to turn around in your goal to give chase. It gave you time to put some distance between you. “oh, no ya fuckin' don't...” he growled, his car running over the boosters, and he slammed it right into yours, making you careen up towards the ceiling. The ball bounced away carelessly.

“Ah, shit! Fuck you!” you snapped, and he actually laughed.

“there's the spitfire!” he crowed, his car already after the ball. “game point sweetheart~!” he taunted as his car sped towards your goal, picking up a spike powerup as he went. You let your car fall from the arena ceiling and flipped it over, which wasted valuable seconds.

“Shit!” Racing through the boosts, you swerved to ram into the ball just as Red’s powerup died. But he used a sliver of boost, and you ended up slamming into his car, the ball bouncing once, twice...and right into your goal. 

Your jaw fell, as your cars went flying across the screen. “Wha...”

“yes. yes! FUCK YES! i fuckin' won! didn' even cheat! i won!” Red jumped up on the couch, punching the air with a roar. You sat back, dropping your controller, and let your head fall back on the cushion, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh my stars...” you moaned. “A complete newb to this game...” You glared up at Red, who was still cheering, his skull flushed pink, a genuinely happy smile on his sharp-toothed maw. Any resentment washed away at that sight, and you gave a resigned smile. Your only real regret was not getting answers, but you knew G would come through for you eventually. He’d promised. 

So you sat up, and smiled up at Red, happy for his obvious joy. “Congrats, cherrydrop,” you conceded. 

He blinked down at you, then grinned and flumped down beside you, laughing uproariously. “sweetheart, yer a doll, ya know that?” he said, ruffling your hair playfully. You laughed and swatted his hands away.

“Stoppit, Dom! I've gotta sign off!” you whined, earning a laugh, and he pulled you close to him.

“a'ight, a'ight,” he said, wrapping a heavy arm around your shoulders. You both smiled at the camera then.

“Sorry, guys, Dom definitely won the match, but it was a lot of fun!" /you paused to check the poll, and sighed, "I have failed you, 79% for me 21% for Dom... Just shows not to knock a newb, I guess. Next time I stream it might be with a different guy, but get used to this mug, he's set on sticking around.” 

"right on to tha' 21%, the rest of ya can suck it!" Red smirked, throwing up devil horns and sending a wink to the camera. “tha's right, 'nd keep an eye out fer a vid with Rhiastone 'nd me kickin' ass against some other boneheads. it'll be a fuckin' riot.” You nodded in agreement with a bright laugh.

“Look forward to it, this is Rhiastone-”

“and ReDominator.”

“Until next time! Bye~!” you chirped, tapping on your keyboard to turn off the stream. You leaned back and sighed, feeling tired now. “Man, that was wild, but I had a lot of fun with you, Red,” you sighed, smiling at the skeleton. He plopped a hand on your head, ruffling your hair more gently this time.

“heh, that was awesome, more work'n i'm used ta, but it's somethin' i dun't mind doin'. really lookin' forward ta it, tibia honest,” he said, more softly than his normal gravelly tone. 

You smiled back at him and stood, then disconnected everything from your laptop, carefully putting your camera away. Red watched you move around, and you reflected on your ease here, already feeling at home and relaxed, knowing where everything should go. You sighed once you finished, putting your controller on the coffee table, and plopped down beside him.

“And done. At least I don't have to edit anything…not sure I look forward to the comments though,” you mused with a small laugh. Red chuckled at you, then leaned over thoughtfully.

“ya ain't done yet, sweetheart.” 

You blinked at him with some confusion, replying your recent actions in your head. “Oh, what did I forget?” you asked, leaning forward to check on everything. He gripped your arm, pulling you backwards firmly. You squeaked in surprise, falling back against him. He chuckled in a voice gone dark and held you tightly to his wide, warm chest.

“i _won_ , sweetheart...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to MetaMaterial Girl for helping me work through all of the malarky my brain comes up with!


	30. Red's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red might be going a bit overboard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The beginning of why this is an E rating! Took us 30 chapters (29 really...) but have some suggestively suggestive fun! MILD Non/con element, but at the same time it's not really, still you've been warned!

“i won, sweetheart,” Red purred in your ear. Your eyes widened, and he chuckled, his voice dropping to a rumble as he ran his hand along your side. “i get ta do whatever I want ta ya...”

“W-without damaging the bond,” you reminded him, your skin prickling under his sharp claws dragging lightly along your shirt. His hands slipped under your top, caressing your smooth flesh, and he dropped his head to the crook of your neck. Your eyes closed in response, and you noticed an oddly familiar hum in the back of your head. But Red drew your attention back to him by mumbling against your throat, lapping at it between his words.

“mmph course not...fuck, ya smell good...my scent 'nd yer's together...” he purred, before running his hot tongue against your pulse point. He pushed you forward, and before you could protest, he had stripped you of your shirt. You had forgotten to put on a new bra once you got home. You squealed and covered your breasts, your shocked stare taking in the pink-flushed skeleton.

“R-Red!” you yelped, trying to scoot away, but he grabbed you around your waist and pulled you back. 

His eye-lights gleamed, and he was purring again. “fuuuck, ya actually didn't wear a bra. Lookit ya...” he breathed. You dropped your gaze, your cheeks hot with embarrassment, and kept your arms locked over yourself. You had never been happy with your breasts, they were uncomfortable and too big, with stretch marks that shone against your pale skin. 

Red halted, looking at your hunched shoulders and shamed expression. “hey...ya okay?” he asked, running his sharp hands along your shoulders. You shook your head, and he frowned, tugging on your hands gently. “wuz wrong? yer soul’s darkenin'. i ain't gonna force ya ta do anythin', ya…ya know that, right?” he asked, worried.

“I-I know,” you whispered, but still couldn’t look at him, feeling lost. 

He stroked your neck soothingly, frowning before his eye-light flared in realization. “yer... _ashamed_ of yerself? why? yer fuckin' beautiful.” Your gaze fluttered meeting his, his single red eye staring at you as though to see all the way through you. 

You rubbed your arm self-consciously, looking down again. “I'm...not sure you have an untainted opinion...” you found yourself muttering. He snorted and pulled you flush against his ribs, gripping the back of your head tightly, not-quite-painfully. His other hand went under your jaw, forcing your chin up till you had to look at him. 

His eye-sockets were narrowed as he insisted gruffly, “screw that, 'nd fuckin' knock it off. 'untainted opinion' my non-existent ass. yer _mine_ , Rhia. and don't fuckin' think the other fuckers won't say the same. our opinion's all that matters.” He shifted to cup your face in his sharp claws. “'nd yer fuckin' beautiful, inside 'nd out. don't fuckin' care what yer shitbag folks used ta say, or not say. yer perfect. 'nd yer _mine_.” His snarl echoed in your ears even as he pressed his sharp-edged maw to yours in a harsh kiss.

He ran his hot, wet tongue along your lips, and you shuddered as his hand slipped down to palm one of your breasts. When you gasped, his tongue slid into your mouth, teasing and coaxing, the taste of mustard and berry wine tart-sweet and heady on your tongue. His magic once again burned through you, but more tamely now; it felt less like a flame and more like hot water pouring over you, warming you even as it soothed away your self-doubt.

Finally relaxing, you shyly raised your arms to embrace Red's neck, earning a pleased rumble. His hand on your breast rolled slowly, carefully, teasing your nipple until it was hard against his oddly solid palm. You whimpered as his other hand wrapped around your waist, gripping your hip and keeping you snugly against him. His tongue tasted you thoroughly, wrapping around yours, and he slid your nipple between his fingers, squeezing it, making you keen softly into his mouth. He pulled away from you then, just enough to breathe out a groan.

“shit, sweetheart...” He nipped at your neck, panting hotly. “everythin' aboutcha makes me wanna claim ya, yer scent, yer sounds, yer taste...” He punctuated his words by raking his searing tongue along your neck, followed by his teeth grazing sharp little prickles across your skin. You shuddered against him, and heard his dark, warm chuckle. “ya like that, huh? good...a bit've pain makes everythin' else feel even better.”

Red nipped along your collarbone next, that long wet tongue soothing every bite, and you whimpered helplessly at first, but then ran your nails lightly along his cervical vertebrae. He shuddered at your touch, his bones rattling, and dug his claws into your side and breast, earning a louder yelp. In a moment, he had you laid back on the couch.

“careful, sweetheart...doin' shit like that...might make me lose myself. 'nd we don't want that...not yet, 'nyways...” he panted, leaning over you. His gaze devoured as you laid beneath him, flushed and quivering, and he grinned like a tiger. “fuckin' stars, yer beautiful...'nd i get ta see ya like this first...” 

You couldn't help but shudder under his intent gaze, your hands rising automatically to cover your breasts again. But they didn't even get the chance before red magic enveloped them and forced them above your head. 

Red's single eye glinted a challenge. “nah, ya don't get ta hide from me now,” he growled. He ran a sharp claw along the waistband of your pants, and you sucked in a breath, trying not to squirm. He sniggered, seeing your reaction, and you glared at him warningly.

“Nothing below the belt, Red.” 

He growled at your tone, his bones rattling in response, and you lifted your chin, your eyes flashing. “I mean it. I don't know what might damage the bond, so _no_.” 

His eye-sockets narrowed and he leaned forward, his chest rumbling. “ya sure~? i kin smell ya...gettin' all hot...'nd bothered...'nd _wet_...” he breathed, running his hand from your neck down the valley of your breasts and lower, tantalizingly slow, to the top button of your pants. You shuddered, and couldn't hold back a whimper. His grin was back, and he chuckled huskily, leaning down to trail his tongue over one breast, then the other, drawing surprised and tremulous squeaks from you. 

“can't tell me ya don't like that, sweetheart...” he drawled, red-tinged drool tinting your skin and his jaw.

“N-no...can't say that...” you found yourself agreeing, stuttering over the words, then swallowed thickly. “B-but I can still say no.” 

He grumbled, before moving over your breasts, nipping very lightly on your nipple, his sharp teeth grazing over your sensitive flesh. You gasped and whine, arching your back in response, and he growled eagerly, doing the same to the other breast.

“heh, still goin' ta enjoy my prize,” he purred, nuzzling his head between your breasts. He was quiet for a moment, then a happy rumble escaped him. You had to giggle, but cut off with a gasp when he slid his hand under your rump, squeezing your bottom and pulling your hips up toward him. He moaned, pressing his ribs against you as he lifted your hips, forcing your legs to either side of him.

“R-Red...” you stuttered, earning a nip on your breast. The odd hum at the back of your head seemed to be getting louder.

“ya got yer pants on still,” he murmured, licking the bite and making you arch again. He ground against you, and even through your jeans you could feel a hardness growing under his shorts. He dug his claws into the sofa then, his eye flaring, and groaned, pressing his forehead tightly against your sternum. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck...” he cursed, every inch of him shaking, and the magic that had held your hands vanished. Thinking quickly, you wrapped your arms around the back of his head to hold him there. “this's so nice and hot, and fuck this waitin' shit, yer right here!” he moaned, gripping your butt in the way that made you reflexively push upward.

“Red!” you yelped, feeling him press harder into your centre, rubbing himself against you. He whined, panting, his tongue lolling.

“'m sorry, 'm sorry...” he murmured, his ribs rattling, his skull flooded with red and pink. He removed his hand from your rump, at least, but still rubbed against you, making you squirm with helpless arousal. You tried to push him away, but he was like steel. You couldn't move him.

“ **R e d**.” A sudden, deep, and very dark voice sounded from beyond Red's shoulder. 

Red froze, his eye-sockets widening and his magic eye reverted to little eye-lights, barely the size of pinpricks. “oh shit.” 

He was suddenly enveloped in a bright blue glow, and you slid backwards as soon as you could, in spite of a whimper from the frozen skeleton. A warm, colour-stained hand suddenly grasped your shoulder, making you jump, and you turned your head to blink up at Ink. He gave you a cheerful smile, a faint, multi-hued blush on his cheeks.

“heya! someone went a biiiit too far. good thing i was watchin', huh, quince blossom?” he said with a wink. Your eyes widened and you felt your entire face burn with mortification.

“ya _fuckin' **voyuer**_!” Red snarled but immediately fell silent as Sans walked around him, one hand held up with the same blue glow around it that surrounded Red, his blue eye flaring and flashing. Sans looked at you first, worry sharp on his face.

“ya okay, princess?” he asked gently, and you breathed out slowly and nodded, self-consciously covering yourself. You could feel the faint ache of multiple love bites all over your neck, chest, and breasts. Part of you wanted to be ashamed that these two were seeing you like this. But…this was probably going to happen again. Possibly a lot, once things settled. So you pushed down your embarrassment with a deep, steadying breath, and covered it with a sheepish smile.

“I'm alright. And I, um, learned not to make open-ended bets with Red?”

Sans blinked, and his smile twitched, before he started laughing, still managing to hold Red while he did so. Blue tears appeared in his eye-sockets, and he moved to your side, kissing you sweetly and firmly.

“stars, don't change. never change.” he murmured, before turning back to regard the heavily sweating Red. Sans' smile tightened, and his eye-sockets narrowed. “think sawtooth here needs to chill out. whatcha think, princess?” 

You tilted your head at him. “Depends on what you mean by that, I guess?” You patted Ink's hand gently, expecting him to let go, but he rubbed your shoulder soothingly instead. You leaned into the warm touch, earning a quiet chuckle from the colourful skeleton, and he suddenly slid behind you, his thin frame moving you forward only a little as he settled. Sans eyed Ink, but then met your gaze again, his grin going wider and sharper.

“just thinkin' Red here needs to cool down, water ya think? since he's been a drip to ya.” Red's eye-sockets were wide, and he groaned out loud, but Sans only grinned even wider. “c'mon, a little dip won't krill ya.” Red immediately fell silent again.

“personally, I think the idea is a stream,” Ink quipped, resting his head on your shoulder now, his arms wrapping around your bare waist. You glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow, meeting a puckish smile. “can't give up a op-perch-tuna-ty like this, coriander.” 

You had to chortle at that horrific construction. “Whale...It was a bit my fault, too?” you pointed out, making Ink's grip on you tighten. Sans poked your forehead gently with a smaller, but gentle grin.

“ya tried to stop him though.” He turned to glare at Red then, his voice dropping several octaves. “and Red knows what happens to a corrupted bond.” If Red could look any more shamefaced and terrified, you'd be surprised; the frozen skeleton stayed wisely silent. Sans sighed, and looked back to you, with a half-resigned, half-exasperated grin. “i'll take care of this idiot,” he paused to regard Ink, who was still cuddled up behind you, his head on your shoulder.

“he's goin' ta try to get into her pants, ya know,” Red muttered, and Ink rolled his mismatched eye-lights, huffing and waving a hand at him.

“i can hear you, ya know, and I’m pretty sure _you're_ the only one who's tried.” His grin sharpened. “besides, didn't ya say I could only get off by watchin' someone?” Red's skull went crimson again. Sans chuckled and grabbed Red's shoulder tight enough that the sharp-toothed skeleton winced.

“c'mon, **p a l** , let's go cool ya off...think the lake'll do the trick.”

“wait, what?!” Red yelped, but they were already gone before you heard an answer. But you swore you heard a faint cry of, “geeeeeet duuuunked on!” outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, felt this was needed with Red's "No one's opinion matters but ours" speech. Red is TRYING to be nice and supportive and validating. But he's not right here. Rhia's opinion is the only one that matters. No one else's, it's nice he's trying to help her feel better about herself. But he's not going about it the right way. Stay tuned to see what the right way ACTUALLY is.
> 
> Also, remember what I said about Ink knowing the language of flowers? Keep that in mind ;)
> 
> Thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for all of her hard work and help, these next few chapters were beasts, that we managed to wrangle together!


	31. What is Going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These skeletons are really getting to be trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into dangerous territory here, this is not okay. It's not okay here either. 
> 
> Sorry for lateness

 Ink was rubbing his face in your hair with his arms wrapped snugly around you, the both of you giggling at the shouts outside. He was comfortable to lean on, and the affection felt wonderful. Even after the experience of Red going too far, you still needed to feel loved and wanted. You  really _were_ touch-starved. 

Ink nuzzled the back of your neck, and you shivered. That felt nice...

“mmm...ya smell good...even with the other's scent marks. goin' to have to add my own,” he murmured, his bright fingertips trailing over your ribs. The feather-light touch made you shudder. Ink pressed his head into the crook of your neck then, and an odd combination filled your nose:   ozone, and the metallic scent of fresh, liquid ink. It was a smell you remembered from before your transition to digital art when you had focused for a little while on ink drawings with fancy nib pens and actual inkwells. It was oddly comforting and perfectly suited to Ink. That left only Sans and Stretch to scent-mark you, you realised wryly. 

“much better...” he breathed, but his arms tightened on you, the smooth bones sliding along your skin as he pulled you against him.

“…Ink?” 

The stroke of a velvet-soft tongue answered you, its tingly slide along the side of your throat eliciting a surprised little squeak. Ink's hands were busy on you, one hand moving up, the other down. He trailed his fingers lightly, exploratively along your breast, his other hand brushing along your stomach, ghosting just above your waistband. 

“I-Ink!” you found yourself gasping. He chuckled huskily, an odd sound from the tenor-voiced skeleton.

“sorry, lime blossom, ya just…smell, sound, and _feel_ so much better than any picture...” His fingertips teased along your nipple, just barely touching it, and you could only whimper in response. He hummed in enjoyment at the sound, and you grabbed his other hand just as you noticed that he was starting to slide it into your pants. 

Ink growled in complaint, a strange sound from him, his breath puffing hot against your neck. He nibbled lightly there, tweaking your nipple as he tried to free his other hand again, still trying to slip it into your pants. Your voice quavered in a tiny moan, and he shivered. 

“oh, flower...i… _really_ like that sound...” he breathed, pressing his teeth against your pulse point. “yer heart's beatin' so fast, feels like a butterfly flutterin' against me... 's this why they all like humans? makes so much more sense now...” Ink trailed his fingers from one nipple to the other, tracing around them agonizingly slowly. “Monsters don't have a pulse, and we don't have this wonderful mix of smooth flesh and soft hair. it’s so good to _feel_ you respond to everythin' i do...” You couldn't stop yourself from squirming against him as he spoke, his soft, enraptured voice doing odd things to your head and not at _all_ helping you to ignore the desire pooling between your legs. 

“mmm, someone's enjoyin' this, even if they don't wanna admit it,” he cooed, and this time you were too hazy to try to stop his hand from slipping beneath your waistband. 

His hand slid inside your panties, and you were only barely able to form a warbled “Iiiink...” His finger-bones barely grazed you, but you were so wet from both Red and Ink's teasing that his fingers were soon coated. He slid his hand back out and regarded the slick-shining digits with fascination. You squirmed as his other hand slowly rolled your breast in his palm. He chuckled softly, teasing your hard nipple again.

“hmm…yer heartbeat sped up when i touched ya, and now yer all pink, and my fingers have the scent of yer arousal on ‘em.” His voice lowered as he husked, “it smells so good...i wonder how it tastes?” 

He slid his tongue down your neck once more, then brought his hand to his mouth, as you whimpered in a confusing blend of embarrassment and need. From the corner of your eye, you could see his long, multicoloured tongue slowly lapping at his fingertips, and he shivered ecstatically against your back, the hand on your breast keeping you firmly pressed against him. He sucked and licked his fingers clean, then shifted, his legs sliding along your hips, trapping you against him. Not that you were in any state of mind to actually flee. 

You gripped his thighs in a desire to touch him as well, caressing the cloth-covered bones shakily. His now-cleaned hand trailed down your belly again. 

“even better than i'd imagined…you taste so sweet and heady. i…i need more.” You could feel him tremble as his hand slid below your waistband once again.

And then Sans was back. The look on his face would have been comical if you weren't simultaneously terribly turned on and intensely mortified. Ink was frozen in surprise as well, and a distant part of you found it amusing that he looked exactly like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Which were your pants.

“for fuck's sake, Ink!” Sans groaned, his skull turning cyan. You tried to shift away, but Ink's grip on you was tight. If anything, it only brought his hand closer to your sex. Ink gave a little chuckle then and grinned brightly at Sans as you covered your face with your hands. 

“she tastes really good. want some?” Ink asked, his tone more cheeky than you had ever heard from him before. Both you and Sans gaped, and you turned your head to stare up at the colourful skeleton.

“W-what?!” You squeaked, and Sans seemed to echo your sentiments.

“the fuck, Ink!?” 

Ink snickered, untangling himself from you, before suddenly turning and kissing you soundly. Your befuddled mind couldn't think of anything else to do but melt into the kiss, returning it heedlessly. Ink hummed in pleasure, before pulling away to meet your gaze, a flower in one eye and a heart in the other. “perfect,” he whispered, at a volume meant only for you. 

Ink then glanced up at Sans, noticing the other skeleton's skull turning brighter blue as he became irate now, not just shocked. Ink actually giggled, and suddenly slid his arms under you, calling “think fast!”…then literally tossed you toward Sans. 

You yelped as Sans fell backwards into one of the chairs, cradling you protectively close in his arms. Ink used the moment of distraction to pick up the giant brush that laid next to the couch, then saluted the pair of you with an impish grin, though there was something... odd in his gaze. Almost... regretful. He blinked seeing watching then winked. 

“i think, in the interest of my safety…i’ll take my leave. later, sundew.” That wink, along with the nickname, caused you to clap your hands over your eyes as you turned crimson. You weren't sure if Red had ever gotten as dark as you did in that moment. You felt that odd hum in the back of your head again and looked up to see Ink vanishing into a swirl of colour.

“i’m goin' to kill him. don't care if it might be impossible, goin' to try,” Sans growled, as he cuddled you close before looking at you, worry clear on his face, “ya okay?” 

You paused to consider. _Were_ you okay? You'd gone from one mate who was literally humping you, to another who ended up sliding his hand down your pants. Both actions weren't exactly welcomed, but you couldn't say you didn't enjoy it…you did! But...you didn't like them ignoring your wishes. Not that you weren't used to that. And they did stop...with Sans’ intervention. That kinda hurt, actually, but you could deal. You always did. You sighed, then half-shrugged.

“I’m kind of…mortified and shocked that that happened? I guess I might have expected it from Red, or even a little from G. Maybe even Stretch. But…not Ink. He'd been a sweetheart to me from the start.” 

Sans rolled his eye-lights, and settled more comfortably in the chair, arranging you in his lap.

“he also kissed ya right after Stretch did... _and_ was bein' a suggestive asshat before Serif's freakout.” He sighed, and pressed a soft kiss against your shoulder, “told ya before, princess, we cheat the system when we think we can get away with it. Red especially. And Ink...well...his background is kinda different...” He paused then, and his eye-sockets narrowed as he rubbed his mouth across your shoulder. “annnnd ya've been scent-marked. Fuck,” he groused. You rubbed his hand placatingly and started to explain, unable to help yourself.

“Serif did it without me knowing, and G tried to help me with my self-defence class by marking me and coming with me to the gym. It did seem to help a little until Undyne found out, then they explained what a scent-mark was. And then Red, of course, was Red and needed to mark me too as soon as he noticed. Then Ink—” Sans gently placed a hand on your head, stroking your hair, with a bemused smile.

“third day, princess and the chaos still continues. Ya sure ya wanna stick around?” he asked. His tone was light, but you could feel he was being serious. You shifted in his lap to face him fully, your eyes intent.

“Yes. Even with all this...shit going on right now. I still feel better than I have in a long time. I ho-” You stopped, and shook your head. “I know this mess won't last.” 

He softly stroked your hair, and sighed. “perseverance...of course ya'd be perseverance. ya have ta be. not jus' to put up with me, but to put up with all this shit.” He met your gaze, his hand tracing your jawline. “ya sure ya don't mind us markin' ya and everythin'? told ya we were possessive but...this's us sayin' yer _ours_. and no one else can touch ya without us knowin' about it.” 

You gave him a nod. “Undyne's going to start coming over for lessons, and she said as long as I don't sweat too much I should be fine around other monsters.” 

He nodded musingly, rubbing the back of his skull. “specially if one of us is with ya. but all that’s just practical stuff. how do ya _feel_ about it?” 

You lightly rubbed your arm as you thought. “It...feels like everyone is worried I'm going to just up and leave. Like they're scared something is going to happen. If...letting you give me marks, or whatever, helps you cope and reassures you all that I'm here for the long haul, then it's a small price to pay.” You half-smiled as you confessed, “And all of you smell nice. It...makes me feel safe.”

He matched your smile. “yer too nice and understandin' to us, ya know?” he said, cradling your cheek, his pale blue, near-white eye-lights searching your face. You stroked his mandible, mirroring the affection.

“I'm just returning kindness in turn, dear one.” 

He barked a self-depreciating laugh, and shook his head. “ya think we're bein' kind? we're bein' selfish, princess. and we can't help ourselves. we don't wanna lose you.” The surprising bitterness of his tone made your chest ache, and you cupped his jaw in your hands.  
   
“You won't.” 

He snorted and opened his mouth, surely to say something pessimistic, but your hold was tight and your gaze firm as you stroked his smooth, strange bone-like face. “I'm a human, and probably a silly one, really. I hardly even knew that my soul existed...but even I can feel it calling out to you.” 

The stubbornness of his face slowly relaxed as you held his gaze. He heaved a sigh and pulled you tight and close. You wrapped your arms around him, your bare chest pressed against his clothed frame. “I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You are mine and I am yours.” 

A shudder coursed through him, and his hands flexed against your naked back, before stroking you gently. “jus' remember, ya promised,” he finally said. You looked up at him, his starlit eyes meeting yours. You could see an intensity in that look, as though he were waiting for something.

“I always keep my promises, Sans,” you said firmly. 

His eye-lights flickered his left flashing electric blue. “good. so do i,” he breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Ink is in some hot water at the moment, but "fun" is on the way. Just... a bit of healing needed first. 
> 
> I will say Ink will not be let off the hook, he's in worse trouble than Red. But unlike Red he's not as sexually knowledgeable about do's and don'ts'. This was important for everyone's growth, though. 
> 
> Thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for her help!


	32. Sans comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a few answers for Ink and Red's behaviours and realize something important.

“good. so do i.” 

Sans pressed his teeth softly against your lips before nuzzling into your neck, and you held him close, catching his odd combination of scents: snow, pine and old books. He relaxed against you, kissing your shoulder once before murmuring gruffly, “so...how do'ya want to handle Ink? he went _way_ too far to avoid getting the literal ink kicked out of him, which the others and me will gladly do. but yer the wronged party here. yer choice what happens.” 

You paused thoughtfully, frowning. “Ink... _does_ know boundaries, right? He comforted me once and seemed to then, but...I think he really needs to be sat down and told why that wasn't okay. Even some of the things he said were really not okay.” Sans silently questioned you with narrowed eye-sockets. You sighed, and quoted, “'Someone's enjoying this, even if they won't admit it.'” 

Sans blanched and his blue eye was back, its incandescent fire shifting and flashing as rage poured off him in waves.

“i am going to kill him! fuckin' _stars_ i'm going to kill him! fuckin' shit! ya don't say that! not without a fuckload of trust and knowin' what yer partner likes and safe words and jus—jus' FUCK!” Sans yelled in frustration, though he held you carefully even as he ranted. You let yourself silently appreciate it. Deep down...you _were_ upset. Ink had violated your trust. You knew this. But…you could feel yourself slamming down on that response, immediately beginning to rationalise. You had a feeling Ink wasn't completely in control of his faculties. You realised he probably had never been with anyone before this. It would definitely be frustrating, even overwhelming for the colourful skeleton. You felt it too. This “bonding phase” seemed to be pushing them toward a breaking point, some closer than others. It was…really annoying! You suddenly had a ton of new questions, but with Sans freaking out you couldn't exactly ask them right then.

With deliberate calm, you stroked his skull, now and then peppering his mandible with light kisses. Slowly, his eye-sockets fell closed, and he eventually released a long sigh. You continued your gentle touches, soothing and calming him. He needed to be shown you were okay. You needed to show him you were okay. It would prove to yourself that you were okay.

“why're you so calm...?” Sans whispered, opening one eye, his face twisting into worry and sadness. 

You placed a soft kiss on his brow. “I just am. Easy enough when I have you to focus on.” He didn't seem pleased by your answer, his other eye opening and fixing on you, so you took his hand into yours and placed it on your sternum. He let his hand rest there, but his eye-lights never left your face. “Ink and Red…they messed up, we know that. But Ink, and even Red know it too, I'm sure.” 

Sans frowned, his intense gaze giving you a twinge of nerves. “princess, there's no way ya should be so calm right now. Red 'nd Ink? they're fuckin' adults, they gotta work their shit out for themselves. you do not have to do that for them. it's _those_ fuckers’ job to earn your forgiveness, not your job to talk yourself into giving it to them.” 

You had to force yourself not to rub your arm, and to meet his eyes with a calm smile. “I'm naturally even-tempered. Perseverance and all, right?” you tried to disarm him. 

His eye-lights turned sad and small, and he grabbed your hand to press it to his chest. That small gesture, bringing your hand so close to his soul, made your dissimulation feel shameful.

You looked away, unable to meet his eyes when you let some truth pass your lips. “Eh, my step-ass would make life worse if I got upset over something he did. Better to just…accept things. Last time I really pushed back, I got arrested.” You shrugged, the small smile on your lips wavering. “It's not worth it, so why try?” 

You felt him stiffen, and he pressed your hand tight against his sternum, so close you could actually feel his magic thrum.

“Rhia, i don't know the whole mess with yer family. ya probably don't _want_ me to know, cause if i did, ‘m pretty sure i, would be dunkin' them hard.” You had to chuckle at that, but he didn't lose his serious expression, meeting your gaze without releasing his touch on you, holding onto your connection. 

“please...let me in? i wanna know my funny, sweet princess, sure, but more than that, I wanna know my Rhia. wanna have her know that she can tell me what she really thinks, and show me how she really feels. ya…ya _really_ don't haveta wear a mask with me.” He paused, and added more quietly, “…and i won't wear a mask with you. promise.” 

Your eyes widened as you felt tears gather within them. He tugged you in and you followed eagerly, a shudder and a half-sob escaping you as you laid your head on his shoulder. He held you close, nuzzling behind your ear.

“I do...I...okay...” you finally breathed. “Okay. Truth.” You sniffed once as you rubbed your eyes with the palm of your hand and sat back. “Truthfully...I'm not sure how I'm feeling. I _do_ know I should be angry and upset. But I—I just can't.” You placed a hand on your chest, closing your eyes and focusing inward, feeling that dull heaviness you’d started to notice. 

“Ink's beating himself up already. He's really upset. And it's sad, knowing someone I care for is hurting. Even if it’s because he was following baser instincts and not the caring heart I know he has.” Sans winced, apparently not liking that thought. 

You took a moment before sighing and looking up at him with a thread of resolve. You had to ask this. You needed to know. 

“But I also know it's partially because of this...waiting period. And Ink's other…bad habit. I don't need experience to know he was riled up well before he groped me. So…I _do_ need to know this. How do you know when the bond is complete?” 

Sans shifted uncomfortably, his eye-lights darting around before resignation settled on his face. “it's...not set in stone. some bonds form within a single day, others take months. it's...readiness, I guess you'd say? When all of you is aligned, mind and body and soul, in wanting the bond, it’s _then_ that your soul's able to accept the connection entirely. I guessed a week because your primary trait is Perseverance.” You tilted your head, the unspoken question clear, and blue bloomed on his cheekbones. He rubbed the back of his skull, turning bluer as you watched. “uh...the uh…one with less magic decides when they're ready, and...um.”

“Less magic... that'd be me, right?” you murmured, picking through Sans' embarrassed stammer. He nodded, looking anywhere but at you. 

“And by ready, you mean…ready to have sex?” This earned a deeper flush and a half-wave.

“it's…more complicated than just that. when monsters...bond, there's soul touchin' involved. If yer not ready, it's…bad.” He looked deeply uncomfortable. 

You frowned faintly, studying him. “But… _I’m_ the one who has to say I'm ready?” He nodded. “Is there any way that _you_ would know I was ready?” 

He was starting to sweat. “uh…j-just...the bond'd be clear? o-obvious?”

“Like it looked to be when you showed me, my soul?” 

He fidgeted, sweating freely now. You sighed, your suspicions confirmed, but smiled softly, empathetically at him. “So. Do the others know I could actually be ready?” 

He winced, his eye-lights dimming. “they know what every monster knows: ya _don't_ force the bond. it'll form whenever, there's no time limit, but...the soul has to be ready to accept it, and until then, it’s not complete.” 

“So no.” Another wince. “But they might subconsciously feel it? Or their souls might?” you pressed. Sans looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here, right now.

“…ya.” 

You released a long, drawn-out sigh. “Well. That explains some things.” You caressed his skull to ease the miserable look on his face, drawing his sad gaze back to you. You smiled at him, then pressed a warm, slow kiss to his teeth. He stiffened, but slowly, hesitantly, returned it, the faintest whimper escaping him when you pulled away to look him in the eyes again. 

“You _do_ know I'm ready, don’t you?”

“what?” Sans breathed, his eye-sockets and eye-lights wide and fixed on you. You sat up, still completely topless but comfortable in his lap. He looked lost, and you took his hands into yours, pressing them to your chest as you held his gaze.

“I’m ready,” you repeated. “They're probably sensing it. That I'm ready for one of them.” A shadow passed over his face, and he glanced away, looking lost, stricken...small. It was only for a moment; the flicker of emotion was there and gone, leaving only resignation.

“right...lemme guess, G? or Serif...ya've been helpin' him a lot. it makes sense…” His voice was bleak. You gave him a gently amused smile, leaned forward, and kissed his nasal ridge. 

“Guess again.” 

He blinked, then his eye-lights expanded with realisation, or maybe just shock.

“b-but h-how'd—” He broke off and took a breath, looking down at your joined hands as he steeled himself, his grip tightening. “how do ya know for sure it's...how?” he whispered, his gaze fallen, as though he could not bear to see what might be in your eyes. 

You pressed your lips to his brow, shifting in his lap to face him properly, and he shuddered. “I just _know_ , dear heart.” 

His eye-sockets fell closed, and you realised he was trying to rationalise away your words. It was the action of someone so used to disappointment that any hope carried that expectation of pain. You understood that far too well, so well that it hurt to watch. Your earlier description of Sans as someone who tried acted confident, but really wasn't, had no greater proof than this moment, here and now. And it broke your heart. 

You freed your hands, and a resigned look crossed his face, followed by brief confusion before his expression was hidden by your chest as you pulled him in and pressed his skull there. “Sans, no matter who else is bonded to me…my soul belongs to you, as well. You know that, right?” 

He didn't answer, instead wrapping his arms around you, his head pressing firmly between your breasts. A shudder trailed over his spine, and a shaky, half-laughing sound escaped him. Something wet and tingly started to cool your skin where his face rested.  “My poor Sans...” you murmured, your eyes stinging with tears of your own. You kissed his skull, and a sob answered you.

“h-how can ya know? how can ya know _exactly_ what to say?” he whispered into your chest. He was clinging to you like a child, and you had to rub your eyes again, sniffling a little. You ran your other hand along his spine, all the way up to his skull,  and he shuddered; more magic tears dripped onto your skin, but you swore you could feel him smiling.

“I don't know,” you admitted softly, your lips ghosting over textured bone, watching that soft blue rising beneath them. “But I'm glad I do.” You pulled back then, lifting his head gently. Blue tears still trickled down his cheekbones, and his eye-lights widened as he noticed the tears that dampened your cheeks in turn. Without thinking, you kissed away his tears, magic fizzing faintly on your lips.

“Rhia...” Sans rasped, shifting under you. You pressed a kiss to his teeth, and his magic responded instantly, fizzing and caressing your lips. You leaned into the kiss and he trembled, his arms tightening. He opened his mouth to you, and you brushed your tongue lightly over the tip of his. A breathy hiss escaped him and then he wrenched away, grabbing your arms. His eyes were wide, his eye-lights trembling.

“Rhia, are ya sure? are you positive? don't force yerself for me, please, jus'...i don't want you hurt,” he pleaded. You could feel his bones rattling faintly. You took a breath, and let it out slowly, calm following in its wake.

“Let me put it this way: I'm ready for _you_ ,” you told him. His eye-sockets went even wider, confusion, doubt, hope, all playing across his face as you met his gaze. “Out of all of my mates, you are the one I am completely ready for.” 

As Sans continued to stare, you stroked his arms lightly and focused on the feeling within your chest. You could feel your soul tugging towards him as though it would pull your entire body behind it. It _ached_ with yearning: to comfort him, to show how much you needed him, how deeply and truly you wanted him, and _only_ him, here and now. 

When you slowly opened your eyes, you saw a faint blue-white glow coming from his chest, visible through the fabric of his hoodie. He was shaking again.

“are...you _sure_?” he asked one final time, soft and desperate. 

Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead against his.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't guess what the next chapter is going to be, you're in for a surprise.
> 
> Thanks to Metamaterial Girl for her hard work on all these chapters. Time for some fun I think ;)


	33. Our souls are Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for since the start of this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what's happening, or not interested in smut, you'll probably want to stop reading now.

Sans tugged you into the circle of his arms, and whispered, “don't let go.” Blinking in confusion, you obeyed and held onto him tightly. Suddenly you were falling backwards, and a yelp escaped you, just as you landed in pillowy softness. 

Sans snickered but then sat up, staring down at you with the glowing blue ring of his left eye, the cool light contrasting with the gold late-afternoon sunlight that filtered into your room. A brief, almost puckish smile flashed at you. 

“sorry, princess, i guess i fell for ya,” he said, earning a giggle from you. After a moment grinning back at you though, his nervousness visibly returned, and he rubbed the back of his skull. “i jus’ uh, i wantcha to know if ya don't—”

“Sans,” you interrupted, as you sat up and decisively unzipped his hoodie, “You'd have to try a little harder to change my mind about this. I'm feeling pretty stubborn.” He chuckled distractedly, looking down at your busy hands, and you paused, caught by a knot of worry. “Unless _you_ don't want to yet? If you're really that worried about me, or just not re—” 

This time Sans interrupted you, by pressing his teeth against your lips and pushing you down, kissing you desperately all the way. He trailed a hand down your side, ghosting along the side of your breast, and only pulled away when he met your waistband. He smiled down at you, the glow from behind his ribs as bright as the wonder on his face.

“Rhia...i was ready when i tried to kiss you that first night.” You felt your cheeks go hot and shyly smiled back up at him, wondering if your glow of delight was as visible to him as his was to you. His smile broadened, and he kissed you lightly again before murmuring, “think i'll get undressed to match.” 

You watched avidly as he shrugged off his hoodie and threw it behind him, then slowly removed the white “I found this humerus” t-shirt he wore underneath it, before tossing it as well. Free to take him in, you stared at the fascinating view before you.

Like G, Sans had thicker and fewer ribs than a human, though his ribcage was rounder than G’s, accounting for that chubby look when he was dressed. But what stood out now was the dazzling, blue-white inverted heart that floated at the centre of his ribcage, shining like a star. You caught your breath at the sight; your throat felt thick as though you were going to cry, though you were anything but sad. In that moment, looking at the culmination of Sans’—your _soulmate’s_ being, the single greatest emotion you felt was rapture.

It was hard to notice anything other than the beautiful soul that shone before you. But after a timeless moment—a few seconds? A minute? Longer?—you realized that there was a faint, but long and sharp scar marring his chest, crossing his sternum and several ribs directly in front of his soul. It looked old, and you wondered what painful story had written that mark.

You reached out and trailed your fingers lightly over his sternum, brushing along the scarred bone. Sans shuddered, and his soul pulsed and thrummed. He panted, his ribs rising and falling beneath your fingers before he caught your hand, looking a little dazed.

“my soul's shinin' for yours, princess,” he whispered. 

He then trailed his hand over your own chest. You felt a soft, deep tug, and your soul bloomed into sight before you, shining as brightly as his. It was different from when you’d seen it before: lighter in colour, and… _feeling_ lighter as well, happier. 

Sans’ smile widened upon seeing it, his eye sparkling and a blush returning to his cheekbones. “and...yours is shinin' for mine.” 

The joy you saw on his face made tears rise to your eyes again, your soul pulsing brightly in time with your fluttering heartbeat. He leaned toward you, carefully avoiding touching your soul, and brushed a kiss across your lips. He focused on your soul again and gestured, a delicate flick of his fingers. You felt that same sourceless pull, and your soul rose slowly until it floated above the both of you, illuminating the room with its amethyst glow. He gazed up at it, a look of utter contentment on his face, before looking back to you, his eyes wandering over your form.

“is it alright if I help you undress?” he asked quietly. 

You stroked his cheek, feeling shy. “If…I can help undress you?”

He nodded eagerly and took your lips in a kiss again. His hand drifted down, carefully unbuttoning your jeans, but not moving any further until you reached out in return, your fingers at his hips. He kissed along your collarbone, his magic teasing and fizzing across your skin. Murmuring soft words of encouragement, he nuzzled into your neck as you slowly untied his gym shorts before resting your hands on his hipbones. He sat up, after one more feather-light kiss under your chin that made you shiver. You caught your lip between your teeth, and slowly pushed his shorts down. A visible shudder trailed down his spine, his soul pulsing, and he shifted to kick his shorts off, then sat still and let you look at him, his own gaze open and a little vulnerable.

Naked, Sans was definitely inhuman. As you'd noticed with the skeletons before, his bones weren't the dull, dead ivory of human or animal bones. Instead, they gleamed like pearl, lit faintly at the joints with an ethereal blue glow. Every inch of him was magic, and to your eyes, arrestingly handsome. That was the right word, you decided; he struck you differently than G, whom you’d thought of as beautiful. G was all elegant lines and chiselled arcs, where Sans was strong supports and smooth curves. But unlike Blueberry, there was nothing childlike in his appearance. He was just Sans...and you found yourself smiling in simple adoration. 

He blued under your scrutiny, but then chuckled warmly and leaned forward. He breathed a puff of air at the hollow of your throat, then followed it with his tongue, licking with torturous slowness along the muscle beside your neck. You gasped, your soul flaring in response to that enkindling touch.

“ready?” he rumbled, his finger-bones trailing over your hips. You shivered even as you gave a bashful nod. He slid your pants and panties off slowly, kissing his way down as he did, only stopping at your lower belly. You shuddered and arched under his mouth, and he took advantage, easily slipping your garments off. You squeaked, the cool air emphasizing your nakedness as you were laid bare under him. He sat back then, his eye-lights glowing. 

“beautiful,” he breathed, and his soul gave a single, powerful pulse, brightening to near-blinding for a moment. He reached out reverently, his finger-bones dancing over your exposed skin. You reddened, and shivered again, but stayed silent. Tenderly, he traced the many marks your skin bore—silvery stretch marks, healing scrapes and bruises, long-healed scars—and as he did so, he murmured, “every mark tells a story. I want ta learn every one of them, they make ya even more beautiful.” You smiled, feeling tears sting your eyes, and slowly reciprocated the touch, exploring his hips, his ribs, tracing that long scar. He shuddered and closed his eyes, another bright pulse beaming from his soul.

“Good?” you asked hesitantly. His eyes shot open and he nodded emphatically, then leaned over you, nuzzling your face, his eyes half-lidded.

“gonna draw my soul now. things'll be a bit more...intense.” He waited for you to nod before sitting back up, and with a long, loving look at you, he lifted his left hand to his sternum. The blue-white beacon drifted free of his ribs, and with a flick of his fingers, it rose, floating up till it was even with yours. You watched it rise, feeling a little bit abashed at how fast your soul drew close to Sans', like a magnet pulling toward iron. Even Sans blushed, giving a startled laugh. 

“uh...well, then,” he said sheepishly…and perhaps just a little smugly? “you were right.” He leaned forward, unable to keep a grin off of his blue face. “yer soul _is_ ready for me.” 

He purred, then covered your mouth with his and kissed you slowly, his tongue sliding along your lips, tingling like champagne. You opened your mouth for him, and his tongue immediately found yours. A flood of his magic-filled you, that same effervescent feeling coursing down your body, leaving you feeling deliciously sensitive. 

He ran his tongue slowly along your own, tasting of sharp ketchup and sweet caramel. Every stroke sent more of that sparkling magic into your body, and you whined in pleasure, arching against him with a shudder. When your pelvis pressed against his, he moaned, gripping you tightly.

“hah! god....” He pulled his mouth away from yours to press rough kisses along your neck and throat. “my Rhia...” he growled. 

Oh, you _liked_ that. You pressed your lips hard onto his warm neck bones, breathing, “My Sans.” 

He froze for a moment, his soul flaring bright, and you felt something very hot and hard forming against your pelvis. He lowered his head, and his long, wet tongue lapped against your clavicle. He breathed out hotly before looking up at you again, lifting himself to meet your eyes, a single electric blue eye gazing adoringly at your blushing face.

“ya okay, still?” he asked, a little teasingly, and you ran your hands lightly over his ribs in answer, making him shudder. He chuckled breathlessly, but didn't move, smiling but still awaiting an answer. “is that a yes?”

“Yes, it's a yes,” you sighed, earning a snicker before he glanced upward. You followed his look curiously. 

Your souls weren't touching, just dancing and orbiting around each other, but they were slowly drawing closer. The sight made you feel oddly excited. Sans seemed to feel the same way and suddenly leaned forward, running his long, blue tongue along your breast, drawing a gasp from you as you gripped his ribs in return. He shuddered in your grasp and nipped your nipple gently. You made a noise; it started as a squeak but ended as a moan. 

He chuckled lowly at you, and ran his tongue from one nipple to the other, leaving a line of light blue wetness across them that made your skin tingle. Shuddering out a breath, you lightly trailed your nails down his scapula. He dug his hands into your bedding, and a growling moan escaped him before he nipped at your breast lightly in retaliation, earning your gasp in return. 

One hand explored your hips and belly, and he murmured against your skin,“jus' a warnin'…imma biter. I think all of us probably are.” 

You ran your hands lightly along his spine and skull before replying shyly, “I noticed. Um...I don't mind if you want to bite harder. I'll let you know if I don't like it anymore?” 

He looked up at you, his eye flaring, before kissing your newest bite gently. “lemme know _immediately_ if ya don't.” You nodded, then pressed your fingers along his spine, scratching teasingly between the bones. Sans shuddered and rattled, breathing out, “stars, don't stop doin' that.” 

You responded by doing it again a little further down his spine, and he moaned, leaned up, and suddenly bit your collarbone. You gasped, your fingers locking onto his ribs. He shuddered as he laved his tongue over the skin between his teeth, and his hand brushed slowly down your belly, finally settling between your legs, running his fingers through the soft hair there. You spread your legs for his exploration, and he softly growled his approval. 

You did your own exploring, running your hands firmly around his ribs and scratching here and there, delighting in each growl or moan you pulled from him. His fingers lightly teased over your wetness as he moved from your collarbone to your neck, nuzzling insistently. You tilted your head in invitation, and he ran his tongue slowly, tantalizingly, along your pulse. 

When your hands ghosted over his false ribs, he whimpered, pressing his head into your neck. You barely caught the light blush on his face before he hid it against you.

“Sensitive good or bad?” you asked softly, earning a soft, amused huff.

“good. _very_ good.” But before you could test that, he suddenly grabbed your hands and pulled away. You made a noise of complaint, but he only chuckled heatedly and captured both of your hands in one of his, before nodding up at your free-floating souls. They were a whisper away from touching. 

Sans leaned forward to whisper in your ear. “when they touch, we'll both wanna connect, but i'll go slow 'til ya tell me otherwise, 'kay?” You gave him a nod, and he purred, kissing below your ear. “good.” 

He released you then. Before you could even reach for him, though, his other hand was at your core, fingertips teasing your clit very, very lightly. It made you jerk upward, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot up your spine. Sans chuckled and lapped at your neck, teasing your clit again. You shuddered, then slowly scratched down his spine, and he hissed in pleasure of his own.

Encouraged, you trailed one hand along his false ribs, and the other down to his pelvis, to explore the hot length still pressed against your inner thigh. Sans lifted his hips just enough to present himself to you, panting against your neck.

It was thick, with a slight curve to it, and while not excessively textured, it wasn't quite smooth either. The surface was soft, with some give, and touching it made him twitch. The breathy hiss he had been giving, as he licked and nibbled along your neck, turned into a loud, wavering growl.

“Okay?” you asked, earning a single heated nod against your throat, so you continued your exploration. You hadn't really had a chance to explore your first lover's body. It had been a desperate, and honestly, terrible attempt to try to remember each other fondly. Here and now though, you had time to learn your lover completely, and you were going to take that time. 

You could look right down through Sans' ribcage to see the vibrant blue member that you were trying, and not-quite-managing, to wrap your hand around. It wasn't very long, but the girth did concern you. You trusted Sans, though, and he seemed far more experienced than you. 

You ran your thumb lightly over the tip, and earned a loud groan before Sans suddenly bit your neck and pressed his finger against your clit at the same time. You jerked, unable to hold back a little cry. He eased off for a moment, but you nipped at his collarbone, in turn, running your hand along his length and savouring its surprising heat. 

He gave a single “hah!” of surprise, before biting you harder and sliding a finger into you, rubbing your clit as he did. You cried out again before dissolving into a moan, arching up against his hand, your grip spasming on his member and one of his false ribs. The desire for him was getting even stronger, and when you tilted your head back in bliss, you saw why.

Your souls were starting to touch. They were melding together slowly, their lights pulsing in time with each other. The purple and light blue combined into something so bright you couldn't bear to look at it for more than a moment, and bathed in that mingled light, your urgent need was becoming irresistible.

As needy as you were, Sans seemed even closer to the edge—he growled loudly, his tongue lashing against the skin in his mouth as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of you, rubbing slow circles over your clit. You writhed under him, unable to be still, your hands stroking his ribs and his length. You bit his collarbone again, the bone oddly malleable under the pressure of your teeth.

“harder...” Sans growled into your neck, his free hand sliding under your back to hold you tight against him, his ribs rubbing against your breasts as he nipped and licked along to your shoulder. He slid another finger within you, curling them both and making you keen, your hips bucking upward. You shifted your grip just enough to lightly scratch along the inside of his rib, and obeyed his demand, biting down strongly on him. 

Your reward was a very loud moan, but he suddenly slipped his hand from you, pulling your hand off of his member. He waited for you to release him from your bite and look up at him, which you did after a moment, your panting breath as desperate as his. He was shuddering, and as soon as you met his eyes he was kissing you again, in a line trailing from your jaw to your lips, lingering there for long seconds before moving on to your throat.

“Sans….” you moaned, and he rattled in response, his tongue hot against the hollow of your throat, lapping at the faint salt of sweat already there.

“Rhia...” he murmured softly, “are you ready?” He stroked your inner thigh to emphasize his meaning. 

You looked up at him. He was trembling with the effort of holding himself back for you, his eye flaring and flashing with need and desire. But he held himself in check. You knew he didn't want to rush and end up scaring or hurting you. You knew how much he wanted you to feel you could trust him...with everything. 

“Yes. Please...” you whispered, with a heart full of emotion. Sans caressed your cheek, his face full of adoration and tenderness.

“my Rhia...” 

He kissed you sweetly, then shifted precisely to thrust along your folds first, coating himself with your wetness. You both shuddered at the feeling, and you ran your hands down his ribs slowly, encouragingly. He nuzzled against you, then took your lips in a deep, searching kiss, and slowly, carefully slid into you. 

You tensed for a moment, whimpering into his mouth as your muscles stretched to accommodate him, but he kept kissing you, and rolled his fingertips firmly over your clit as he pressed inside. “i've gotcha, princess... ” he whispered against your lips.

“Saaansss...” you moaned as he slowly pushed further inside you, his attention to your clit making you squirm and shudder under him. You were already feeling a pooling in your abdomen growing tighter, waiting for that last little push to break. He licked the bite from earlier, and you gasped as it began to tingle. He growled, seeming pleased at your responsiveness, and you shuddered at the jolt of arousal that that deep, dangerous sound pulled from you. 

He blinked down at you, then chuckled darkly. “mmm...you like that, princess?” he rumbled.

You nodded, too shy to speak, feeling your already flushed cheeks turning hotter. 

“good to know...” he purred, before trailing his tongue along the bite again, finally hilting completely within you. He gently pulled your legs up to settle on his hips, allowing him to press closer. Breathing out a shaky sigh, he finally, slowly, began to move within you. 

You gasped and held him tight, so very close. Sans shuddered, and growled in your ear, “cum for me, love, please...wanna feel ya...” At the same time, he tweaked your clit, rubbing it between two fingers. A shock ran up your spine, and a cry was forced from your throat as a small, sharp climax rippled through you. He groaned in your ear, pressing closer. “my Rhia... mine,” he growled, gripping you tighter.

“Sanssss...” you hissed, trembling, and grabbed his shoulders. He licked your bite softly, soothingly, and you noticed that the fizzing and tingling magic you’d only felt in his kisses before was now starting to be noticeable where you were joined. It was both strange and tantalizing, but also wonderful, and you no longer felt any discomfort from Sans’ girth, the magic soothing and electrifying all at once. “Oh god...” you panted, arching against him.

“ahh, that's it, beloved, there we go...” Sans praised. He moved at a slow, careful pace, but somehow found your g-spot very quickly. You squirmed and pressed upward, starting to move with him, that familiar ache of need growing quickly, now. 

You looked up to gaze at the bright souls above you. They flashed and gleamed, two small stars joining to become a single large, brilliant star, slowly but surely. It was beautiful, and you held him tighter, crying out in surprise and ecstasy as a more intense orgasm suddenly ripped through you. 

Sans groaned as you tightened and clenched around him. “aaah...stars, fuck....” he groaned, pressing his head into your neck, trembling but still moving gently.

“F-faster?” you stuttered, even as he drew out your climax with his steady rhythm. You tightened around him, your hips rocking. 

He kissed along the bite, waiting for you to calm, before asking, “ya sure?” 

You nodded, but he didn't look convinced, so you wrapped your hands along both sets of false ribs, stroking down their length as you urged him on with your hips. He snarled in response, then bucked into you, biting the same spot as before, hard. Magic flowed into you, both from where he was now plunging into your depths and where he bit you, and you had to bite him hard, in turn, to keep from shrieking.

“mine,” he growled against your neck, his sharp canines piercing your skin for the first time, as he had taken care not to before. You didn't even notice the pain, with his length hitting all your sweet spots and the fizzing, tingling magic making your nerves sing. You scratched along his false ribs and grabbed his lower spine, wanting a better grip as he shifted to a different angle. As you did, the hand that held you close dug into your bottom, making you jerk upward into him. 

“ah! stars! Rhia!” Sans cried, and you shrieked as you felt magic pooling within you. He groaned, pumping haphazardly, the sensation sending you to the precipice of another orgasm until you wailed his name and came even harder around him. He snarled in pleasure, and slammed into you frantically, his movements returning to their earlier rhythm, every movement overwhelming you. 

You writhed, clinging to him, your legs locked tight around him. He hissed and dragged his hand firmly over your rump, his length throbbing within your tight walls. Both of you felt a greater desire, a deeper need. You were both so close to finishing, so very close.

“m i n e,” he growled again, his eye flaring bright enough to reflect off your skin and his bones. He began to chant, repeating with every thrust. “mine. mine. mine.”

“Mine!” You shrilled in turn, making him jerk hard into you. He moaned his ardent, overwhelmed consent.

“yours....” 

He came with a low, ragged cry, hard and hot, triggering a climax that had you arching off the bed in ecstasy, every space within you filled with his bright magic. In that perfect moment, your entire being seemed composed of pure love, joy, and pleasure, and more: you felt _Sans_. How much he had needed you before you came. How he'd been starving for the affirmation you'd given him. How he needed to love you, and hoped for you to love him, from the very start. How he was never, ever going to let you go; that iron certainty at his core that, even if the worst would happen, he'd turn back time itself for you, no matter what it took. How he'd have given up almost everything to keep you safe and free, from the moment you’d entered his life. 

At the same time, you could feel your own being open to Sans, showing him how much you needed him, how you were overwhelmed with every good thing that had happened since you had come to live with him. How you wanted to admit that you'd already loved him but had been worried it was far too soon. But you wanted him, for him. And needed him, as well. You cared for him, individually, so much it made your soul sing. And like an echo, or a mirror held up to your heart, you could feel him respond: your very existence filled him with joy, passion, and adoration. 

Your eyes shot open just in time to see your souls flare as they separated, a bright halo of electric blue and purple-pink surrounding them. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and you cried out again, your muscles fluttering around Sans. He groaned, pressing close as if to protect you from some unknown threat, struggling to keep his member as deep in you as possible as your muscles milked him. The excess of your mingled fluids was starting to leak over his sensitised bones, making him shudder and twitch, which in turn made you react, tightening all over again. He panted harshly, pressing his head into the crook of your neck, shaking as you both finally started to come down.

Tears were streaming down your cheeks and Sans', and he kissed you deeply, licking your lips, tasting your tears. You brought your hand up to cradle his skull, and he did the same. You both slowly calmed, holding each other, now and then trembling in mingled aftershocks in each other's arms. 

Sans sighed out, “sorry...” Before you could ask, the feeling of his hard length vanished, and you gave a small, startled ‘urk!’ as you felt his cum begin to leak from you. He gave a weary chuckle, then collapsed on you as if his bones had turned to jelly. Neither of you were moving anytime soon. 

You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that smut? I wrote that, but MetaMaterial Girl made it SHINE. I gave her a rough diamond, and she gave me back a marquise cut set in white-gold! Thank you so much, Meta, for all your hard work with this!!


	34. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to the other skeletons about what's been going on and ease some worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is somewhat bad news. I'm cutting my updates to once a week, due to life and other things getting in the way. I don't like doing it, but I want to make sure you still get good lengthy chapters. So until things settle, once a week it is. But at least we got to some smut beforehand ^^

You weren't sure how long you slept, but you woke up with Sans drooling on your breasts, his head comfortably nestled between them. You sighed contentedly, then yawned, and gently rubbed his head. He huffed softly but refused to move otherwise. You closed your eyes, debating about going back to sleep when you heard a muffled but constant sound. It took you a moment to recognise it, then you groaned.

“Sans...your phone's buzzing,” you muttered, shaking him a little. He made a “mmmph” sound, then grabbed your arm, wrapping it around his skull. “C'mon Sans...I don't wanna move either...” You gave yourself a mental once-over in support of that and were surprised that you weren't as sore as you expected. It had been years since you’d had sex after all. You mostly just felt tired—or honestly, completely drained. You felt lighter than you had in years, though. You snuggled the skeleton on top of you close and kissed the top of his skull, earning a sleepy purr.

“mmm...likin' this.” He nuzzled into your breasts and sighed happily. “dun't wanna wake up if this's a dream. best dream ever...”

“And if it's real?” you asked, trailing your fingers slowly along the ridges of his spine. He shivered, and finally cracked open an eye.

“heh...even better.” He released your arm to nestle close, pressing kisses against your skin, his eyes closing again with a genuine smile. You kissed his crown, and he gave a contented noise, but as the buzzing got louder, both of you grumbled. His eye flared, and his hoodie floated over to land beside you. He dug out his phone, still clinging to you with the other hand. You nuzzled his skull and let your eyes fall closed, the annoyance finally silenced. This was really nice...

“the others know about what we did.”

Your eyes snapped open.“What? _How?_ ”

Sans was blushing but was giving you his smug Cheshire cat grin as well. You had a feeling that that look was going to be getting more common. “that's the trouble with multiple soul-bonds, princess. my bond is a one-way street, yours is an intersection.”

You groaned, covering your face with your hands. “Well, that's fantastic...” you groused. A bit more seriously, and quietly, you added, “I don't feel ready for anyone else. Not quite, anyway.” His smug grin turned gentle, and he sat up, gazing down at you lovingly.

“'s fine, love, it is. none of them will force ya...” He paused, his eye-lights darkening considerably. “though may have to remind a coupla them.”

You nodded, a little wistfully. “Alright... I _do_ want to trust all of them.” Feeling your heart—or your soul—becoming heavy, you sighed. “Probably need to talk with all of them.”

Sans nodded in agreement, stroking your cheek gently. “don't feel bad. this's complicated, and ya can't be expected to be ready for everyone at the same time.” You had to nod, pressing into his hand. Then you groaned, suddenly remembering another urgent matter.

“Annnd we need to tell Ink off. _That's_ going to be fun...” Sans nodded slowly, his eye-lights going dark. You kissed his skull again, then hugged him close. “Sadly, you'll have to get off of me if we're going to do stuff.”

He paused, then grinned playfully, looking at you with an eyebrow wiggle, his eye-lights brightening considerably. You laughed and gently pushed him off, earning a small noise of complaint, “I may not be as sore as I thought I'd be, but doesn't mean I'm ready right away, bone boy.”

He snickered, flopping onto his back. “not sure i could rally anyway, ya drained me dry,” he said with a teasing smile, making your cheeks heat up. He stretched out, his bones popping and clicking, and shuddered a little in pleasure. “mmph, this bed's nice. i like this bed.”

“Now I wonder if you boys only like me for my bed,” you teased, finally managing to make it to the edge of said bed. Sans rolled to his side to watch you, his bright eye-lights taking in your every move.

“don't know 'bout the others, but i see some perks that're much better than this bed. 'nd that's sayin' somethin',” he added, cupping his chin in his hand.

You ducked your head shyly but smiled, rolling your eyes. “I'm going to go shower. Someone left me in a rather sticky situation.”

“ya loved it.” Sans retorted, playfully, before glancing at your cream-coloured bedcover and suddenly shutting up, a self-conscious flush darkening his face. A very large, bright blue patch marked the fabric.

“imma gonna get this into the wash.” He looked at you hopefully. “can i join ya after?”

You chuckled affectionately but nodded assent. With surprising dexterity he hopped off the bed, pulling on his shorts, his eye flashing blue as he stripped off your duvet cover with magic. You giggled at the show.

“Remind me to ask about laundry later, please?” you asked. You picked up your black dressing gown with blue flowers decorating the hem, and wrapped yourself up, feeling a chill away from the warmth of your bed and your skeleton. Sans gave you an odd glance, seemingly torn between appreciating the look or being disappointed you were covered.

“It's cold,” you pointed out mildly when he decided to go with disappointment.

“feel free to set the temp in here to keep yerself comfy. it's no skin off our bones, we only feel a bit of cold or heat,” Sans suggested, his magic tossing your discarded clothes into the bundle of bedclothes that floated beside him. You gave him an amused glance, and he just grinned in reply before following you downstairs. He dealt with the clothes in your hamper the same way, before pressing a kiss against your temple.

“be right back,” he purred. Before you could blink he and your laundry were gone. You shook your head in amusement, before turning on the shower and filling the bathroom with steam.

You enjoyed a long, hot shower. Sans joined you shortly after you stepped in, and immediately wanted to help with everything you were doing. Especially washing your hair and your breasts (“clean and sparkly boobs are happy boobs.” “Really, Sans??” “what? they're my breast friends.”). Once you were cleaned to his satisfaction, with a couple boob honks for “luck”, you both got dressed. He had grabbed some new clothes and his hoodie before coming back to you, it seemed. Once you were both ready, he pulled you through a shortcut to their living room.

Serif, G, and Stretch were relaxing in the big room, the two smokers in the window seat and Serif sprawled across a couch, though as soon as they saw you they all sat up. You gave a shy, and somewhat sheepish smile, gripping your arm firmly as you tried to centre yourself. Sans placed a hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

“We're not gonna bite, angel,” G spoke up, looking serious but compassionate. “Just wanna know what's going on.”

“can see yer bond's fine, though it seemed early,” Stretch added, stubbing out his cigarette and pulling a lollipop from his pocket.

“jus' wanna make sure yer okay,” Serif said softly, patting the seat beside him. You took the invitation and sat beside him, Sans taking the spot on your other side. Stretch and G also wandered over, Stretch plopping down to use your legs as a backrest, while G ended up on the back of the couch, lightly playing with your still-wet hair. Surrounded by their gentle, undemanding affection, you relaxed and gave a small sigh of relief. You rested a hand on Stretch's skull, holding Serif's with your other, and leaned back into G's hands. Sans leaned into you as well, making you smile. Seeing you settling into ease, Sans grinned at you.

“welcome to a skelepile, where we show jus' how cuddly a skeleton actually is,” he said, yawning as he finished. The others gave him a look, and you had to bite your lip to keep from giggling as he blushed faintly. “jus' sayin'...”

You gave a wry smile, before settling back and taking a deep breath. Time for part one of the suck-fest.

“Long story short, Ink and Red both went too far when I wasn't ready for them...but I needed Sans,” you finished, a bit weakly. G stroked your hair soothingly, as Stretch and Serif both frowned.

“Not too surprisin'. Sans's your core mate, your soul knows this, so it makes sense that after...bein' pushed...you'd feel pulled to him. Soul sex woulda healed any damage, plus it settles the bond,” G murmured, understanding clear in his voice.

“sounds 'bout right,” Stretch sighed, just as you were opening your mouth to ask about “core mate”. An ironic smile crossed his face and he turned his head to meet your gaze. “'splains why we wanna cling to ya. Ink 'nd Red hurtcha, so we wanna help, even if yer not ready for us.” He studied your face. “how d'ya wanna handle the idiots?”

“already dunked on Red. Ink needs a more serious lesson. he ran before i could dunk on him,” Sans growled. Serif snorted but stayed quiet otherwise, and Stretch gave a grunt of understanding.

“I don't think “dunking on” Ink is the way to go,” you mused. “Red, yes. He was wound up but totally knew what he was doing. But I'm not sure that Ink did.”

G's hand trailed down your hair, and he chuckled darkly. “S'true that he hasn't really had a 'birds and the bones' talk. Time to change that.”

“what 'bout Red?” Stretch asked.

“fucker should get more'n a dunk in the lake,” Serif growled. You tightened your grip on his hand, and he gripped back. “from what ya said, he started this mess.”

You shook your head. “He's not responsible for both of them. Ink's mistake was his own.”

He sighed and leaned heavily on you. “jus' wantcha okay, sweets...” he admitted quietly, earning murmurs of agreement from the other two, while Sans remained silent, understanding their meaning. You pressed a kiss against Serif's cheek, leaned forward to peck Stretch's skull, then tilted your head back to smile up at G.

G chuckled and pressed a mostly-chaste kiss upon your lips. “She seems okay to me,” he said after he pulled away, his golden-yellow eye shining.

You nodded firmly. “I am okay, I promise,” you told them. “But I do still want to talk to Ink.” You lifted your hand from Stretch's skull to press against your sternum. “I know he's upset and guilty, but he's also confused if that makes sense?” You shook your head, still bemused at what the bond did to you. “It...feels...so _odd_ to feel your emotions, let alone being able to tell which one of you feels what,” you admitted.

“You're a natural, though, angel. Already bein' able to recognize the complicated stuff, like guilt 'nd confusion,” G murmured, as you felt him step back from you. “Still, gotta _find_ the slippery bastard. Hopefully, before Papyrus and Blue are done cookin'.”

Serif and Sans nodded in agreement, pressing kisses against your cheeks at the same time. You couldn't help yourself and giggled, going pink with pleased embarrassment. They gave you their normal happy grins, wide for Sans, smaller for Serif, before joining G to start hunting for the wayward skeleton. You could feel him in the house, but couldn't focus on where to find him. You were suddenly glad that G had either wanted you to find him or wasn't bothered if you did since this proved if he had truly wanted to hide from you, he could have.

You sighed, then looked down at Stretch. He had yet to move from off your legs, but you knew he wasn't sleeping. “You okay?” you asked him gently, noticing an oddly closed-off sensation from him. You stroked his skull lightly. “Need to talk?”

He sighed heavily, then shifted so he was kneeling in front of you, resting his arms on your legs.“ya _sure_ yer okay?” he asked, his amber eye-lights searching your face. You started to reply, then thought better of it. Meeting his gaze, you gave him a small smile.

“I'm better than I was,” you told him. You could feel him relax as he nodded solemnly, so you continued. “Part of why I want to have a word with Ink is that I need to make sure he understands what he did wrong, so I can resolve the general feeling of unease.” He nodded again, then stood, pulling his lollipop from his teeth and pressing a kiss against your forehead. He stayed there for a long moment.

“thanks for bein' honest,” he said thickly.“ya...don't know...how much that means, specially with everythin' goin' on.” He kissed your forehead again, then cupped his hand against your cheek. You smiled, nuzzling into his hand, then looked up at him with a small, knowing smile.

“You can scent-mark me, you know. I know you want to.”

He blinked and laughed. “nyeh heh heh, yer scent-sational, honey.” He eagerly pulled you forward and wrapped his arms around your middle, resting his head on your shoulder as the scent of smoke, something sweet and musky, and the clean bite of freshly cut wood permeated the air around you.

Pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder, he stood back up and winked at you, looking much more cheerful as he put his lollipop back into his mouth. “let's go find a runaway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for all her help while I struggled with the next few chapters, they did not want to be written xD


	35. Searching for Ink.... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless night leads you to look for Ink a bit more and find a door to "truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! I have to say it, both Meta and I really and truly appreciate how wonderful you guys have been!

You spent the rest of the evening hunting for Ink, but the colourful skeleton was staying well out of all the others' way. You could feel the odd hum of his magic on occasion, but that was all; he avoided everyone like the plague.

Papyrus and Blueberry made you stop to “eat” some new recipe they had come across. Cooking was not a skill you had, but you would happily have helped them try to make something edible if you'd known what you were about to be subjected to. Once again though, Serif made your “meal” vanish, and at least this time he was awake to talk to you. Red showed up, surprisingly, but stayed uncharacteristically silent, not meeting anyone's gaze, especially yours. Ink's empty seat gave you a twinge of sadness.

“WHERE IS INK?? IS HE DISTRACTED BY ONE OF HIS PAINTINGS AGAIN?” Blueberry asked, making you stare glumly down at your plate. Serif gave you an understanding look and squeezed your hand under the table.

“he's hidin' bro. we need to talk to him,” Stretch explained, after glancing at you. You gave a small smile of thanks; both Blueberry and Papyrus looked irritated. Blueberry puffed out his cheeks.

“RUNNING AWAY FROM PROBLEMS JUST MAKES WORSE PROBLEMS LATER,” he grumbled, before taking a bite of his “chicken Alfredo”.

Papyrus nodded in agreement. “HOPEFULLY, WITH RHIA'S INFLUENCE ALL OF YOU WILL STOP DOING THAT.” It was impossible to ignore the carefully schooled features of your mates. You noticed the odd muffled feeling through the bond that indicated most of them were clamping down on their emotions, except for G, who was radiating amusement.

“heh heh...hopefully.” Sans agreed, before grinning cheekily. “ya know we'll give it a bone-a-fied shot.”

Blueberry and Papyrus moaned, and chorused, “SAAAANS!!!” in perfect harmony.

The tense atmosphere broken, the rest of the evening went by more smoothly. You still felt Ink's vague presence and could tell he was still very upset. You hoped that perhaps a night's sleep would bring the missing skeleton out of hiding.

The other skeletons relaxed with you in the living room in another skelepile, with the exception of Red, who had left right after he had gotten his share of the dinner from the bar they frequented. You'd been given a menu, and had actually decided against a burger, earning some facetious taunting from everyone except G, who ordered a veggie burger while you asked for a chicken tender salad. You quietly exchanged high-fives in solidarity as the only healthy eaters, causing the other skeletons to laugh. After you had all finished eating, most of the skeletons retreated to their rooms, tired after chasing after Ink. Sans remained, and walked you to your door.

“princess, could i ask ya a favour?” he asked, his hand brushing yours. He was blushing a soft cyan but looked at you hopefully.

“Of course, Sans,” you answered, taking his hand after you unlocked your door yet again. You were starting to realize this was something your skeletons were doing. It seemed a bit silly, but if it made them feel better...

“would ya mind if i joined ya tonight? just to sleep, mind ya,” he added quickly before you could even start to open your mouth. You looked at him curiously as you led him in. His hand remained in yours now, clinging like you were a lifeline. “i... just wanna hold ya. be with ya, without others butting in,” he explained, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb as he looked around.

You had to smile. The skeletons were all different, but there were definitely some similarities. They all seemed to relish private time with you.

“I'd love it,” you said, and he grinned brightly at you, all nervousness fled. He pulled you close and kissed you, stroking your cheek with a loving touch.

“yer a wonder, princess,” he murmured, before winking at you. “let's catch some z's. don't know about ya, but i'm looking forward to the breast sleep i've ever had.” You blinked, then snorted a laugh and shoved his shoulder gently, leaving him laughing as you went to get ready for bed.

Sans did have a “pec-tacular” night's sleep with his head on your chest, a peaceful and happy smile on his face the entire night. As for yourself...you felt comfortable and loved, but sleep did not come easily nor stay long. Your dreams were disjointed and vaguely unpleasant, waking you up time after time. By morning you were on edge and exhausted. Sans had to get you a cup of coffee to help you wake up and face the day, and you were _not_ a fan of coffee unless it was doctored beyond recognition.

You managed an hour of your “real” job before the hum of Ink's magic jerked your focus off work. You restlessly headed for the main house to look around for him, but he was still scarce. The skeletons you _did_ find could see your agitation, and reluctantly helped look for Ink with you again.

Near noon, you'd thought your search was ended when you'd seen a brown-and-cream scarf flitting by as you rounded a corner near the bedrooms. Rather than call out and warn him of your presence, you had made a rather comical leap for the skeleton and just managed to grab his _foot_ , of all things.

Ink had stared down at you in confusion, then alarmed horror, and had leapt back, yanking his foot right out of the shoe you held.

You had shouted that you just needed to talk to him, and he'd stared at you, distressed and looking like he was about to speak. Then, to your mutual alarm, he threw up a splash of black liquid. You'd jumped back, completely shocked, and he'd fled in pure panic.

So thus far, all you had to show for your search was one tiger-striped shoe that had ended up melting after a few moments, then evaporating into a puff of colourful smoke, and a patch of pitch-black ink. In your increasing frustration, you decided to question the skeleton who'd been the most consistent about answering your questions.

“It all has to do with Ink's magic. He doesn't vomit as much as he used to; hadn't for almost six months now. He normally cleans up since it's a waste of magic. But not while he's running away, obviously,” G explained as he ambled along the hallway with you. “As for the shoe, he can create whatever he wants, but if he drops it or whatever, it'll dissolve back into pure magic and return to him. Pretty decent form of recycling. If he infuses his magic into something already real, then it's permanent. But he tends to forget to do that and then complains about having to make the same thing over again.”

G had volunteered to come with you. Nobody had argued, but the others hadn't looked pleased about it either, for some reason. It probably hadn't helped that G had had his “smug bastard” grin on again. You had ended up exploring the lower level of the house together, finding that G's room was located down near the garage space that had been converted into the gym. Judging by your soul-bond's occasional vague tug, Ink had been down here most often today.

“His magic is really different from yours...all of yours. Isn't it?” you mused.

G half-shrugged, and nodded. “Yeah. He's got this minor god complex, but that's not a big surprise, considering where he came from.”

“Locked out of reality?”

“Bingo,” G agreed, winking his empty eye socket at you with an approving grin. “His abilities kept him sane, at least, which is...lucky for him.”

You nodded, thinking about the implications if he hadn't had his strange magic. It made your heart twist at the thought. You _really_ needed to talk to him...

G wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your hair, clearly feeling your darkening mood as well as seeing it. “Hey, he's here, and he's safe, even if he _is_ hiding...and even if he needs more than just a talking-to.”

“I know...but I really wish I _could_ at least talk to him,” you said, aggrieved. If it was any of the other skeletons trying to give Ink a piece of their minds, you weren't sure he'd actually listen. _Maybe_ to Sans...but even then you weren't sure. Most of the skeletons seemed to either defer to, or at least begrudgingly respect Sans, but Ink seemed unbothered by him. Really, Ink seemed unbothered by _everything._ Except you.

You sighed, feeling like a dog on a cold trail. Your head was starting to hurt from trying to feel for that tell-tale hum. G fell silent, and you appreciated him greatly for it.

You came across a pair of doors, one open and revealing the laundry room. Blueberry was in there, carefully folding some laundry as he bopped around to music. He gave you a cheerful wave but was hip-deep in clothes, so after you waved back, he went back to doing laundry, singing a little off-key.

The other door made you stop and stare. It was unlike all the other doors in the house, metal and heavily reinforced. And Ink's magic was just then disappearing from behind it.

“What's this?” you asked, and G hummed thoughtfully.

“Something that explains a lot,” he said after a moment. You tried to open the door, but it was locked. You glared at it in frustration, then felt G come up beside you and wrap his arm consolingly around your shoulders.

“Sorry, angel, can't open that right now.” You turned your head to snap at him, utterly fed up in that moment with all the secrets being kept from you. But just as you did, you suddenly felt something cold and metallic being slid into your hand.

G's voice went quiet, whispering into your hair. “But if by tonight, a certain skeleton doesn't show up...after everyone's gone to bed, it might be a good time to come down here again and look for answers.”

You blinked down at the key in your hand, then up at the knowing smile of the yellow-eyed skeleton. “Wow, is this what a drug deal feels like? 'Cause this seriously feels like a drug deal,” you blurted.

G's eye sockets widened before he burst out laughing, hanging onto you and almost falling, tears of mirth appearing in his eye sockets. You soon were giggling along with him, blushing hotly even as you slid the key into your pocket.

“W-why would you ask _me!?”_ he managed through his laughter, and you lightly hip-checked him, covering your red face with your hands. He pitched sideways, grabbing the wall, and cackled as he slid down it.

“I-I mean, out of all you lot, you and Red seem more likely to hang out places where that sort of thing goes on! Not that I think you do drugs! But you're both rougher and edgier than the others!” You facepalmed then, but as you were already in your hole and might as well as dig deeper, you added, “Though I could also see Stretch doing weed...but again, not that I think he does?”

G shook his head, his eye glinting mirthfully. “I can't believe you see me like that, angel! You wound me. For all you know, I could be a priest!” You snorted, then giggled at that thought, your face still hot.

G chuckled at you. “Remind me to take you to one of my 'hangout places' sometime. I think you'd be surprised,” he said good-humouredly, before adding, “Red and Stretch spot on, though. Don't let Red take you to _his_ 'favourite bar'. If we let him take you anywhere solo, that is,” he added with a scowl upwards. “At least Ink has the excuse that he's from nowhere.”

You lightly poked him to get his attention. “ _I'll_ decide if he gets to take me anywhere solo, thanks,” you told him dryly, earning a mild wince. You added, “I will take your advice on avoiding his favourite bar _when,_ ” you emphasized, “I decide to go to with Red somewhere.” You had a feeling you would be repeating this with all the skeletons, about both Red and Ink.

G held up his hands, gazing at you with rueful respect. “Understood, angel.” He sighed then, and added, “You're amazing, you know that, right?” You felt your cheeks turn rosy once more, and flapped your hand at him with embarrassment. He laughed before he stood and bowed, offering a hand elegantly. “Shall my angel allow me to escort her upstairs? We have some details to work out on how to get you in that door later.”

You grinned, blushing still, but shyly accepted the hand. “You're more of an enigma every day, G.”

“Part of my charm, angel.” he agreed with a wink, as he tucked your hand against his side. “Though I'm thinking you'll figure me out every time.” He grinned at the thought and suddenly circled in, tilting your chin up with his other hand and pressing his mouth against yours in a heady kiss for just a moment, before he pulled away again to murmur. “And I look forward to it.”

With that, G led you back upstairs. You had a long day still ahead of you. And, if Ink didn't show up, a very, very long night as well. But you felt a spring in your step all the same since G had given you the literal key to finding out what your skeletons were hiding from you.

A part of you hoped that Ink would hold off on coming out of hiding long enough for you to make some discoveries, even though the thought made you feel a little guilty. You did miss your colourful, chaotic skeleton, after all. Even though he was in seriously hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for all her hard work, especially when I'm having writer's block trying to help me work through it!


	36. No Ink-scape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bad night with heart-wrenching dreams you wake up in the middle of the night to seek your wayward skeleton,

Ink didn't show. His magic still hummed at the back of your head every so often. You had to take some pills to combat a headache that was trying to form, so when you said you were going to bed early, none of the skeletons questioned it. G gave you a surreptitious wink as you walked towards the kitchen, however. You returned it. The plan was still on. Though you hoped to get a little sleep first at least; you were tired, and your headache was just getting worse.

You slipped into a set of long pj bottoms and a baggy shirt before crawling into your bed. It felt too big after two nights with a skeleton in your arms, but it was necessary that you be alone tonight. You grabbed a pillow and sighed. Since both Sans and Serif had used, well, _you_ instead of pillows, you didn't even have something to cuddle that would smell like one of them. You nuzzled into the pillow forlornly. It was a silly thing to miss, considering. But there you were, wanting a _skeleton_ , of all things, to cuddle. You gave an ironic smile, thinking of all the things that had changed in such a short time, but that amusement faded as doubt niggled at you. 

Should you really be trying to find out their secrets? They obviously cared deeply for you, so it would make sense that they would trust you with their secrets eventually...so wouldn’t it be better, kinder, _wiser_ , to wait for them to share in their own time? An inner voice pointed out that G had wanted to share with you from the beginning, though…and Red offered answers on a whim, obviously not caring enough to keep the group’s secrets from you. Ink and Serif both talked about things you didn't completely understand but could put together enough to know that whatever they were hinting at was a long, _long_ way from normal. 

Places between realities? Broken timelines? A place where Serif had a Papyrus who was dying repeatedly and coming back? Your mind wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ let something like that rest. You needed an explanation. You’d just have to deal with the consequences later. 

At least you would have _one_ skeleton who wouldn't be upset with you when everything was said and done. With that uneasy thought, you cuddled your pillow tight and closed your eyes, willing yourself to sleep.

Some hours later you jerked awake, gasping and scrambling free of your blankets, a nightmare spurring you into action—any action. Once your brain had caught up with you, you sat on the edge of the bed and recollect yourself, taking a few deep breaths as sweat chilled on your form.

You had dreamed that something had sent all of the skeletons far away, farther than you could ever reach, and it felt like your soul shattered into grains of sand as a result, only a huge, painful emptiness remaining inside you. And if that wasn't enough, you had seen each of your skeletons in their separate places….and not one of them was at peace.

Sans was sitting in his room, but it was smaller, dirtier and plainer than the one you knew. He was sitting on the floor against his bed, his hands covering his eye sockets as silent weeping wracked his frame. He refused to make any sounds, and when a familiar voice called him for dinner, he had to cover his mouth to contain a sob from escaping him. He stood slowly, wiping away his tears, and putting on a false grin, whispering, “It's my fault...I deserve this.”

Stretch and Blueberry were in a snow-filled place, in a vast cavern; it must have been the Underground. Blueberry had forgotten you, but Stretch had not. He spent his time drinking heavily at a place called Muffet's, or staring listlessly at his ceiling in his room, not daring to sleep because dreams of you and the Surface would haunt him as badly as his nightmares. Sometimes, he would literally beg a small, rosy-cheeked human child to finally free them for good. The child would just look sad, and attempt to hug him, but he would teleport away before they could touch him, angry, hurt, and betrayed. After every attempt, he would end up back in his room, asking softly, “How did this happen?”

Serif was Underground as well, in another snow-covered place, his grin holding none of the warmth it had begun to show since you’d known him. He watched a different Papyrus dancing the tango with a different child, his grin humourless and empty, only wincing once when the child kicked out and crushed Papyrus's ribs. Serif waited until the child skipped away, covered in dust, to pick up the rose Papyrus had held as he danced. Serif shoved the rose into his pocket harshly, tears slipping down his cheekbones, and muttered, “I knew it was too good to last...”

Red was hiding in a shack, all of the brash bravado and humour you’d seen in him gone, shaking and trying to keep quiet. A voice that sounded like Papyrus', but harsher and far crueller, was screaming “SANS!” followed by obscenities and demands for him to come out. He raked his claws over his arms, teeth grinding together as he made himself as small as possible. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...”

G was standing in a field of glowing blue flowers, his face expressionless, staring up at a ceiling covered in shining stones as if trying to copy the night sky. It was beautiful but terribly melancholy. The flowers seemed to be talking, murmuring in many voices and swaying gently, even though there wasn't any breeze. A few seemed to laugh, others to wish. Some seemed to confess their sorrow or pain. G was stoic through it all, a lit cigarette in his mouth, smoke drifting slowly upward. After several sullen moments, he sighed and flicked his cigarette as he walked away. “I hoped...I should remember not to hope.”

Ink was in a featureless space, huge and empty, the colour of old parchment. He was wearing a bandoleer you’d never seen before, that held vials of every colour imaginable. His eye-sockets were closed, pain, guilt, and despair clear on his skull as shimmering tears slipped down his face. After several minutes, though, his expression was replaced by confusion, and he opened his eye-sockets, wiping his cheek curiously. He gazed at the moisture on his hand with puzzled fascination, his brow knit. “Why was I crying...? Why do I feel like I'm missing something...? Something...important?”

And finally, you dreamed of a black place, filled with bright blue strings, where a small figure in a black hoodie sat, yellow-and-red fingers creating even more strings that were being twisted and wrapped into the shape of a doll. The little figurine was beautifully detailed, with long black hair, violet eyes, and a small heart, coloured in purple, green, and blue, centred on its chest. The maker paused once the doll was done, and held it close for a moment…then tossed it away into the dark. A distorted voice muttered, “I-i-1 kKknn3w bB3ttTe3rrr...” 

Back in the waking world, you shook your head firmly, as if to dislodge the nightmares. You weren't sure who the last dream was about, but you knew they were hurting, just like all of your mates in the dream. It still hurt your chest to think about it. You breathed out slowly, one last time, then clambered out of your bed.

You took a few moments to check the time, drinking some juice to help steady yourself. Someone, you suspected either Blue or Papyrus, had put some basic groceries into your little kitchen, and right now you were thankful.

It was nearly 2 am. When you checked your phone, you saw that G had sent you a message only fifteen minutes prior, declaring all the other skeletons were in their rooms and unlikely to come down to the mysterious door, with the exception of Ink. He said he would message you if he heard anyone, but he doubted he would. You hoped he was right.

You made sure you had your phone switched to vibrate if you got a message, and picked up your keys, especially one specific key. After a moment of hesitation at the cold air nipping your exposed feet, you padded quickly to the main house. 

It was dark inside, so you turned on the kitchen light to be able to see. You didn't want to disturb anyone, but it also didn't make sense for you not to turn on lights as you went. There were multiple light switches for a reason. And you weren't a burglar coming in to rob them. So you silently padded down the hallway, switching one light off, and another on, as you went. You didn't hear anything in the living room as you passed, but you stayed quiet anyway. 

Passing down the carpeted stairs, you paused next to G's room. You hadn't said you would let him know when you were going, but it might not be a bad idea. You lightly knocked on his door, and waited, feeling on edge. After several minutes of waiting and messing around on your feeds on your phone (Red was a massive hit on your channel, and already had a fan-club among your viewers; you figured he’d be pleased…once everything settled down, anyway) you decided that G must either be busy or had gone to sleep after he’d texted you. You just hoped everyone _else_ was asleep, too…except maybe Ink.

You turned away from the beautifully decorated door and crept along the hallway until you stood in front of the door you wanted. You slowly pulled G's key from your pocket, noticing that it had an odd yellow sheen along the metal. You tilted it back and forth, examining it for a few moments, before realizing it was probably magic.

You took a moment to debate whether you should go find G or not. He hadn't said you would need him, and had given you the impression you could do this by yourself, but... 

Then you felt that familiar hum, the one that told you Ink was using magic nearby. No time to get G; if you were going to do this, you needed to do it now. Steeling yourself, you inserted the key and slowly unlocked the door, to keep the sound as quiet as you could. 

It opened easily, showing a dark stairway that led downward. You thought you could almost make out Ink's voice…who was he talking to? You felt your phone vibrate and scrambled to get it, hoping it wasn't a warning. But no, it was just G sending you a thumb's up text. You almost laughed in relief.

Shoving your phone into your pocket of your pjs, and reminding yourself that it was still just Ink, you _weren't_ going to act like you were going into battle…you slowly began to feel your way down the surprisingly solid stairs. They felt more like concrete than wood like the rest of the house had. You held your hand out, but instead of a railing, there was only a wall that startled you in the darkness. Of course, you reflected, the skeletons had spent most of their lives underground, or most of them had, anyway; what lights they _did_ use were probably only out of habit, rather than need. And railings did not seem to be a monster thing.

You weren’t sure how many steps you went down before you saw a dim light indicating the end of the stairs. As you crept forward, it became more clear that Ink was talking to someone. Whoever it was didn't speak often, and when they did, their voice was low and quiet, so you couldn't understand what was said. Ink, however, was loud enough that you could start to make out his words.

“But what if the bond was hurt because of me?” Ink asked, plaintively. Something like a sigh and a growl answered him, and Ink huffed. “I'm asking again because you've not told me anything useful!” Another growl as you reached the doorway, and then Ink sighed, “Look, if I could talk to anyone else, I would. But at the moment there's a good chance of me getting locked down here with you, so I'd _really_ rather not.” Close enough now that you wanted to hold your breath, you peeked cautiously through the doorway. 

The space beyond was a huge, stark white, sterile looking...lab? That was the best word you could come up with, considering the computer consoles, chemistry stations, whiteboards galore covered in terribly complicated looking maths, shelves of books, stacks of loose paper and notebooks and, to really round out the impression, an actual Tesla coil, whose shape you recognized from any number of science shows. 

Everything seemed shockingly well-organised for any of the skeletons (with the exception of Blue and Papyrus, but G had already said they didn’t come down here). But as you scanned the huge room, you started noticing tell-tale signs of your skeletons: mugs with silly sayings or images, puns and jokes added to a whiteboard with responses scribbled under them, even a “Hang in There!” poster, complete with a kitten. Someone had been launching ink pens at it. There was a tally sheet tacked next to the poster with scores for certain parts of the kitten, and on top of it was a bold, capped rule of “NO MAGIC”. Serif was in the lead, followed by Red.

Ink was sitting on the floor, his back against something that looked like a plastic- or glass-walled box, about twice human height, and three times as long and wide. There were four such cubes, arranged next to each other in a row. Ink's eye-sockets were shut, frustration and concern on his face. In the corner opposite of Ink, _inside_ the glass box, a dark shadow shifted.

You were able to look over things, quickly, while Ink's back was turned. But you had a mission, and, while they were freezing cold, you were thankful for your bare feet. They let you move quietly. 

You covered the distance as quickly and lightly as you could. Just as you were starting to reach out to grab Ink, a distorted voice growled. 

“y-Y-y0urrR’e rrrRee3ally fff4fUcccCKed, iii1f i1iI'm the3e ooo0ne3 yyYe3r tttuUrnN1n' ttt0.” Your eyes widened then, as your hand finally clamped around Ink's arm.

“It's _you!_ ” you yelled, startling both of them. Two sets of wide eyes stared at you: dark eye-sockets with a light green question mark and purple exclamation point from Ink...and an odd mismatch of yellow eye-light and blue, ringed with yellow, both set in eye-sockets that glowed deep red…

“0oOh sss$Shi1t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MetaMaterial girl for so much hard work in helping me unscramble some of my confused thoughts. Be aware the angst train is just starting!


	37. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found Ink! -But who is this? And why was he messing with your dream?

You held Ink's arm firmly, the colourful skeleton staring up at you in shock and confusion, while the other skeleton was pressing himself as far away from you as he could in his...cell, you decided. After your initial surprise you shook yourself and looked squarely into Ink's eye-sockets.

“ _You_ will stay put. If you move, I will be upset.” 

Ink nodded quickly, his eye-lights turning to white pinpricks of terror. You sighed, and suddenly hugged him tight. He froze, then melted into your embrace, holding you close in return. 

“I just wanted to talk to you,” you whispered brokenly. You felt him gulp, then nod, and he slowly let you go, rubbing at the tears that had started flowing down his cheekbones. You kissed his brow gently.

Then you stood up straight, and turned towards the other skeleton. The dream you’d had two nights ago suddenly entered your mind...but now, it seemed different…

 

_A hand slid along your side, fingers tracing your ribs, your hips. Sometimes the hand was soft, other times firm, occasionally even sharp. It kept changing. You sighed at the feeling, stretching out and rolling onto your back, revelling in the touch upon your bare skin. A strange chuckle answered your movement, sounding unlike any of your skeletons._

_“lO-o0-ok a-At y0u…” the voice murmured, somewhere behind and above you. It distracted you from the blissful sensations briefly, but then someone was playing with you again._

_Soft kisses and nips were being placed along your jawline, your throat. A gasp escaped you when teeth clamped onto your collar bone, magic easing the pain as they tightened their grip, before a hot wet tongue lathed the skin between them. You whined and shifted, but the pressure on your collarbone made you fall still. You panted, unsure if it was from pleasure or pain._

_“b-B-biT of-f a frRRrreE-eak-K-K, a-aA1n’t-tc-c-C-ha,” the voice continued, staticky, glitchy, almost bored. You frowned. You wouldn’t ever call yourself a freak. Realization dawned: this was a dream. And here was someone trying to turn it into a nightmare._

_Nope, not happening. You have had enough nightmares in your life; you weren’t going put up with this one now._

_You started to open your eyes but hands trailed over your body again, squeezing, pinching, pulling your nipples. A soft but strong tongue played with one tender bud, rolling it, sucking it. The tongue was clearly changing like the hands, sometimes cold, or burning hot. Other times it was much longer than you would have expected, though it was always pointed, and sometimes you could feel drool dripping on your heated skin. You moaned in startled delight, and tried to reach out to reciprocate, only to find that your hands were tied, literally._

_You weren’t worried, though. This was _your_ dream, you could get free anytime. _

_“g-g-gGeEt-t-1N’ a-Al1 ho-0-ot-t a-AnD b-b-B8otH3r-rr-R3D-d?” The stuttered and broken voice taunted as its owner continued to pace around. “S-s-s-Sou1-l-l ma-A-tes a-a-ar-rrR3-e p-p-P-p-P0inT-t-tlessSs.”_

_You frowned again._

_“Doesn’t seem that way to me,” you murmured, having gained your voice, at least. The hand that wasn’t assailing your breast slid down your belly, shifting and scratching just lightly enough to make you squirm. It cupped the mound between your legs, and you gave a sharp little cry as you felt your arousal slick against it. The hand pulled away then, as did the mouth, leaving you gasping._

_“d-D-dissSgusSti-1-inG h-h-HumA-a-aN,” the voice growled, sounding hostile, but also closer as though leaning down toward you. Had this been anything but a dream, you’d feel shamed and humiliated. But you could sense curiosity, hear a waver of uncertainty. And this _was_ a dream. So…you gave a coy grin instead._

_“For someone who think soulmates are pointless and humans are disgusting, you certainly like touching me,” you pointed out, spreading your legs slightly in challenge. You earned a growl, the remaining hand releasing you for a moment before running along your thighs, taunting you in turn. Fingertips ghosted over your soaked folds now, the sensation jolting your spine into a needy arch._

_“I-i-1-1 a-A-41-in’ttT t-t-to0ucCchii-1-in’ y-y0-ou,” the voice hissed, sounding like its owner had stepped back a good distance. One of those shifting hands teased along your slit, almost but not quite touching your clit, and you couldn’t hold back a whimper. You arched your hips imploringly, then gasped as something hot started sliding over your leg, magic trailing along your flesh. You moaned, and tried to press closer to that solid, delicious warmth._

_“Then I’m putting on a show for you? I hope you’re enjoying it,” you teased breathlessly. The hands stopped completely then, and you found yourself able to open your eyes._

 

In the dream, you’d had that weird staticy headache at this moment, and then your dream had turned rather heated…and _very_ creepy. But now, looking at that odd black skeleton, sitting there looking as real as you or Ink…it was like something dislodged in your head. Your memory felt almost _doubled_ ; what you remembered from before was still there, but now there was also something new, a version of the dream that was definitely changed. Like someone had done a bad patch job...

 

_On top of you, you saw your mystery lover, his form shifting from one of your soul mates to another, never staying the same for long. Strange blue strings glittered, strung along his body and spooling upward from his extremities, like the strings of a marionette. Following the lines of blue with your eyes, you looked up._

_Another not-quite Sans was staring down, a giant in the dream. He was almost completely black, save for his bright yellow teeth and his phalanges, that brightened from black to red to yellow at the tips. From the tips of those digits the blue strings ran down to…the whatever-it-was that had been touching you._

_The dark skeleton’s eye sockets were wide in shock, and his form was…scrambling? His outline was almost pixelated in spots, and flickered with faint, flashing words, or rather, one word: ‘ERROR,’ repeated over and over. Something that looked for all the world like computer code filled the negative space of his eye-sockets, like a monitor reporting a reboot after a crash. The thought made you giggle. Your heady dream confidence was definitely still there, in spite of the weirdness you were experiencing._

_This version of your mates looked somehow rougher than the others, his permanent grin less friendly and more like he was baring his teeth. He was even scowling in his frozen shock, which for some reason you found cute. You decided this dream version of you had some weird aesthetics, but shrugged in amused acceptance of it all and waited for him to be done with whatever was happening to him._

_The error messages slowed and his form stabilised, and you smiled warmly as the giant skeleton squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head rapidly._

_“Hey cutie, feeling better?” you asked. You felt genuinely concerned for him, and once again found yourself thinking that this dream version of you was very, VERY weird. Why had you called him cutie?_

_He stared at you, the negative spaces of his eye sockets now dark red, his eye-lights different sizes, one small and yellow, the other larger, yellow ringing blue. Blue lines dripped down his cheeks like tears, glittering the same color as the strings he wielded. Error messages were still appearing around his form, increasing in frequency as he glared harshly at you. A very obvious yellow blush was spread over his black skull._

_“g-g-G-G-glii1tch b-bBi1itC-c-ch,” he snarled, and you sighed, giving him an unimpressed look. He blinked in confusion at your lack of response. You sat up then, no longer in a mood to continue the sex part of the dream. Your hands phased through the blue strings that had held you, and he scrambled back from you, looking panicked._

_“Knock it off, you. _You're_ the one that turned a fun dream about my soul mates into something creepy,” you scolded the giant dream skeleton. His eye-lights shrank while his eye sockets widened._

_“H-h-h0w-W aArrRre yo-0U dd-o-o-inNg tTh4t?!” he hissed. You cocked an eyebrow at him, stretching as you surveyed the area around you. It was rather plain for one of your dreams, and now that you were sitting up, you found the bed you were on to be very hard, to your displeasure. You were a tactile person, you revelled in soft things._

_“Lucid dreamer, cutie. My dream, my rules,” you said simply, before gazing up at him curiously. “So. You're real.”_

_A deeper scowl etched his face now, his teeth grinding as he watched you. “W-w-WH4t-tT g-g9aAvvv3 ii-iT A-a-aw4y-y-y?” he answered sarcastically, his threads retracting from the form of your faux-lover, leaving it in a crumpled heap. You moved the body into more dignified pose, resting, rather than discarded._

_He scoffed. “It-ttT aA1nn'T rrRr3alll.”_

_“No, but it's sad to see even a puppet abandoned,” you murmured, before looking back at him. “So, can I help you?”_

_He stared at you, his scowl flipping to confusion. “WwwWh4t?”_

_“Can I help you?” you repeated gently, earning more confusion and growing indignation from the giant skeleton. You waved a hand at his ire. “Yes, yes, you're a big, scary, angry skeleton. But!” you interjected before he could snarl at you again. His teeth snapped closed with a click. “ _But_ …I can tell you're hurting.” _

_He blinked and looked down, fiddling with his strings for several seconds, before nodding. “Y-y-Ye4h...i-I-1-i aAm hHurrRrt1n',” he agreed, slowly. You were encouraged for a moment, but then sighed internally at the manic grin that was spreading over his face. You just raised an eyebrow at him when your soul suddenly appeared in front of you. It looked different, but you couldn't quite figure out why at first._

_“HhhuRrrttii1n' tT0 _KILL YOU_ ,” the skeleton sneered then, to your unsurprise. His strings shot out, aimed for your exposed soul. You watched impassively as they just passed through. He balked, the strings retracting as he stared at you with frustrated bafflement._

_“You’re missing something here, cutie,” you told him, watching as errors appeared more thickly around his form and his eye-socket twitched. You held up your index finger. “First, again, my dream, my rules.” His whole body flinched in response, even as you held up another finger. “Second, you're confused and scared by me. Everyone makes mistakes when they're scared.” He flinched again, his eye sockets narrowing, but stayed silent as you held up another finger. “Third, I don’t think you noticed…but it looks like you're bonded to me, as well.”_

_You pointed to a strangely clear patch in the halo around your soul. It was near Ink and G's, so it was hard to see among the varied colors. The skeleton's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward, squinting, before cursing darkly under his breath. He pulled out a pair of round glasses from the black, red, and yellow hoodie he wore, and settled them carefully on his skull. You smiled at him in approval._

_“Looking good, cutie!”_

_His yellow blush was back. “ssS5hutT uuUp.”_

_Now that he had his glasses on, he glared at your soul. After a moment, he went still as errors appeared all over him and his eyes filled with them again. You sighed, and plopped back on the now-comfortable bed, putting your knees up and crossing one leg over the other. Now comfy, you bounced your leg, looking over your soul with a hum._

_The clear patch wasn't actually clear. Rather, it was filled with static, which was currently very visible as the skeleton freaked out. You watched with interest as the static slowly calmed and faded to near-invisibility again, still present, but not spiking around._

_You heard a low, stuttering groan, and waved cheerfully. “Welcome back, cutie. Ready to talk like adults?”_

_“fffFFfucCck Yyyo0u.”_

_“You'd have to touch me to do that~” you sang, unable to help yourself. You watched, fascinated, as he yellowed with horror before..._

_“H-hh-HhhRR-rRRNN-nNN!!!!!”_

_You waited patiently for him to finish his newest flavour of freak-out , glancing away from your soul as he scraped his oddly coloured hands against his skull. After several moments, he just stood there panting, his glasses dangling uselessly off of his skull._

_“Feeling better?” you asked yet again. His eye-lights shrank as he looked at you._

_“WwwWhaa4tT tTh3ee ffffFuCck do0O yOu c-c-Ca4rrRr3e?” he snarled, raking his hands over his skull again._

_You felt a flood of pity for this angry skeleton, who, even though he was appearing in your dream as a giant, seemed small and lost. Out of his element._

_“I do care. It's in my nature. And I care for all of my mates, even the cranky ones, Mr. Hands-Off,” you said lightly, earning a twitch and a scowl._

_He looked away, no longer meeting your gaze. His voice grew fuzzier, harder to understand, even as he growled, “WwwWe3lll1, Yoou CaNnt’t ca-ArE iF YoO dd0N't rrrRr3meemmb3r tTh1sss.”_

_And your head filled with static..._

 

Blinking away the memory of the... _unedited_ dream, you glared at the error-covered skeleton. Surprise, shock, and fear skittered across his features, and...something else? He turned away from you, the brief flash of other expressions hidden under one of disgust.

“You tried to make me forget you by changing my dreams!” you berated him. Ink jerked up, rubbing his eye-sockets.

“wait, what?”

“D-d-do3sn't-t matt3errr. d-Didn't ww0rk,” the other skeleton muttered, hunching up in the corner. His yellow flush was brightening, and he was clearly upset. You, meanwhile, were far more justifiably upset. And Ink was sitting there, completely confused and bewildered.

“Of course not! Not only did you somehow give me a creepy sex dream that I couldn't change, because _you_ made sure I couldn't, but you've also got a bond with me, which would probably start hurting both of us if I hadn’t learned it was there!” you fumed. The skeleton's entire skull was sunshine yellow now, and he was shifting around, looking deeply uncomfortable. 

Ink had turned to stare at him. “whoa, wait, you controlled her dream? since when could you do that? and—and _you're_ bonded with her too?!” he exclaimed.

“$ssSshuUt _uupP_ , I1nk.”

“make me, Error,” Ink shot back, but you latched on to the name—appropriate, wasn’t it?—and eyed the hunched-up ball that was another soul-mate. This was starting to feel ridiculous. The fact that it was only _now_ feeling that way was not lost on you. You had a high tolerance for weirdness, it seemed.

“Your name is Error?” you asked, and the goth reject scoffed.

“Ttth4t'sssS w-wha4t ttH3y c-C-c4lL m3,” he grumbled. You tilted your head at him and he quickly looked away, blushing and scowling in equal measure. He reminded you of a half-feral cat, abandoned when his owners had moved away, perhaps, who now took out his resentment on anyone who tried to pet him even though he might have craved a kind touch. And right now, you were not in a petting mood.

“Well, Error.” Your voice was cool. “Next time you think about screwing me about, like, say, giving me a sex dream and then mocking me for it… _don't_.” 

Ink blinked at you, then stared at Error with a bewildered expression.

“but you're afraid of touching…”

“i-I-1-1 Dd1DN'tT T-t-t-T0UC-c-cH H-H3R!” Error snapped, though he looked mortified and even more afraid. 

You pressed on, sarcasm dripping from your voice. “Oh no, you never touched me. You just manipulated a puppet on strings to do it for you, so you could fuck me at one remove.” 

Error's skull snapped to you, his eye-sockets huge, before his eye-lights went out and the errors around him suddenly stopped. Text filled his eye-sockets, and he looked both absent and terrified. You waited, glaring at his blank expression, but he was frozen. 

You glanced at Ink, asking with your last remaining measure of calm, “Did I break him?” 

Ink grinned, a little evilly. “kinda. he'll boot back up soon, though. serves him right.” You relaxed, somewhat relieved. You were still really steamed about the dream Error had messed with. But with that skeleton currently ‘down’, you had other issues to pursue.

You folded your arms across your chest, glaring down at your colourful skeleton. “Good. Now then...speaking of serving someone right.” 

Ink's eye-lights shrank to white pinpricks.

“oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta had to post this freaking chapter because it was refusing to cooperate and managed to tame it. Definitely thanks to MetaMaterial Girl for being the chapter wrangled today... 
> 
> More angst train coming up!


	38. Heart to heart, soul to...soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ink finally have a very important talk.

Ink had had very few instances in his life where he had been afraid. Waking alone in the anti-void, without a clue of who or what he was at first. His first fight with Error, when he’d accidentally used fear instead of confidence. Waking up in this timeline with only a portion of his power, and actually feeling emotions of his own for the very first time. Finding he could actually be hurt in this timeline.

And right now. You looked like a vengeful goddess to him, your amethyst eyes actually glowing. He could feel dread growing within him as you glared. And yet, even when that wrath was turned towards him, he couldn’t help but think how sexy you were too, with your long blue-black hair coming undone from your braid, and your loose shirt slipping and showing off your shoulder after you'd grabbed him.

You felt that fear, deep and quivering through your soul, almost to the point that you felt bad for Ink. But you were not going to be dissuaded. Especially when you felt that undercurrent of admiration from him too, which was becoming stronger even now. You narrowed your eyes at the colourful skeleton, watching as hearts formed in his eye-sockets. It would have been adorable if you weren't so upset. He hunched up a bit under your intensifying stare, looking small, but those heart eyes didn't fade.

“Do you know why I'm so upset with you?” you asked finally, making him blink. The hearts faded to a single heart and a flower, which faded in turn to a tear drop and a question mark.

“i did somethin' that made you, and everyone else, really pissed,” he offered, sounding uncertain. You had to take a deep breath to calm yourself. You were not the most patient of people, but this did seem to call for a good dose of it. You didn't like getting angry anyway.

“Yes, yes, you did,” you agreed slowly, and his eye-lights wavered, looking down. “Do you know what that was?” you asked, a little more forcefully, wanting him to acknowledge what he’d done on his own, at least. 

Ink shifted and said slowly, “because...i touched you too much? i don't know why it was so bad though! you really liked it, i could feel it! but…if it was dangerous to the bond, that _would_ have been really bad.” He looked up almost hopefully, as though to see if he’d gotten it right. “is that why you're mad? d-did I endanger the bond?” He sounded anxious, and seemed to be sincerely trying to understand…but he was still failing.

“It's not about the bond, Ink. Think back a little bit, to when you were...” You took another deep breath, before all but spitting out, “watching me with Red. Can you understand why I'd be upset with _him_?”

Ink curled in on himself, looking even smaller. “he...didn't stop when you told him to. that was wrong, i know it.” He looked up at you, pleading with his eyes. “but...but you didn't tell me to stop! a-and I would have! i don't ever want to hurt you, flower! but it was so good, i could feel how much you liked it, and i thought…you wanted me…?” 

You had to stop and grip the bridge of your nose for a second. You wanted to be patient, you really did. But Ink’s defensiveness, coupled with the frustration you felt after trying to catch him for _days_ to have this discussion…and on top of that, finding him here, talking about you with yet ANOTHER skeleton that had violated your consent, who hadn’t even _met_ you before doing so…you could feel that patience snapping, thread by thread.

"Ink. This is really, really important. Just because something feels good to someone...doesn't mean they want you to keep going. And just because I was too wound up to _say_ no, doesn't mean I consented. I'd just gotten away from Red, and you were doing things that my body really liked...but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready, and...and you were touching me anyway, even after I grabbed your hand to stop you.” Your voice was getting higher, your words louder, and you couldn’t stop it from happening. “You fought me, Ink! You did it, you touched me there, after I'd showed you I didn't want you to! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU IF YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO DO THAT?" 

You realized that your last words had come out as a shout, and felt tears running down your cheeks. You’d been trying so hard to keep yourself from feeling these emotions, and from acting them out…but here you were, shaking with anger and hurt. 

Your gripped your arm, but instead of rubbing there, you found your hand moving to your chest instead, to the hollow ache that throbbed painfully behind your ribs. Ink was a hunched, miserable bundle, his eyes huge and black.

Your words rasped in your throat, scraping harshly after your shout. "What breaks the bond isn't touching, Ink, or having sex 'too soon'. It's betrayal of trust. I understand that now.” You gazed at him, vision so blurred with tears that you couldn't make out his expression. “It hurts, Ink. It...it really hurts. Couldn't you feel it? That I wasn’t ready for you?" You rubbed at your eyes, trying to clear your sight, but fresh tears were filling them as fast as you could wipe them away. “It's so clear to me, what you feel...how could you have ignored my feelings like that? How could your soul have _let_ you do that?"

The small form, blurred and still in front of you, curled tighter. You heard him sob once, gulping it back as though it had escaped against his will. 

"Rhia..." he said, in a tiny, broken whisper. "i...i'm so sorry. i'm so, so sorry.” He swallowed another hitching sob, his stumbling words almost too quiet to hear and only half-comprehensible. “i can't tell you how much...it's so hard…it's just...so much at once, all the time, ever since i met you…it was too much even before, sometimes, but so much worse, now. i..." He trailed off, swallowing, and you scrubbed at your eyes again, trying to see him clearly. You wanted to see _something_ clearly, in all of this.

He was almost curled into a ball before you, gripping his scarf, his colour-stained fingers clamped tightly and pulling it taut as though to hold him together. His eyes were still empty and dark, smudged beneath with iridescent tears. As you looked at him, his head tilted up toward you, but it was hard to see if he was meeting your eyes when there were no lights within those void-dark eye sockets. 

"i have ta tell you something. i…know it doesn't matter, compared to what i did to you. but you should know. i...” he stopped to fight a hitching breath, then went on, ”i'm not like the others." 

“I know that, Ink.” Your voice was gentler, and you could feel your anger letting go, the knot behind your ribs unraveling. It left exhaustion, and a touch of relief behind. You might regret letting your emotions out that way, but it seemed to have helped, at least a little bit. 

When you spoke, tiny lights sparked faintly to life in Ink’s eye-sockets, plain and dim, but there. He gave a half-chuckle, choked with tears at the end. "no, i mean, yeah, but more than just what i can do, or where i came from. before i came here, i wasn't even... _alive_ , the way the others are. i could move, and think, and talk, but…i didn’t have a soul.”

“…what?” you said stupidly. That didn’t make any sense. 

He stared at you, face soft and resigned, his small, white eye-lights flickering. "i didn't used ta have one. i dunno why. for as long as I can remember, if i wanted to feel anything, i had to...take those feelings from somewhere else, and store them, kinda like...spices. that's what it felt like. spicing things up, y'know? because otherwise all i ever felt was...nothing. empty." He raised his hand as though to reach for you, but wavered and let it drop. You felt an urge to take it anyway, to ease his sadness, but made yourself hold still, letting him speak. 

"when i was...brought here, that changed. i still dunno how, or why. i think Classic is still tryin’ ta figure it out. doesn't matter. i feel things now, however it happened. but...it's all so confusing! it all runs together and changes so fast. and then when i met _you_ , it got so much stronger than before…i look at you and i feel so much, i couldn't put it into words, not in a hundred years."

He shifted till he was sitting up straight, his fingers still restlessly pulling his scarf. “it was wild, all those feelin’s coming at me. i did lotsa things just ta see how they made me feel. messed with the others a lot, ‘specially Red. he’s fun. but when different feelings started piling up…when they got complicated…i’d lose track. and most of the time i didn’t even try to sort it out, ‘cause it wasn’t fun. just do whatever felt best, and leave if it got bad, y’know? i never…” his breath hitched again, as he fought to talk over the sobs that were catching in his chest. “i n-never thought about how that could hurt you.”

Ink looked away, weeping freely now. “y-you deserve mates who understand you, all your feelings, all of your soul. i…i don't. i don't know if i ever can. all i can do is love you, but it _hurts_ , it hurts so much, knowing i hurt you because of how i am. if our bond breaks...then at l-least i can't hurt you again. i...i'm s-so sorry." Ink covered his eyes with one hand, but you saw the expression of utter heartbreak before he did. 

“Oh, Ink..." you whispered. He looked so fragile. You reached out, and lightly cupped his jaw, feeling the dampness of his tears under your palm. "I don't want the bond to break."

Your touch seemed to stun him, but you could feel him leaning almost desperately into your hand. "you don't? but...i d-don’t…i _hurt_ you, flower..." his voice trailed off.

You stroked one thumb under his eye-socket, wiping at his tears, and he raised his own hand, slowly, till he could settle it over yours. His touch was feather-light across your fingers. You weren't sure if he was breathing.

"Sometimes...people hurt each other. Even when they don’t mean to, even when they care deeply for one another. Maybe even when they're soulmates. I never wanted you to _leave_ , Ink, even when I was really upset. I just needed you to understand what you did, so you wouldn't do it again. That's all. I can see…and I can _feel_ , how much it matters to you. You might hide that caring from the others, but you can't hide it from me." You managed a small, wavering smile, and his eye-lights slowly brightened as he gazed at you.

"i do. i do care. so much."

"I know," you said, smiling a little wider. "You admitted it to me, just a little while ago. Don't think I missed that word."

"i what? uh... _oh._ " Ink flushed under your hand, the swirl of colours rising up and over his skull. "heh. i guess i did." His eye-lights, meeting your gaze shyly, bloomed into little hearts again, before shifting once more. "but...doesn't it bother you, what i am? i don't know if having a soul now is enough to make up for...for everything. and...i really, really don't want to hurt you, ever again. i...dunno if i could stand it." 

You leaned forward then, and placed a soft kiss against his crown, watching his eye-sockets fall closed as he gave a soft sigh. “Then strive not to,” you said simply. He looked confused. “You say you're not used to having a soul, and all these feelings are new and foreign to you, right?” He nodded, watching you with a small flush on his cheekbones. “And you can still feel my soul and the feelings coming from there?” He nodded again, looking both receptive and even more confused. 

You paused to collect your thoughts, then said, gently but clearly, “You can feel how much you hurt me, how upset I've been, right?” He nodded slowly, pain clouding his expression, and you shifted to pull him into your arms and draw him close. “And how much I've missed you?” He blinked, before nodding again. “Then remember this feeling, and do your best not to repeat the things that caused it.”

“you make it sound simple,” Ink said incredulously, but wrapped his arms around you even as he spoke, tucking his skull against your shoulder.

“Well, we have a bit of an advantage over a “normal” relationship. We can feel each other's feelings, and know when something is wrong. And know if something hurts one another,” you pointed out.

He gave a small, rueful chuckle. “stars, even with how confusin’ it all is, i can't imagine tryin’ to bond while not being able to feel what you're feelin'. that sounds like the worst.” You kissed his skull with a smile, feeling him sigh and relax further against you. 

He clung to you now, like a child would to a parent after a bad nightmare. You realised he _was_ like a child in a way, trapped in an adult's body. He might have been able to think adult thoughts, and take adult actions, but his own emotions were as new and overpowering to him as a toddler’s. And no matter how much he had been able to watch the world when he’d been trapped…wherever he’d been, he had never had someone directly communicating with him, no one to teach him, well...anything. Then add Error to the equation, and whatever strange relationship Ink had with a skeleton that seemed even more estranged from reality and other people than he had been...it was like G had said. Ink was lucky to be as well adjusted as he was.

You heaved a sigh. “When Sans said this was complicated, he wasn't kidding.” 

Ink ducked his head then and snickered, his thin frame rattling as he tried to contain his mirth. “stars, flower, you have no idea.” 

You went still for a moment, then pulled back slowly, making him blink up at you worriedly.

“I want to know more,” you said softly. Ink gave you a nervous, hesitant look, as you continued. “But you and I need to have a talk. Still.” Ink's expression turned sombre, and he removed his arms from you to fold his hands into his lap. You took one of his multi-hued hands and held it, both to give comfort and to make sure he didn't flee. He seemed to understand, but still appreciate the gesture.

“alright, flower...i won't run away,” Ink said softly, looking down. He was ready to accept any punishment you had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta here! LadyJssem is having Real Life Things happening, as one does, so I'm posting this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And if you cry, please cry into this mug, I'm saving the tears for her when she gets back. <3


	39. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce Ink to the important idea of "Consent" and get the ball rolling on learning the truth behind your skeletons. Are you ready for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research for this chapter, so here are a couple sites for you guys to look into for more information on Consent!
> 
> http://campaign4consent.co.uk/
> 
> http://www.teachconsent.org/

You took a moment to gather your thoughts before beginning, then nodded firmly. “Alright. Do you know what consent is?” you asked, making him look faintly puzzled.

“givin' permission,” Ink said automatically. 

You nodded. “Well, you didn't have my consent, earlier.” He fell silent, guilt clear in his small eye-lights. “You didn't ask. You didn't listen...and you didn't respect me.” His eye-sockets went wide then, his mouth falling open, before shutting again, when you shook your head. “If you had, you would have stopped.”

“i...i didn't...” Ink whispered, suddenly clutching at your hand and looking lost. “but...everything...felt good and right? how...was I...?”

“I tried to stop you, remember?” you pointed out, making him wince, then look down in shame. You stroked his hand soothingly. “I know, sometimes it's really hard to stop yourself. Heat of the moment type thing, but we're both new at this. We gotta take our time, and figure out how to communicate with each other before we just jump in.” Ink seemed to consider this, confusion showing again.

“but you and Sans...?” 

You blushed faintly, but nodded, smiling softly. “Sans and I talked a lot, and asked each other questions constantly. Even in the middle of it all, I had absolutely no doubt, if I asked Sans to stop, he would. Just like _I_ would have if he'd asked.” Ink looked surprised. “We trusted and respected each other, and that's what I need and want from all of you.” You squeezed his hand gently. “Do you understand?”

“...maybe? this seems like it needs a lot more talking than it felt like it did.” You almost laughed at that, nodding.

“Well, communication is very important, and we're not just wanting a one night stand, we're wanting a relationship, a good one,” you said with a smile, rubbing his hand gently. He gave an eager nod of agreement to that. “For now, if you want to do something, ask, okay? If you're overwhelmed with emotions, then _definitely_ ask. If I say no, or can't answer clearly, then stop. As time goes by, and trust builds again, we'll both learn what the other wants, without actually having to ask so often. We can even look into some ways to help with your emotional understanding and nonverbal hints. And I know safe words are a thing, maybe we can look into those? To make it easier than just asking the same questions repeatedly?” you suggested. He gripped your hand back, squeezing gently.

“if you're helpin', primrose, that sounds really nice.” Ink stroked the back of your hand, porcelain-like bones caressing soft skin. A faint, multi-hued blush rose up his cheekbones. You tilted your head curiously, when he suddenly asked, in a very small voice, “can I kiss you? please?” 

You blinked, your cheeks warming at the sweet request, and gave a soft whisper of assent. The flood of joy you felt from him surprised and touched you, as he cupped your face in his hand. He leaned close, but you had to move the last little distance, pressing your lips to his smooth mouth. 

His magic soothed you, seeking comfort while giving it in turn. He didn't press, nor try to move any closer. Both of you were just sharing a sweet kiss, but it felt like so much more. You felt love in that kiss, desire and passion forced under a tight rein, tenderness that made you melt.

Eventually, you had to pull away. It nearly broke your heart to do so, but you needed to breathe, unlike Ink. You found your arms wrapped around him, his hands cupping your face. Your breath mingled with his as you gazed up at him through your lashes. Ink's eye-lights were violet hearts once more, and his eye-sockets were half closed, as tears trickled down his cheekbones. He made a soft sound, and brushed tears from your own cheeks that you hadn’t even realised were there.

“h-heh, wow.” Ink breathed, smiling widely, his hands falling from your face to stroke your arms. “definitely somethin' to this consent stuff.” You almost laughed, but lightly flicked his forehead to hide that. And maybe emphasize the fact that he ruined the moment. He had the good sense to flinch and grin sheepishly at you. 

“sorry, sorry,” he murmured, then gave you a hopeful look. “can we do that again?” You flushed once more, as you nodded.

This time, as you met in the kiss, Ink's hands held your arms, pulling you close, but making sure you could pull away if you wanted to. You placed your hands on his shoulders and sighed into the kiss, licking his smooth but yielding mouth softly as his odd cooling magic flowed through and caressed you. His mouth opened slowly, curiously, and you ran your tongue along his teeth. His canines were sharper than Sans', and you weren't surprised for some reason. He experimentally moved his tongue to caress yours, before becoming bolder. More magic flooded your system, making you gasp and moan into the kiss. You thought you heard a matching groan somewhere behind you but found yourself too distracted to think about it. Ink shuddered, his bones rattling as his grip tightened. The kiss turned far more desperate, then, and you had to pull away, and then had to stop Ink from following.

Panting, Ink peppered your shoulder with soft kisses, but you managed to take a breath and whisper, “No more, Ink, okay?” He blinked at you, his heart-shaped eye-lights fuzzy, and a soft whimper escaped him. You gripped one of his hands gently. “That's enough, okay?” He slowly nodded his expression clearing, then turning remorseful.

“oh! stars, flower, did i—?” You kissed his brow, and he relaxed immediately, his relief clear. He sighed and held you close. “This is harder than I thought...” 

You smiled and cupped his cheek. “But you're trying. And you listened.” He nodded slowly, and you smiled at him, tilting your head. You definitely felt like you were being watched.

With a sigh, you turned to look straight at the now ‘rebooted’ Error, still uncertain how a magical skeleton needed a reboot of all things. But considering the little error messages that appeared here and there on the black skeleton's frame, you knew it wasn’t the only odd thing about him. But you weren't sure you were prepared for that line of questions right now. 

Error was watching you, a sunshine yellow blush bright against his black and blue skull. Again, you had a feeling you should be frightened of him. But you weren't.

“Hey, Error? Are you from the same place as Ink?” you asked him, earning a curious glance from Ink. 

Error scowled and turned away from you. “W-w-WhY d-D-d0 y0u wA4nN-Na kN0w?” he growled still bright yellow.

“It would explain why you were watching us,” you said simply, earning a strangled sound. “You're not as subtle with the staring as you think you are.” Ink started to snicker, and you gently flicked his forehead. “And _your_ spying might not be obvious to the others, but it is to me.” Ink's face turned several different rainbow shades, but he gave a good-natured laugh, rubbing the back of his skull.

“i had wondered how you came so close to catchin' me so often,” he admitted, with a grin. “but yeah. Error and me go way back.”

“dD0N't m-m-mAk3 1t s-s-$0uNd-d $0 C-c-cHuMmy,” Error growled, pulling his hood up. “Y-y3r s-St1ll a G-gli1cH. T-tH3 w0rs-s-$T o-0n3.”

“Okay, Mr. Small, dark, and broody,” you sighed, earning snickers from Ink and a groan from Error. “But I hope you heard at least some of that too. No more invasive sex dreams.” You were sure that the strangled little sound he made was a whine, as he covered his face with his hands.

“Y'know, I had worried that Error might be terrorizing you when you came down here. It's nice to be wrong,” a familiar, amused voice commented. Lights turned on as G suddenly appeared at the door. He grinned at the tableau: you hugging Ink and Error hiding his yellow face. 

He strolled to your side and plopped down bonelessly, cupping his chin in his hand, and pointed to Ink. “You are lucky she got to you first. Expect a dunking later. Oh, and this-” He suddenly had “Broomie” in his hand, and Ink's eye-sockets widened, “Is going into hiding for a while.”

“nooo-” G's eye flashed, and Ink's protest died as Broomie vanished in a whiff of yellow smoke. Ink pouted. “you know i can use other magic without my Broom, right?” 

“Sure, just can't teleport or spy,” G answered, before meeting your eyes with a curious smile. “So, what's been going on that has the little ball of destruction hiding in the corner?”

“Ball of destruction?” you asked. G nodded.

“Yeah. Ink here is a Creator—”

“More Guardian, and helper to Creators,” Ink corrected.  G carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

“And Error is a Destroyer.” 

“Creator and Destroyer of what?” you asked. 

“Worlds,” G replied flatly. You felt your jaw drop and looked down at Ink, who was still curled comfortably in your arms.

“W-what?”

“Maybe ‘realities’ is better,” Ink suggested, as though it was the _wording_ of that statement that you’d had trouble with. “But yeah, I don’t really create them myself. Others do, and I protect the realities they create. A lot of people don’t get the distinction, though, so as far as they’re concerned, I make ‘em, and _he_ breaks ‘em,” he nodded at Error.

You glanced at the small, black-boned skeleton, expecting him to protest. But he said nothing, scowling at his hands. You felt a lot of anger from him, but also hurt and sadness. You rubbed your chest as you watched him. It wasn't the time to ask about it, you had much bigger questions right now, but...you had a feeling there was something more to the story here. 

G wrapped his arm around your shoulder now, frowning at the skeleton you stared at. “Hey, you okay? He do anything?” You saw Error stiffen in response to that, and broke your gaze to look back up at G.

“Not this time, but we've met before. Gave me a weird dream, and tried to edit it to make himself seem creepier.” You left out the sex dream part, but neither Ink nor Error corrected you. Ink seemed understanding, Error purely confused. 

You looked over the cell that Error was in. It looked like he had been occupying it for quite a while; there were magazines and books scattered around. Just how long _had_ he been stuck down here, without sunlight or regular company or much of anything in the way of basic comforts? Your brows furrowed. 

“I think...I need a _really_ good explanation. Especially since Error is another soul mate.”

G had started to smirk, but it fell flat at your addition. He blinked. “Well, shit,” he murmured and pulled out his phone. “Was goin' to get the others down here anyway, but this is not good. And when did _you_ get power over dreams?” he added with a glance at Error, but of course, the other skeleton kept his stony silence. G sighed as he tapped on his phone, looking increasingly unhappy.

“what the fuck do ya—” Sans' voice growled out, as he appeared near the cells. He wasn't in his trademark hoodie and looked like he had been asleep or close to it. He stopped himself mid-sentence to stare at you. It was interesting to see pale bone go stark white. 

He covered his face with his fists, holding his cell in one hand. “G...why the fuck...?”

“You _know_ why. Though I was serious, we gotta problem.”                 

“you couldn't have given a head's up that you were lettin' Rhia come down?” Sans grumbled.

“Nope, cause ya would've stopped it and Rhia deserves to know,” G replied. He leaned forward, removing his arm from around your shoulders, and his eye flashed. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

Sans rubbed his skull, exhaustion and anger clear on his face. “G...”

“Nope, not budgin’ here. She already knows something's fucked up. Serif, Ink, Stretch, and Blueberry all already told her some of it, accidentally or no. So tell her the rest. Everything.”

“dammit G! you know—!”

“And _you_ know I'm right. So stop being an ass!”

“fuck...” Sans sighed loudly. He looked tired as he dropped his hands, clearly giving in. A chair rolled to him and he sat down heavily. You could feel guilt rolling from him, and couldn't stop yourself from moving to his side and wrapping your arms around him. 

He leaned into you, mumbling, “hey princess. sorry ya got stuck in this mess.”

“I just want to know what this mess is, Sans. I love you, I love all of you, and I want to help,” you replied, earning a tired chuckle.

“would ya believe me if i said ya already do?”

“Sans...”

“thought not,” he sighed, long and loud, before looking resignedly back at G. “welp, time for the meetin' G's been fightin' for since ya got here...hope we're all ready for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> METAMATERIAL GIRL IS A LIFE (and fiction), SAVER!!!!
> 
> Went through a bit of a crisis this last week with my computer trying to eat my story (over half of it was missing!) but Meta and other saves helped bring it back. 
> 
> That said, please be aware I may have to start waiting to post chapters, as life has caught up to me, and has eaten up my buffer, so I need to work on getting it back! Don't worry I do know where this fic is headed, and I know once I'm past this section I'll be back on track. Serious stuff isn't my strong suit, apparently ^^'''
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me!


	40. A start to the Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're learning more about your skeletons! But are you really ready?

“what'd ya mean Error is a soulmate?!” Red snarled, staring at G and Sans.

The two had called an impromptu meeting down in the basement. You were now sandwiched between Serif and Stretch, back to sitting on the floor. Red and Ink had been “banished” as far away from you as possible, sitting on the far side of the little group. With Sans and G being the ones to call the meeting, they were forced to be front and centre. Error was still in the corner of his cell, looking irritated that he was forced to be a part of this, but let a small “heh” escape him at Red's outburst. 

Sans and G were in mirrored poses, both rubbing their skulls in irritation. You almost laughed when they looked at each other and immediately stopped, both taking a step away from the other. Sans shoved his hands into his pockets, and G folded his arms, cocking a hip with a sigh.

“so, rather than bein' irritated about Rhia bein' down here and figurin' out shit...yer upset about Error...” Sans asked, clarifying. His tone was anything but friendly, but Red just rolled his eye.

“no shit. Rhia was already startin' to figure it all out cuz assholes were spillin' shit.”

“and the fact that ya bet to spill it all y’self if ya lost your game...” Stretch drawled, earning a sharp grin from Red.

“fuck yeah. woulda, too. she's a smart gal, and ya idiots can't keep yer fuckin' mouths shut. but seriously, Error's a creepy li'l shit! the fuck!”

“Yes, but apparently he's _my_ creepy little shit now,” you pointed out, earning surprise on all sides. You were definitely getting more used to feeling all of their emotions and could identify each skeleton's individually. Ink was by far the most open book, but Error was clearly unused to hiding what his soul felt, and you received several flashes of emotions from him. The others had “walls” up that passed only sudden bursts of emotion, or ones they didn't mind you feeling...it made you a little sad, to think how guarded they were by default.

“actually the question is why is he _still_ Rhia's creepy little shit,” Stretch pointed out. “why hasn't he cut off the bond?” 

You looked at the lanky skeleton beside you curiously. “Cut it off?” you asked, before glancing at Error. You were feeling flashes of fear, worry, more loneliness, and pure stubbornness from him. He didn't look at you, but you could see a faint hint of yellow on his cheekbones again.

“yeah. monsters, and humans with magic, can cut off a bond before it's completely formed. uh, like with Blue,” Stretch admitted, rubbing the back of his skull. “but for someone who hates humans...it's just suspicious.”

“He's lonely...” you said softly, earning several incredulous looks. Error glanced at you, then, and you could see the hint of sadness in those strange eye-sockets. Then he scowled and turned away, reminding you of a petulant child.

“that’s mebbe what he wants ya ta feel, but don't trust him. he'd gladly kill us all and take the world with 'im,” Red growled. Serif nodded in agreement.

“he's bad news, always has been,” the quieter skeleton growled. You listened to them, feeling hurt and bothered by their words. Hurt and sadness reflected by the slight skeleton stuck in the cell.

“mmm, technically he _does_ only destroy those worlds with glitches,” Ink finally piped up, making you look at him in surprise.

“Glitches?”

“sometimes in the creation of a reality, somethin' goes a bit weird. Could be a little thing, like cats always havin' two shadows, or could be a big thing like giant static holes in the sky,” Ink said, with a shrug.

Alarm threaded through your voice. “How could we not notice something like that?!” 

Ink chuckled, and gave a slight grin. “how _would_ ya notice if that's the way it's always been?” 

You fell silent, rubbing your arm in thought with your brow furrowed, feeling confused, worried, and a little scared. You looked at Error again, remembering the rude name he’d called you. “Glitch Bitch.” 

Were... _you_ a glitch? Then...why did he keep the soul-bond? Wouldn't he hurt himself in the end if he destroyed the world?

Warm arms wrapped around you from both sides, and Stretch and Serif both cuddled you close. Confusion shot through Error, who looked back at you with a furrowed brow. You leaned into the loving arms of the skeletons who wanted you, rubbing their hands gently.

“I think we're gettin' off topic,” G drawled. “And we're just makin' Rhia confused and upset.” He glared at Ink with that comment, earning a careless shrug. You wanted to point out that it wasn't completely Ink's fault, but stayed silent when he turned toward you. “What do you know about multiverse theory?”

“Uh...not a lot? No college, and certainly no high sciences in my high school,” you admitted, a little sheepishly. These were all super smart monsters, with multiple doctorates, human-acknowledged ones at that. You'd seen Sans' diplomas while looking for Ink, and you now felt like a complete pleb. Sans and G both nodded and started talking softly together, which did not help you feel better. 

Stretch placed a soft kiss against your hair. “Don't worry 'bout it, honey.” You looked at him, and Serif rested his head on your shoulder, his eyes closing as a yawn escaped him.

“he's right, sweets. nothin' to worry about. we can explain it...” he said. You squeezed their hands with a soft smile. It was helping. Error was looking at you with a carefully placed scowl, though you could feel a tinge of jealousy, as well as that constant anger and sadness. You wondered how you were so clearly able to feel his emotions when you weren't...close? You barely knew him. You understood the others, you had already fallen in love with all of them, and wanted to know them better. But it felt...strange, that you could feel _his_ emotions so clearly. You did toy with the idea that he was feeding you false emotions like the others had suggested, but after some consideration cast that thought away. Everything you felt from him was too raw...

Maybe it was just that he needed someone to understand?

Stretch's head suddenly clonked against yours, startling you from your thoughts, and he winced and covered a yawn.

“sorry, honey. tired...” he mumbled, before settling more comfortably with a sigh.

“It's okay. Apparently, I'm very comfortable…?” you said, glancing at Serif, who was actually asleep on your other shoulder. You had to smile.

“heh, ya are...” Stretch agreed, taking his lollipop from his mouth and wrapping it in an empty wrapper before shoving it into his pocket. He then nestled close, nuzzling into your hair and making you giggle quietly. Jealousy came from more than just Error then, but all except Ink were quick to smother the feeling. It still made you look up, to find them all watching you. You bit back a sigh. This was something you were also going to have to get used to, it seemed.

“you two are _really_ fallin' asleep?” Sans asked incredulously, looking over at you and the two skeletons that were bookending you. He rubbed the bone between his eye-sockets. “when we still need to decide how much we're goin' to tell her…”

“All of it,” G said, firmly, giving Sans a withering glance. Sans ignored him.

“mmmph... y'know i was still on the fence with sharin' everythin' but uh...y'know things happened, right, buddy?” Stretch pointed out, shifting a little. “me 'nd Blue weren't exactly tryin' to hide things durin' our moment.”

“panic attack,” Serif murmured, sounding sleepy.

“didn't care,” Ink admitted, earning glares, to which he shrugged. “true though. Rhia was curious, and i want her to know.” 

Sans sighed, finally looking back at G. “So in the end, you and I were the only ones that didn't spill shit. And Red even _offered_ to.” Red shrugged at that, with nothing else to say. 

G smirked at him. “Right. So…all those in favour of telling Rhia everything?”

Sans groaned, and covered his eye-sockets.“ _really_?”

“You're the one that started this,” G said snidely. He raised a hand. Ink's hand popped up immediately, followed a bit more slowly by Red’s, then Serif’s. Stretch thought a moment, then sighed and raised his hand.

“bit late to actually try to hide shit now.” 

Sans sighed, looking irritated and conflicted. He leaned back in his seat, and you wanted to go to him, go to your lover and comfort him even though his desire to hide things, even now, made no sense to you. He looked at you, and you could feel his hurt and fear...but he gave a small smile, and you realized that _he_ felt how much you desired to comfort him...which did actually help him. But he still clearly did not want to open up about whatever was going on.

“well, since, 'Mr Clammin' the Fuck Up' ain't talkin', let's start at tha beginnin',” Red finally chimed in, earning irritated and amused glances from the others. You tilted your head and glanced at G, who grinned.

“Let's see how he does. Might be interestin'.”

“yer a sadist,” Sans declared, standing to collect something from the desks, then came back with a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of whiskey, pouring one into the other. 

“Really the time?” G asked, irritably.

“yes.”

“ANYWAY!” Red snapped above the bickering pair, sitting forward and causing you to turn your attention completely towards him. “multiverse theory is that there's endless possible universes, ya? 'nd in those universes there's dozens of possible fuckers that're you but not you. different variables, a single difference in tha past causin' a different future, basically. we're the proof of that shit.”

“True enough, though it's technically more complicated than that,” G interjected.

“layman's terms.” Red said, waving a dismissive hand. “but shit still stands.” He moved a bit closer to you, red eye gleaming. “so get this. _this_ fucker,” he waved towards Sans, who gave him a deadpan look.

“fuck you, too, Red.” 

Red continued, unhindered, “he makes a machine, ‘cause his old man's stuck between the universes, yeah?” You glanced at Sans in some alarm. His _father_ was trapped somewhere outside reality? Instead of looking back to you this time though, he just stared at his ketchup bottle. 

Red went on. “now, my old man is too. 'nd all our pops.”

“technically, not mine, but someone i looked up to,” Stretch pointed out, earning an eye-roll.

“yah, well yer timeline is fuckin' weird, yer a Papyrus 'nd yet yer tha one that's the Judge. all swapped 'nd shit.” 

This was making less sense, and you rubbed your arm, trying to understand. G stepped in again.

“Basically, we were all given a special position in the Underground, due to our unique abilities. And we're all technically Sans, or in Stretch's case, Papyrus. Somehow, we ended up here due to Sans tryin' to save his old man.” He glanced at Sans. “Even though he's been stuck there too long, and he wouldn't survive out of the Void now.”

“you don't know that,” Sans growled, and G sighed.

“Yeah...yeah, I do, and you know I do.” 

Your alarmed gaze found Sans again. “I don’t understand…what does that mean for your father? For…” you looked around the room at the solemn skeletons. “For all of them? Is there really no way to help? Being trapped between universes sounds…really bad…” You trailed off at Sans’ expression. 

G spoke up, his voice gentler than it had been for Sans, but still filled with dark resignation. “The Void has its own rules, angel. You can belong here, or you can belong there…and if you end up belonging to the Void, there’s no comin' back.” He glanced at Sans again, a weird kind of sympathy on his face. 

“fuck that!” Sans snapped then, gesturing wildly towards some jars along the back wall, “his fuckin' soul is HERE! not the void! all but _one_ piece is here. there's gotta be a way to save 'im!”

“He's been stuck too long. You see how dark the pieces are, and have seen if they come closer together they end up oozin'…that...stuff...” All the skeletons shuddered at the mention of whatever “that stuff” was, which was honestly frightening if they were all agreed. Even Error and Ink looked very uncomfortable at the mention of it. Sans glared.

“there has to be a way.”

“You've been at it for over seven years outside of the Underground, not to mention the ten while _in_ the Underground,” G pointed out, making Stretch, Serif, and Red shift and look away uncomfortably.

“Wait. How old are you then?” you blurted out, then blushed. “Sorry, you don't have to—”

“Sans is 29,” G supplied, without looking at you, “I'm 25, Stretch is 24, Red is 23, and Serif is 22. Ink and Error have no idea. We think they're around 20.” Your mind boggled at the idea that Sans, as a child, had been working on a machine to bring his father back.

Sans was silent, avoiding G’s gaze; he took a hard pull of his ketchup. You suddenly felt a glimmer of understanding as to why he’d been so reluctant to share their secrets. He wasn’t trying to keep facts from you, but rather hide the pain that rode just under his surface. You could feel how hard he was clamping down on his emotions right now, to keep from inflicting them on you.

Your soul ached for him…for all of them. You knew how it felt to lose a beloved parent. Your pops had been your world. And you could see Serif and Red were looking downcast. Stretch was chewing heavily on his lollipop stick again. They were all kids when they lost their important person. Just kids. Kids who then had to raise younger kids, you realised with a jolt of shock, thinking of Papyrus and Blue, and the Papyrus you had seen in your dreams...the elegant dancer, and the violent one.

How many secrets had each of your skeletons been carrying, to be weighed down so heavily by them? You were almost afraid to find out now, but…you were here. And no matter what, you wanted to be here for them.

Your gaze found itself landing on Error, then and you realised that you weren't just thinking about the ones you already knew and loved.

You wanted and needed to be here.

For all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta and I managed to get some buffer built back up, but not resting on our laurels! I'm getting my buffer back up!
> 
> So no pause or hiatus threat yet ^^'''


	41. Alternate revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn why your skeletons need therapy, and Red seeks forgiveness.

It felt like you were at an impasse now. Sans was glaring daggers at G, and G was just scowling right back. As they stared at each other, a tense feeling slowly grew. Neither moved, but you recognised the feeling from Undyne and G's fight. But this was far more intense, allowing you to realise how friendly Undyne and G's spar had truly been. It made your chest clench. 

Error suddenly hissed, “i-1-Sss$N't 0n3 (1) 0f y0U i-1Di0t$ 901nN9 t0 $-s-St0P tH3m?” Stretch, Red, Serif, and Ink all looked at him, surprised. Ink blinked a few times, then looked at you, confusion clear through your bond, and even through the tightness in your chest, you felt him wanting to ask, to understand. It wasn't the time to explain, though, and you gripped your arm tighter, trying to focus on simply breathing. Serif tightened his grip gently around you rubbing your back, murmuring softly to help you focus, while Red scratched at his skull, clearly not wanting to get involved but feeling guilty for it. Stretch finally sighed and sat forward.

“hey, buddies, friends, pals, chums. Yer scarin' Rhia, so ya might wanna, y'know, cool it? Cuz, dunno 'boutcha but rather not give 'er a panic attack, yah?” Sans and G immediately looked at you, worry and apology on their faces, before glaring at each other for one last moment and then turning away. Sans went back to drinking and G was shaking his head. Which made Sans roll his eye-lights and you sighed, feeling guilty. They had seemed amicable, but with you asking to know what was going on...they were now fighting. Over everything now. After a few more tense seconds, with neither Sans nor G speaking, Red rolled his eye, before looking back at you.

“yeh, so...this's Cl- _ass_ -ic's universe, we call 'em timelines, fer other reasons. Serif's Sans in his. I'm Sans in mine, so Stretch is Paps, but his timeline is swapped right? So Blue is a fuckin' doughball—”

“watch it...” Stretch warned, his right eye flaring a bit with rich honey-coloured magic. Red rolled his eye again.

“fine, a fuckin' _adult_ that acts like a freakin' child half tha time. or a fuckin' perv.”

“that's supposed to be better??” Stretch asked, sounding a little annoyed.

“tell me i'm wrong!”

“We're getting away from the point,” G sighed, then looked at you. “Blueberry acts like Papyrus, very outgoing, forceful, and determined to see the good in everyone.” 

Red scoffed. “like the goodie-goodie Papyrus ya mean, _my_ Boss ain't like that.”

“Yeah, well, we've already determined your Fell verse is terrible,” G sighed.

“fair,” Red agreed with a shrug, earning surprise on all sides. “what? fuck my timeline, this's where it's at,” he said, moving a bit forward. “my timeline is a fuckin' mess. Monsters would sooner dust ya than look at ya. none of the pansy-ass ‘love, hope, and compassion’ shit Monsters in _their_ timelines got,” he waved at Sans and Stretch. “though fuckin' Serif's is the worst, all fuckin' dancin' and shit.”

“i'm right here, asshole, wanna have a go?” Serif growled, not moving off your shoulder. Red just flipped him off.

“ _fuck_ no, ya kamikazi fucker.”

“Gettin' off topic again!” G snapped, rubbing his brow ridge. You leaned forward.

“Okay, so Red is from a dark universe, which explains an awful lot. Serif is from a universe with dancing...?” You glanced at him curiously, and Serif darkened under your gaze but nodded, so you continued. “Stretch is from a universe where he's technically Sans, even though he's Papyrus. I'm guessing this is actually Sans' universe...what about you, G? And where do Ink and Error fit in?”

“yer takin' this easier than i'd expected…” Sans murmured with a puzzled glance at you, swirling his mix of ketchup and whiskey. You shrugged.

“Fits with what I'd come to learn, especially after Serif's panic attack,” you said, rubbing Serif's skull gently. He sighed and nestled closer, his eyes closing again, clearly content to stay put and doze on you. Sans just grunted and took a drink. You watched him, feeling a prickle of worry, but then G started talking, catching your attention again.

“Ink and Error're from outside the universes. Ink apparently uses the influence of “Creators” to make new universes.”

“Creators are humans who have an incredible amount of creative energy, who come up with whole worlds!” Ink interjected, sitting forward with his eyes glowing. “i watch the energy and ideas and help form the worlds they conceive. it's amazing how imaginative and creative humans really are! In the Antivoid i get general and abstract ideas, and the worlds form around them with only a nudge or poke. Amazing, and so cool to watch. But being here is even better! i get to see where a world sparks and turn into a real idea! humans are just so creative.” He sighed out happily, earning odd looks, but you had to smile at the outburst. The one thing Ink would understand would be the joy of making something. And the idea that _humans_ were actually creating new worlds with their creative energy...that was truly amazing. 

Then G added in a darker tone, “And then Error destroys them.” And there was another sharp-edged pang of anger, pain, and hurt, making you clench your arm tight. Error was carefully silent, leaning against the wall of his cell, head against the glass, trying to put on a show that he didn't care. He clearly was used to hearing the disdain in other's voices. It didn't stop it hurting though. 

G continued, not noticing the spike of sadness from you. “We're still sketchy on how they managed to get here. And why they're limited.” You blinked at that information, tilting your head to look from Ink to Error. Ink just shrugged. But Error...you had a feeling he knew more, but was keeping his mouth shut. 

G went on. “As for me, well…technically I'm from a glitched timeline.” G looked at Sans, then. “Though I'm technically not Sans...and definitely not Papyrus.” You waited for him to elaborate, meeting his gaze curiously, and G shrugged. “In my timeline Sans and his father were involved in an accident, during an event that only happened because of a kid.”

“A kid?”

“Resets...” Sans, Serif, Stretch, and Red all grumbled, earning a nod from G.

“I'm the result of both Sans’ and W.D. Gaster's broken souls being fused together, bad timing in my timeline, where a reset happened just as Sans was trying to save Gaster from falling to the Core. It was the source of power in the Underground, and converted thermal energy into magical energy. It's the same accident that made most of the other Gasters end up in the Void,” he explained, then shrugged. “So on one hand, I'm both of them…and on the other, I'm neither. And because the kid actually fixed things, well, Gaster fell, but Sans survived...and I'm no longer supposed to exist. But here I am.” 

You looked up at the tallest of your skeletons, and realised that this was the exact reason Undyne’s odd insults had gotten to him. Double, doppleganger, copy...it clicked, and it hurt. It made him feel like less than a person...but your thoughts were interrupted when he met your eyes and smiled, his golden yellow eye glowing softly. “I'm good, angel, don't worry. You help validate me. The Gaster of my timeline's soulmate died a long time ago, and the Sans' soulmate was the cause of the reset. I'm me. I'm not them. I have you. My _own_ soulmate.”

“gettin' off topic again, G.” Sans muttered, though he didn’t sound as bitter. G nodded, then winked cheerfully at you.

“Don't worry, angel. I'm good,” he said. You could feel his sincerity, and it made you relax. Though you realised why G and Sans had a hard time getting along. Sans was Sans, of course. But G had both Sans' soul and his father's, you didn't know how much that made him like Sans, or like his father...but you did genuinely like G for himself, and from the way others acted towards him...it didn't seem like he acted like their dad? But that may also explain Sans resentment; G didn't act too much like him, and he didn't act too much like their dad. He was supposed to be a mix of the pair... but he was his own Monster. Sans had worked so hard to rescue his dad...and to end up rescuing a different Monster that, while he had part of his dad's soul, was only marginally similar...that would have hurt. You felt like you would need to apologize to Sans later...and probably give him a boob-squish.

You paused as a new question popped up, and looked around at your skeletons with your brow furrowed. “What...what _are_ resets then? You all mentioned it. And Serif said he was trapped in a reset loop...?” Serif shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable that you were talking about this, even though he had blocked the emotional response from your senses. Red picked the discussion up again; he’d somehow moved a little closer again without you noticing.

“ya know the brat that's the ambassador?” 

You gave a half shrug. “I know _of_ them.” It was hard not to know about the child that served as a conduit for human and Monster relations.

“yah...they're a fuckin' mage,” Red growled, earning grim nods from the others. 

You knew mages were real, now. And that they were rare. Maybe 1 in 100 people had the potential to be mages. Of those with the potential, they have to be found young. And be exposed to an influx of magic. And all sorts of other factors, that made it a 1 in a million chance that Ambassador Dreemur was a mage. Kids under five were being tested for potential, now. The parents then had the right to either raise their child in a Monster community, allowing their magic to form, and then be taught by Monsters how to manage it, since there weren't any mages of adult age, as far as you were aware. Or they could do nothing, leaving their child normal, everyday humans. Your pops had been very interested in the tests, even though he passed on before they were released, and swore you probably would have had potential. Your mum later scoffed at the idea, of course, but it had been a nice feeling thinking you might have magic. Even if you were too old.

“Sans' a lucky bastard;” Red continued, breaking you from your thoughts. “ _he_ got 'em to finish their fuckin' run. when they were Underground, they could play with time…and used it to do literally whatever the fuckin' hell they wanted. they could be yer best friend…then reset to before ya met 'em 'nd fuckin' kill every Monster in the Underground. we were fuckin' powerless to stop 'em, cause intent is every-fuckin'-thin' to Monsters, 'nd humans have a _lot_ of that. They’re just…stronger. Than any of us.” 

You stared at him, eyes widened. Imagining a _child_ , too young to truly understand the consequences of their actions yet free to wield that much power...it was terrifying. And you knew humans had been proven to be stronger of soul and body, that had been demonstrated in some of the original conflicts. You looked over at Serif, who was silent, his eyes open now but downcast, staring at the floor. You felt your heart hurt at the idea of him going through that. 

Then you realised that all of these skeletons must have gone through that.

Sans looked so tired, sitting back in his seat with his ketchup and whiskey. Stretch was no longer smiling, and had pulled a cigarette from his pocket, letting go of you in order to do so. Serif was leaning heavily into you, his face clouded. Red had moved closer, but was staring at his clawed hands, opening and closing them over and over. G was impassive, his arms folded across his chest, looking towards some of the boards covered in equations, but clearly not focused on them. Even Ink was silent, watching the others with...not quite understanding, but he seemed to know what they had been through. You could feel he was studying you too, figuring out how you were feeling so he could judge how to react. 

You looked at Error then. He had covered his skull with a hand and was clutching at his chest with the other. He looked like he was trying to block out the waves of emotions coming from you, but you could sense that he also felt resigned...like he’d known this was coming. 

God, it hurt, knowing how much they really been through. You could feel tears burning in your eyes, and gripped your arm to avoid rubbing the skin raw.

“hey,” Stretch said quietly, giving you a gentle nudge as he blew smoke away from you. You looked up at him, and he stroked your cheek gently. “we're okay. we're gettin' better. believe me, we're a lot better than we used to be. therapy, open skies, and no resets have helped a lot.”

“that's true. not havin' resets...that's meant everything...” Serif murmured from your other side, slowly relaxing into you and letting his head rest on your shoulder with less tension.

“it has helped. a lot,” Sans admitted with a sigh.

“fuck yeah it helped!” Red suddenly growled, sitting up. He was actually on his knees in front of you now. You could see a plea in his eyes, even though he was trying not to let his emotions loose. “it's helped clear shit up, let us start thinkin' clearer...and therapy's helped, even if it sucks ass. we're...not really open n’ shit. heh…i thought Classic was a fuckin' pussy when he mentioned it,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“and fuck you once again, Red.”

“ya know what i mean,” Red grumbled, before looking back at you. “it's hard ta admit ta shit. it's hard ta say ‘hey i am fuckin' traumatized and it ain't just cuz my fuckin' timeline was a hellhole,’ and it fuckin' sucks.” He sighed then, rubbing his skull roughly, then gave you a rueful, oddly gentle look. “ya've helped too, ya know.” 

All the skeletons nodded at that, and Red grinned: not his normal, cocky, more-of-a-grimace-than-a-smile grin, but a nice grin. Even a little bit sweet. He sat back, still on his knees, just within reach of touching you but not doing so. So...unlike him, not to take that last step to touch you. 

You finally realized…he was all but asking to be forgiven, on his very knees before you. 

These skeletons... 

You squeezed Stretch and Serif's hands gently, before extending a hand to Red, and he took it like a lifeline.

“You goof,” you murmured affectionately. “You just had to apologize...and work on respecting me. Please.”

“sweetheart, i promise, i'll work on whatever shit ya want me ta work on.” He paused, then said softly, “i am sorry. it won't happen again, not without yer say so.”

“Thanks, Red,” you said quietly, “It'll take some time to trust you again properly. But I really do appreciate the effort.” 

Red nodded, then grinned more widely, still with that touch of sweetness. “yer givin' me another chance, sweetheart. 's more then i expected,” he told you honestly, squeezing your hand before sitting back once again. He blew out a breath in relief, gave you a firm nod, and turned his attention back to telling you what was going on. 

“So yah. other than Classic, the rest of us got sucked here by his machine when he was tryin' to save his old man. Had been tryin' to get ‘home’, but eh...fuck it.” Sans sighed then, and Red glared over at him. “fuck off, ain't goin' back when I got it so fuckin' good here.”

“that's not...oh for fuck's sake...” Sans groused. He sat forward then, and said plainly, “i don't give a flyin' fuckin' shit if ya stay any more. in fact, unless Frisk suddenly gets enough magic to reset again, which probably ain't gonna happen, it'd be best if ya did, now. i know Toriel 'nd Asgore will probably try to pin my coccyx to the wall for it, but i have new priorities, like you 'nd pretty much everyone in this fuckin' room does.” He looked at you then, and you felt your face warm.

G steepled his hands in thought then, “Had forgot about their Majesties, it's been so long since our last... meetin'...”

“tch, meetin'?” Red asked, rolling his eye, “more like a fuckin' firin' squad. If they were the Dreemurs from my timeline we'd be dust and dead.” You're eyes widened a bit then.

“Wait...their Majesties? You know the king and queen of Monsters?” They all paused to look at you then, seeming a bit confused.

“well, yeah? who do ya think the guest house was originally made for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyy all, Meta here again! Pls note that any errors in this chapter are due to me, and any Errors in this chapter are due to Ladyjssem.


	42. More than just a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell the skeletons about your nightmare.
> 
>  
> 
> With thanks to SaturnWonder for helping with this chapter!

You couldn't help it. You stared, you gaped, you turned pale, you gripped your arms so tight your nails left indents. Serif actually had to pry your hands off of your arms and rubbed your skin, worried you'd made yourself bleed. Error and Ink both looked confused by your emotions. 

“I slept in their bed...” you whispered, trying to grip your arms again, but Serif didn't release them. “Oh god, I had sex, in the King and Queen of Monster's bed!” 

Soft snickers from Red were quickly silenced with a smack from G, making Red yelp. 

Stretch wrapped his arms around you, and nuzzled your hair, whispering softly, “hey, hey, yer okay, no reason to freak out, honey. the house was ours to give to ya, 'nd they really haven't visited us in a long time.”

“sorry, princess, thought ya knew?” Sans said, apologetically, putting his mixed ketchup down a moment and rubbing his skull in embarrassment. “didn't make it a secret. me, Tori, 'nd Gorey go a ways back. Paps 'nd Frisk are pretty good friends, so used to hang out with 'em a lot. they're...were good friends.”

“tch, they're bitches. both of 'em.” Red growled, “they fuckin' wanted ta throw us into a fuckin' cell 'nd leave us ta rot.” Sans rolled his eye-lights.

“not that it had anythin' at all to do with the fact ya've got LOVE.”

“Level of Violence.” Stretch explained for you, when you further tilted your head in confusion, “we Monsters love our acronyms. means he's killed someone.” You gave a little nod. This did not surprise you. Especially after learning about where Red came from.

“psh, you 'nd the others've just as much LOVE as i do, if not more, jus' don't show it cause've the fuckin' resets. i know that every one of us has killed that demon brat.” He glared at the others then. Now, you were surprised...but every one of the skeletons flinched. Except Ink.

“not me, actually.” He said with his cheeky grin. “my fights were solely with Error. 'course, he has the most LOVE of all of us,” he said

He was reminding you, again, of Error's position as Destroyer. Irritation, hurt, anger, sadness, bitterness... Error's emotions were constant in returning back to those specifics, and it made you look at him. But he, of course, ignored you, curled into his little ball of anger.

You sighed and rubbed your arm in silence. Your chest felt tight, and your head hurt. The idea that Red had been a killer was a bitter one, but one you could at least begrudgingly understand. It sounded like a kind of place where he _had_ to be violent, in order to survive. 

The most recent dream you’d had came back to you then: the despair, the heartbreak, the utter hopelessness...from all the skeletons. And then the part with the child who killed Serif's brother came to mind. They’d been smiling so widely as they crushed the other Papyrus...your grip tightened on your arms again.

“sweets? you okay?” Serif asked softly, worriedly, as he tried to pry your hands away again.

Your brow was furrowed, thoughts spinning uncontrollably with all of this new information. If things were so closely linked to each of their worlds, and having dreamed of watching the child kill Serif's brother, did that mean that in _each world_ , the child had...you didn't realize you were shaking until Stretch placed a hand on your shoulder from behind, the new touch jolting you from your near panic. They were all staring at you with different flavours of concern; even Error was staring at you from his corner of the entrapment.

You knew you had to bring it up. They were being honest with you, and you knew in your soul that you couldn’t hide it any longer.

"I...I need to tell you something. All of you," you said, and without waiting for a reply you dove into the nightmare. It felt as though a bucket had been spilt and its contents were rapidly spreading out toward each of your mates.  You looked to each one in turn while telling their part in the dream, and watching their expressions change felt like it would rip your soul apart.

When you spoke of the beginning, of feeling like you were torn into grains of sand, everyone fell silent. It was as though they all felt recognition, even Ink and Error. That terrified you. They _knew_ that feeling, and it was real. How many times had _they_ felt that shattering, that they immediately recognised it? 

Tears began to escape your eyes, but you couldn't stop the words pouring from you, even as you watched your skeletons respond to them, each by each.

Sans' face became cold, unable to look at you as his eye lights twisted and shrank. He shut his eye-sockets as if attempting to block out the memories, and took a giant swig from the bottle before setting it harshly back onto the desk.

“w-wait...it was...it was jus' a dream!” Red tried to protest, desperately. You looked at your hands a moment, still held tight in Serif's, who had tuned tight and stiff.

“I'm a lucid dreamer, Red.” Through the bond, you could _feel_ Error’s fear suddenly rising, and you looked over at him with worry for a moment, but you turned back to Red without pausing. “I don't _let_ myself have nightmares...but I couldn't stop this.” 

And so you continued.

When you had finished telling what happened with Stretch, he had to stand up and step away from you. The sound of his clenching jaw had tears rolling down your cheeks. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket but was too shaky to light it, only flicking his lighter repeatedly with no flame. He finally put the lighter away and placed his arm on the wall of the cell, leaning his head against it. You wanted him back against you desperately, but you continued on, retelling everything as best you could remember.

Serif was next, and you had to wrap your arms around him as he buried his face into your shoulder. The thought that he might teleport away and hide, even as his soul broke, scared you so badly that you clung to him as tight as you could, running your hand over his hood-covered skull as broken sobs escaped him. You _knew_ it would hurt him the most, hearing his beloved brother dying, even in a dream. 

As you described how you saw Red, he growled, and an indescribable aura washed over him that had you cling to Serif just a little tighter. To say it scared you was a lie; it _terrified_ you, but you realized that he had to be reacting like this because you’d seen him in his weakest state: scared, frail, begging for what he had back. Then he began to shake, and his claw-like hands opened and closed over and over again. The anger and hostility you sensed faded to all-encompassing dread.

Your tallest skele only stared at you, his face expressionless as in the dream, when he had stared up at the cavern ceiling. You didn’t like it. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t your G, and you silently prayed for _some_ sort of reaction from him, anything but this. This look of resignation. You wanted to reach out, but knew you had to continue. 

There was no stopping Ink from rushing over and collapsing next to you to embrace your body, though. He couldn’t stop repeating “no” at the thought of forgetting you, and he shook just as badly as Serif.

You paused a moment, throat tight and soul sore from all the pain you were feeling from them. There was a moment of relief, then, from all but one of your skeletons. They thought you were finished. But Error was tense; he could feel that you were not. When you finally managed to choke out his part of the dream, Error only sat silently in his corner, still trying to ignore the emotions that reached him through your bond, but hiding his face fully from your view with his hood. Even though he barely knew you, and barely seemed to consider you as anything to him, the idea of you being torn away from him made echoes of his pain clutch at your soul.

You didn't want to bring this up. You didn’t want to hurt them, to see the pain on their faces, to feel their anger and regret in your soul. Even Error was projecting things through your bond that had you reeling. But you had, and it did. By the end of it the room was silent, save for a few curses and Ink’s panicked chanting. 

At last, a sob racked your throat, and you lost any pretence at composure. "Does this mean I'm going to lose you?” you choked through your tears.  “Is this what a reset does? I can't, I won't have this happen! How can I be happy, knowing I could very well lose _any_ of you, let alone all of you, to _that?"_

“princess…this is why. this is…fuck. it’s why we, we didn’t intend to share this with you, not now, not so soon.” Sans was in front of you, hands on your cheeks as blue magic trailed down his own. He manoeuvred himself around Serif and Ink, in an awkward floor hug that had the others following suit, so that soon you were completely engulfed by bones and tears as you cried against them all. 

Error crept a little toward the corner of his cell closest to you, a deeper shade of blue running from one of his eye-sockets. 

Seeing all the different colours of their magic mingling like this would have been beautiful, if not for the reason behind it. You were so _terrified_ of losing them all. It took far too long for your liking to come back from your meltdown. You were stronger than this…yet your conversation with Sans came back to you. There was no need to hide what you felt. Here, among your mates, you were safe. The realization eased your chest even as you sobbed,  and it was easier to let the tears come.

You sat on the floor, surrounded by touch, for who knows how long; time seemed to slip away. At least, it did until the pain and heartache you felt through your many bonds slowly became mixed with annoyance and awkwardness, as your skeletons had also all been touching each other as they consoled you and were finally beginning to notice. Oddly, it helped distract you from the worse emotions. But still, by the time you had calmed down, your knees, bottom, and back were killing you and you had a headache. And yet…you felt better. 

Even though they didn't completely get along, your mates had all come together to make sure you were okay. You were proud of them all, and you felt your soul rise, even now, at the knowledge that they were willing to set aside their differences for you. 

You loved them all. So much.

“violet?” Ink murmured, still shaky, the plain round eye-lights so strange in the darkness of his sockets. It made you notice that they were a soft cream colour, reminding you again of that empty space you’d seen him in. It made you sad, but you gently stroked the ink-splotch on his cheek, giving him a wavering smile.

“I’m okay. Or, well...I’m not. But...I will be. I'll need time to get used to the fact that this could all be ripped from me in an insta-”

“That’s _not_ gonna happen,” G interrupted. He shifted toward you, making sure he had your gaze and spoke with utmost sincerity. “We’re doing everythin' we can to figure this out. We’re not going to lose you that easily, angel,” he finished gently, his yellow eye glowing as he ran a hand over your arm, soothing the reddish marks there from your own nervous habit.

Quietly, but with determination, a chorus of voices agreed. It made you smile. You took comfort in knowing that _none_ of them were taking this lying down, and, one by one, you nuzzled into each of your skeletons, before standing. The room was filled with the sound of stretching and cracking joints, with a few extra curses added in from your edgy sharp-toothed mate. 

"fuck, could we get a legit couch in 'ere? if we're gonna be havin' these touchy-feely sessions we could at least be off the fuckin' floor!”

“ya know damn well we can’t. there’s obviously no room, dumbass,” Serif answered with a theatrically annoyed tone to his voice as he rolled his eye-lights. You couldn't help but chuckle at seeing such an unusually playful reaction from him, and this allowed him to shoot you one of his soft smiles. You were glad he was recovering so quickly, but you still ran a hand over his cheekbone, unable to keep yourself from checking for that horrifying grittiness. He seemed to understand and pressed into your palm. He was smooth as porcelain, and you could breathe.

“yah yah yah, but where can a guy getta quick nap while tryin' ta keep tha fuckin’ world from endin’?!”

Your eyes went wide. 

“W-what?"

Multiple hands clacked against skulls, and all eyes turned to the guilty party. Red's entire skull turned a deep cherry red. 

Sans rubbed his hand roughly over his face and growled, "i can't fuckin' believe yer a Sans sometimes, Red."

"i can!"

"shut th’fuck up, Ink!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both MetaMaterial Girl and SaturnWonder were amazing helps with this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> We're almost through this I promise! Then we'll get back to the fun and fluff!


	43. The answer is 42!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the End of the World!!!!
> 
> Or not?
> 
> Which is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitchhiker quotes ahead
> 
>  
> 
> (It's even funnier when you realise its actually Chapter 42 as well :D )

“Wh-what do you mean the end of the world?!” you squeaked out. Every skeleton turned to glare at Red, who flinched away before baring his teeth at them and snarling.

“ya bitches said every-fuckin'-thing, ‘nd that's part of it!” You looked around at you, but all of your skeletons were distracted with berating or arguing, or, in Ink's case, snickering and causing trouble as they did so.

“i bet if we added some more batteries it would help,” Ink chirped with an impish grin.

“it's not the end of the world, the maths don't add up,” Stretch pointed out, finally lighting his cigarette with a sigh.

“It's how you blurted it out,” G snapped, rubbing between his eyes once again.

“what the hell are you talkin' about? we can't add more batteries, the capacitors would overload. _again!”_ Serif argued. 

“the maths went out the window when six versions of myself appeared in my basement,” Sans pointed out crossly.

You felt more and more lost, confused, and afraid with every word.

“1D!0t$!” Error suddenly shouted. “9-p4y a-4-atT3n10N!” The other skeletons turned to glare at him, but blinked owlishly upon seeing you pale, shaking, and wide-eyed. Those closest wrapped their arms around you, while the others looked sheepish and apologetic.

“sorry, honey. this's a long standin' argument, but for some reason the machine malfunctioned and caused several alternate universes to crash into this'un,” Stretch explained carefully, as Ink nuzzled into your shoulder and Serif smoothed your hair. Sans nodded, taking a hand and meeting your gaze.

“'nd because of that, this universe had started to unravel,” he said, sounding tired. You gripped his hand tightly, more than concern clutching your heart. This sounded terrible! Why weren't they worried!? This did not make sense! Bad enough they were all from other worlds, but that this one was coming undone...? You were so tired of crying, but once again tears pricked your eyes.

Then G spoke. “But then it stopped.” 

You blinked at him, as all the skeletons around you nodded. “How? Why? That's good, right?” You asked, looking around, hoping and dreading all at the same time. Discomfort, resignation, oh god more bad news? Really? How much more could you take?

“eh...thing is, we don't know?” Red answered almost sheepishly, with answering sighs from Serif, G, Sans, and Stretch. Then he glared at Ink. “though _this_ fucker might. save, 'course, the oh so convenient excuse that he ‘fergot’!” 

You looked at Ink, then, who shrugged almost apologetically….though not quite. You were starting to realize why the other skeletons were constantly frustrated with him. He had a lot of magic, the power of creation, helping shape worlds and protecting them...but had complete apathy for anything he didn't care about. You weren't sure how to feel about that, but you knew it was something you'd have to ask him about. Later...once you had a chance to think of anything other than the potential end of the world you were really, really attached to.

“don't remember. my last memory before wakin’ in the lab was fightin' with Error.” You glanced at Error then and felt him trying, desperately to hide his emotions from you. But you still felt fear, bitterness, rage, sorrow...guilt... You bit your lip a little. Oh, he was carrying _something,_ and it weighed heavily.

“'nd _he_ won't talk,” Sans said, with a dark look toward the incarcerated skeleton. Error matched him glare for glare, error messages appearing and sliding over his small frame. 

You released Sans’ hand to scrub at your eyes. “W-well, I'm not surprised...he's been stuck in that cell for...for _two years!”_ you pointed out, your voice weak even to your ears. Both of them looked at you, Error with genuine shock, as more errors began to blip and appear across his form, faster now. Sans rubbed his skull like he had a headache. You wouldn't be surprised if he did. _Your_ head was pounding.

“princess, he might not be able to destroy anythin', for whatever reason, but he's made it perfectly clear he'd kill us all as soon as he got outta there,” he said plainly. You looked to him, then back to Error, who was staring at you. Confusion, distrust, anger, hurt... He couldn't believe you were daring to stand up for him.

“But...”

“sweetheart, he's a dangerous motherfucker, who's prolly usin' yer bond against ya,” Red growled, glaring at Error with malice and distrust. 

You didn't believe that, not for a moment. And a look told you none of the others really did either. Not even Red. You were still a bit wary of Error yourself, but...you wanted to understand him. 

You looked at Sans. “He's still another soul mate. I still need to get to know him,” you said stubbornly, making him sigh. Stubbornness was not something you were used to expressing, but...

“I know, princess.” He rubbed the back of his skull, looking at the others. They all looked uncomfortable, but this was important to you. Something else was going on here. And...Error needed you. Even if he was prickly. You turned your gaze back to the strange black skeleton, who was staring at you incredulously. When he met your gaze, the bright yellow blush came back, and he scowled darkly at you, starting to turn away. Then he paused, glancing at you and away a couple times. Confused, irritated, angry and bitter as always but...the slightest touch of hope. Thankfulness. Maybe even appreciation? Then he turned away and sighed. 

You pulled back from the cell then, with a sigh of your own. It was a start?

You looked around, rubbing your chest, while your skeletons murmured to each other, trying to figure out what to do. It was still so _weird_ to feel their emotions. And with how vivid Error's were, you'd expect to end up confusing his feelings with your own. But it was like something inside you kept the emotions filed away, each in their own little section, so you knew them and could sympathise, but would always know your own from theirs. You were thankful since your own emotions were—

Wait...

You blinked then, “Um?”

“What is it, angel?” G asked, sounding tired. You felt guilty, it had been a very long night, but—

“I'm pretty sure that...fish poster had been a kitten one?” You said, pointing at the poster in question. All eye-lights turned then. 

Instead of a “Hang in There” kitty that the skeletons had used as target practice...there was a “Be Unique” fish poster, that seemed to be oddly out of focus. Like your eyes were blurry. But everything else was in your normal focus.

“shit!” Sans cursed, and as one all the skeletons suddenly scrambled to their computers and the odd machine in the corner. Well, all but Ink...who ambled over to you with his arms behind his head, normal blue orb and yellow star shining in his eye sockets.

“they might be a bit,” he said, leaning against the cell with a curious glance to Error. “wow, never seen ya so flustered without needin' a reboot!” he chirped, earning a glare from the smaller skeleton.

“f-FuCk-k-K 0fF, 1nK.” Error growled.

“jus' complimentin' ya! don't bug out,” Ink joked. Error groaned, and you rubbed your arm awkwardly, earning a pout from Ink. “tough crowd, i thought i had the chips to pull it off.” That got a bit of a smile from you, though Error groaned louder. “oh c'mon, Error, don't tie yourself in knots.”

“Yy0U 4r3 t-th3 W-w-W0R$t-t-T!”

“Can you two please tell me what's going on?” you interrupted before they got too far into a fight. They both paused, falling silent. 

Then Error ground out,“6-g-Gl1tCh-ch-ch.” You looked to Ink then, hoping for clarification. He blinked. Error seemed irritated but unsurprised.

“oh! yeah, total glitch. the others mostly got 'em covered but they occasionally pop up,” he said with a shrug as he looked over at the frantically working skeletons. "luckily for them, most glitches show up here before spreadin' out."

"42! it's fuckin' 42!" Red shouted. 

Ink grinned and yelled, "don't forget your towels!" 

The room fell silent a moment, then Serif snickered, gripping the side of the machine. Sans laid his head on his arms sputtering. Soon all but Error were laughing, and you could feel that even the broody skeleton was amused.

“Brain the size of a planet. And this is the thanks I get,” G drawled, earning another round of laughter.

“least it's not Vogon poetry,” Stretch retorted with a grin.

“So long and thanks for all the fish,” you sang, earning delighted laughter, Error snorting in an attempt to smother something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle of his own. You couldn't help grinning. The tense atmosphere was gone, and Ink was looking very pleased with himself.

“speakin' of fishy situations...” Ink said, looking at the fish poster.

“yeah, yeah, don't carp,” Sans grumbled, though he grinned once he said it.

“yer jus' sittin' on yer bass, so shaddap,” Red growled. Ink just laughed again.

“that shoal-d do it.” Serif suddenly piped up. You looked at the poster, there was the sad little kitten again, with all the pen holes and marks. A mass sense of relief swept through all of you. 

Seeing the kitten and feeling the others’ relief, a pair of important questions popped into your head.

“How will you know if you've fixed everything? What will happen?” you asked, looking back at the group of skeletons who were slumping over their workstations. They immediately went stiff, and you knew you'd asked a hard question...especially after the night...day?…of emotional extremes you’d all been through.

“we're... not sure,” Sans finally said, rubbing his skull and avoiding looking at you. “not really.” You knew he was partially telling the truth but could tell that there was some concealment in there as well. He added, “but…we _will_ figure it out and keep ya safe, princess. don't worry.” He finally met your gaze then and gave you a weary smile. You rubbed your arm but smiled yourself.

“Alright, I trust you. All of you,” you said firmly. You meant it, even for Error, in an odd way. At that thought, he looked at you startled. You smiled at him, earning a blush and a frown in return. You decided not to take it _too_ personally since you could feel another hint of appreciation. He really needed a little more help to open up. Well...not just a little. You knew you’d have an uphill battle to gain _Error's_ trust.

A yawn escaped you then, and you blushed. G came to your side as though you’d called him, and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, kissing your hair. “You've had a very, very long night. Blue and Paps will even be up soon. So I think it's time for some sleep.”

“fuck yes,” Red moaned.

“need to talk to ya later, G,” Sans grumbled, giving the tallest skeleton a look. G sighed and rolled his eye.

“Of course ya do.”

“Sans, don't blame G, please?” you asked. Your worried tone earned a chuckle from the tall skeleton beside you.

“It's fine, angel,” G murmured. “Wanted to talk to him anyway. Though I’d hoped to have a chance at actually sharin' a bed with ya.” 

You gave a small blush but didn't comment otherwise. You were exhausted after a terrible nightmare, emotional talks to Ink and every one of your skeletons, plus stress, and a horrible amount of crying...you didn't think you had the energy to go _upstairs_ , let alone all the way to your guest house. The guest house that the king and queen of Monsters had slept in, that you now rented from the skeletons. That was still going to take some getting used to. But you were just too tired to care now. 

G seemed to notice, and winked at you, before sweeping you up in his arms. “C'mon sleepy angel, time for you to rest.”

“wait!” Ink yelped. He came over and kissed you on the lips, while slipping a piece of paper into your hand. “love you, Rhia. Sleep well,” he murmured with sincerity, though there was still a hint of mischief there. 

Ink started it, so the others followed, leaving G holding you while all the others came and gave you sweet, chaste kisses. You felt awkward for G, but he was stoic and understanding. Calm. He understood as much as you did that you and everyone else needed this. Then you looked to Error, who had moved towards his bed.

“Goodnight, Error... sweet dreams.” 

He looked at you, frowned, blushed, then frowned even harder before turning away. You felt a warmth in your soul, and smiled to yourself before looking up at G. “I'm set, G.”

“Sounds good, angel,” he said with a gentle smile. There was that odd feeling, a shift in the world, uncomfortable still. But now you were in your room, and G was tucking you in. 

He kissed you softly, longingly. “Wonderful dreams, angel,” he murmured. “I'll see you later. G'night.”

“G?” you whispered, gripping his sleeve to stop him from leaving right away. He looked at you curiously. “Thank you, for everything.” 

A soft, sweet smile spread across his handsome face, and he chuckled. “You deserved to know, Rhia. We're your soul mates, and secrets are pointless at best. Harmful at worst.” He kissed your forehead then, making you smile. “Good night.”

“Good night, G.” You snuggled into your bed and pillows as G smiled at you, adoration in his expression. Then, with another wink, he was gone. 

You waited a few minutes, before looking at the piece of paper.

You recognised Ink's almost calligraphic handwriting from the map he'd drawn. A phone number? Under it, with a winking smiley face of Ink himself, was a short note.

thought you'd like to have Error's number. love ya!  
-Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MetaMaterial Girl is my star and helping hand as always!
> 
> And we're done with the heavy angst! No more for a LONG time! 
> 
> Also, this poster got **quite** a few giggles
> 
> https://www.allposters.co.uk/-sp/Be-Unique-Posters_i15269800_.htm
> 
> Because the link wouldn't work... AGAIN.


	44. Time for some Normalacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or as close as you can get to it.
> 
> You wake up feeling better, now to find out if this would be a good day or another filled with chaos.

You blinked tired, and honestly rather skeptical eyes at the note Ink had slipped you. Error’s...number? Error had a phone?? He’d been locked in that cell for two years, but he had a phone?!? You almost called it right then and there, convinced that Ink was playing a prank on you. But instead, you added the number to your phone, under the name Error???, then turned off the phone before tossing it to the side and and then collapsing, face first, into pillow mountain. 

You were _done,_ and did not want to think any more.

You woke up some hours later to a grey, miserable day. You loved the rain, and the cold would help wake you up, so you actually kind of looked forward to going to the main house. Slipping out of the bed you picked up your phone and switched it on.

… Hooo boy...

How did you get... _59 new messages_...in the space of—you paused to check the time, wincing when you saw it was nearly 1pm—seven hours? You were surprised that you hadn’t ended up with a skeleton waking you up. 

Then you noticed a travel mug, and a bag that said ‘Muffet's’ on your dresser.

You...had definitely been a _lot_ more tired than you had realised. 

You picked up the travel mug, pausing to admire for it a moment and enjoy the warmth in your hand. It had your full name, written in purples, greens, and blues, with highlights of pink here and there. And flowers of all sorts and colours decorating the background, many of whom you had no idea what they were called. Beside the handle was a black ink splotch with Ink's name written in iridescent colours. You'd have to thank him for it later. 

You took a sip and hummed happily at the flavour of mint and chocolate. Did G tell Ink, or did Ink give G the cup to get the hot chocolate? You didn't know, but you were thankful.

You put the mug down and assembled some clothes for the day. After pausing a moment, you decided against grabbing a bra. You wanted to be comfortable today. And they had given you their…heh, support, for that choice? Even if Red would undoubtedly perv. 

You collected your clothes, the bag from Muffet's, your phone, and the travel mug, and padded downstairs. No surprise skeles awaited you, so you took your time getting showered and ready for the day. Afterwards, you took a moment to look for your shoe, in the vain hope your skeletons had dropped it off. No such luck.

Deciding to enjoy some quiet alone time, you curled up in a chair, in fuzzy pj bottoms, a tank, and a cardigan, your hair tied into its normal braid. You opened the bag, and gave an internal squee of delight. A cream-filled doughnut! Your favourite from Muffet's! _Someone_ had spoilt you... 

You set yourself up in your chair, feeling pleased, then decided to try the number Ink had given you. Do it now, while you were in a good mood.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 1:13pm  
Hi, is this Error' s number?

You waited a minute, then sent a message to the group, letting them know you were awake. Then an apology message to Undyne and Alphys, who had been messaging you since 9am since that was your normal wake up time. You followed that with a serious question.

To: ANGRYFISHY, MewMewL0v3r5 From: Rhiannon 1:18pm  
So I'm guessing you know they're all from other worlds???

You then took a bite of your cream-filled doughnut (seriously, which one of them had found this out? G had found your obsession with mint hot chocolate, so maybe him again...?) a happy hum escaping you. After your terrible night last night, this was heavenly.

Then your phone began to buzz...and didn't stop buzzing until you unlocked it to find out what the heck was going on.

To: Skelebros From: Inkcredible 1:20pm  
Flower<3

To: Skelebros From: RougeRogue 1:21pm  
Sweetheart! Thought u died slept so long ;P

To: Skelebros From: Number1Sans 1:21pm  
Hey princess

To: Rhiannon From: ANGRYFISHY 1:22pm  
Ugh lemme guess G spilt the beans there?

To: Skelebros From: Zensin 1:23pm  
Hey honey feel better?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 1:23pm  
Didn't realise he'd given you this. Yes.

To: Skelebros From: Serif 1:23pm  
Hey sweets glad you're up

To: Skelebros From: Rhiannon 1:24pm  
Hey guys! I'm okay. Thanks for the mug Ink I love it! <3 And whoever got me "breakfast"

To: Rhiannon From: MewMewL0v3r 1:24pm  
Omg D: omg I'm so sorry we weren't allowed to tell you (O^o) please don't be mad D:

To: Skelebros From: Number1Sans 1:24pm  
Probably G

To: Skelebros From: Inkcredible 1:24pm  
G thought it'd be a nice surprise 

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 1:25pm  
Oh! I'm glad it's actually you!

To: Skelebros From: Rhiannon 1:26pm  
Where is G this afternoon, and Blue and Papyrus? I have messages from those two asking if I'm okay then asking if I'm being influenced by all of you to be lazy? And messages from G at 9:20am wishing me a good morning and that'd he'd see me soon?

To: ANGRYFISHY, MewMewL0v3r From: Rhiannon 1:27pm  
it's fine, a bit...scary. Knowing what they're doing and why they're here.

To: ANGRYFISHY, MewMewL0v3r From Rhiannon 1:27pm  
And no, they all told me. G just encouraged it. :P

You paused in reading the messages to finish off your doughnut, sipping at your hot chocolate with a hum. You should do some more work today; you were ahead but it doesn't hurt to feel like you might earn a day off. But a little longer wouldn't hurt.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 1:27pm  
Are you really? You're too trusting.

To: Skelebros From: Serif 1:28pm  
G had work emergency. Blue and Paps volunteer.

To: Skelebros From: Inkredible 1:29pm  
U coming in? (hopeful)

To: Skelebros From: RougeRogue 1:30pm  
she can literally feel ur emotions dumbass

To: Skelebros From: Rhiannon 1:30pm  
I've got to work so I'll be in but I'll be busy for a few hours.

To: Skelebros From: ZenSin 1:31pm  
boo :(

To: Skelebros From: Serif 1:31pm  
aw :/

To: Skelebros From: Number1Sans 1:31pm  
don't 4get breaks

To: Skelebros From: RougeRogue 1:31pm  
noooo fuuuck work

To: Skelebros From: Inkcredible 1:31pm  
Dx :C x.x (why)

You had to grin a bit at all the protests, it was oddly sweet. You told the boys you'd be inside in a bit, but again, you had to work…then paused before telling Error the same. No...this was a chance to get to know him, without one of the others either butting in or actively disapproving. You knew it would take a long time for him to trust you. But...why not give a try? You could feel his trepidation. You doubted you'd be talking long, so you sent him a message in reply, collecting your laptop and your mug.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 1:32pm  
I said I wanted to get to know you, Error, I meant it.

Your link wasn't as strong as it had been, when you were so close down in the basement, but you could definitely feel his disbelief. You didn't get a reply right away. You hoped you would get something, but rather than waste time worrying, you went ahead and headed out to the covered porch (or was it a veranda? You'd have to ask). You locked the door behind you, so the skeletons wouldn't just come in and surprise you, and then headed into the main house. Once inside, you poked your head into the living room, smiling.

“Afternoon, loves!” you chirped, earning pleased grins from both Sans and Stretch. They were sprawled alongside each other, watching something on the tv. They also had an assortment of books, papers, and writing utensils...including crayons? “Where're Serif, Ink, and Red?”

“Red and Ink’re tryin' to stay out of our bad books. Serif’s workin' on your tablet again, honey,” Stretch said, grinning his easy grin. You smiled in turn as you came in. You placed a kiss on Sans' skull, and then, because he made sure to move for it, a kiss on Stretch's mouth, earning a hum of pleasure. 

“mm, don't mind ya sleepin' all mornin' if that's the sorta greetin' we get,” he teased.

“still woulda preferred not to have dragged ya into this,” Sans grumbled. You put your laptop and mug down to stroke Sans' cheek. He sighed and leaned into your hand. “alright, alright, i'll stop complainin'.”

“I know it wasn't ideal, but it was the only way to catch Ink and to deal with everything.” You didn't want to mention the fact that Error had already been a soulmate before you went down there. Instead, you gave him kiss, and he sighed against your mouth.

“i know. don't mean i haveta like it though, princess,” he murmured, still sounding tired.

“No, it doesn't. But I'm glad we did, so I can support and understand all of you,” you pointed out, making him nod a little. You looked at Stretch, who gave a shrug.

“i didn't wanna worry ya, honey, cause let's face it, that was some heavy shit.” You nodded in agreement, but then he smiled fondly. “but ya handled it amazingly. nyeh heh heh, ya're a soul of perseverance. don't think anyone else woulda handled it so well.”

Sans rubbed his skull and gave a sheepish grin. “will admit, ya definitely handled it better than expected. Well...i shoulda known better,” he admitted, looking up at you with shining eye-lights. Both Sans and Stretch held a hand out to you then, and you clasped both, blushing faintly, feeling their pride, admiration, and love for you. You squeezed their hands gently.

“I love you, Sans and Stretch, I love all of you,” you said, your heart, your _soul,_ feeling so full, and you had to squeeze their hands once more, before letting go and wiping at your eyes. “Right! I've gotta get working before I end up crying again. I'll see you later.”

“we'll send a rescue party in four hours. ya've been warned.” Stretch said, with a grin and a wink. You chuckled and collected your laptop and mug.

“I think I can work with that.” You said with a grin. You looked over the mess of books and papers. “Try not to work too hard, yourselves? But uh... keep up the good work on keeping the world from glitching out of existence?” You offered, making them both laugh. You couldn't tell if it was happy or not, but it was a laugh?

You went to the library, and got set up, loading your company's software and getting your music set up for the day. Then your phone chirped. You picked it up expecting either Ink or Serif, maybe one of the girls.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 1:46pm  
Why?

You blinked at the text. Why? You paused to think about that and actually started working while you thought. Yes, he was a soul mate, but honestly, he'd also been prickly, rude, and, in a weird twisted way, he sexually assaulted you. So why did you care so much?

Then you thought about the tears and echoes of pain when he heard his part of your nightmare. The sadness and hurt, hidden under layers of anger and bitterness, when the others started to bad mouth him. The hope and appreciation he'd felt when you stood up for him. The warmth when you'd wished him goodnight.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 1:52pm  
Let me ask this. Will you ever do that dream thing, without my consent, again?

You started to go back to work, figuring you wouldn't get a reply right away, when your phone chirped again.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 1:53pm  
No.

You smiled, and simply texted back,

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 1:53pm  
Why?

Leaving the phone beside your laptop you went back to work, uncertain now if the odd skeleton would reply. He'd surprised you before. You got a few pages done, when your phone chirped finally. You weren't confident it was still Error, but you went to your phone and checked in any case.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:19pm  
I am not a pervert. I am not like Ink.

You blinked at the text. Well... wasn't expecting that. What did he mean by it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to MetaMaterial Girl, you've done so much for this fic, and helped me so much. You're a star and a wonderful friend. Thank you for putting up with me and for helping to get this out of that Mire of Angst.
> 
> Next time, expect something completely different :)


	45. Conversations with Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some work, but while you do, you text Error; What will you learn about the prickly black skeleton?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:20pm  
What does that mean?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:21pm  
…

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:23pm  
Alright...

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:23pm  
I gotta ask. How do you have a phone??? You've been stuck in that cell for 2+ years right? :?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:25pm  
Right.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:27pm  
It's more like a glorified walkie-talkie. I can only talk to someone who has the number, and even then, only Sans and Ink can talk to me away from the house.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:28pm  
That sucks :(

To: Error??? From Rhiannon 2:29pm  
Maybe I can talk to Sans about getting my phone to talk to you anytime?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:29pm  
It's just idiot glitches, why would I care.

To: Rhiannon From Error??? 2:30pm  
Do what you like.

To: Error??? From Rhiannon 2:31pm  
Error. Would you like me to talk to you more?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:35pm  
…

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:40pm  
yes.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:42pm  
I'm glad. I do want to talk to you and get to know you.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:43pm  
I know...

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:44pm  
Still too trusting.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:44pm  
So what do you like to do? And don't say destroying worlds, cause I don't believe that.

To: Error??? From Rhiannon 2:45pm  
And maybe.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:45pm  
…

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 2:50pm  
knitting...and reading.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:52pm  
I kinda knew about the knitting. But it's very cool, my hands aren't coordinated enough for it. What sort of things do you make?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 2:54pm  
Oh! And what sort of books do you read? I noticed the books and mags by your bed.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:00pm  
Scarves, blankets, socks...dolls on occasion. Whatever I have the yarn for.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:05pm  
Stephen Hawking, Neil De Grasse Tyson, L Ron Hubbard to make me amused, Karen Robard, Sherrlyn Kenyon

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:10pm  
wait a second...

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:11pm  
…shit

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:15pm  
Error...Karen Robard is a slush writer. So is Sherrilyn Kenyon...

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:16pm  
…

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:20pm  
Error, are you a fan of “bodice rippers”?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:25pm  
Not judging! Just surprised.

To: Error??? From Rhiannon 3:30pm  
And I am a fan of Sherrilyn Kenyon.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:35pm  
I've got all of her Dark Hunter series.

To: Rhiannon From: Error 3:37pm  
all of them?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:38pm  
Even the manga ;)

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:40pm  
…

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:42pm  
can I borrow them?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:42pm  
please.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:45pm  
Sure! :)

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:46pm  
Though, gotta ask, who normally gets you this type of book for you?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 3:47pm  
Cause I've known these other guys for like... four, five days now? (geez that's so short) and I know pretty much all of them would tease you ruthlessly for it :(

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 3:50pm  
G gets them. He gives them in exchange for my help.

To: Rhiannon From Error??? 3:52pm  
they would. If they knew.

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 4:00pm  
That's nice of G! What help do you do, though? Stuck in that cell?

To: Error??? From: Rhiannon 4:01pm  
Considering I have my books where they shouldn't be without permission I get it. Secret is safe with me.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 4:03pm  
maybe.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 4:05pm  
Maths.

To: Error??? From Rhiannon 4:07pm  
??? Can you explain further? I thought they were all really smart? Why do they need help with maths?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 4:10pm  
smart?

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 4:12pm  
maybe.

To: Rhiannon From: Error??? 4:14pm  
Highly advanced maths. Number theory, mathematical physics, dynamical systems and differential equations.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:20pm  
Well, I now have a new caller id for you :)

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:21pm  
…??

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:23pm  
Sorry, the fact you're that mathematically inclined is really cool. I am terrrrible at maths :/

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:25pm  
Can I ask what got you so into maths?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:30pm  
I have to be. I spend weeks, even months studying a glitched world trying to determine if the world is within the threshold so I can spare it. And spend-

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:32pm  
spend 83% of my time and energy making sure Ink doesn't make something worse.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:33pm  
fucking character limit.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:35pm  
Whoa...

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:37pm  
You are super smart.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:38pm  
I feel like a pleb compared to all of you. Didn't even try for college.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:40pm  
why not?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:45pm  
Couldn't get a scholarship, mum and stepdad wouldn't pay for it, but they made too much for me to get a loan. Also all their “references” they gathered for me were negative. Was lucky, really lucky to get my job.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 4:48pm  
I was able to get some online courses they paid for while I started working for them. Also helps me with my ViewStream page, so it looks professional :)

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 4:59pm  
oh.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:00pm  
I'm... sorry?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:05pm  
Aw! Thank you :)

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:07pm  
Almost expected you to offer to delete them or something ^^'

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:10pm  
… maybe.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:12pm  
I'm not able to anyway.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:15pm  
I'm sorry...?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:18pm  
You're not, but it doesn't matter.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:20pm  
So, favourite book?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:21pm  
what?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:22pm  
Shiny new topic change :D

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:26pm  
…

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:27pm  
heh

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:29pm  
… Dark Torment by Karen Robard

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:35pm  
I've not read it, can you tell me about it?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:38pm  
…

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:40pm  
Maybe later.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:41pm  
Yours?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:43pm  
Bodice ripper? The Remarkable Miss. Frankenstein by Minda Webber. Otherwise Reaper Man by Terry Prachett.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:44pm  
Yes, I realise the irony.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:45pm  
Replies might be a bit slower. I'm being “rescued from toil and servitude”.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:45pm  
That one of your favourites is, essentially, about a skeleton? Wasn't going to comment.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:47pm  
…. okay??

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:48pm  
Were you making a joke? :D

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:49pm  
Was working while I was talking to you :)

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:50pm  
no

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:52pm  
...maybe

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 5:54pm  
What's your job anyway?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:54pm  
:D

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 5:59pm  
I'm a web editor, nothing impressive.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:05pm  
Web editor...?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:09pm  
Yeah :) I work for a company that other places hire to make sure their web pages are nice and professional looking. I look for any errors and maintain the pages in case someone tries to do something.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:11pm  
It's boring, but it's saved my butt when I was at my mum and stepdad's.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:13pm  
brb

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:13pm  
okay

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:22pm  
Back :)

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:23pm  
I love Papyrus and Blueberry, but why doesn't anyone mention how bad their food is? They were super sweet and added heart and get well soon glitter to my... I think it was supposed to be a burrito?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:25pm  
Not sure now.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:26pm  
I don't know.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:28pm  
What's The Remarkable Miss Frankenstein about?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:30pm  
Frankenstein's niece moves to live with her uncle and wants to prove that vampires and werewolves exist. She ends up thinking a young man who lives nearby is a vampire until she sees him outside during the day.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:32pm  
But she still believes something is going on, but, of course, falls in love with the young man. Who knows she's a scientist and does everything to keep his true nature under wraps,

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:34pm  
Trouble being he fell in love at first sight. The woman, Claire, talks to the young man's best friend about his strange antics but doesn't learn anything from the rather dramatic and emo man.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:36pm  
Why do I have the feeling she was barking up the wrong tree?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:36pm  
:D!!!

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:37pm  
You're right and you definitely made a joke!

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:40pm  
… heh

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:42pm  
Why so excited over that?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:44pm  
Because it makes me happy to know you're opening up enough to joke with me! :D

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:47pm  
…

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 6:55pm  
I talked to Sans about getting my phone to be able to talk to you wherever. He's not exactly happy about it, but he agreed.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 6:50pm  
okay

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:00pm  
Sorry if I upset you, I've enjoyed talking to you today.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:10pm  
…I enjoyed it too.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:12pm  
G isn't home still, or I'd give him a couple of books for you to read, I'm sure it's very boring down there.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:16pm  
Yes.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:18pm  
…thanks.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:20pm  
Of course :)

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:23pm  
… can I borrow the Minda Webber one?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:30pm  
G just got home! I asked him to take a couple of books down to you :)

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:31pm  
Including that one ;)

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:34pm  
G said he'd let me come down with him!

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:34pm  
what?

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:36pm  
Is that okay? You seem scared...if you don't want me to I won't.

You waited for the answer with G, feeling Error's fear and anxiety. You and G were cuddled on the left-hand couch, you had missed the tall, lean skeleton, and, from the way he had wrapped his arms around you the moment he had come home, you had the feeling he had missed you.

You had spent time with everyone else, while you texted Error. Ink had been a flying visit, literally, as he had come down and only given you a quick hug and kiss before grabbing his food from Grillby's (again, you enjoyed the food, but why always Grillby's?) and fleeing again. Red had hung out in Smoker's Alley once you'd been taken out of the library, and you ended up stretched out with your head in Serif's lap, feet in Sans', and Stretch sitting on the floor with his head against your side while you all watched Star Wars, the Force Awakens, after they found out you hadn't seen it yet. It had been nice and calm, and talking to Error had made it even better somehow.

You glanced at your phone, a little disappointed, but understanding and resigned. It seemed Error's nerves and fear had won out. G softly kissed your shoulder, holding you closer for a moment, but clearly getting ready to do what he needed to.

“Sorry, angel. But hey, seems like he's been tryin'. More than any of us expected, def-.” Then your phone gave a quiet chirp. 

You looked at G but he nodded to the phone, curiosity and a hint of disbelief coming from him. You unlocked it, and sure enough, it was from Error.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:46pm  
k...

For a single little letter, that said quite a lot, but you were thrilled by it. You looked at G again, who smiled at you. “I’m gonna have to borrow these books, once Error is done with them, be a part of your book club.” You couldn't help a blush at the idea of cool, elegant, sexy G reading the erotic fiction Error and you were sharing. With Error, who you knew would take a long time to even let you touch him, if he ever did at all, let alone anything else…it wasn't so embarrassing. It was a way to connect. But G...? Oh goodness.

G took you to the guest house, teleporting to your bedroom, where you went to the bookshelf under the window. You had been glad you put away these books before Blueberry had finished putting everything else away. It hadn't looked like he'd even touched these, to your relief. You collected the books you wanted, then G took you straight into the basement lab.

It was mostly dark save for a couple lights around the desks until G turned on the lights. Error was sitting on his bed and fidgeting nervously, anxiety, fear, mild surprise, and a faint bit of pleasure flowing into your bond straight away.

“Hey, Error got that lemon bar ya asked for,” G said, walking to the cell with you following closely. He tapped a key panel to open a small drop box. Error focused completely on G, trying to ignore you, his strange eye sockets narrowed.

“w-W-why-Y d1D y-Y0u br-R-r1ng h3r d0wn-n h3r-re?” He asked, suspicious and bitter, the pleasure of you being here replaced totally with distrust. You weren't surprised, but it did hurt a bit. He carefully ignored you, though guilt came as an undercurrent.

G just shrugged at him, putting a bag from Muffet's into the box. “Not doin' it for you, doin' it for my angel here.” He told him. “Lay off the attitude, or she might not want to visit ya. You're not that close yet if she avoids you it could end up endin' the bond.” Error blinked, and shrank back, clearly shaken by the thought. You looked at G curiously, rather confused.

“I thought I'd need magic to end a single bond?”

“Bonds form with close proximity. You want to be together, to touch and hold each other, so the longer you are, the stronger your bond grows. He's got two issues; the fact he's stuck in the cell, and his haphephobia. ‘Cause of that, if you don't want to bond with him, you'd just need to avoid comin' down here.” 

Error looked down, resigned.

“Well, looks like I'll have to figure out how to visit you more often,” you said as you slid the books into the box. You smiled as Error jolted in surprise, staring at you in complete bewilderment. You debated a moment then pulled out your phone, looking at him with a smile, before texting him.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 8:06pm  
I do care, Error.

He blinked at you, then looked at his phone as it vibrated. A bright yellow blush coloured his cheekbones, and he looked up at you wonderingly, confusion, embarrassment, hope, uncertainty, the tiniest bit of joy...he hesitantly typed on his phone.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 8:10pm  
I…care too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, just a fun and silly chapter :D
> 
> Thanks as always to MetaMaterial Girl, this is definitely one wild ride ^^


	46. Curious and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are chased to bed by both Error and G, but not before Error gets angry, again. G plans to join you in bed, later, but Ink misses you so ends up joining you as well.
> 
> Good thing your bed is so massive.

G chatted with you now and then, as you texted back and forth with Error. You realised at around 9:30pm that, even though you had known he was at a work emergency all day, you actually had no idea what his job _was._

“G…what do you do? For work I mean, not just down here,” you asked, snuggled into the surprisingly comfortable desk chair. Someone had definitely spent money on comfort, and you highly approved. 

G paused what he was doing, and looked up at you through the pair of glasses that stayed on with magic. (Sans apparently had a pair as well that he _taped_ on, which you wouldn't have believed it if G hadn't shown you a picture). 

He finally stood and leaned against the desk with a grin. “Ya know, angel, next Sunday, I could take ya to work with me. I think you'd find it illuminating,” he said with a sly grin. You tilted your head with puzzlement but smiled even though you didn't quite understand the joke.

“I'll look forward to it.” 

He chuckled, pleased, before turning back to his computer. “So will I.” 

You tried to hide a yawn and your phone chimed at almost exactly the same time, as Error texted you.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 9:39pm  
Go to bed.

You turned and stuck your tongue out at him. He blushed faint yellow and glared, then tapped on his phone again. But instead of your phone chiming, it was G's that gave a harsh buzz. 

“What now...?” the taller skeleton mumbled, before looking at the phone. Then he laughed and turned to smirk at you. “Okay, when _Mr. Social_ is saying you need to go to bed, it's time to go to bed, angel.”

“What, nooo! I'm fine!” you protested, earning a laugh from the golden-eyed skeleton.

“Ya know you're not foolin' anyone, right?” he teased, and, before you could protest, another yawn escaped you. G just grinned, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow. 

You pouted at him, then looked at Error and playfully muttered, “Tattle-tale.” 

That clearly rubbed the prickly skeleton the wrong way. Error glared at you, bristling, his anger, bitterness, and pain rising shockingly fast, right back to the forefront of his emotions. They completely overtook the peace and faint ripples of happiness he had been feeling. It was jarring enough to make you flinch.

“f-F-4ucK 0fF. S-$-s-ScCr3w y0u-u aNd-D l3av3 m-M3 al0N3,” he growled. He threw his phone against the far wall as far away from himself as he could. You started at the sharp noise and the sharper words. They both _hurt._

But yet…you knew Error wasn't like the others. He was broken in ways that the others weren’t, and so used to being hated that he hardly knew how to be with someone who _didn’t_ feel that way. 

G was scowling at the black skeleton, and Error sneered at him in turn. You stood, put the chair away, and looked at G.

“Alright, I'm ready.” 

Error was watching you suspiciously, his hood up and eye sockets narrowed. He really _did_ remind you of a cat like that. You could feel his emotions grating on your soul: the anger, the agitation…the sadness. You had a feeling he didn't even know _why_ he was so angry right now. 

So instead of saying something hurtful back, you just smiled at him, a little sad, but sincere. “I enjoyed texting with you tonight, Error.” 

He blinked at you, then growled and turned away, yellow flooding his cheekbones once again.

G wrapped an arm around your shoulders and nuzzled your hair. “C'mon, angel. Let's getcha to bed,” he said gently. You let him start to take you upstairs, but paused before you took the first step up, to look back at Error.

“Good night Error. Sweet dreams.” 

He jerked in surprise and stared up at you, bewildered, but his posture slowly eased, and he sighed, so silently that you could only tell by the rise and fall of his chest. In a voice so quiet you nearly missed it, he murmured, “g-G0od-D n-n19ht...” 

You smiled, contented to have eased him that much, and gave him a small wave before following G.

Upstairs, you gave the rest of your mates your good nights, save Ink, who was still off somewhere doing his project. G had to continue his work in the basement but made a point of escorting you to your door before he returned. 

As you unlocked the door, he stopped you and stroked your cheek gently. 

“Ya okay, angel?” he asked, his golden eye glowing as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You started to reassure him automatically, but he just raised a brow at you. 

You sighed, wrapping your arms around his waist in turn. “I feel everything Error feels. He can't help it; he's _really_ open emotionally. He's a very, very angry person...but also sad, and hurt...and lonely. He needs me. And I…need him too? I feel this way with all of you, but it seems almost…sharper, with him? I don't know.” You gave a sigh and a helpless shrug, wishing you could explain better.

He nodded thoughtfully and kissed your brow. “You'll figure it out. You both will. Until then, you have the rest of us. Which reminds me…I know I've got to work in the lab a little while longer, but can I join you later? Just to sleep,” he clarified. 

You smiled, amused once again to see some of the similarities between your skeletons. You kissed his cheekbone and nodded. “I might sleep right through you coming in, but yes. I'd like that.”

“I won't say goodnight yet, then, but I definitely look forward to sayin' good mornin',” he murmured softly, making your face heat in response. He could do that _far_ too easily. He grinned then, and kissed you sweetly, lingering at your lips, his magic teasing you with that odd but pleasant buzz, before slowly letting you go. “See ya later, angel.”

Once inside your house, you sighed softly, tracing your lip. You hadn't had much experience kissing anyone before the skeletons...but maybe it was because you were _meant_ to enjoy smooth, yielding bone that was laced with magic, rather than supple, sometimes too-wet, sometimes too-dry flesh. In any case, you honestly loved it. And you found that you were _really_ looking forward to having someone in the bed with you. You already missed it, even though it _was_ still pretty new for you.

You got ready for bed, then climbed in with a book, grabbing one you hadn't read in a while to help you sleep. 

You had just started to get drowsy when you heard knocking. You blinked, uncertain if you had actually heard it…but then you realised you could feel Ink nearby, and his nervousness, hope...and fear?

You went downstairs, opening your door to a rainbow-blushing Ink. He blinked when he saw you in your loose pjs, then rubbed the back of his skull with a nervous smile. “rainflower...hi. um, can...i come in?”

“Sure, Ink, what's up?” you asked curiously, stepping sideways so he could come inside. 

He wasn't in his normal outfit, though his scarf was still around his neck. However, it was loose and looked thrown on rather than carefully tied as normal. The rest of his outfit was composed of a black “Art is Life” shirt, with rainbow-coloured paint pooling at the bottom and plants, birds, and animals rising from it to cover the rest of the shirt, and what looked like paint-splattered track pants. You loved the shirt at first sight and had to smile at it.

Ink came in and leaned against the back of the couch, looking around with his normal star and blue disc eye-lights. You closed the door and waited for him to speak. You were tired, but even so, you didn’t want to shut him out. 

It took him a moment to gather himself, then he looked at you, flower and star in his eye sockets and a hint of sadness and loneliness reaching to you from his soul.

“can...i sleep with you? please? i've...missed ya, today, and just...” 

You hesitated. You had already agreed to let G join you later, but…you could tell Ink needed you too, right now.

“G will be coming later. I already told him he could sleep here.” Ink’s face fell with disappointment. “But if you don't mind that, then…yes.” 

At that, he brightened up again immediately, gaining a hopeful smile. “So i _can_ join ya?” he asked eagerly. You gave him a smiling nod, and Ink beamed, his bright eye-lights turning into a flower and a heart just before he rushed to hug you, wearing a joyful grin. “i'm good sharin', as long as i’m one of the ones that gets to share.” 

He paused then, though. Irritation flickered through your bond, and he pouted for a moment before asking, “will G mind?” He seemed annoyed that he actually cared.

You kissed his cheekbone, bringing his smile back. The willowy skeleton was like a spoiled child, in a way; he was clearly unused to having to rein himself in and worry about others, to the point of making it an actual physical effort. It made you appreciate it, even more, when he did.

“I'll check, but honestly, I don't think he will.” You took his hand with a sweet smile, earning a soft smile and a blush in return. “Though again… _just_ to sleep,” you said firmly, squeezing his hand to emphasize your words. 

He shook his head, squeezing your hand in turn, and spoke quietly, his eye-lights turning back to the more typical star and disc. “i'm not sure i'm as ready for ya as i had thought. i just...i want to spend some time with ya. missed ya,” he admitted shyly. 

You just smiled. Then, still holding his hand, you took him upstairs, turning the lights off as you went. 

Once in the bedroom, the size of your bed struck you yet again as a bit awe-inspiring, though you weren’t sure that the feeling was entirely your own. Ink placed his scarf carefully on your chest of drawers, then put his hands on his hips and stared at the bed speculatively. 

“y'know, I think ya could fit all of us on here. even Red, complete with his inferiority complex,” he said with his impish grin. You gave a grin back and shook your head, both amused and chiding, as you collected your phone. You crawled back into your spot, and Ink waited until you were comfy to slip off his shoes and then climb to stand on the very end of the bed.

“What're you doing?” you asked with raised eyebrows.

“testin' somethin',” Ink chirped, then leapt. He landed face first onto the bed, a few feet short of the pillow mountain. You had to giggle as he peeked his head up and grinned back, then crawled up next to you, claiming your right side to nestle into.

You snuggled into your pillows, then texted G as Ink settled.

To: OMGoodness From: Rhiannon 10:24pm  
Ink needs me, so he's curled in my bed but it is big enough for you as well?

To: Rhiannon From: OMGoodness 10:26pm  
Your bed is big enough to fit a Tokyo apartment, angel. Don't worry, I'm just surprised it was Ink and not Serif. Get some sleep. Love you.

To: OMGoodness From: Rhiannon 10:27pm  
Love you too.

You were about to turn off your phone to put it on its charger when it buzzed. You blinked in surprise and checked it again.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 10:30pm  
I like the book. Night.

You smiled, and your curiosity made you send a message back.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 10:31pm  
Oh I'm glad! Which book? ^^;

You cuddled with Ink for awhile, waiting a few minutes in hopes that the prickly skeleton would surprise you with a reply. Ink hummed happily, snuggling close, though he was clearly curious about what you were doing, especially obvious when one of his eye-lights turned into a yellow question mark. 

You kissed his forehead softly. “Just asking Error a question, dear heart,” you told him. Ink raised a brow ridge, his other eye light turning into an upside down question mark now, and you grinned. “We have similar book tastes. I lent him some books.” 

He looked disappointed, and nestled into you with a yawn. “bleh, so so boring. not surprisin' for Error, though.” 

You chuckled and placed your phone on its charger on the thick headboard of the bed after switching it off. Then you curled up and settled with your colourful skeleton.

“What were some of your favourite places to watch, before you got stuck here?” you asked. You really did want to know more about your artist from between worlds. And, by extension, his dark counterpart locked in a cell under the main house. 

Ink nuzzled into your side. “mm, favourites... the myth one always was fun to watch. It was mostly focused on the Swap bros, though there were the Classic bros and the Fells as well. Blueberry was a li'l fairy and Stretch a kitsune.” 

You blinked at that image and considered it, then had to grin. It suited them well, though a question came to mind.

“You said the Fells were there…does that mean Red and his Papyrus?” you asked, earning a nod. 

Ink was starting to look sleepy, his eye sockets closing. “mmhmm...” 

You wanted to ask more about Red's Papyrus, but seeing how tired the slim skeleton was, you pressed a kiss to his crown instead.

“Good night, Ink. Sweet dreams.” 

Ink hummed softly in reply, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his face against your ribs. “g'night, m'flower, ” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythtale Belongs to melle-d on Tumblr go check her out, her art is awesome! (expect fontcest but not incest as her boys aren't related!)
> 
> Thanks as always to Metamaterial Girl for making what I write sparkle! It's been a rough couple of weeks but she is my guiding star :D


	47. A relaxing night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days go by far more calmly, until a night where you had let both Red and Sans join you to sleep in your bed. That was a mistake.

You slept well with Ink curled up into your side, holding you close. Having a magical skeleton as a bedmate seemed utterly counter-intuitive, but his breathing, his warmth, and his weight all felt comfortable. You didn't remember your dreams, but it had felt like you were deep asleep when a new pressure against your left side woke you. Blinking wearily, you shifted to look at G.

He glowed in the darkness, shirtless, pearlescent bones reflecting the faint glow of the moon outside your window; his golden-yellow eye half closed as he froze realizing he'd woken you. Others might have been frightened to see him like this, a skeletal figure so clearly seen in the dark surrounding your bed. But you looked at him and saw one you loved, seems to have a soft, almost angelic glow, looking at you with adoration and affection. The sight took your breath away, with a faint gasp, “Sorry, angel, should I go?” He asked softly, half concerned, half disappointed.

“No. Stay.” You whispered, shifting a little to lay on your back, then extending an arm to him so he could rest on your chest as well. Ink muttered something in his sleep, pressing closer, his arms tightening a bit. G watched with a soft smile on his face, shaking his head. Instead of using you as a pillow, like Serif, Sans, and Ink had, he slipped into the blankets and moved close. You looked at him in sleepy confusion, until you realized he had shifted you (and Ink by extension) so your head was against his ribcage. You couldn't help a smile, even in your half-asleep state you were noticing you felt somewhat touched like you weren't exactly sure how to personally feel. You just knew you were happy, and the soft, musical thrumming of G's magic was lulling you back to sleep.

“Sleep well, angel. I love you.” G whispered against your hair, and you moved your head to press a soft, loving kiss against his mouth. He shuddered a little, bones chiming quietly but returned the kiss sweetly, caressing your cheek and jaw. You felt a little of his magic buzz against your lips but were far too tired to press it.

“Sweet dreams, dear one. I love you too.” You told him, before snuggling into your bony cuddle pile. Ink made a single soft sound of complaint but didn't wake, and G held you tight against his bare ribs, a sigh of contentment escaping you as you succumb to sleep.

The week continued along similar lines; You would text Error while working and hang out with your skeletons the rest of the time. You'd also squeeze helping Papyrus and Blueberry with spring cleaning, quickly volunteering to help with the gardening when the weather turned nice (not that you knew anything about growing, but considering the pair were learning from Asgore they were more than happy to teach you as well). You did have time to yourself but found you were either texting your skeletons or seeking their company. You also only had a single night where you slept by yourself then winding up with two skeletons sleeping soundly with you the next.

Red ended up joining you this night, though Sans came with to make sure Red behaved himself. You learned that Red snored, loudly. Sans didn't sleep well, tossing and turning, and your dreams were full of driving fast cars, jumping from helicopters, and helping a dragon with a stomach ache. That dream ended up being interrupted just as you had come up with a dragon-appropriate dosage of heartburn medication, because Sans, attempting to stop Red's snoring, decided to shove a pillow right into Red's maw. You also learned Red's claw-like hands were indeed sharp... and that he got extremely handsy in his sleep.

Red and Sans were both kicked out of your bed after that.

You were now wide awake, and a fair bit grumpy. And in pain. Red and Sans continuously tried to offer apologies but after that rude awakening you wanted some space, and they reluctantly left you to tend to yourself. You didn't want to wake up anyone else when you entered the main house, but you couldn't help slamming the drawers while looking for the first aid kit (you had learned they kept one for emergencies for when Frisk came over, at Queen Toriel's insistence). You placed it on the counter and opened the freezer, eyes scanning for an ice pack, tugging your tank top away with a wince from the scratch marks. They weren't terrible, but they had bled and were painful enough to make you wince with each sudden movement. You scowled at the markings and moved to close the freezer with a huff, when a hand caught it, making you squeak in surprise.

“whoa, honey, you'll wake the house if ya keep slammin' everythin'. what happened?” Stretch asked, concern lacing his warm amber eye-lights as he looked down at you. You sighed, rubbing your arm, and looking away from him,

“Sans and Red couldn't get along, and Red snores like a freight train.” You said, trying to sound deadpanned, but appearing far more annoyed. Stretch wrapped an arm around your shoulder, grabbing the first aid kit.

“sounds like the perfect time to have an insomniac's date." His usual easy going grin caused you to blink at him, and while you could see he was teasing, you also noticed he was letting you feel his concern for you. You sighed, relaxing your tense shoulders, and smiled a little,

“That sounds nice, Stretch.” 

He winked at you before pulling you closer, a faint blush appearing, “it will be, honey. let's go back to yer place, i'll help getcha patched up, and we'll find some cheesy movie to watch.” 

It did sound nice, you being far too awake to go back to sleep anytime soon, and having the smooth and calming skeleton helping you out seemed like something you needed. Stretch kissed your hair gently, and, after you both made sure all the cabinets and the freezer door were all latched, you both walked to back to your guesthouse. No longer upset, you realized just how cold it was outside.

You and shivered in your thin tank and panties on the way back, having been too preoccupied with a bruised and scratched up boob to previously care about the cold, or your lack of bottoms when you initially went to the main house. You had gone to bed in pants, but Red ended up being a massive furnace who wore a thick wife-beater and heavy sweats to bed. Sans, at least, had come in wearing a soft t-shirt and shorts but even then you were far too hot to justify wearing pj pants, let alone most of the blankets on your large bed. Add that they were both cuddling you and it became a sauna.

You were going to have to get your own first aid kit when your next pay cheque came in. And some slippers. And new trainers... A robe? A robe sounded nice...

Stretch didn't seem to notice that you ended up speed-walking to your door, easily keeping pace with you, quickly opening the door before you even got to it. Inside you shivered a moment, rubbing your arms, while you warmed back up. Stretch wore a black tank and pie boxers; you realized when he wrapped a soft (warm) blanket around your shoulders. But you remembered they had said they don't feel the cold like you did. You then had to wonder why the heck Red chose to wear such heavy clothes earlier. You'd worry about that later though, as the extremes in temperature made your breast hurt. You shuffled in the blanket towards your kitchenette,

“go siddown, honey, find somethin' extremely corny for us to watch.” Stretch said, moving in front of you, and spinning you towards the sitting area, “i'll cob-ble up yer drinks and meds, all ya had to do was husk. ya just get field-ing better.”

You couldn't help grinning at him, already feeling better, “Thanks, Stretch, you're a-maize-ing.”

He laughed his cute, quiet “nyeh heh heh!” laugh, and shooed you towards the couch. You settled in the middle and turned on the tv, not bothering with live tv, but went to the Reelweb account the skeletons had given you access too. You looked through the movies and ended up selecting Galaxy Quest. The film chosen, you settled and waited for Stretch to come with the promised medicines, then after a moment's hesitation sighed, pulling your tank top off. You looked over your breast with a faint pout, lifting your boob carefully to check on the scratches underneath. They seemed to be the worst between your chest and your back, and you whimpered after brushing against one.

“shit, he did do a number on ya,” Stretch whistled, coming to your side with a glass of milk, the first aid kit, and a handful of pills. You accepted everything before he sat beside you to look over your breast. 

Oddly, you didn't feel overly self-conscious, he wasn't sexually looking at you, being far more concerned with your well-being. Hell, he wasn't even making boob puns. You appreciated that with a hum while you took the meds, opened an alcohol swab from the kit, and looked at your breast to figure out the best, least painful, way to deal with this.

“here, lemme.” 

You awkwardly handed him the swab and shifted so he could have a better angle. He warmed the swab in his hand for a moment, then tenderly began to clean the scratches Red had left. You involuntarily winced at first, then sighed, noticing a soft, smoky sensation flowing through your breast. It was subtle, but there, and it took you a moment to realize what it was. You looked down and saw that Stretch was actually healing the marks. He grinned as your eyes widened in surprise. “nyeh heh heh, not as good as my bro or Paps, but i gotcha covered. still gonna be bruised and sore though.”

You had to smile, squeezing his leg gently, “I honest to God appreciate it, Stretch. I wasn't sure how I'd bandage it up, and I knew it was going to be reeeally uncomfortable.” You paused, then asked with some amusement, “Though if you could heal it, why'd you need the swab? Or need to touch?”

Stretch just laughed, finishing off and stroking the bruised flesh gently.

“still needed to make sure it was clean for ya, infections're no joke, and not too skilled with healin' so needed to touch. plus now i get to say not only did i get to see dem awesome tits, but i also gotta touch'em.” An impish grin spread across his skull then, and he suddenly grabbed both of your breasts, making you squeak. He just grinned more, and-

“honk, honk.”

“Oh my God, Stretch!” You squealed, laughing, and swatting his arm, your face heating up with a bright blush. He laughed, then released your breasts and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close,

“whutz tha matter, honey? did i act like a boob?”

“Oh no...”

“i was just thinkin' yer the breast.”

“Stretch, no.”

“Stretch, yes, yer tit-tastic.”

“Oh God, Stretch!”

“have barely even ta-ta-uched ya yet, already cryin' my name.”

“Nooooo, Stretch!”

“aww, what's the mammary? i thought i was really rackin' it.”

“Why do I love you?” You asked burying your face into his chest as you laughed so hard you had tears in your eyes, blushing so much your chest was red. Stretch laughed his funny laugh, wrapping you up in the blanket and his arms, and pulled you close.

“cause i make ya laugh, and help calm ya down, and cause ya know i love ya too. Even when 'm bein' a right horny boob.” You had to chuckle, looking up at him with a smile, his eye-lights gleaming gently with love and amusement.

“You used that one already.” You teased, earning a laugh, but then hugged him tightly. “But yeah, you're right. Thank you, Stretch.”

“yer welcome, Rhia... i love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MetaMaterial Girl who, sadly, has decided to step down as my beta for FoYO. I hope and wish her all the best with her own creative endeavours. 
> 
> Saturnwonder has agreed to take Meta's place, so thanks to her for helping me and being an absolute star!


	48. Cuddle Time with Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Stretch have an insomniac's date, and both of you learn more about each other.

You and Stretch watched the movie, laughing and quoting the best and worst parts of it. You felt relaxed and ended up watching other corny films, giggling with the laid-back skeleton. He had settled in the left-hand corner of the couch and had shifted, so you were laying against him, and you had moved the blanket, so you both were covered and cosy. After the third (Mouse Hunt, cause come on that should be a classic now), you were actually tired, finally, at 4 am.

You nestled into Stretch, yawning, and barely paying attention to the newest movie Stretch had chosen, a Mettaton one that should be hilarious, When you didn't laugh at a particularly ridiculous bit of overacting, Stretch chuckled softly, and turned off the movie,

“Mmph? I wuz watchin' 'm wake.” You murmured, earning a grin from the skeleton, 

“uh huh, and i'm fuzzy.” You blinked up at him with wide eyes, confused and curious in your honestly exhausted state.

“You're fuzzy?” Stretch laughed, long and loud, and you snuggled close, listening to it, with a sleepy smile, “Like your laugh, is funny and cute.” A dark orange blush coloured his cheekbones, and you rubbed his face, “'nd your blush is amazin'...” More orange spread over his skull, but he smiled, kissing the palm of your hands,

“'nd definitely time for bed for ya, honey,” You didn't feel like arguing, rubbing his cheekbones still in sleepy obsessiveness. Thankfully Stretch just looked amused and understanding, “can i join ya? promise no fightin' or scratchin'.” He added with a teasing grin,

“Tha’ sounds good, I miss havin’ a cuddly skele. Though, why’re you so cuddly? I love it, but it confuses me every time I cuddle with one of you. Just, how're your bones comfortable and squishy?” You couldn’t resist a yawn before going back to prod at his face, tired giggles escaping as you grabbed his cheekbone and pinched gently. Stretch pulled your hand back and wrapped your arms around his neck, picking you up in a tired stance that had you quickly wrap your legs around his waist, though it wasn’t out of fear of falling, rather keep yourself snuggled as close to your most laidback skele as possible. You nuzzled your head under his mandible, and he hummed into your hair after his hands found purchase on your rump. Only to help keep you steady of course.

“we just kind’a are. might have somethin’ to do with us bein’ made up of magic and such,” he flashed his eye orange, magic picking the remote up and shutting the t.v. off along with the lights as he passed them. “Alphys had tried at some point to figure it out too, but after tryin' to prod at Red, she backed off. thought that since there were more of us, there was more of a chance one of us would allow her to examine us. happy ya weren’t here for that showdown. Undyne was pretty pissed at him about it.”

“Mmm, if it were like what happened with G and Undyne I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Stretch only cocked his head at that, having heard about something happening between them, but not having pushed the topic. If it had happened at the gym, then there were things said that bunched G’s pants into getting pissed off. He simply shrugged, knowing it wasn’t any of his business and what was done was done, and laid you down on your bed as you whined at the loss of fluffy bones and those warm hands.

Stretch gave a stretch and a yawn after setting you down, his tank tight and form-fitting, clinging to his ribs like skin, only giving you a hint of how they'd look without the top. You could feel your face flush watching the bones exposed flex and shine in the moonlight that was pouring in from your bedroom window. You smiled warmly and opened your arms to him, allowing him to slide under the sheets and into your embrace. He murmured to himself and before you could ask what he said his face was buried in-between your breasts and he sighed contently. He was careful with them, in case they were still sore from Red’s excursions from earlier, and you laughed happily, thrilled to not only getting a new cuddle buddy but finally being able to have some time with the taller skeleton.

“Rhia?”

“Hmmm?”

“are you happy here with us? these last couple weeks have been… tryin', ‘nd though ya’ve gone through all of it, can ya say you’re happy?” He asked, quietly, seriously, making you stir a little from your sleepy state. You shifted a bit, rubbing a hand along his skull, and he sighed softly, pressed against your side. His long limbs entwined with yours, and you focused on the feeling of his smooth skull to help keep yourself awake,

“I can't say its been all sunshine 'nd rainbows, but... 'm happy, really am... bein' with you 'nd the others... everything is wonderful. I'm the happiest I've been since my pops died.” You said honestly, your voice quiet. He looked up at you with gentle eye-lights, moving a hand to cup your cheek, stroking gently.

“if this's the happiest ya've been in... what four years ago?” You nodded a bit, sheepishly, and his face turned sad, “that's a bit depressin', honey. considerin' all the shit we've put ya through.” You shrugged and rubbed his skull watching moonlight reflect off of it.

“But I didn't go through it alone,” You pointed out, making him chuckle softly,

“heh, that's true. wish i coulda been there for ya, help ya through that bad patch...” You nodded a bit and hugged him into your breasts. He tightened his grip on you in turn, nuzzling, before shifting and pressing a soft, smokey kiss against your lips. “but yer here now 'nd yer ours. we're not lettin' ya go without a fight.” He was smiling down at you; you had to smile in turn, kissing him sweetly, earning a soft groan,

“I'm not going anywhere, dear heart. I'm yours, all of yours.” You remembered telling Sans this as well, and you realized that you weren't just saying it for their sake, but for your own as well. You honestly weren't going anywhere, and you'd tell them all every day if you must.

Stretch sighed out and settled his head back between your breasts, snuggling you tight. You yawned as he nuzzled into you, a hum of contentment escaping him. You felt your eyes start to fall close, yawning again, when Stretch murmured,

“tell me bout 'im?”

“Hmm?”

“yer pops?” He lifted his skull and grinned a bit, “ya loved 'im 'nd he shaped ya to who ya're. so tell me bout 'im.” He then settled his head on your chest, gazing up at you. You smiled, and nestled into him,

“Well... he was originally from England. Mum fell in love with the accent, he always sounded so stiff 'nd proper, even when he was bein' absolutely silly. Sarcasm was his forte, but he loved puns 'nd wordplay too.” You told him smiling sleepily.

“that explains why ya can give as good as ya get,” Stretch said with a grin, making you giggle. 

“Nah, I was never as good as pops." You demurred then continued before Stretch could argue, looking up at your ceiling, seeing pictures and images in the swirled plaster, “He was tall... 'bout your height. Soft black hair like me, but olive skin, with the brightest green eyes! He used to claim he had both the blood of the Romans 'nd the Celts. Hence my name.” Stretch smiled though he clearly had no idea what you meant. But you were too tired to explain, so you carried on, stroking his skull still, “My pops was a professor of mythology 'nd folklore, he was loved by his students, used to take'em and me to ren faires and stuff. “You get both the real and the fanciful at a faire”,” You lowered your voice, and enforced the slight English accent you had, making him grin more as a result, his eye-lights gleaming, “Used to dress up 'nd let me dress up too. Dependin' on what he was coverin' we'd go as a knight and his princess, a hunter and a fairy, or a priest and a goddess. We were always a big hit...”

“i bet, woulda loved to see that, you speakin' all fancy and dressed like a princess, or fairy, goddess... woulda paid with my last bottle've honey to see it.” Stretch chuckled as you blushed, then asked,“what about yer mum?” 

You shook your head a bit, yawning again, and murmuring sadly, “She didn't like it.” He hummed and stroked your arm softly, so you continued, “Mum... was always on appearances. She made sure I always looked good but didn't care about anythin' else. So when pops... when pops got diagnosed with terminal glioblastoma...” You felt tears gathering, and your chest tightened, as you felt Stretch crawl up your side to pull you close,

“sorry, didn't mean to brin’ up bad memories...”

“S'okay... you... didn't know.” You said rubbing your eyes,

“knew it was somethin', jus' shit... 'm sorry ya went through that. havin' the parent ya loved and admired the most...” He shook his head, “my mom was like that... she jus' Fell Down one day. no idea why cause she'd been so happy 'nd fulla life. thought she was fulla hope too. dad took it really hard, got obsessed with his ferry, barely saw'em unless we went on his boat. even then barely spoke to us. but at least i had Blue.” He sighed and kissed your hair, as you sniffled and held him close,

“I would've liked to meet your mum.”

“she'd've loved you,” He shifted and smiled at you, “any who wouldn't is an idiot 'nd an ass. there's so much to love about cha.”

“Thanks, Stretch.” You murmured, feeling very tired and drained. 

He kissed your forehead and smiled crookedly, “ya shouldn't be thankin’ me. 'm the one who made ya cry, honey.”

“You didn't mean to.”

“no, but ya already had a pair of boneheads, ya don't need me bein' a numbskull, as well.” Stretch murmured, holding you close to his ribs, where you could hear his magic thrumming. You nearly started to fall asleep, when Stretch suddenly asked, “wanna get outta the house tomorrow?”

“Mmm?” You asked, blinking a bit at him, as he ran his hand over your hair.

“wanna go somewhere tomorrow? know ya been tryin' to find yer shoe, could go shoppin' and buy some new ones. sometimes jus' nice to go out, y'know?” You almost giggled at his sincerity and looked up at him with a slightly silly smile.

“Stretch, are you askin' me for a date?” He blushed faintly, but grinned, and shrugged, cupping your face. He ran his thumb over your cheek softly and lovingly, his eye-lights searching your eyes.

“could be, honey, what if i was?”

“I'd say yes,” You paused to yawn widely and pressed a kiss against his sternum through his tank, making him try to suppress a shudder that you only dully noticed, "after having slept for a few hours.”

Stretch had to laugh at that, “nyeh heh heh, right there with ya, honey, we can have a nice day out, 'nd s'long as ya have yer phone, the other's won't have a bitch fit.”

“Stretch...” You grumbled, disapproving and poking him a little. He was unmoved and rubbed a hand down your bare back.

“s'true, shoulda heard the complaints when ya were at the gym, and couldn't text us at the very least. we miss ya, and want ya close.” You hummed, and looked up at him sleepily, though you couldn't help feeling guilty,

“That... sucks. I don't want most of you to hurt because I'm hangin' out with one of you?”

“nah, don't worry, s'not that, we don't hurt when yer hangin' with one of the others, more when yer alone and're that way for a long time.” You looked at him, and he soothingly stroked your forehead, “honest, honey, we're jus' jealous and possessive assholes.”

“If you're sure?”

“which i am...”

You hesitated a moment then sighed and smiled, nodding, “Then yes... that sounds wonderful.” Stretch grinned and cuddled you close, nuzzling,

“nyeh heh heh... then its a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so very, very much to SaturnWonder for editing this chapter! 
> 
> Definitely getting back into the groove, these next couple of chapters are just cute and fluffy ^^


	49. A Real Date for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Stretch get ready for the first real date you've had, in probably forever.
> 
> Of course, chaos is going to ensue.

Your body and subconscious fell into a deep slumber, warm and comfortable curled up with Stretch surrounding you. You were dreaming sweet and beautiful things you wanted to do, causing your hands to slowly inch their way up under his shirt, clinging to his ribs and pulling him close. When you finally woke around noon, Stretch was glowing a bright amber and sharking your stomach but was still conked out. You sighed and nestled into him, shifting a little, so he wasn't poking you too much. He grunted softly, and ran a hand over your hair,

“mmph, whu...?”

“Nnnmph...” You grunted in turn, tightening your grip, not wanting to wake yet.

“nnph...!” He wrapped his arms tight around you, making you whine in complaint,

“Too tiiight lemme sleeeeeep....”

“yer adorable, honey...” Stretch murmured, a yawn escaping him that had him press his chest harder against you, only to relax as quickly as it had come. He started rubbing his hand along your bare back, pressing a kiss against your brow. You sighed, and opened your eyes, pouting a bit at him,

“Why're we awake...?” You grumbled, puffing your cheeks out against his sternum.

“cause imma goin' to buy ya breakfast and take ya out for the day.”

“But why're we awake now...?”

“cause ya were touchin' sensitive spots 'nd shiftin' against me 'nd if we don't get up i'll end up sleep humpin' ya.”

“More like wake humping by now... you were sharking me...”

“... sharkin'?” Now you were awake, and a blush crossed your features. You buried your face into his shirt, whining a little,

“God, please don't make me explain....” A grin spread across his face, and he sniggered, tracing your spine and ribs. 

“ya gotta now. i've no idea what it is, and yer reaction is jus' givin' me all sorts of wild ideas,” Stretch teased, kissing your shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. His hands roamed, making you blush more, squirming.

“Streeeetch... pleeeease...” You complained, making him grin and nibble your earlobe, lowering his voice to tantalizing tones that made you bite your lip and your spine tingle.

“not gonna stop 'til ya tell me, honey...~” He continued to tease, forcing your blush to deepen and you mumbled under your breath. He grinned and trailed his tongue slowly along your shoulder, “what was that? couldn't quiiiite hear it.” You shuddered and tightened your hand along his ribs, earning a groan. The reaction caught your attention, but you had to keep in mind that you weren't ready for him, not yet. So you sighed, and looked up at Stretch, blushing darkly, 

“It's... when a guy has um, an erection... and uh... is accidentally poking their bed partner...”

He blinked at you, a faint blush coating his skull before he laughed and kissed you sweetly, “nyeh heh heh, gonna remember that'un... but won't jump the shark.” He added with a wink,

“Oh, my cod...” You groaned, laughing with him, earning one of Stretch's signature grins. He couldn't help it and kissed you again, and you couldn't help melting into it, freeing your hand from under his shirt and just holding him close. He hummed and pulled you up a little, shifting your bodies, so he could kiss and caress you. He didn't touch anywhere private, but he stroked close. He also kept his pelvis away from you, kissing along your jawline, nibbling and licking. You couldn't help moaning a little, and he kissed you firmly, his magic, smokey and sweet, filling your senses.

Running his hands up, Stretch cupped your face and breathed out, “stars yer beautiful, Rhia, yer so amazin' 'nd funny... stars, honey...” He whispered, making you blush vibrantly, before having to kiss him sweetly, stroking the back of his skull. He moaned and kissed you deeply, his tongue trailing over your lips, seeking entrance. You opened your mouth in an invitation, and your tongues tangled and danced together, the sweetness of his tongue flooding your mouth, leaving your imagination to think up the flavours sparking to life against your taste buds. It was difficult having to pull away, gripping each other close while you both panted for air.

“That... was a fun way to wake up,” You said near breathlessly, just loud enough for the skeleton beside you to hear.

“heh, can think of more ways to help wake ya up the rest of the way...” He murmured, pulling you close. Your face heated further, looking up at him with a brow raised, making him sigh and relax his arms around you. He brought a hand to your cheek before tugging you gently against him, bringing the same hand up to rest on top of your head, “but yer not ready for me.”

“Not yet...” you murmured, feeling awkward. You knew Stretch was disappointed, Sans being the only one you'd wholly bonded with so far, but it had only been two weeks, and you just weren't ready for anyone else.

“s'fine, honey,” Stretch said softly, smiling at you, petting your hair and giving you one last squeeze. “let's get up. have a day out 'nd jus' have some fun.”

“That sounds really nice.” You agreed, hugging him close for a moment. He nuzzled his face into your shoulder for a moment, sighing, before slowly letting you go.

The pair of you got up then, you collecting some new clothes, and Stretch gave you one last, long and passionate kiss before leaving to get dressed and washed for the day. You had learned from Blueberry and Papyrus that only G had honestly been taking care of himself, but since you'd come, they had all been showering and changing their clothes regularly. You were a bit relieved to know that you were making such a positive impact on them all, though it worried you that it took you coming into their lives for them to do it on a regular basis and their own.

After a shower and a change of clothes of your own, you brushed out your still damp hair and braided it, as usual, waiting for Stretch, and messaging the rest of your boys to let them know your plans. Sans and Red had both sent apologetic messages (both blaming the other, but you weren't surprised by that), but with the idea of you being out with Stretch on an actual date, had both sending more genuine apologies.

G wished you well and hoped to see you before he took you on a date to his job tomorrow. You found his wording interesting; you hadn't realized it was going to be a date, but it made sense to think about now. You leaned against the cabinet, your mind drifting in wonder to what kind of place G worked at, especially one that he could take a date to it while he was working? But he seemed confident you'd have a good time, so you were looking forward to it.

Serif was quiet, and you had the feeling he wanted some time with you as well but said he had projects stacking up. He did say he was getting headway on your tablet with a smiley face. That put you in a good mood, and you sent him an embarrassing amount of virtual kisses and thanks. You could feel his blush through the phone; he seemed happy and pleased.

Ink flat out asked to come with you and whined a bit when you told him no. You had to explain the concept of a date to Ink, and Papyrus offered to lend him a “dating manual,” pointing out you were following the proper dating protocol of “informing friends of your intentions to date so they could spy on you in a good-natured and protective fashion.” You pointed out that Stretch was one of your soul mates and Papyrus admitted the book did not cover soul mates. Ink still asked to borrow it.

Error didn't respond until after you stood in the mirror in your long sweater dress and leggings. It had been cold when you woke up, and you hadn't had an opportunity to wear your sweater dress on a date before. When you checked what Error had sent, you were unsurprised to find a terse “okay” as the only message. Mr. Prickly strikes again.

“ready to go, honey?” Stretch asked as he popped into existence beside you, before giving a grin, looking you over, “someun's a lucky guy, ya look beautiful.”

You giggled and gave a little twirl, giving him a playing grin and a wink, “You don't look bad yourself.” He had decided to put on black jeans, and a nice orange button-down shirt. His collar was a bit wonky, and you noticed what looked like a violet tie dangling from his pocket but didn't comment. You had a feeling he was wearing what most of your skeles would consider a dating outfit. Still, he looked brilliant, and you pressed a soft kiss against his cheekbone. “Let me get my sandals on, and I'll be ready. Are we taking a shortcut?” Stretch smiled and kissed your cheek in turn,

“yup, my preferred method of travel. save a skateboard, but my long board's in the shop. mebbe next time.”

You had to laugh, moving to collect your sandals while shoving a pair of socks into your handbag, “I'll give it a try, but I'd probably fall within seconds of setting foot on it.”

Stretch just grinned, leaning against the back of the couch watching you. “nah, i'd catch ya. one way or the other.”

“I'll hold you to that,” You teased, making him blink, looking a bit sheepish, and you had to shake your head, “What is it with you skeletons and promises?” Fully standing you brushed off your clothes subconsciously. Stretch scratched at his nasal ridge in a slightly awkward manner as you moved to his side,

“promises tend to be more trouble than they're worth, specially since we keep'em even if the person we made them to forgot after a reset.” Looking at you, he attempted to smile like he was trying to hide, but you could see a hint of something behind it, especially with the feelings that had his soul aching. His eyelights made contact with your eyes, and he stroked your cheek, “we all hate to make promises, cause we hate when we can't keep'em, but, well... i think we can keep promises made to ya. mebbe knowin' we gotcha will make it not so bad...” He murmured, thoughtfully.

“I'm sure not having any more resets help as well...” You said softly, as you realized, yet again, how hard your skeletons had had it. You always kept your promises, but the idea of making a promise, then a reset happening, and still keeping it even then? That had to be tough, no matter what the promise. You hugged the lean skeleton, and earned a quiet chuckle,

“yer right... definitely helps. even then, yer ours: body, heart, 'nd soul. that... honestly means a lot.” He said, kissing you softly, before grinning when your stomach made a loud noise of complaint, making you flush brightly. “nyeh heh heh, c'mon honey, let's feed the beast.” He teased. You shoved his arm, blushing more and making him laugh. You huffed and began to pull away, embarrassed, but he caught your wrist and pulled you back kissing you soundly. A sigh escaped you, and you relaxed into the kiss, resting your other hand against his chest, “howzibout Muffet's?”

“You guys are going to make me fat,” You playfully complained, making him shake his head, grinning,

“nahhh Monster food can't make ya gain weight. even the mixed stuff Grillby and Muffet make.” He said, then nuzzled your head softly, “yer fine, honey, 'nd fine lookin'.” God, at this rate you were going to have a permanent blush from these skeletons! They certainly did wonders for your self-esteem.

“Alright... it sounds nice.” You relented, and Stretch wrapped his arms around your hips, grinning. He gave you yet another sweet kiss, and you felt the world tilt with it. You gripped him tight, the normal dizzy-spell from their shortcut fading as quickly as it came. “You guys love keeping me off-balance.” You huffed, earning an impish grin.

“nyeh heh heh, more likely to fall in our arms that way.” He teased, making you swat him lightly, which just made him laugh more. You sighed and had to smile, wrapping your arms around one of his.

“Well, Mr. Suave, shall we get this date going?” You were pleased to see an orange tint covering his cheekbones. He grinned, that real smile of his making your soul light, to then receive a wink, and you finally took notice of where you had ended up.

You seemed to be in a side hall, in a very familiar looking mall run by the Monsters. MTT logos were everywhere, and images of Mettaton in both his box shape and his human-like robotic form were put on everything imaginable. You had to give the robot Monster his credit: He had made his mark on humanity and had a vast empire to show for it. Everything from kitchen supplies to underwear had his signature or picture, while only a few things were left untouched. Namely, the cute little, purple and black bakery you stood beside, with spider web designs (and actual spider webs).

Stretch took you inside, and, as always, you were amazed by the intricate spider web above you. Hundreds, if not thousands, of spiders, scurried overhead, delivering trays of pastries. A spider-like woman was leaning against the counter, allowing her chin to rest in one pair of hands while her two other pairs were busy moving about making tea and packaging something in a box, all while having a lively conversation with a petite woman with bright pink and lilac hair and the most impish face you've seen on a human.

“Karma dear, if you keep that up, you'll make me blush,” Muffet cooed to the woman as you and Stretch came up behind her,

“Just think about it, Muffy, it'd be suuuch fun.” The dark skinned woman purred in turn, before glancing back at you and Stretch, green eyes sparkling behind multicoloured glasses. “Aw, looks like I better leave you to it, give me a text anytime, you know how the bakery biz goes.” She said, grinning at the spider lady while handing her a flyer.

“That I do, Karma dear. I love how you managed to turn some of your ad's letters into something erotic,” Muffet tittered, earning a wink and a wide grin,

“You know me, Muffy! Gotta make a statement!” The little human then bounced up, holding herself up on the counter, and kissed Muffet's cheek, making the spider woman turn purple,

“You little scamp, shoo!” Muffet scolded with a giggle. The woman grinned and dropped back down taking the drink and box, and skipped out of the shop. Muffet watched her go with a sigh,

“'Muffy?'” Stretch asked with a grin, “is there someone wormin' their way into your affections?” The spider woman blinked and blushed, before laughing behind a dainty hand.

“Fuhuhuhu~ Karma is my rival, dearie. She runs an erotic bakery. Such a sunny little soul and she's set herself a niche I don't dare to enter.” She sighed, prettily, “She flirts, but my soul belongs to my business, and speaking of which...” She then reached over the counter and slapped Stretch's skull with two hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the Wonderful SaturnWonder for being awesome and editing this!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, who's the Karma character and what's this about an erotic bakery? Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;3


	50. In which you blush. A lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and you spend some time together. After Muffet's appeased anyway.

“OW!” Stretch yelped, making you let go and blink in confusion as he rubbed his skull, wincing. He shot Muffet with a scowl, “what the hell, Muffet?”

“Ohhh no! Don't you “what the hell” me, dearie! Why is Rhia dear covered in not just one, but seven, scents!?” Muffet hissed, her feelings and intent quite clear, glaring up at the tall skeleton. You felt oddly touched the little spider-woman was trying to defend you, but rubbed Stretch's arm a little, while quietly speaking, 

“They're my soul-mates, Muffet.”

She blinked a couple of eyes at you while still glaring at Stretch, uncertainly revealing itself on if she should question the orange-clad monster.

“Does Rhia dear know?” It was a question, though more of a demand and Stretch sighed,

“yah, she dragged it outta us.”

“Good! She's a smart girl, and I'd have fed you al to my pet if she didn't. You boys are too secretive for your own good.” Muffet none too lightly scolded, huffily dusting off her clothes, putting her hands on her hips, and fixing her hair. She turned and smiled at you, then, blushing faintly, “Sorry, dearie, I just don't want to see you hurt.” She admitted,

“Alphys?” You asked, rubbing your arm self-consciously. Muffet shrugged a little,

“We were very good neighbours for a very long time, dearie. She didn't like to talk in person, but I knew from the start the Undernet was going to be a very good business decision. Following Alphys just had added perks.” She said with a coy little smile and a giggle. She then sighed, and leaned against the counter, resting a pair of hands under her chin, folding another in front of her, and another behind her. “But the scents are very strong, even with Stretch being one of them I worry you'll have some trouble with the shyer Monsters.” You squeezed your arm a bit, and Stretch wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“mebbe shoulda taken you to a human mall instead...” He said, sounding guilty. You began to nod when Muffet huffed and tsked,

“Don't you dare. Rhia dear has a friend base among Monsters; she can't just hide away from us. You boys got her into the mess, so fix it, go buy her some perfume.”

“What? Undyne said covering or washing it wouldn't work?” You said, surprised, as Stretch rubbed the back of his skull.

“If you use some of Mettaton's special perfumes it should be fine.” Muffet narrowed her eyes at you and Stretch, “Won't work if you're sweating a lot, of course, but I don't imagine you'll be sweating a lot while you're out and about, will she, dearie?”

“no, we'll either be with her, or she'll have Undyne with her.”

“That's good, now buy her a nice cream bun, and minty cocoa then go buy her perfume,” Muffet instructed. Stretch nodded, with a faint blush, pulling out a wallet from his pocket.

“You don't have to, Stretch. I'm not a fan of perfume anyway.” You tried, and Muffet tutted at you,

“It's to make your life easier, and he'll get to choose a scent that only Monsters would notice. You, humans, have such slight senses of smell.” Then she leaned close as one of her little spider family members rang Stretch up. Somehow they had your special cup from Ink there, and you decided not to ask how having the feeling you'd only get the “magic” answer. Again. “Besides, it's a nice present, and it'd be a scent of his choosing. Then they'll all have to get you some, to use when you're out on a date.”

“But... that sounds very.... very expensive.”

“Mmm~ probably is.” Muffet agreed, beaming at the thought, “But they can afford it. They want to take you out, and they better make up for the fact you're scent-marked. Idiots.” You looked at Muffet's very pleased expression,

“You get a cut of the perfume sales don't you?” She grinned, widely, showing off very pointy fangs,

“30% of all sales, before tax, are mine. And business has been fantastic, especially among human-Monster pairings.” She tittered, making Stretch sigh,

“yer a cruel woman, Muffet,”

“What was that, dearie? Did you just ask me to raise my prices for you?” You had to grin a bit, as Stretch slumped. You felt a little sorry for him, but... Muffet had made her point.

“no, Muffet.” He grumbled,

“Then off you go~! I'll keep Rhia company, don't fret your empty little head.” Stretch looked ready to argue, then sighed, loudly, and moved out of the shop, shoving his hands into his pockets. Muffet airily waved after him, then looked at you with a kittenish smile, “Sooo... you're the one that G's been getting these mint cocoas for.” She purred, making you blush faintly,

“Heh, apparently? They've been trying to figure things to surprise me, and it's been a bit overwhelming.” You admitted, taking a sip of your cocoa. You took a moment, playing with the cup, looking at your name sparkle and shine amid the countless flowers, debating before asking, “How'd the mug Ink make me get here anyway? I thought it was on my counter?” Muffet shrugged prettily, serving another customer while still leaning on a pair of hands with her chin in her hand,

“The boys like to spoil you, so you gotta let them. It's nice seeing them so enthusiastic for once.”

“I'm not used to it,” You admitted, “They've been nothing but sweet, and we've had a couple issues, so it feels like a normal proper relationship. But the fact I have eight skeletons who are my soulmates and are treating me so nicely... it's just...”

“Nice?” Muffet supplied, “What you need? What you deserve?” You made a face at her, and she laughed, pushing your doughnut towards you. “Eat, dearie. You get depressing when you're sugar low,” You blushed again but obeyed, taking a bite of the cream-filled pastry. She snickered, and smiled her special smile, tapping the top of your hair lightly, “You're such a sweetheart, dearie, enjoy it.” You couldn't help blushing more, and quietly ate the rest of your doughnut rather than an answer. It seemed less embarrassing that way.

You had popped the final bit of doughnut into your mouth when Stretch returned, with a little pink and black bag. That's when you realized you had planned on eating breakfast with him. Your cheeks heated up, and you began to stammer an apology, making Stretch pause and look at you. An odd mix of amusement and understanding poured from him, as he grinned, before cupping your chin in his hand. You began to try to apologize, again, when he tilted your head and ran his tongue along the edge your mouth towards your cheek.

“S-Stre-etch!” You squeaked, blushing all over as a result.

“nyeh heh heh, sorry, honey, i creamed of lickin' ya clean, and doughn't ya looked irresistible, I hadta sample ya,” He teased making you cover your face with a groan, wondering if your hair could blush now.

“Oh my god, really?” You asked, a bit incredulous. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head, nuzzling, before putting the bag in front of you.

“yer fine, honey, jus' teasin'. don't worry about it. i knew ya were hungry.” He said, sitting on a bar stool beside you. You sighed and finally looked into the bag, pulling out a perfume bottle. Spiders decorated the label holding flowers, and you almost laughed realizing what they were;

“Honeysuckle?” You had to ask, turning the bottle over. Stretch grinned the biggest grin you had seen on the skeleton. He leaned forward to whisper in your ear,

“yep, since yer a bit've honey i'd love to suckle.” You quietly put the bottle down and buried your head in your arms on the counter, blushing once again. You heard Muffet smack the quietly snickering skeleton again, earning a laughing yelp. You just needed a bit of a moment to recompose yourself. Once you felt your blush recede, you took a breath, and lifted your head, straightening back on your barstool.

“Better dearie?” Muffet asked as a little spider Monster brought you a cup of water. You accepted it with a polite thank you, and took a drink, before nodding.

“Thanks, Muffet, yes... thank you.” You picked up the perfume again, and turned it around on your hand, a curious thought coming to you. “Why is this a thing, by the way?”

“what is, honey?” Stretch asked as Muffet moved to take care of more customers.

“Scent-marking, covering up scent-marks... Monsters are supposed to be made up of love, hope, and compassion... why is it a thing you do? I sort of understand it for Red,” Stretch had to nod at that, “But... the rest of you, I don't understand. Even Ink has a scent-mark, and he's not from... here.” You said, trying to censor yourself. Stretch drank from a paper coffee cup, apparently thinking.

“'s a throwback, all Monsters have a scent-mark, but Boss Monsters, like Undyne, Muffet, 'nd myself used t'need to defend territory 'nd let other Monsters know someone's either under their protection or whatever. Humans also used to be able to smell it all the time, and now it's an unofficial way of sayin' 'this's my datemate.' to other Monsters. Monsters respect other Monster's scents so that ya won't get hit on, means nothin' to humans, of course, but a Monster who scent-marks a human means typically to stay with that human.”

He picked up the perfume bottle then, turning it over, “since Boss Monsters're expected to be the “go-to” when somethin's goin' on, cause normally they're an authority figure somehow or another, 'nd're strong, the idea of a normal Monster offendin' a Boss gets people freaked out; but why they make perfume to cover it, 's cause younger Monsters trade scent-marks all the time, or cause they're hidin' a scent-mark from their folks, or cause it might cause issues some relationships, or work, or other Monsters disapprovin'. shit like that. It's considered rude by older Monsters, cause what's the point? Should respect relationships without havin' to share scents, yadda yadda."

You nodded, showing you were following somewhat, and Stretch looked down to the counter, "'nyway, it's always been a thing. we'll probably get some shit from some Monsters that're nosy, cause while human-Monster soul mates have always been a thing, even from before the war, ya get old timers who claim it's not good for Monsters, what with the longer lifespans 'nd all. But same time, when ya get hybrid babies who're strong, health, 'nd full've magic... when Monster population had been in decline. hard for them to have a real say.” You nodded again, thoughtfully, then looked at him frowning a little,

“So the reason Undyne got so upset was more that you guys did it rather than the fact it happened.” You mused, earning a shrug,

“probably, 'nd the fact there's seven marks on ya. if we weren't used to each other's scents, probably be obnoxious to us as well. not that we'll let up,” He added with a grin, “stubborn and possessive's definitely one trait we share.” You gave a soft chuckle, rubbing your thumb against your cup with a smile, looking at Stretch,

“Good thing I don't mind, huh?” You teased, and he leaned over kissing your temple with a grin,

“good thing.” He agreed, “so, where we goin'? i know ya wanted some new shoes, anythin' else ya were wantin'?” You rubbed your arm a bit in thought, Stretch leaned on the counter, resting his head in his hand,

“Thought about getting some slippers and a robe, to be honest, save me from getting cold feet as it gets colder.”

Stretch grinned, “sounds like an idea, think i might know where we can go lookin', near a game store too,” He said with a wink, making you smile brightly,

“That sounds brilliant. Maybe we can find a game to play together?” His grin softened, and he nodded,

“nyeh heh heh, i think we can work with that. be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SaturnWonder for her incredible help, I appreciate and am honoured that you spend so much time helping me out. You're a star, Saturn!
> 
> I posted the UN-edited chapter... yay me! Fixed.
> 
> Next week's chapter might be error-tastic, and I'll apologize now because Saturn's out of town and it's just me editing everything. Because I am still behind on the buffers. Annoyingly. I try anyway!


	51. A Shoe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and you begin your exploration of the mall. Random encounters and hijinks ahoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 (real) chapters!! Holy Smokes!

After thanking Muffet and her family of little spiders again, you and Stretch went back out into the mall. It was busy as humans and monsters of all sizes, shapes, and ages were wandering around. The First Monster Mall (sponsored by MTT) was a huge sprawling place, with underwater bits, temperature regulated areas, and an open-air design that allowed everyone to feel the sun and sky. After centuries Underground the Monsters were still wholly fascinated by the weather, so they didn't mind if they got wet, or cold, or so on. Monsters that might be injured by the weather had their separated areas, just in case. How they managed to remain prosperous enough for the mall to have an open ceiling year round and stay open you had no idea. But it worked.

Even then it wasn't like the mall wasn't without its share of crime. There were still Monsters who didn't understand they couldn't just trade for goods anymore, and some Monsters were accidental (or not so accidental depending) perverts, as they didn't fully understand human boundaries. And then humans were always, well, human.

There were a couple of Monster guards paired with human police wandering the mall in a token spirit of cooperation, as well as some humans working in the stores as clerks. After years of being forced together, it looked like most of the workplace pairings were now comfortable with each other. All in all, it was crowded but peaceful and felt like a typical Saturday at a mall.

“So which way should we go?” You asked, looking at a kiosk curiously as Stretch stood beside you. You had only been here with Alphys and Undyne previously, (and one-time Mettaton, which was an experience the introvert side of you never wanted to repeat) and they always tended to drag you around. Or well, Undyne would drag you, while Alphys was carted around like a sack of potatoes. Undyne wasn't one to idly stroll and browse, and Alphys was always too nervous in the massive crowds to enjoy window shopping. This kind of shopping experience with Stretch was new, and honestly, a bit exciting for you, and Stretch could feel that, grinning behind you.

“the place i'm thinkin' of is in the south-west wing," he said, nodding his head to the side with a shrug, “but we can wander. i'm not in any hurry.” You looked in the way he nodded at; there were a lot of shops you had no idea what they were, and from first glance, some of the shop windows were a little intimidating. Taking a personal moment, you breathed and smiled at him, allowing yourself to try and calm any nerves,

“Alright then, lead the way.” He grinned and made a show of bowing and holding his hand out to you. You had to laugh and similarly made a return gesture, pretending to hold a dress up to curtsy. You quickly accepted his hand, which he squeezed fondly, and soon it was made very clear why he wanted your hand.

It got insanely crowded, very, very quickly.

You couldn't help pressing and gripping onto Stretch as the pair of you shuffled along the streams of people. You could barely hear yourself think with the constant chattering. He seemed as cool and collected as normal, though, ever passive and calm. It helped centre you, and the normal nerves you got in such a big crowd faded into the background.

It was nice while it lasted.

“Is that Papyrus? The Monster Mascot?” A female voice asked near you.

“shit,” Stretch grumbled, making you blink,

“Wha-?” Suddenly you were swarmed with humans and Monsters all yelling out and squealing, shoving pieces of paper, pens, cameras, phones, even body parts at Stretch.

“Papyrus! Sign this pleeeease!" "No, Sign this!" "Sign my boobs!" "Are you single?! Can we go on a date!" "Papyrus!" "I looove the new look! Take a picture with me!" "Can you introduce me to the Ambassador?" "Over here Papyrus!" "Can you introduce me to Mettaton!" "What's your relationship with the robot!?" "Papyrus!”

Stretch stood there, clearly bemused, and a bit of irritation flowed over to you, letting you know precisely how annoyed he was getting. Not showing the barest hint of it he cleared his throat, “sorry to break it t'ya folks, but i ain't Papyrus.” He said, smoothly.

“Awww, you even changed your accent!” A particularly spacey person cooed.

“sorry, toots,” He repeated, a bit firmly, “i. ain't. Papyrus.” There was a collective sound of complaint and disappointment, with some even cursing him out for looking like the famous mascot.

“Well, your girlfriend isn't even that cute! Her eyes are too weird!” One of the women said snidely. Stretch looked up, a wisp of fire in his eye socket. You blushed a bit, looking away, rubbing your arm,

"L-let's just go, Stretch..." He squeezed your hand reassuringly,

“heh, at least her tits are the same size. 'nd doesn't have eyes the colour of shit,” He replied, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one with a snap of his fingers.

“Excuse me!?!” The woman shrieked, making Stretch smirk, as well as a few of the crowd, many of the girls giggling. He took a puff of his cigarette before wrapping his arm around your shoulder,

“ya heard me. ya can't hide the fact that yer left can is saggier than the right, 'nd we can tell ya stuff yer right bra cup.” He drawled, nuzzling his cheekbone against your head. The woman was shaking in anger, as some of her friends tried to pull her away, “don't insult others if ya can't take it yerself.” He drawled,

“Well, you're nothing more than a disgusting pile of bones! That makes your so-called girlfriend a necrophiliac!” She snapped, making you wince angerly. You could feel the emotion rising, but Stretch tightened his arm around you, chuckling a bit,

“s'funny, since ya were all up in my skull when ya thought i was Papyrus,” He said casually, blowing a cloud of smoke away from her. “'nd if she were anythin', she'd be a xenophile, since i ain't dead. now if ya would excuse us, kindly **fuck off.** ” His voice dropped to a growl holding you close as he did, and the woman and her friends went pale, before turning and disappearing into the crowds, all but running. The few left in the now smaller crowd cheered before going back to their business.

You wrapped your arms around him, holding him a moment, while he kissed your hair, “sorry, honey, 'm sorry, humans see a tall skeleton 'nd always think i'm Paps. bitch thinkin' she could get away with insulting ya... she was just lucky it was me with ya. any of the others, even Sans, woulda seriously been screwed. 'nd probably gotten them arrested. shit, Red's been arrested for assault jus' for blowin' smoke at someone before.”

“I can't believe anyone could mistake you for Papyrus!” You suddenly burst out, unable to hold back your own annoyance, mirrored by your soul-mates. You pulled away a bit and started forward, ranting as you did, “Yes, I know you're Papyrus from your swapped universe, but still! A second look at you should have been enough! You're relaxed, laid back, easy going, and silly! I know Paps puns sometimes too, but you have it down to an art form! Then you go from being smooth and calm to almost being downright sinful, and just... argh!! What's wrong with those girls?!”

Stretch just let you drag him along, grinning, a faint blush on his cheekbones appearing as he listened to you. He took in a deep inhale of smoke before releasing it through his nasal cavity, and a modest laugh rumbled from his ribcage,

“nyeh, heh, heh, yer an exception, honey, ya know 'nd see us for us, 'nd not for what ya want t'see.” He said gently, coming up behind you to hug you. It caused you to finally stop and blow out an exasperated breath, sighing, before finally seeing a shoe store. Monster sizes might be a bit odd, but they did come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and styles!

"best not to let it ruin our day, yeah?"

“You're right. So, first stop, find myself some new shoes.” You said, earning a snicker from Stretch,

“sole-tainly.”

“You are such a heel sometimes.” You said with a groan, making him laugh, as he put out his cigarette on a nearby trash can.

“i'll try to toe the line, then.” You chuckled and took his arm in yours, leading him into the shop. You didn't really care for shoe shopping much; the styles you tended to like were expensive, or never came in your size, but you were just going to buy basic models today. Generic trainers and nice dress shoes. If the skeletons stole and lost, then it wouldn't bother you, and you could replace them easily and quickly, and hopefully, that will discourage them. You had to wonder what was with the skeletons and your shoes anyway. Red especially.

Moving along the shoe racks, you found the discounted racks and began to look. Stretch stood near looking at you a moment, eyeing the shoes you were looking over. He leaned against a pillar that was nearby, looking damn near ready to fall asleep. You couldn't help feeling a hint of guilt; even though, rationally, you knew all of your skeletons could fall asleep at a moment's notice. Guilt won out, and you started going to grab the cheapest pair of shoes that would fit you when Stretch suddenly started talking to someone,

“hey, my mate here is lookin' for some new shoes in... this size?” He asked as he pulled a far too familiar trainer, seemingly out of nowhere and you couldn't help yelling,

“You had it this whole time!?” He looked at you, with a wicked grin,

“yep.”

“Why didn't you just say?”

“ya seemed adamant on gettin' new shoes, 'nd ya wanted to get some cute dress shoes anyway,” You covered your face with a groan as the poor sale associate stood there watching your exchange with an uncomfortable expression.

“Um... is there any shoes I could help you find?” The triangular Monster asked, nervously.

“No.”

“yes,” Stretch said at the same time. He moved to your side, putting away all the cheap as chips shoes, and cupped your face in his warm, skeletal hands, “yer with us, Rhia... ya don't need to scrimp 'nd save 'nd shit. ya wanna pair of fancy shoes, get 'em. ya wanna brand new game, get it. don't hold yerself back.” You could feel tears welling in your eyes a bit, then sniffed, hugging him, as the sales Monster looked even more uncomfortable.

“What if I wanted to save my money to get a new tablet?” You asked, your head on his shoulder, and he sighed and stroked your hair gently.

“ya pay Sans, what? two hundred bucks a month?” You waved your hand side to side, making his eye sockets narrow, “remind me t'have words.”

“Oh, not you too.” You sighed,

“ya earned the money, honey, ya work hard for it. yer our soulmate so ya shouldn't have-.” He stopped and took a breath before speaking again, “sorry, goin' off topic.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and said gently, “ya wanna fancy drawin' tablet... that's fine. know those things're expensive for a good'un, but don't force yerself to get shit, jus' to save for it. 'sides, ya get a pair of shoes ya actually like, that're good make, so they last ages. it'll be less money spent in the long run.”

You had to sigh at that, it was true, your sandals had been expensive, but had lasted you two years so far, and didn't show any signs of wear. You rubbed his arm a little since you couldn't rub your own.

“Alright, I'll look for something nicer. But what is with you skeles and your obsession with stealing my shoe??”

“in my defence, Red threw it at me.”

“Why didn't you bring it back?” You asked before looking at the frazzled sales associate, “Sorry about all this.”

“It's... fine. It's just cute watching you both. Is there anything else you needed assistance with?” The Monster asked, politely while fidgeting.

“cause i wanted to take ya out for a date,” Stretch said sounding serious. You eyed him, quickly finding the playful grin on his face, and sighed before you looked at the Monster with a smile of your own.

“I... I'd like some dress shoes, human size 6 and a half to 7.” The Monster blinked, then smiled,

“Your human sizes are so interesting; let's see what you come up as in Monster sizes.” By now she was more relaxed, and she pulled a measuring tape from her pocket. You shyly offered your foot out, and the associate recorded the measurements in a notebook, “B class range, nine and a half inches, such dainty feet!” She said with a smile, “Any colour preference?”

“Black please?”

“Of course!” The Monster moved and disappeared into the rows of shoes.

“why black, if ya don't mind my askin'?”

“Black goes with everything, and is popular so there should be a lot.” You said simply, then looked at your tall skeleton saying softly, “Thanks, Stretch...”

“no problem, honey, jus' want ya happy.” He said kissing your cheek with a grin. You nuzzled him gently,

“Well... as long as you skeles don't steal my new shoes.”

“no promises, honey.” He replied, grinning.

“Stretch... I mean it, don't steal my shoes.”

“no promises...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my WONDERFUL and AMAZING beta!! She managed to finish this chapter's edit after I was late writing it! Look at that wonderful chapter, even I squealed rereading it xD
> 
> This is the longest date to date (so many skeletons my joke game is increasing!) but I hope you all enjoy it!


	52. Who says Dick Jokes aren't classy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shop with Stretch, the question is: Can you ever go back it?
> 
>  
> 
> Probably not.

You found a cute pair of dress shoes with the triangular Monster's help, that not only weren't budget breaking but were also very well made and would last you a while. They even had elegant little bows on the heels that were so adorable you wanted to squeal, making you feel all dolled up without putting on all the frills and bows. Stretch gave a bright grin of approval seeing you wearing them in your sweater dress. You didn't wear shoes with heels very often, but you were glad they were appreciated and comfortable.

At the checkout, though, Stretch added a couple more items that you'd looked at, a couple of sets of cute socks and another pair of sandals. You started to protest, not wanting to add more to your budget when he kissed you sweetly while paying for everything. You stood there stupefied for a moment as the Monster handed you a receipt and your items, before looking at Stretch to thank them for their purchase.

“Wha..?”

“told'ja, we'll help take care of ya. s'what mates do, yeah?” You stared at him a moment, blushing and confused, before taking a breath you hadn't thought you needed, and finally shaking your head.

“I'm going to be fighting a losing battle, aren't I.”

“yep.”

Stretch sent the shoe box home with a snap of his fingers, and the two of you continued window shopping, Stretch quickly dragging you into a novelty and joke shop, and the pair of you had a laugh looking at all the silly and downright ridiculous items in the store.

And of course, the place had silly sex things as well.

“what about this?” Stretch asked, grinning wide as he showed off a pair of very fake looking breasts hanging over his ribs, moving into a provocative pose.

“Oh my God, noooo!” You covered your cheeks laughing, your stomach slowly tightening from your endless giggles as Stretch swayed his hips around, the fake boobs bouncing with each pelvis pop.

“i think i look like that one chick, fake lopsided boobs 'nd all.” He said, with a grin,

“That's just horrible,” you squeaked, unable to help the laugh that almost caused you to snort as he arched his back, shoving the boobs up, a grin on his face.

“yeh. it is.” He agreed cheerfully, pulling them off and putting them back on the 'rack.' Then he grinned widely, grabbing something else and turned away from you while you wiped your eyes attempting to calm down.

“now, i think this's more my speed!”

You looked from having wondered to a nearby shelf, Stretch having turned around, and there he was wearing an apron; With a six pack and a massive, erect penis. He flexed non-existent muscles, grinning, “howzabout it? really matches my eyes, doesn't it?”

“Oh good God!” You squeaked louder, laughing again, covering your face to hide the blush on your cheeks. He snorted and put the apron back, leaving the both of you enjoy more of your time in the shop. There was plenty of other dirty nick nacks that sent you both into chortles.

He did stop near abruptly, looking over the shot glasses and coffee mugs to snort and pull on down, showing you the side, as small rainbow dick flashed in front of you. It was painted on the side reading "Being a dick doesn't make your dick bigger.” You raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged half haphazardly. Chuckling, you turned around and found the exotic reading material, which left you suddenly giggling and clapping your hands together. Nothing like a little prank on one of your esteemed bond mates to hopefully get them to open up more!

It was Stretch’s turn to raise a bone brow, who had decided to lean over you in an attempt to see what you were looking at and you quickly hid it from view. It started a small game of keep away that had you ‘booking’ it to the other side of the store, near the sweaters and hoodies.

“No running in the store.” A bored looking human said, without even looking up from his phone. He sounded oh so worried about it, neither of you was all too surprised if this was a common occurrence, considering. Both of you did stop, and you clutched the Karma Sutra book tight, making Stretch laugh. His gaze went up, after another failed attempt to pry the book from you, and quickly snatched an orange hoodie off the rack. You moved closer, curious what it was, as Stretch's lazy grin turned wide and his eye-lights shone. “What does it say?” You asked a bit suspiciously. He looked at you with such a broad, wide-eyed, beaming expression you remained on guard.

“i'm buyin' this. if we weren't on a date, i'd be wearin' it.” He said firmly, turning it around. It was actually not nearly as bad as you had feared: it was the same color as his normal hoodie but said “Good Morning, Sexy” with a stylized heart. It was actually kind of cute, and you relaxed, smiling,

“I like it. I think it suits you.” You gave him a heartful smile, running your hand over the soft fabric. Stretch grinned wide, and you grew suspicious once again. And confused. “What?”

“comes with an offer for a game,” he said slyly, folding the hoodie over his arm and continuing looking through the other silly items. You tilted your head, glancing at the games they had, and wincing a little with a blush.

“W-which game...?” You found yourself nervously asking aloud. He lightly tossed you a small, almost harmless looking box, “The Karma Sutra dice game... really? Why?”

"ya got the book, figured i wanted a li'l somethin' too, 'nd, well, for science.”

“I- That’s not- ANYWAY! Glow in the dark dice is probably one of the easiest things to explain, and you definitely know how they already work.”

“but the trick is seein' what it takes to get ya to glow.” Stretch teased, the tone of his voice an octave lower making you cover your face with a laugh.

“I walked into that, didn't I?”

“like a hipster into a manhole.” He said, taking the box back before you could put it away.

There was no stopping the laughter that tore from your mouth. It was so expected but unexpected, and your voice carried around the store. The laugh was anything but pretty; gasping and tears quickly followed by hiccups that soon had your stomach aching, suddenly forcing you to your knees as you tried to contain yourself. By the time you had finally calmed down enough from your outburst, which had you red in the face from both laughing and embarrassment, Stretch was positively glowing. You never could imagine a skeleton could get so bright as his skull, spine, and hands were bright orange.

“S-stretch?” You gasped out. He just stood there, completely hypnotized, and you grabbed onto his sleeve in an attempt to bring him back down to Earth. After a brief moment, his body shook, as if awakening, and he looked at you with so much love and adoration that you blushed even redder and had to turn away. This lead to you noticing everyone in the store was looking in your direction, and they quickly turned away, going back to what they were doing.

“that was…”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make a scene! I don’t know why I found it s-”

"that was the most enticin' laugh, i've ever had the pleasure of hearin', in all my life.” 

What?

You looked up at him with confusion written all over your face, and he reached down to stroke your cheek and leaned in close to wrap his other arm around your waist, “nd i can't wait to make ya do it again."

It would have been the perfect moment. It would have left you speechless and weak in the knees. That was until the store filled with multiple ‘Awwww!’ and ‘How cute!’ s that made you remember where you were: At a joke and novelty shop. In the adult part of said joke shop, with the pair of fake breasts dangling from the wall behind Stretch.

People started clapping for pete’s sake!

“Oh my God!” You squealed again and buried your face into the hoodie Stretch had grabbed earlier, and he laughed and hugged you tightly. You both made your way to pay for everything (you had to stop him from going back to get the apron because you just needed to get out of there). The store employee was smirking at the two of you, making you blush more. Stretch paid for the items, while you were too distracted being embarrassed, and you walked out to hoots and giggling.

You and Stretch went a little distance then you had to grab his arm and dissolved into a new fit of giggles. He grinned, watching you trying so hard to stop yourself from coming undone again, his face lit up with delight, once again. He wrapped his arms around you, still holding the bags, and just let you laugh, pressing kisses along your hair, while you hiccuped as you struggled to calm down.

After several moments, your eyes were streaming, your cheeks hurt, and you were honestly exhausted from laughing so much. Stretch held you, keeping you upright, with your knees wanting to buckle, until you stopped giggling and gasping for breath. Then he kept a hold on your shoulder, grinning at you, while you struggled to remain steady,

“Oh my God, oh my God...” You took a breath, “I'm never going to be able to go into that shop ever, ever again.”

“eh, wait until the employees swap out in about three months. they'll forget all about it.”

“Nooo, no they won't... there will be an urban legend of the human girl that almost peed her pants because a skeleton told her a hipster joke.” You groaned, rubbing your sore cheeks. “If they don't say I did pee them, because that's how bored shop employees work,” A delighted grin covered his face looking at you with pure glee.

“did'ja nearly pee yerself?” He asked, and you smacked his arm,

“No! Why do you look so excited about the idea of me doing that?!” You asked, with a fierce blush. He snickered, rubbing his arm a little.

“cause it'd show a total loss of body control.”

“And would end our date, quick,” you pointed out with a huff.

“fair.” He answered, and kissed you sweetly trying to reassure you, “jus' teasin', honey.” You sighed and leaned into him, relaxing and giving him a kiss in turn. “now, know it's only been 'bout a couple of hours since Muffet's, but wanna grab a drink 'nd some chow?”

“A drink sounds perfect, and I could go for something more filling than a single doughnut.” You agreed; He grinned and nodded to a mobile hot dog cart,

“wanna join me in 'dog?”

“I have a feeling there is an innuendo there,” You sighed making him grin more, “but sure, as long as I can buy since you've been buying so much for me already.”

“nyeh heh heh, sounds like a deal, honey.” You were a little surprised, he having agreed a little too easily, and you looked at him curiously while smiling. He didn't do anything to try to pay for the hot dogs, which made you feel a bit better. It also made you very suspicious. He led you to a table, and the pair of you enjoyed your lunch. It also gave you time to send the rest of your skeletons return messages: they weren't hiding that they were missing you. Even Error had sent more than a simple “hey.” You would have to spend time with them all once you got back.

“so, gotta ask, ya had so much trouble with yer folks, how'd ya manage t'do streamin'?” Stretch asked, crunching on a chip. You sipped your drink a moment, then answered,

“My step-dad was a volunteer firefighter. He was gone all weekend, plus working for utilities, so he was only home at night. My mom worked once a week but spent a lot of time out with her sisters or friends. The trouble was, they wanted me out of the apartment for a “full work day,” and then I had to wait until one of them to come home. But I would make sure to tell them I had certain days off. They'd leave me alone those days, so I'd get at least eight hours of stream time. Once I got to be friends with Alphys and Undyne, I'd ask them to come to collect me when I was kicked out, work for however long at their place, then take as much time as I needed to stream either art or games.” You rolled your cup in your hands as you spoke, “I owe those two a lot.”

“the thing about most Monsters, though... we don't expect anythin' in return. it sounds like ya were in a real bind, 'nd ya are friends. 'm sure they'd do it again in a heartbeat,” Stretch said, squeezing your hand gently.

“Thanks, Stretch... I will still figure out some way to thank them. Even if they don't expect it.” You added, making him grin. You finished off your hotdog, thinking, “Is there any way I can thank you, by the way?” He chuckled and grinned widely.

“had a feeling ya'd ask, i gotta idea or two.”

You had a feeling you weren't necessarily going to like his ideas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO MUCH to SaturnWonder this chapter was a little bit a collab but it was such fun and so funny to write!
> 
> Also, seriously, how could we ever have a date in a mall without going into one of these shops?! No Sans (or Swap Paps) worth their salt should give up the chance. (yes EVEN Error would go in...)
> 
> Next week's chapter will be the end of "Stretch's date"! I love Stretch but I miss the others xD


	53. Saying Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch takes you to a lingerie store and your self-confidence takes a bit of a plummet.

You were right.

“A Mettaton's Secret?” You asked, a blush firmly settling on your features. Yup, you most definitely had a permanent blush after today. Stretch just gave a grin, as the pair of you stood outside the pink and black decorated shop.

“yup.”

“Really?”

“yup.”

“Why...?” You asked, sighing, looking at the skeleton with such a feeling of exasperation he laughed and kissed you only to spin you around and begin guiding you into the store, 

“dunno. somethin’ about wantin’ to thank me or somethin’ or other, plus, didn’t ya wanna t’find a robe ‘nd slippers? what better place than here?”

Well, he certainly wasn’t wrong. You had mentioned that at the beginning of the date that those were other things you were needing, and what trouble would it be than getting them in a lingerie store? Plenty.

Inside was just as glittery and pink as you'd thought. Mannequins wearing underwear, pjs, and negligée were everywhere, though you were interested to see that only a third of the mannequins weren't humanoid. You did know an awful lot of Monsters who didn't have a humanoid shape didn't really bother with clothing. Seemed to be true for underwear as well. And yes, they did have an excellent collection of bathrobes and slippers.

“Fiiiiiiine, but we’re only in here for a robe and slippers! You can help me pick something out but nothi- Stretch?”

You spun around in place, noticing that your date was gone. How did you not see this coming? Planting a hand on your face, you gave another sigh through your fingers before you started to browse. You finally began to relax, stroking the soft furry slippers, and velvet, cotton, or silk robes. They were all very nice, and not as expensive as you had feared. It wasn’t long before you found a fluffy rainbow robe and matching slippers. It felt sooooo comfortable it was hard not to slip it on then and there, and you had to restrain yourself with a quiet whine. And what was even better was that, because Stretch took care of getting your shoes earlier, you had a little extra to spare so you had no guilty feelings on wanting to splurge on yourself. It felt really nice being able to and you smiled to yourself.

You hadn’t noticed you were staring blankly at a wall of bras, wondering how the heck someone could wear some of them, until a flash of orange and pink came down into your field of vision, a boney body pressing into you from behind a little too suggestively, “found how ya could thank me, honey.”

The outfit was a 2-piece lingerie set: The top was mainly hot pink with orange straps and ribbon that tied in the front. Orange lace decorated the piece, the lace lying inward over the pink body in a very delicate seashell style as orange poke-dots covered any spare space. The panties were the same except smaller, much smaller, and you blushed at seeing the look Stretch was giving you.

“Y-you wouldn’t be able to see it…”

“knowin ya’d try it on for me is plenty, and besides, ya could always wear it for me later,” he all but purred against you. Your face turned bright crimson, and you looked up at him shyly, gripping your arm tight.

“I don't know...”

“please? jus' to try it?” He asked, and you immediately felt guilty. He had helped you, paid for your shoes, and your silly book that was a gift for one of the other skeletons... he wasn't even going to see it. The least you could do is try it on, right?

“Alright...” You relented earning a grin, and he kissed your cheek sweetly.

“thanks, honey,” he murmured, his voice sweet and smokey like his magic. You could barely repress a shiver, and, from the fuller grin he gave, you suspected you didn't succeed.

With a feeling of resignation you shyly asked a store assistant to try the set on. They led you to the dressing rooms and left you to it. You looked at the flimsy outfit in your hands, stroking the soft material. It was beautiful...

You took a breath and slipped out of your sweater dress, folding it far more carefully than you would normally. Sliding off your sandals and leggings, you found yourself obsessing over making them look tidy, apparently due to your nerves and how they were going crazy. Sighing, you undid your bra and just stood in your boyshorts a moment looking at the outfit again. You made a face at it before carefully pulling the thong on, over your underwear, and adjusted your shorts to try to emulate how it would look without them. Too bad black made the material stand out. You shook your head a bit before picking up the main corsetry... babydoll..? thing. You slid into it, doing up the ribbons, and just stood still a moment. It did feel nice, but...

You looked at your reflection in the mirror. Logically, you knew you looked good, the outfit cupped your breasts, and hugged your body. But your eyes were drawn to your stretch marks along your breasts, stomach, butt, and hips. The bit of tummy that you had struggled with since high school that your mother always made sure to point out when she was in a mood. The scars along your arm from digging your nails into it. Imperfections on top of imperfections...

Then you remembered the honest but harsh words Stretch had told the bitter woman who told you off for being with what she believed was a Papyrus look-a-like. The fact he continued to make fun of her when away from her, especially when it got a laugh from you. Would he do the same if he saw the whole of your imperfect body? The idea of him making fun of you to the rest of your mates invaded your mind then, and tears sprang to your eyes. You knew it wasn't true; he had no reason to, he loved you.

Right? 

“hey, honey, everythin' ‘ight in there?”

You had forgotten that Stretch was right outside, and your head jerked towards the door in a panic. You didn’t, and you couldn’t, ruin the fun time you both had because of how you were feeling. You put on your brave face and took a deep breath, trying to pull your emotions back, “Yeah! Just having a hard time with this ribbon is all…”

No response, and then a shuffle, “’k. ring me when yer done. i’ma gettin' a drink.”

You stood there, closing your eyes while trying not to cry, knowing in your heart and soul that he did love you and would never do something like that. It didn't stop your head from tormenting you. You felt your chest tighten. The need to slam open the door in a desperate attempt to pull him back came, and right as your hand reached for the handle you felt a crinkle of magic. Stretch’s long arms were suddenly wrapping around your middle and covered your mouth a moment when a startled shriek tried to escape you. His face hid in the nape of your neck, but you could hear his irregular breathing as he tried to ground the both of you. He was shaking.

“jus' me, honey, sorry, sorry, lettin' ya go, now, okay?” You nodded a little, opening your eyes and meeting worried amber eye-lights in the mirror. He removed his hand and stroked your wet cheeks, concern growing, “what's wrong, honey? please, tell me what's wrong, i'll try to fix it?”

“Sorry, sorry, Stretch, I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid, it's nothing, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here,” You whispered, looking away from him. Your face was hot with embarrassment, more tears threatening to spill, and you awkwardly tried to cover yourself. Stretch looked confused, and turned you around to face him,

“looks like i should be, yer upset, 'nd hurtin' this's exactly where i should be. what's wrong? what happened?” He sounded almost near tears himself. “i love you, Rhia, please tell me what's wrong?”

That broke you.

You sobbed and ended up pressed against him, shaking, and couldn't stop the words pouring out. You told him about your worries about him seeing how flawed you were. You told him how the thought of him talking behind your back about you sent you into a downward spiral and combined with how unattractive you felt, considering the issues you had with self-esteem. You knew he loved you but this hurt, and you were hurt, and you weren't perfect and begged for him not to be disgusted by you.

Stretch listened in silence, his arms tightening around you as you spoke. The more broken you sounded, the more he shook, until he suddenly, but gently pulled you back. He leaned down to meet you face to face, and said firmly,

“how could i be disgusted by the most beautiful soul in the world?”

“You're just saying that...” You sniffed, looking away. He shook his head firmly,

“you have the most beautiful soul i have ever, ever seen. you are my soul mate, 'nd even if you weren't it's still beautiful.” He said, cupping your face making you look at him, “'m a Monster, honey. the outside? it doesn't matter. yes, i insulted that woman, cause her soul was dark and twisted with vanity, 'nd it was the worst way to attack her. i shouldn't have, i know i shouldn't have, i knew ya had past pain. but... my own damn smart-assed behaviour. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. yer so, so beautiful to me, inside 'nd out... everythin' about ya is amazin'.” He said, kissing your brow, and holding you close.

“I just...” You whispered, uncertain. Stretch turned you around again then, to face the mirror,

“wanna know what i see?” You hesitantly nodded. He stroked down your arm, “these scars? war wounds that are telling how long you fought.” He said softly, and his hands trailed over your sides, “these stretch marks? reminds me of a tigress' stripes." He pressed a soft kiss on your shoulder, then slid his hands down to your stomach, rubbing and squishing it a little, “this tummy? soft flesh to stroke and enjoy, i love how soft ya are... not jus' these lovely breasts that are absolutely fantastic.” He murmured while stroking your breasts softly and lovingly. You were blushing and had to bite your lip against a moan. He grinned at you in the mirror, sliding his hands down to cup your rump, making you gasp, “yer ass is jus' as incredible, so soft and biteable...” You groaned, and his hand tightened.

“S-Stretch, I'm n-” You started, embarrassed and he turned you around, pressing you against the mirror, making you squeak at the cold glass on your backside.

“i know yer not ready, but i think i wanna show ya how much i love you, for you, 'nd how attracted i am to you.” He murmured, stroking your face tenderly. He kissed you then, firm and deep, and your arms wrapped around him. His fingertips traced along the edges of the outfit, teasing you with the soft fabric, and he pressed a kiss against your neck, trailing a smoke laced lick over your pulse point. 

“mm, was right about this... makes ya look like yer made of sunset, soft pinks, peaches of yer skin, oranges...” He purred, before pulling back slightly to gaze at you, stroking your jaw, “darkenin' to the glowin' violet of yer eyes, then to the starry darkness of yer hair...”

“Stretch...” You whispered, blushing brightly as tears gathered back in your eyes, and he smiled, taking your hand into his, pressing soft kisses.

“yer amazin', honey, 'nd yer mine. i'd never, ever talk smack about ya. I mean that, from the bottom of my soul.”

He placed your hand on his sternum, and, for once, you could completely feel the emotions that he kept back: How much he did love and adore you, and how much he desired you. How scared and uncertain he was about things, being from a different universe. How it hurt to think you'd ever think he'd talk about you like that. How overwhelming it was to have a soulmate, so much so he couldn't ever want to compromise your bond. Even though he almost already did with his brother.

Tears fully returned to your eyes then, and you wrapped your arms around him, pressing your head against his shoulder, whispering, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry...”

“no, honey, no... i'm sorry i made ya think there was even a chance i'd do that to ya. i love you. don't be afraid to tell me if something's wrong, or if i've done somethin' ya don't like. please. always be honest with me... 'nd i will be with you. alright?” His tone was soft, and you sniffed and nodded against his shoulder. He hugged you close, nuzzling your head when a sales attendant knocked on the door.

“Ma'am, is everything okay?”

“Y-yes! Just getting changed back!” You squeaked while covering Stretch's face with your hands. It earned a quiet chuckle from him, and you shot panicked eyes at him in an attempt to tell him to be quiet.

“Oh, take your time! I have other sizes if that one isn't right?”

“N-n-no t-thank you, my mate... picked the perfect size,” You said, looking up at Stretch with a shy smile. He smiled back, leaning forward to caress your face.

“That's good! I'll leave you to dress then.”

“Thank you...” You said, looking at Stretch with a tender smile as you rubbed your thumbs over his jaw. The sales attendant moved away, and Stretch kissed you, profoundly letting his smoky magic seep into you, warming your body and soul. You tightened your grip on him, for a moment, then he gently pulled away.

“i’ll let ya get changed. lookin' forward to actually seein' ya in this, when yer ready,” he whispered, with a wink. You blushed but smiled, nodding.

“See you in a moment.”

“definitely...” He grinned and pulled you in for another smoky kiss, which left you weak-kneed, before growling and tickling you with his mouth to your shoulder playfully. You giggled with a small squeal and before you realized he had left you feeling a crackle of magic and a wisp of fading orange smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so very, very much to my awesome beta Saturnwonder! We had some ups and downs with this chapter. Which makes a lot of sense, considering my issues with angst. But it was important. And every single one of you who deals with similar body-issues? I hope you find someone who will love you for every one of your self-perceived flaws. Tiger stripes, war scars, cuddly tummies and all.


	54. Return to the Skelehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of the changing room you realise Stretch isn't the only one who felt your anxieties kick in. 
> 
> Time to go home.

You came out of the dressing room a few minutes later, and immediately blushed seeing Stretch leaning against a decorative pillar nonchalantly. He winked and took the outfit out of your hands, leaving you to stand there briefly before making your way to the register. You paid for the robe and slippers, refusing to let Stretch do it, as you finally noticed your phone vibrating non-stop. Pulling it from your pocket, you blanched at the number of messages you were getting.

“Oh god,” you said, surprised, making Stretch look over your shoulder, a whistle escaping him as he saw your screen.

“end of the road, huh?”

“Umm... 46 new messages... 47... and four missed calls. I would definitely call it right about now.” 

“yeaaaah... 'm not surprised,” Stretch admitted, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He kissed your head softly, nuzzling, “it's been enjoyable, but better get ya home before we end up with everyone comin' to find out what happened, 'nd havin' to explain to a whole bunch of annoyed security guards.”

“I'm so-” You started, but Stretch immediately placed a phalange over your lips, shaking his head;

“yer not the one who should be sorry, honey. 's my fault. c'mon, let's go home,” he said with an easy grin, making you sigh a bit before quickly griping him in a tight embrace.

“Thanks, Stretch, I have enjoyed our shopping date, even if it did end a bit roughly.”

“jus' have to do it again. probably skip the panties shop though.”

“That sounds nice...” you said with a smile, before having to add, “Though can we not call it a 'panty shop'?”

“bloomer store?”

“Stretch...”

“knickers market.”

“Streeetch...”

“thong boutique.”

“Oh my God, stop.”

Stretch took you home after you swatted him a few times, laughing all the while. You stopped off at your room, sending a quick “just a minute! promise!” message to the group. You dropped off your new things while Stretch went to the main house to try and calm everyone down. After tossing your new robe into the laundry basket, you grabbed your gift for a certain prickly skeleton, then all but ran into the main house when you felt agitation rising from all of the others. The fact you could feel it had you worried, and you jogged into the living room,

“Hey, I'm here, I'm okay! Sorry, sorr-!”

You hardly got three steps in when multiple hands grabbed you, and you found yourself in a massive tangle of skeletal arms, legs, and concern. You couldn't help it; you ended up laughing, hugging your skeletons as best you could, feeling tears in your eyes. How could you think your skeletons would ever do to you what Stretch did to that woman when this was the response you got for being so upset? Surrounded by love, affectionate nicknames, and, a little unsurprisingly, quite a few gropes. You also noticed some sharp glances and thoughtful expressions with a faint feeling of dread.

Well... they had warned you they were competitive and possessive.

Once things calmed down, and they finally let you up, Sans took Stretch to have a “talk,” making you give the more laid back skeleton an apologetic look. He just winked at you, not seeming bothered. As you watched them go down the hall Red came up next to you,

"so... how's the, umm, scratches?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're fine. Stretch helped me take care of them last night."

"good! great..."

It felt awkward, Red rubbing the back of his skull next to you and you sighed, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his middle to nuzzle against the same cheek you kissed seconds ago, "You silly skele. It's alright."

You were soon wrapped tightly in his embrace, his jacket near smothering you. He kissed you with a feeling of contentment and relief fluttering from his soul, and you realized you had never responded to his and Sans' apologies. You'll need to make it up to them later.

"thanks, sweetheart."

"alright guys, who wants what?" Apparently, it was G's turn to collect from Grillby's, and he was using his phone to make a list of everyone's orders (although for the most part, they didn't change too much). You still had to sit through the nearly ritualistic “pretend to eat Papyrus's and Blue's cooking,” but he did like being more prepared than most of your skeletons. You had a feeling that it was a quirk of his own, instead of that of the two souls that had combined to create him.

“G, can I ask you a favour, please?” You asked, looking up at him; his golden yellow eye turned to you immediately with a smile; he had been one of your missed calls. Sans had been three.

“Of course, angel, what can I do for ya?” He wrapped an arm around you to pull you close. They were very touchy with you, and honestly, you couldn't begin to complain. It was nice being touched and the skeletons wanting to make sure you were okay, even if they knew you were.

“Could you please give this to Error?” You asked, holding out the bag with the book in it. He took it, looking into it curiously, a look of surprise passing over his face, then a grin.

“Definitely. I'll take it down with dinner.”

You smiled, standing on your tiptoes. “Thank you, G," you said as you kissed his cheekbone. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close, kissing your forehead with a hum,

“Nah, angel, thank you.” He said, with a grin.

You spent the next couple of hours just, well... relaxing. To the great sadness of all of your skeletons, you had changed out of your sweater dress, but you decided last minute to stay in the leggings and toss on an oversized t-shirt. It didn't stop a specific skeleton from admiring your assets and making sure you knew he was. You blushed but didn't comment at his antics. It was Red's way of showing he missed you and that he didn't see your flaws, even though you certainly noticed them.

Papyrus and Blueberry were very glad you were home. Apparently, when you were upset, the skeletons were agitated and bickered amongst themselves. You couldn't help apologizing, but earned a gentle scolding from them, pointing out that it's not your fault how your mates responded. Then they both gave you a cheerful hug and returned to “cooking.”

You loved your mates' brothers.

You were seriously considering taking proper cooking lessons to teach them, though.

After Sans and Stretch took their brothers to bed, you were in the living room sitting on one the couches, while curled up between Serif and Ink. Red was relaxing in smoker's alley. G had gone to retrieve food, and while you waited for him to return you were casually texting with Error. You were having to rub Ink's skull to keep him from getting annoyed and impatient, having paused Faceoff at G's request, but it wasn't helping the longer you had to wait.

“uuuugh... why is it takin' so loooong???” He whined, leaning against you heavily.

“There's probably a line?” You offered, making Serif nod,

“Grillby's is gettin' more popular. with his to-go service, even more so,” he said, tapping on his phone idly. Ink puffed out his cheeks, somehow, pouting,

“why can't we watch without him, then? they were getting' to the creatin' stage!”

“Come on. you'd pout if we watched without you,” you pointed out, kissing Ink's crown. “Just be patient.”

“that has never been, nor will ever be, a virtue i possess.” Ink said dryly, but nuzzled against your shoulder, playing with your braid.

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:12pm  
G is here with food.

From: Rhiannon To: Error the Clever 9:12pm  
Thank you!! <3

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:13pm  
You are welcome?

“G's just dropping off Error's food first, then he'll be right up.” You reported, earning an exclaimed,

“finally!” From Ink,

“thank christ. now he can stop complainin',” Serif muttered beside you.

“you'd do the same thing with Forged!” Ink complained, sitting forward to send a red and orange glare at him. Serif just glanced up at the more colourful skeleton, pausing whatever he was watching on his phone.

“i can be patient. more fun to watch these with others anyway. also, yer jus' upset that one dude got the boot.” Serif added, nestling against you comfortably.

“that was a complete bullshit judgment!” Ink shouted, causing you to grin.

“Maybe they'll bring him back for an All-stars season? They've done that before.” Ink sink back with a groan, as your cell buzzed with a new text.

“all-stars seasons are complete shit! ya get the good ones that had bad days or were kicked out because of complete bullshit, again. then ya get the “popular” hacks, which they had to get rid of because of how bad they were, but the studio liiiked them and bring them back as fuckin' fillers!” He ranted, “i like seein' the good'uns gettin' what they deserve but seriously! it's such a joke!”

“At least you might get to see him again, that's something, even if producer's favourites do end up on the show.” You pointed out. He sighed, leaning into you.

“maybe...” You patted his skull, stroking him gently as you checked your phone,

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:26pm  
… what..?

You blinked at the message confused, starting to ask when a new message followed it.

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:29pm  
Why did you get me a book about the “Kama Sutra”?

You took a moment for realization to hit. You had been so giggly about the idea you hadn't even thought it through; You just gave Error a book about sex positions. Not even the real Kama Sutra, with its various guides on how to live a good and virtuous life, and different ideas and beliefs about love, which would actually have been a **good** thing. No. You got him “The Sexy Little Book of Kama Sutra.”

“Oh my God.....!” You loudly moaned as your body slid off the couch to curl into a pile of embarrassed misery on the floor. Serif and Ink both sat forward, immediately asking what was wrong. You just covered your bright red face and groaned, unable to answer.

“I had wondered how long it'd take to realize what you got 'im.” G said, appearing with food in front of the tv.

“I can't believe I did that! Oh my god, I can't believe I did that! Error's gonna hate me!” You squeaked, still hiding your face, though peeking out at G with such a distraught expression that he put the food down on the other couch to pull you into a hug.

“He won't hate you, silly angel.” He picked up your phone then when it vibrated from where you dropped it on the couch, and held it out with a grin, “Think this proves that.” You took it confused, still blushing terribly.

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:38pm  
…. I'm keeping this.

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:40pm  
You okay?

From: Error the Clever To: Rhiannon 9:42pm  
pixel??

“Better answer him, angel, or I'll start gettin' annoyed 'nd worried messages.” G teased gently. You just stared at your phone, leaning against him. You could feel small tears in your eyes, and G rubbed your arm worried. ”Angel, is everything okay?” You turned to look up at him, smiling a bright smile while tears lightly trickled down your cheek.

“... he called me pixel. That's the nicest name he's called me," you whispered. He blinked, then smiled, pulling you close and kissing your forehead,

“So he finally gave you a nickname... that's a good start.” He murmured, then cupped your face, smiling at you, “Don't forget you have others that love you as well,”

“How could I?” You asked, wrapping your arms around him.

“this's sweet 'nd shit 'nd all, but what th'fuck wuz that all about??? cause shit, yer emotions were all over the fuckin' place!” Red interrupted, making you jump, a blush spreading over your face once again. He stared at you with that bright red eye, waiting as you tried to figure out how to explain.

“It's... something with Error...?” You said, with a slightly nervous grin.

“sweetheart, we all know it was somethin' with fuckin' Error. that's not what 'm askin'.”

“what was all that about?” Sans asked with concern, then appearing at the doorway with Stretch. You shyly rubbed your arm, and, once again, Serif wrapped his hand around yours to stop it. You weren't exactly sure why Serif was the one most worried about your nervous tell, but he was. You started to answer Sans when Stretch cut in,

“ ya gave'im that book, didn't ya?” You nodded a bit, making Stretch chuckle, “that'd do it.”

“what book to who?”

“nothin' major, jus' somethin' we got today, must've been a real show-stopper.” He added, with a grin, picking up his order when he noticed the television, “hey, Faceoff, not seen this'un in a while, can we restart?”

“what! no! i've waited almost an hour!” Ink cried in protest,

“it's like 15 minutes in, plus we'll get to see the inspirations again, the keys looked awesome.” Serif pointed out, starting a lively argument that distracted the others from your little freakout. You looked to Stretch and quietly mouthed a thanks, earning a wink in return and a softly murmured.

"anytime, honey... anytime..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (agh tired almost forgot this Dx) Thanks to my wonderful, brilliant beta SaturnWonder for all her hard work with this chapter! We had a lot of fun writing it and had planned Error's nickname for our lovely Reader aaaages ago. Nice to finally use it!


	55. Preparations for a "date"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to go to your date with G. G said it was a date anyway. To his work. 
> 
> Seems like the start of a rather interesting day.
> 
> You're not exactly wrong?

The next morning you woke up with your alarm going off. It had been a while since you had last used it, and Sans groaned against your bare chest while pulling a pillow over his skull to block out the noise. You chuckled and lifted the pillow slightly, kissing the crown of his skull,

“I'm going out with G today. I need to get up,” you spoke softly to your skeleton. You had spent the night curled up with a very, very clingy Sans, who whispered not only how beautiful he found you, but how smart, talented, and wonderful you were. You had fallen asleep feeling loved, wanted, and needed.

“nooo... stay here with me...” Sans complained sleepily, tightening his arms around you. “yer comfy 'nd i missed you...”

“I missed you too, but I promised.” You slowly pulled away, your sleepwear being tugged gently from under Sans' weight. You had slept in just a pair of loose shorts, comfortable enough with Sans to be nearly bare for him. He had seen you naked before and even with your anxieties, well, it didn't make sense for you to feel too self-conscious. You honestly couldn't say the same for the other skeletons right now, but you felt like you would eventually.

Sans pouted a little, though it quickly faded, as his eyes finally opened; He shifted on to his front, pulling a pillow to lean on as he watched you move to your closet to look through your clothes,

“G sent a text to meet him at his room a quarter til.”

“uh huh...” Was all Sans said, sounding distracted? You weren't paying too much attention as you pulled out a few things, sending G a quick question about how you should dress. Within seconds he sent a reply, and you frowned a little,

“Dressy casual? Okay... Hey Sans? Do you- really..?” No wonder he sounded distracted. Sans was watching your rump the entire time as you moved around the room and searched around your closet.

“what? i'm jus' appreciatin' the view.” He said, trying to portray himself as innocent. The look he gave you had you snort at just how bad of an actor he was being, and he winked at you.

“Uh huh...” You replied by shaking your head, sighing with a small chuckle. You found some nice, if generic, underwear, (with a bra, earning an “aww” from Sans), a very soft, long, grey tunic style shirt with blue swirling patterns along the end of it, and a pair of nice black pants.

“ya like blue, don't ya? ya gotta lot blue clothes,” Sans observed, with a curious tilt of his skull. You blinked looking at the color then at Sans' noticing it was the same blue as his eye-lights before you blushed faintly, rubbing your arm a little.

“Yeah, kinda funny isn't it?” You said with a sheepish grin. He moved off the enormous bed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a sweet kiss against your temple,

“nah, 's nice.” He hummed, smiling, then gave a wink, “jus' means i'll have t'give ya one of my hoodies.” You had to sigh grinning at him,

“I'd just end up with a collection of hoodies.” You pointed out. He just grinned wide and laughed,

“worse things to collect. besides, not like you don't have the space for such a collection.”

You sent Sans off with a kiss after that so that you could get ready. You showered and actually blow dried your hair, before putting on some light make up, since, again you had no idea what you were going to end up doing. Afterwards, you pulled on your clothes and went to collect your shoes. You groaned seeing one of each pair missing, mainly the left shoe, all except your slippers. Even your sandals were missing a shoe.

You sighed, rubbing your face a bit. Great. Now, what were you going to do? While you tried to figure that out, you noticed a piece of paper attached to your remaining dress shoe and picked it up. Opening the note, you read over a rather elegant script that could only belong to your tallest skeleton.

_Thought I'd grab this before someone else did. See you soon. -G_

Sighing, you pulled on the slippers then put your dress shoe into your handbag with another grumble. What _was_ with your skeletons and their strange obsession with stealing your shoes!? It didn't help that you felt rather silly being all dressed nicely, with actual makeup, only to finish your ensemble with fluffy rainbow slippers.

You made your way to the main house feeling a nip in the mid-morning air, feeling especially glad that the robe you bought was like a fluffy cloud of warmth. It would be good to wear over your loungewear when you wanted to go to the house. You opened the door to the main house and-

"-APPRECIATE THE SENTIMENT, BUT I DO NOT SEE YOU IN THE SAME WAY, LAZY ME!"

What had you exactly stumble into?

Inside the kitchen/dining room area, you saw Red, Stretch, and Papyrus. Papyrus had apparently hated calling Stretch his nickname and when he found out you knew had dropped back to calling him his own nickname for the "swap" version of himself. It didn't really matter, and Stretch seemed fine with it either way.

Red was cackling, leaning against the table with fat red tears streaming down his face. Papyrus was giving a bright, innocent smile while he washed the dishes, wearing rubber gloves over his trademark red gloves. And Stretch? Stretch was nearly as orange as the hoodie he was wearing. You blinked at the scene curiously.

"appreciate the thought, Paps but-" Stretch tried, neither of your skeletons having noticed you.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN RHIA!" Papyrus chirped seeing you. Red howled with laughter, clutching for dear life to the counter, as Stretch looked at you with wide eye sockets, wearing his "Good morning Sexy" hoodie. His blush darkened, and you could feel the embarrassment through your bond.

"Good morning, Papyrus, Red." You said, moving to Stretch's side and kissing his cheekbone, "And good morning sexy to you too." The relief and appreciation flooded your bond, but all that was clear was the blush lessening and a smile returning to his face. He hugged you close kissing your cheek,

"thanks, honey...”

“THAT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE FOR IT TO BE FOR HUMAN RHIA!” Papyrus said cheerfully, “DO YOU WANT ANY BREAKFAST? IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AFTER ALL” You smiled at him, but shook your head,

“No thank you, I'm going to G's work this morning, and I'm not sure what to expect. I'm a little too nervous to eat,” you admitted sheepishly while running a hand over the back of your neck.

“OH! WELL HAVE FUN! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HIS WORK IS I SHALL KEEP IT A SURPRISE AS WELL! BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST ONE OF THESE!” He insisted, putting a breakfast biscuit on the counter, “THEY ARE SUPPOSED BE VERY HEALTHY FOR HUMANS TO HAVE WHEN THEY'RE ON THE GO!”

“ya should eat, honey.” Stretch agreed. Red was too busy gasping for breath to add anything to your conversation but nodded as well. Seeing you were not going to get anywhere unless you agreed, you took the little silver packet, chuckling softly.

“Alright, Papyrus, thank you.” You said, looking over to see both Red and Stretch waiting expectantly. You pulled out your phone a moment to check your time, then put it away, and opened the packet, pulled out the biscuit and took a bite of it while looking at them. They both grinned at you, in return, then Red stretched and yawned,

“well, this's been fun, but 'm hittin' the hay, been up all f-in' night wit tha f-in' glitchy a-hole.” You couldn't help giving him a frown with your mouth too full to scold him. He just shrugged at you, “he's a cranky jerk. 'nd i had tha oh so f-in' fun job of tryin' ta keep an eye socket open fer glitches.” You swallowed the dry biscuit, nodding, moving to hug him,

“Alright, Red, sweet dreams.” He grinned, showing off those sharp teeth of his before yanking you close and kissing you firmly, gripping your rear as he did. You squeaked and turned red, pushing him off of you and smacking him on his shoulder. He grinned wickedly, winking,

“heh heh heh... now i will.” He purred, making you blush even more. He gave a half salute, “later sweetheart,” before disappearing with a red wisp of smoke. You huffed and rubbed your burning cheeks in slight annoyance.

“he's a brat,” Stretch said, somewhat amused.

“Yes, he is.” You agreed, then smiled at him, “What's your plan for today?” You took another bite of the biscuit, trying to finish it before you went down to G's room. This thing was bigger than you had thought and it was taking more effort to choke it down than you thought it would.

“'m jus' gonna hang today,” He said pulling a lollipop from his hoodie pocket, and winking at you, “yesterday left me bone tired 'nd all.” You gave a smile, covering your mouth a moment to swallow the dry mouthful as he pressed a kiss to your brow. “have fun with G, honey.” He sincerely said before leaving you to finish your breakfast.

It wasn't bad, it just really needing something wet to help make it more manageable. You tried hard to finish it without one, coughing in a choking motion. Papyrus fixed you a small glass of milk with a hum, after seeing you struggling.

“HERE, HUMAN RHIA, IT APPEARS YOU NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!” He said kindly, making you blush faintly. You took a drink, extremely grateful for the chilled beverage, before sheepishly saying,

“Thank you.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE MOST WELCOME!” He carefully took off his rubber gloves then, and said proudly, “THERE WE ARE, ALL DONE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY WITH G AND I SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT!”

“Oh? Do you have plans, Papyrus?” You asked curiously, able to finish the dry biscuit finally. He nodded, with a wide grin,

“OH YES, I AM GOING TO BE MEETING WITH MY VERY GOOD FRIEND FRISK TO GET READY FOR A TRIP TO MEET SOME VERY IMPORTANT REPRESENTATIVES! I WILL PROBABLY BE AWAY FOR ABOUT A WEEK, BUT WE NEED TO TALK FIGURE OUT HOW EVERYTHING WILL GO! WE LIKE TO HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE,” he explained happily, making you blink at him.

“Wow, that sounds busy. I hope you have fun, though I'll miss having you around. Is Blue going with you?” You knew Blueberry and Papyrus were nearly inseparable, so when Papyrus' smile drooped a bit, you knew Blue wasn't. You patted his gloved hand gently, “You'll still have Frisk though, and we'll all be here for Blue.”

“I APPRECIATE THAT VERY MUCH. I DO GREATLY MISS BLUE WHEN I MUST GO ON THESE TRIPS, BUT I AM GLAD YOU WILL BE HERE TO HELP KEEP HIM COMPANY.” His eye-lights were glowing as he looked up at you, and you couldn't help but smile,

“Of course, I will.” 

You quickly finished your milk, going around to the sink and promptly washing the glass before kissing Papyrus's cheekbone lightly. It earned you a faint blush and a happy little laugh. “I've gotta go, now, Papyrus, but thank you. I hope you have a good time.”

“I PLAN TO, HUMAN RHIA! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS! EVEN IF I WILL MISS SO MANY OF YOU!” Papyrus said. You smiled up at him,

“I can't talk for everyone, but I know Sans and I will miss you.”

“OF COURSE YOU WILL! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL!”

You went downstairs after you left Papyrus. You were only a couple minutes early but hoped it was both not too early and too late. You double and triple checked your phone for both the time and the messages from G until, after a moment longer hesitation and steadying breath, you knocked on the door, then waited, unable to stop yourself from rubbing your arm.

Other than Blueberry's room during his fight with his brother, Sans' during the aftermath of said fight, and a peek at Serif's room, you hadn't seen any of the other skeleton's rooms. G had his room in the lower level, and you were really curious why. Like all the rooms upstairs, G's door was also painted with interesting designs. Oddly, instead of a single colour, like most the others, there were several on a black background: blue flowers, purple hands, and yellow eyes with odd symbols all over. It was beautiful. As you admired it, you heard G call out,

“Come in.”

“Hey, G is this suuu...” You started to ask, coming in to find G wearing smart black pants, a black turtleneck sweater that, while still clingy, was incredibly modest for the tall skeleton, and a black jacket with silver stitching. A silver eight-pointed star pendant hung around his neck, seeming to give off a glow and soft sparks. He was fitting an odd purple and silver stole around his shoulders, sitting on his bed with shiny black shoes still to put on. Oh, stars did he look handsome, and just...

Sexy. 

He looked up, his golden eye sparkling with amusement and affection. He chuckled softly and grinned his teasing grin, "Looks good, angel." You felt terribly underdressed compared to your scarred soulmate, and you glanced at the floor awkwardly, noticing you were still in your slippers. You needed to out on your dress shoes. Reeeeeeally needed those dress shoes. You blushed, and rubbed your arm self-consciously, 

"Ah... A-are you sure? I can put on a dress or at least a skirt!" 

He grinned, more amused now, but there was something understanding in his face. He slid on his shoes and stood, moving to your side and rested his hands on your shoulders, "Angel, you're fine, ya look beautiful. I'm dressed like this because it comes with the job." You blinked up at him, still blushing faintly, 

"Job?" 

"You'll see," He winked, before kissing your forehead softly, helping you relax. You sighed, leaning against him to hide yourself against his sternum. He smiled far more gentle and peaceful than usual; It was nice, and you wondered if the job he was taking you to was the reason. 

"Alright, G. Can I have my shoe now, please?” Dammit, why did he have to look so beautiful at the moment? You felt so sheepish...

“Of course, angel.” He said before going to retrieve it. You gripped your arm to stop from reaching out for him when he let go to get it for you... Oh, he really, really looked nice like this. You weren't even sure why. He also felt really nice, and you found yourself wanting more of his gentle touch. And you couldn’t help noticing a sly grin on his face when he glanced back at you. Oh, today was certainly going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful and amazing beta SaturnWonder who is so patient with me!
> 
> Yes, we're back to G! How many people guessed G's profession btw?? Let me know! Send me a message on my tumblr!
> 
> http://theladyjssem.tumblr.com


	56. You weren't expecting that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out G's job! You weren't expecting that.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to NCSerran and their wonderful G the Priest story "Offer Everything to You!"

Once you had your shoes on, G took no time in wrapping his arms around you, murmuring against your hair, “Hold tight, my angel...” You obeyed, but a shiver coursed through you, his voice breathy and tantalizing. You closed your eyes, leaning into the warmth and softness of his arms and you inhaled his scent, the musk so strong that you barely even felt the sudden drop or the disorientation from him teleporting. But when G slowly let go, his fingers brushing over your arms and making your breath hitch, you let go of him as well. You honestly didn't want to, and he apparently didn't either...

Well, this was one way to realize you were ready for your scarred skeleton.

You took a breath, still blushing, and finally looked around, and the outfit clicked. You were in a large building; honestly, it was massive, with rows upon rows of padded benches both big and small. Above you, glass made up the entire ceiling, a typical Monster design for their more larger buildings, having needed the constant reminder that they were above ground and free. One part of the left wall was a massive sliding door, allowing that side to open to a beautiful grass covered garden where they placed benches made of stone. On the opposite wall were stained glass windows, showing the Delta rune in the normal white on violet, then again in gold on yellow, and finally silver on midnight blue. At the back of the building was a raised platform with a podium resting in its center and a choir box behind it.

It was the very center of the back wall that caught your attention, stealing your breath when you had noticed a pair of stars in stain glass. Your eyes twinkled as you surveyed them, noting the silver one was like G's pendant, while the other was a four-pointed gold star, once again flanking the Delta rune.

“You're... you're a priest?”

He gave a grin,

“Could call me that,” he agreed, leading you away from the sanctuary to the hall. There were a few Monsters here and there, getting ready for the service. You were almost overwhelmed with the size of the building; you'd only been in a church a handful of times, mostly Christmas services, but with G by your side, his hand entwined in yours... the confidence and ease he bore... it helped. You ended up leaning into his arm a bit, just wanting to be close to him. You could feel his happiness as he smiled down at you, his golden eye glowing and just looking pleased you were with him.

Several very friendly Monsters greeted you, a couple excited to finally meet you and tell you how they'd heard so much about you. “I'm sorry I can't say the same," you said to one of the more exuberant Monsters, then looked at G both a bit sheepish and teasingly, “G kept this a surprise.” He shrugged at that and couldn't help a grin, winking at you as one of the Monsters giggled,

“That sounds like our G!”

Apparently, G had brought you after their spiritual classes had started, so you didn't have to feel awkward about being bombarded by too many monsters at once or going to a class where you didn't know anyone. While continuing to wander the halls, G greeting and introducing you to the few Monsters and humans not attending a class, your thoughts kept drifting to the fact you had no idea what their religion actually _was_. After a couple more minutes you were finally compelled enough to ask,

“What is this religion of yours, G? I don't recognize any of the symbols, and to be honest, I didn't know there was a Monster religion?” You placed a finger on your chin in thought: Your pops had taught you all about world religions because it was interesting, not because he believed in anything, although he used to say living a good life was always a good idea since nobody knew what would happen in the end. You looked at and met such serenity and joy on his face it made you look away with a blush, and you started nibbling on your lip. Something about this side of him was... breathtaking.

G smiled excitedly at you, his golden eye dancing in the darkness of his eye socket like a flame. “It's called the Path of the Stars. Basically, it's the belief that every soul is born from a star, 'nd when we die, we return to 'em. Soul-mates're stars that fell together; sometimes ya have one, and sometimes ya don't. Sometimes ya have more than one.” He added with a wink, then continued, “There's a lot of truths when you look at the stars for guidance. They don't talk, but they sing 'nd dance for us. While they don't have our worries or fears, they last for millennia, and anytime one star falls, another takes its place.”

He cupped your face, his eye burning with such warmth and serenity, trailing his thumbs along your jaw. He utterly enchanted you by his soft but compelling words. His glowing, seeking gaze. His touch. You found yourselves leaning towards one another, and you had to grip his shoulders to stop from being too weak-kneed, the pleasant buzz of his kiss just adding to the feeling of being drunk. His arms wrapped around your waist and drew you so close, pressing you against him that you could feel him shivering, holding himself back. He couldn't go too far right now... but you wanted him to. Your hand moved up to cradle the back of his skull, touching his neck vertebrae, stroking the bones there, earning a sigh-

“Tra la la~ It's a wonderful day!” A new, oddly hollow voice suddenly piped up, surprising you and G apart like teenagers. G quickly turned to grin at the new Monster, whose basic shape appeared like a giant humanoid and wore a large, heavy dark blue robe that hid everything. Their hood was obscuring their face in thick shadow, and you couldn't even see a hint of their eyes. They seemed to be looking at you, so you gave a shy smile.

“This's the Riverperson, Rhia,” G said by way of introduction, wrapping one arm around your hip and holding your shoulder with the other for a moment, “Riverperson, my soul-mate.”

“Hello," you said a little softly. Something about the Riverperson was unsettling. Not really in a bad way, but more... a feeling that they saw things even in the darkness of their hood that you knew you couldn't. There was just a weight of time on them that was palpable, and it made the Monster seem oddly distant. You suppressed an unsettling shudder, receiving a nod from the taller being before they turned towards G,

“Tra la la~ Pretty Freesia dancing free drawing the colorless to shine.” You blinked at the odd song, as G chuckled and kissed the side of your head.

“I think so too.” He agreed. You looked up to him a little confused, G taking this opportunity to stroke your side and hip gently causing you to shiver lightly. “Riverperson is the last of the original Followers, but they're also the last to Riddle Speak. Technically the head priest but most people can't understand them.”

“Riddle speak?” You asked curiously, earning a nod,

“They can only speak certain phrases unless they're riddles. Though sometimes even the ordinary sounding phrases are riddles. It's a very, very old tradition among historians. Trouble is it's so old that Riverperson was the last to follow it.” You tilted your head a moment then looked at G,

“And Gaster knew how to solve the riddles to understand them?” G grinned at you and gave you a wink with the addition of a soft hum from the Riverperson.

“Exactly. Might not know everythin' Gaster or Sans knew but sometimes things stick. Riddle solvin' was one of them.” He looked at the Riverperson again, “Everything ready?” The Riverperson started to nod, then paused and a set of gloved hands suddenly appeared and draped a stole with gold thread and a four-pointed golden star around their hooded head. Then they nodded proper, as G grinned at them,

“Tra la la~ Noodles are sieved, I am an elephant. I am a goldfish.” You giggled softly,

“Everyone forgets sometimes. Especially something you often do.” They nodded to you, and G chuckled,

“Not your toughest riddle, there.

“Tra la la~ A mountain or a valley it is the ocean. A new flower to the cabbage patch?”

“We'll see, but thought she might enjoy seein' me at work.” G explained, “Though that reminds me, gotcha somethin' since the sanctuary tends to be overly crowded.” He reached into nothing for a moment, making you blink, then pulled out a gift bag with purple flowers in metallic gold trim. You blushed with some amusement, accepting the gift to open it and pull out a small glass bottle with a familiar logo.

“G, thank you, I appreciate this.” A grin and a new giggle escaped you when you noticed the scent, “'Angel Dust'? I should see what all the scents are. This is a bit funny since Stretch got me honeysuckle.”

“Yeah, he mentioned it,” he said with a shrug. “But I liked the idea and smell of this. 'nd the scent name was ironic enough to be fittin'.” You smiled up at him, then sprayed on the soft sweet scent that seemed to dissipate immediately, before putting the bottle into your bag.

“Tra la la~ Did I wear enough pants today?”

“Yep, think we're ready.” G replied, wrapping his arm around you once more. You gave a little nod, not at all sure how that translated.

G escorted you and the Riverperson to the Sanctuary, and suddenly the overwhelming size of the room made sense. There were a lot of Monsters and humans in the church, socializing and greeting those around them. G led you along the aisle, greeting the throng, while you pressed into him. You were anxious, but the feel of G being steady and secure beside you helped. Especially with his fingers brushing over your side, reminding you of earlier... that helped center you on him.

The three of you found your way to the front, you and G reaching the front bench as the Riverperson seemed to glide up the stairs of the platform. You felt panicked at first when G made to help sit you down, knowing he was going to leave your side again, “'fraid I have to leave ya here, angel, but I'll be back.” You felt suddenly off balance as you sat down, starting to glance back behind you towards the crowd, when G knelt before you, taking your hands, “They don't matter, angel, don't be afraid. Jus' focus on me, okay?” You looked at him, blushing faintly, but nodded.

“Alright, G... can't say sitting up here makes me very comfortable, though,” you told him softly,

“Jus' wanna know where ya are, angel. If ya come again, we'll find somewhere to make ya more at ease, but admittedly I wanna be a bit selfish 'nd be able t'see ya clearly. I've half the eyes 'm supposed to have after all, 'nd supposed to be focused on everyone here, but my eye will only be on you.” He winked his empty socket with a playful grin. You groaned and covered your face with a laugh,

“You are terrible for a priest. I love you. Go be a priest.” You waved your hand, and he grinned, kissing the top of your head after he stood,

“Wish me luck, my angel.”

“Not that I think you need it... but good luck.” You said with a soft smile. He continued to grin at you, even after walking up the stairs to stand beside the Riverperson. You followed everyone's lead as the rest of the room stood, a little late, and the Riverperson said in their odd, hollow voice,

“Tra la la~ A single morning sun greets you.”

“A trillion evening stars guide you,” G intoned.

“We stand in their light and follow.” You inwardly winced as everyone behind you echoed their words. It was just weird to hear so many voices saying the same thing like that. You hated assemblies in school for the same reason.

The Riverperson moved to sit on a chair near you, close to the stage to show they were still involved but not close enough to distract. G took the pulpit and smiled at you, before looking out over the entire church. Behind him, Monsters and humans in frocks with the Delta rune in either silver or gold came to stand in the benches in the raised area behind him.

"Can everyone please turn their songbooks to page 309?” G asked. You looked around, confused when a voice behind you hissed,

“Under the pew, sweetie!” You looked back at a purple bunny lady wearing a sunhat. You obediently looked under your seat and found both a songbook and another book with it. You pulled them both out then whispered to the bunny lady,

“Thank you.” She smiled, nodding to you, and you turned forward, looking at the song in the book then up at G.

And then you had an authentic religious experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo finally can post!
> 
> And HUGE AMAZING THANKS TO SATURNWONDER YOU ARE A STAR!!!! She's currently having a blast at PAX but took time to actually edit for me! Thank you so much, you're such a star, Saturn!!!
> 
> So how many were expecting this?I had fun seeing all of your theories!


	57. Is G actually an angel disguised as a devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The service starts and honestly? This is the closest to a "higher power" you've ever been.
> 
> God, you want your G.

You knew G enjoyed music, and that he played a couple of instruments from the ones you had caught sight of in his room. A couple of well-maintained guitars and a piano were the only ones visible from the short time you were there, but G had downplayed his ability to play.

He hadn't mentioned his singing ability at all.

You clasped the songbook to yourself while staring at the tall, scarred skeleton with a single golden eye. Everything about him had been that bit devilish, save his sweetness. His grin, the way he looked at you, the way he touched you and flirted with you, but watching him, now, you would barely recognize the skeleton as your soulmate.

G sang out his voice while harmonizing beautifully with the choir behind him. His soul was in the song, and it made you feel near tears. You took your time softly humming along with him and the rest of the congregation, too uncertain and awestruck to sing along. The second song you ended up joining in, the song being unknown to you, and though you tried your best to follow along by listening to the rhythm, G's singing would distract you and make you look up at him with a blush on your cheeks.

The third song legit brought tears to your eyes, the song speaking of how they had lost their stars, though they knew they continued without them. You found yourself hugging the book to your chest, eyes widening, remembering G's part of your nightmare. Of his staring at a ceiling made to look like stars, without any expression at all. Of him saying he _shouldn't have hoped..._

And here was G singing a song about the hope to see the stars again, looking like an angel from one of your pop's mythology books. You realized then you'd do anything to make sure that your nightmare never came true. Not for yourself, even though you did remember the pain. It was your mates' pain that you wanted to avoid the most, and you were filled with determination to see it through that it didn't come to fruition.

After the songs, G had everyone sit back down and smiled over the crowd, then looked at you, meeting yours with a smile that made your insides twist. A flush coated your face, but you couldn't help smiling at him in turn. You heard giggling behind you and coos from how sweet it was, and it made you face burn all the more.

“Good morning, stars shine on all of you this lovely day,” G greeted everyone. “Everyone sang beautifully today. It's now time for our news and events, and then we'll get on to meetin' 'nd greetin'.” There was a chuckle that came from the crowd, and you felt yourself getting nervous once again. G paused to give you that smile that made you nearly squirm, making you forget your nerves with just how attractive you were finding the skeleton. It felt strangely good, to be actually turned on by just a smile.

G continued to look at you now and then through the announcements, his smile still sweet, almost angelic, but his gaze. Oh, that gaze! Every time your eyes met, you swore you saw a spark of magic, a bit of hunger in his glance. It made you shiver, and you had to focus on controlling your blush before it permanently turned you into a lobster. You had to try and get a hold of yourself.

When G released everyone to socialize, you stood slowly, fiddling with your shirt tail, wanting to at least be near him while you could, but, of course, you were suddenly swarmed with Monsters. Even some of the choir came over to talk to you, their robes fluttering around them like feathers floating through the air. It was amazing how bulky they looked but how lite the fabric really was. Of course, they were all friendly, and everyone introduced themselves, but there were so many you were quickly overwhelmed.

“Come on, you lot, you're frightening the poor girl!” A mildly familiar voice scolded. You turned, and the bunny lady from earlier was right by your side. She was a lot taller than you thought and looked both very strong and soft like down. You gave her a small, thankful smile, gripping your arm to try to steady your nerves. She wrapped a muscular but downy soft arm around your shoulders, standing a head taller than you, not including her very long ears as she gave a motherly stare at the others, “Now shoo! You're gonna make her never want to come back! Go on now.” The other Monsters said quiet apologies with sheepish smiles and left you alone with your rabbit rescuer.

“Thank you, miss.” You said, meekly, earning a warm, cuddly, one-armed hug, and a friendly wink,

“Just call me Flo, sugar. You're G's soul-mate right?”

“Yes, I'm Rhia,” you said a bit quietly, smiling at her. “Thank you for helping me. I've not been to a church in ages, so the crowd was a bit more than what I'm used to.” You felt a little sheepish as you explained yourself, and Flo pulled herself away, no longer in a protective mood. You couldn't help giving her a look of appreciation, relaxing though you still held your arm. You were still very overwhelmed by everything.

“Don't worry about it, sugar, most of us are still getting used to having a church as well. Riverperson and G only started this place about a year ago.”

“Only a year ago? I would have thought Riverperson would have started it back after the Emergence?”

“Hard to do that when no one can understand them, angel,” Familiar arms slid around you, and you had to swallow a moan, feeling G press into your back. He rubbed his cheek gently against the top of your head, and you breathed in his wonderful scent of rain on leaves, a soft, pleased sigh escaping you. Your eyes opened to see Flo looking amused, but honestly, at the moment, you were far too happy to have G's arms around you to be embarrassed. You leaned into him, and looked back at him, earning a grin, and he softly kissed your cheek.

“So after you met Riverperson you helped them start their church again?” You asked, a little breathless, trying to distract yourself from how good he felt. He was tightening his arms around you, a bit protective, and positively possessive. Oh, you loved it. He nodded faintly, rubbing your head again.

“Yep, met them shortly after things, 'nd after a while we agreed to try to bring the Path of Stars back. Their Majesties don't necessarily publicly endorse it, but when they can, they do come 'nd worship with us.” G explained, smiling down at you.

“You'll have to tell her your story about findin' religion later, G. You need to get cute butt back up there and let the girl go,” Flo said with a grin, making G, and you, sigh. He slowly pulled his arms agonizingly away from you, and you bit your lip to stop a whimper of displeasure escaping you. You didn't _want_ him to let go. You wanted him to keep holding you and touching you, though you earned a wave of his own reluctance and looked back to see your scarred skeleton gazing back at you with a hint of heat in his gaze. He knew, oh he undoubtedly knew and wanted you just as much. But you couldn't being in public and all.

When G returned to the podium, everyone sat down, and Flo leaned forward to pat your back gently whispering, “First time bonding with him?” You blushed but nodded, “I thought so, his messages tend to be interesting so the time will fly, don't worry.” You gave a shy almost embarrassed smile, and she whispered, soothingly, “Don't fret, it happens all the time with soul mates.” She patted you again and sat back leaving you wondering how often this sort of thing happened with soul mates. Did all soul mates, when they were both ready, spend a day being hot and bothered until they couldn't stand it anymore and had each other?

That's not how it worked with Sans, but when you realized you were ready for him you, you were in his arms being comforted. Understanding how the time it took wasn't about sex, but trust. You honestly did trust G, and you had for a while, he'd having been the most honest of your soul-mates, even compared to Stretch, who said he needed your honesty to help him connect to you. The monster addressing the crowd had done so much for you:

G was the one who helped you with the scent-marking issue initially, who got you ready for the problems it might cause. He was the one who did everything in his power to help you uncover the truth and end up meeting your last soul mate, who needed the most time and care (even if the skeleton in question might not agree with that assessment). All of them sought to make you feel comfortable and at home, but G was the one who went the extra mile, even though he did enjoy winding you up. That made you almost giggle out loud realizing you were currently doing the same thing to the tall, scarred skeleton. Definitely a mutual tease.

You looked up at G then trying to listen to his message. You really, really tried, but he was like the stars he was preaching about, and absolutely beautiful, to the point of distraction. He looked over the crowd, though his eye started, and ended on you. You honestly felt beautiful, loved, wanted, and needed as his eye would spark a little, giving you a smile that made you have to bite your lip and grip your arm to keep from squirming. This resulted in G grinning a bit before having to look back away, leaving you flushed and trying to tell yourself you were in public. Not only that but in the middle of church!

It didn't help nor did it seem to matter,

You wanted your G.

The rest of the service went by much the same. You were a blushing mess, and even G had a faint touch of yellow on his cheekbones when he called for a prayer. You started to bow your head when you noticed everyone was standing and both G and Riverperson had their hands folded over their sternum. You copied the gesture, a little confused, then had to gasp as a bright glow shone behind their hands. You couldn't help a glance around, and all the Monsters you could see had that same glow. You looked up at G, wanting to understand then, as he gazed right at you with that loving smile. He gave you a slightly warmer smile the looked back over his church,

“Our souls were once stars, 'nd one day shall return to them. May the star that is our soul continue to glow 'nd show us the true Path. Be it to enlightenment, to peace, to success, or to love.” He said with a grin towards you, making your hands tighten with a smile in turn. “May the stars guide us all to where we truly belong. Stars guide us.”

“Stars guide us...” You found yourself whispering along with the rest of the people around you. G beamed at everyone then said,

“Let's end this on a high note, please open your hymnals to page 59.” You picked up the book again and found yourself singing along from the very start, earning a truly joyful smile from your soul mate. Once the song ended, music began to play, and a flood of conversation and movement began, and G called, “Everyone have a wonderful day, remember evenin' service is at 8 pm tonight! Thank ya for comin'!” You weren't bombarded with people this time, but everyone seemed to stop and wish you well with the hope you'd come back.

“I think I will.” You said honestly, when Flo said the same, giving you a tight embrace, hugging the bunny lady in turn, “I'd like to learn more about this, though I'm not sure I completely believe it.”

“That's fine, sugar, it took a lot of us more than one sermon for things to start clicking, but the first one? Definitely gets the gears turning, right?” She asked with a wink.

“Yeah... it really does.” She grinned and left you, greeting someone across the aisle. You found yourself looking at G as he was talking to someone, that wonderful peace-filled expression on his face once again. He just felt so in place with being here, and you felt your soul swell in knowing he found himself in such a way. He noticed your gaze and smiled at you, giving you a wink before excusing himself from the Monster he was talking to, to move to your side, wrapping his arms around you once more.

“So, what'd ya think, angel?” He asked, keeping you close while Monsters and a fair number of humans came to greet both of you now.

“I'm going to come back; I want to know more. Still not sure I'll actually worship the stars, but.. something about it does kinda make sense.” G looked at you, and honestly looked over the moon, smiling brightly with his single gold eye glowing bright,

“It's a start, my angel. It's definitely a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SaturnWonder! You are definitely my star in this thank you so much for taking time out of your crazy schedule to edit my silly story and make it sing!
> 
> Sooooo this might last a little longer than I thought, inspiration struck but we WILL be reaching sexy times soon! 
> 
> Just a heads up I'm going on a "holiday" to my folks next week, I'll still be posting but I might be slower with replies to comments and may be either late or early to post. We'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	58. A moment of reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to wait alone for a time and can't help looking through G's office. What will you find and what will you discover? Because those are two different things.

You stood with G for a little while, wrapped in his arms as the both of you spoke to various Monsters and humans before G sighed, a small monster having run up and whispered something to him. He looked at you with an apologetic half-smile as he squeezed your hand,

“Sorry, angel, looks like I might be a while. Lemme take ya to my office so ya can at least be comfortable while I deal with things.”

“Is everything okay?” You blinked up at him, your voice and eyes both laced with concern. He drew a hand up to your cheek to stroke your face lovingly, making you lean into the touch as he nodded to the small scarf covered Monster before leading you through the main doors towards the hall.

“Yeah, jus' an issue with the music system, again. I'll have to ask Serif to have a look but wanna check it out again myself beforehand. He might be a bit more chill, but he's still a bit of an ass.” You couldn't help it; you had to laugh, covering your mouth in an attempt to stifle your giggles, blushing as he grinned wickedly at you, “What? Thought jus' cause I'm wearin' these dubs I wouldn't use swear words?” He teased, lightly nudging you, giving a hearty chuckle of his own.

“That and the whole church thing,” You agreed, having to grin, quickly hip checking him in turn. G laughed and drew you close, kissing your hair,

“The stars don't care if I curse now and then, it's not like the Christian traditions that say you can't do this or that. Yeah, we're supposed to make sure our souls are clear and pure, so hurtin' others, in any way, or stealin', ignorin' others pain when ya can do somethin', pollutin' yerself, or over indulgin'? Yeah, that's gonna dim yer soul, but cursin'? Eh, scientifically proven to relieve stress. Don't encourage it, don't discourage it, it's jus' preferences.”

He took you to a pair of side by side twin offices, shrugging at the end of his explanation, and you noticed that each door had a fitted bronze plaque with G's and RiverPerson's initials. A part of you was inquisitive with what the heck was behind the RiverPerson's door, but you were quickly being nudged playfully by G to continue into the room in front of you.

G's office was painted a warm sunny colour, with a black wooden desk sitting close to one of the far walls. There were a couple of black leather chairs on one side of it and a third sitting alone on its other side, the lone chair's back facing a wall covered with black shelves like the wall connected to the hall. An electric piano displayed itself under a large three pane window, the middle pane being the eight-pointed silver star again, and there was a comfortable looking black and grey couch beside the door with a knitted blanket tossed across it. You looked up at G, and he smiled, waving at the room,

“Make yourself at home, angel. Wifi password's on a sticky note on my laptop, we passed the bathroom on the way (its that door on the right), and I got a little cooler under the desk with some drinks if ya get thirsty. I hopefully won't be long, but these things like to snowball...” You nodded a bit, unable to hide the touch of disappointment about being left alone. He looked at you, smiling a bit sadly and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into the crook of your neck. “I don't wanna leave either, my angel... I wanna stay 'nd hold ya 'nd kiss 'nd show ya how much I love 'nd adore ya... but I made a commitment to these people to lead them down the Path, 'nd part of that is to make sure everythin' runs smoothly. Even a music system we don't really need, 'nd is jus' one continuous headache after another, but gets kids 'nd teens interested.” You pressed a kiss to his skull and whispered,

“You don't have to explain dearheart. You're doing a wonderful job here, and even with my limited experience I can see you're doing incredible things for everyone here... I'll be here, things aren't going to change just because you have to be responsible.”

“Promise..?” G asked softly, sounding a touch uncertain, letting you feel his worry. Bonding was just as new to him as it was to you. He knew more about the theory of soul mates, far more than you did, but the practice was completely unknown to him, and you had no way of really showing him there was no reason to worry without actually bonding with him. Yes, you bonded with Sans, but that did not make you an expert. You were barely a novice and still had no idea what to expect. Nor would you until it happened, but you looked forward to finding out, with him and every one of your mates. So, with a soft smile and a feeling of confidence and complete certainty, you kissed his temple, tracing along his jaw gently and murmured,

“I promise.” He took a moment to pull away, his yellow eye bright, nearly neon now, and he cupped the back of your head, lightly stroking your hair and searching your face. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he relaxed and smiled resting his head against your forehead.

“I love you, Rhia.” He said softly,

“I love you too, G.” You whispered in matching tones.

Your scarred skeleton pulled you close then and kissed you deeply one hand tangling with your hair, the other gripping your hip and pulled you flush against him, making you gasp. Your arms wrapped around his neck and returned the kiss, feeling that pleasant buzz of his magic flowing through the kiss and you had to moan. His grip tightened as a result, and he nipped your lower lip, a soft almost growl escaping him. You gave a pleased sound in turn, pressing against him letting you feel every tremble, every shudder as he tried to restrain himself.

Then someone knocked on the door, and G pulled back with a quiet groan, “Stars dammit...” before calling, “I'll be there jus' a sec!”

“Thank you, mentor!” Came through the door, and you and G slowly untangled from each other, adjusting each other's clothes, and G smoothed your hair while you wiped the bit of lipstick from his mouth. You then smiled up at G, squeezing his hand gently,

“Go fix the music system. I'll be waiting. Mentor,” You added, teasing him gently, making him have to laugh,

“Better than what they first tried to call me.” He pulled you close a moment, kissing you one more time, and whispered, “I'll be quick as I can, angel, then I'll be all yours.”

“I look forward to it, dear heart.” You said honestly. He grinned, and gave you a wink, before leaving and telling the Monster outside, “Ya do know this isn't an emergency, right?”

“I know, mentor, sorry, but the sooner we get this done...”

“I know, I know.. sorry, pal, jus'...” Their voices drifted away though you definitely heard a soft snicker before they moved too far away for you to hear anything. You turned back to the office and pulled your phone out of your pocket. You had several messages, most of them just asking how things were going and letting you know what they were up to, well, except for Red:

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 9:42am  
srsly? double's next?

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 9:52am  
fuuuck how horny r u, sweetheart??? ur like 20 miles away n can feel u!

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 9:55am  
if u keep this up i'll give u a hand ;P

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 10:01am  
damn sweetheart, ur so fuckn hot surprised the double hasn't tried to sneak ya away

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 10:05am  
too busy huh, well i'll send u somethin to really get ur motor runnin.

To: Rhiannon From: RougeRogue 10:19am  
[picture attached]

You stared at the message a moment, debating with yourself for a moment, then shook your head in pure disbelief. You ignored the unopened picture attachment, and sent everyone, except Red, a message letting them know your thoughts about the service, and that you might be seeing Serif soon since G may need his help. Serif seemed pleased with that idea, and the others understood the desire to go again. You sent Red a single message to knock it off, and if he wanted a proper date, he just had to ask.

After that, you began to look around.

Your first assessment was the office was very nice, but you weren't sure it actually suited G. A second look though made you realize it was exactly how you expected G to be in church; Professional, spiritual, wholly invested and serious about his position... but still very much G. The keyboard was well used, with clear signs of wear, and various music scores and books were scattered across the deep windowsill, almost hiding some photographs you hadn't noticed before. G and the Riverperson in a selfie. A picture of the opening of their church, looking so happy, though how you could tell Riverperson was delighted was a mystery to you. Another picture of G and the Riverperson shaking the hands of the King and Queen of Monsters, looking pleased but restrained. In the background, you saw Papyrus and Blue trying to look serious as a child in front of them held a flowerpot with an oddly grumpy looking flower in it. You weren't very surprised to see a Monster flower, though the grumpy face made you wonder if it was okay.

You looked around again then and had to grin to see a framed certificate of ordination and a Master's degree (with honours and a commendation for finishing a three-year program in one) in Ministry. You also saw a picture of G with most of the skeletons. You paused to look at it, staring at each skeleton with earnest, noticing the strained and tired smiles. Error wasn't in it at all, and looking back at Ink even he didn't look his usual cheerful self. You decided then, and there you wanted to get a new group photo taken, with _all_ the skeletons... after you got the others to trust Error, of course. You moved away from the wall and looked at the bookshelves and desk next...

...and discovered a bit of a surprise.

G had several pictures of you. Some of them were when you were laughing or smiling with another skeleton, one was a picture of you with Sans next to you, but most were just solo pictures of you completely candid. There was a picture of you curled around a book in the library, of you smiling at the sunset from the veranda (you looked it up, and all your skeletons found great amusement in learning that it _was_ actually a veranda, to the point Papyrus and Blue both began to yell anytime someone said the very word “veranda”). Another picture showed you focused on a drawing in a sketchbook, wanting to keep up your skill, your hair a bit mussed and your tongue sticking out a little as you drew whatever you were working on at the time. Then you saw one on his desk framed in a silver frame near his laptop.

You sat down in the chair picking it up, a blush and a bit of an awed look crossing over your face. You had no idea when or how G got this one, especially since it looked like you were looking right at G and his camera. Your eyes were literally glowing violet, a happy blush on your face, as you grinned at something. You... looked beautiful. You barely recognized yourself.

The door opened then, and you looked up with the picture frame in your hand, meeting G's gaze as he came in. He closed the door behind him and moved closer to the desk. He looked at the frame in your hand, and a slightly sheepish grin spread over his face, a faint yellow blush crossing his features.

“I commissioned Ink,” he said softly, by way of explanation, looking at the picture with a smile. “He's been doin' a lot of doodles of ya... 'nd ya know how well he can paint when he wants to. He nearly kept it himself. He was so proud of it.”

“I thought it was a photo. It's beautiful.” You murmured, as he took the picture and put it back on his desk. “But.. why...?” You asked looking up at him. He chuckled softly and knelt down before you, picking up your hands to kiss your palms.

“Well... I wanted a picture to show everyone. To show them the angel that holds my soul. My soul mate...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing Saturnwonder for all her hard work, especially with me bombarding her with two chapters in one day because I'm on holiday at my folks! You're amazing and the best, Saturn!!


	59. Your soul in His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a very, very good time, with a small interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Smokes 1000 kudos!!!! I'll have to do something for this!!!

You couldn't help it. You cupped G's face in your hands and kissed him firmly and sincerely, a blush staining your cheeks. His hands cupped yours in turn and the desire you felt for each other suddenly sparked. His hands trailed over your shoulders, down your sides to your rump, squeezing your bottom, making you gasp. He pressed hot kisses along your jaw down to your neck and trailed his tongue along your pulse point. You had to moan, rubbing your hands over the back of his skull and his shoulders, a cry escaping you when he bit your neck, your arms tightening and your head tilting to give him more access.

G's chest rumbled with a pleased sound, and he suddenly lifted you up, standing. You squeaked a bit, and he set you on his desk, letting you go for a moment afterwards. You sat there blushing and trying to catch your breath as he carefully moved his laptop and the picture frame onto the shelf behind him. Once everything that was dear to him got placed elsewhere, he turned back to face you and leaned forward, smiling at you, his hands resting either side of you on the desk as he pressed a soft kiss to your brow,

“I know ya been desirin' me all day, but ya sure yer ready, angel?” G asked softly, tracing his thumbs over your thighs lightly... teasingly.

“Yes...” You whispered, a bit breathless, your hands coming up to slowly pull the stole off his shoulders, “I've trusted you a long time. You've been there for me from the very start, and I've never been surer. I'm completely ready for you.” You placed soft sweet kisses over his jaw, putting the cloth aside, then gently pulled back to take the heavy pendant off of him, setting it carefully with the cloth. G watched you, a shiver racing through him as you slowly pulled your shirt off, letting it drop to the floor, blushing but smiling at your scarred skeleton. He leaned forward before you took off your bra, and removed it himself, looking over you with complete adoration.

“Not like you haven't seen them before.” You teased a little, making him grin, cupping your breasts in his hands, a soft gasp escaping you. He kissed the top of one then the other, before smiling up at you.

“I might have seen ya without a shirt on before... but it's completely different when ya want me to see.” He replied, leaning forward to trail a soft, slow lick over your nipple. You squeaked a bit blushing as you noticed you flesh stained with that odd yellow of G's magic. You pulled gently at his turtle-neck sweater, blushing more, and he smiled, then pulled back to peel it off. You leaned forward and traced soft touches over the exposed curves of his pelvic wings, up his spine, then trained along his elegantly curved ribs, noticing absently as the shirt raised up a soft glow coming from within his ribs. He breathed out with your gentle touches, and finally pulled off his sweater leaving him bare-chested before you.

And nestled in his ribcage was G's soul...

 

You didn't get a close look at Sans' soul before, and there was something about seeing G’s that caused you to stare silently. Pale light emitted from the inverted heart, pulsing in time like a heartbeat, and you felt the need to reach out and touch it. It was the same odd clear you had seen in the halo around your soul, and reminded you of an opal, with flashes of blues and purples, a faint yellow tinge to the clear section. Its surface ran smooth, near glossy, his magic’s colour growing darker the closer to its middle. It reminded you of the rose from that Disney movie you saw when you were younger, and you grew nervous, afraid that if you did you would do more harm than good. Almost as if you might break it. Instead, you leaned forward and ran your fingertips down his lower spine, breathing heavy over his ribs and over where the soul sat protectively.

“A-angel…”

“Hmm?” You hummed against his bare sternum. Nuzzling him, you made eye contact, his arms shaking on the desk and his forehead in the nook of your neck. He took a breath, then pulled back a little, making you feel a little worried. Had you done something wrong? Then he looked at you with such a burning expression you shuddered at it. He wrapped an arm around your waist and grabbed your opposite hand to press it against his sternum. You blinked and a soft, surprised sound escaped you as the beautiful soul of G's was suddenly floating above your palm, and it began following your hand as you moved it away. You looked up at him, making him kiss your brow,

 

“I know Sans told ya about souls bein' used for pleasure... but I want to bond with you in a way that's a bit more than jus' physical.” He said softly, gently pressing the soul towards you.

“How...?” You asked as you looked at the shining gemlike soul, the desire to touch it and hold it to yourself growing, so you drew it a bit closer. The act made G smile, his now free hand tracing just above your sternum, right over your cleavage.

“Can I show you..?” G asked, so quietly, so hopeful that you had to nod. He kissed you then, sweet but firm, his hand on your chest and slowly drawing your soul out. You felt the faint pull before your chest relaxed again, your soul hovering above G’s over-turned hand with a shine as bright as when you had bonded with Sans. This time, instead of letting them float upwards, G focused on keeping hold of your soul, staring at it with a look full of such love and wonder that you felt the need to hide from embarrassment. You couldn't help noticing the previously deep purple of your soul seemed... different. If you tilted your head one way, it was the dark purple, but if you turned it the other way, there was a hint of pink. G drew your soul close to him, and smiled at you, “Beautiful... even more than I had thought.” He said, tracing the softest of touches along your soul then.

A feeling of a gentle, loving stroking trailed over you then, making you shudder at the phantom touch. G's eye gleamed, and he drew you close, then kissed you deeply, smooth yielding bone opening to trail a soft, seeking lick over your sweet lips. You opened your mouth to him, your tongue meeting his in a dance that made magic seep into you, that wonderful almost tipsy feeling making you feel light headed and bolder than you might have, your arm wrapping around him to trace his spine. His bones chimed softly with a shudder, and then you suddenly felt held entirely, cradled. It was pleasant but jarring, and you pulled away slightly in surprise.

G was holding your soul in his hand, cradling it so gently and lovingly you felt cocooned in that feeling. “Don't worry, angel...” He breathed then, “You won't hurt me, jus' go slow.” He leaned forward and captured your lips again, rubbing his thumb softly over your soul at the same time. You couldn't help a moan, feeling that touch ran through you as if he had touched your most sensitive places. You ended up pressing into him slightly, as you wrapped your hand slowly and gently around his soul, causing him to tighten his grip on you, touching his forehead against yours. He met your gaze, his eye like molten gold then, and something about that look seemed to see into you. To see you for everything you were.

“Stars…”

A quick, sudden shiver ran up your back from G’s ministrations; his phalanges were delicately gliding over the surface of your soul before gently pinching it, causing your hands to tighten a little too quickly from the sudden reaction. The motion caused G to gasp and arch his pelvis hard into you, a deep groan rattling his ribcage as you loudly voiced how much you enjoyed the action and the friction it caused between you both. Breathing hard, you pried yourself back, looking up to see your mate’s face twisted in what you hoped was pleasure, feeling twinges of panic lace from your soul. You needed to slow down and apologize, try and calm yourself from doing anything too rash again but before you could, there was a knock at the door. Your hand flew to cover your mouth; eyes were blown wide in a panic of being caught in such a position.

You made eye contact with G only to hear the Riverperson, "Frocking to and from, the souls of thine are now alone... Tralalala.” G had to stop you from covering your face and burying it in his ribcage. He wore a blush that in no way rivalled your own, nearly to tears in your embarrassment, and stroked your cheek to try to calm you down,

"Its okay, it's okay, Angel, they're jus' leavin'. Even if that was an embarrassin' way for them to leave.." G admitted, then kissed your forehead and cheeks, running feather light touches over your soul as he did. It helped soothe and console you, though you were still a blushing mess, you appreciated the gesture and ended up reciprocating the touches and kisses. He smiled, then carefully pulled you close, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist wanting that closeness. Then he lifted you up making you squeak in surprise, nearly letting go of his soul in the shock, but ended up wrapping your arm around his neck while cradling his soul like it was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. At the same time, you noticed he had your soul in his hand pressed carefully to his chest in turn. He kissed your head again then murmured, "Think might be more comfortable takin' this to the couch..." Your blush darkened, but you nodded wordlessly.

G carried you over to the soft and surprisingly comfortable couch, where he sat down with you on his lap. There he began to stroke and rub your soul, making you moan loud in pleasure as it felt like you were being touched in all of your most sensitive of places, making you grind against him. A pleased sound escaped the skeleton, and you wanted more than that. So, while you rubbed against his pelvis, you moved his soul close, tracing soft touches of your own along it. He shuddered and gasped, but it wasn't as strong of a reaction as you wanted. G noticed your mild disappointment and cupped your hand around his soul,

“Like this, angel.” He murmured, pressing your thumb gently in a circular pattern, making him rattle a little, “Rub here... or kiss here...” To demonstrate he kissed your soul then and your mind went blank a moment, as the feeling of both love and sexual desire filled you then while at the same time making your head fall back with a whimper, mewling as you felt a need for more of the brush of gratification. But the desire to bring him as much pleasure was there too, so you brought his soul up to your lips, gazing at him, and pressed a firm kiss right in the middle of his soul.

G's eye turned glazed then, and a flush coloured his cheekbones as he watched you, moaning in response. You felt something hard and hot pressing against your centre through both his and your pants, just as you noticed how wet you were, rubbing up against him. You panted a little, then slowly, almost shyly, trailed a slow light lick over the translucent soul. There wasn't much taste, though there was a pulse there, a spark against your tongue, which made your toes curl a bit as it seemed to course through you and teased over your sensitive places. The look on G's face was that of both surprise and ecstasy, the bulge in his pants arching up against you as a low keen escaped him.

You continued to rub and caress the beautiful opal soul in your hand, peppering a mix of soft and firm kisses, and ran slow licks over it. G had his head back and had your soul in his hand, pressing kisses over yours in turn, making you moan and arch against him, panting with want and desire. He grabbed your hand with his soul then, and he kissed you fiercely, his other hand sliding into your pants to squeeze your rump. You gasped in surprise, wrapping your free arm around his neck, and he murmured against your lips. “Hang tight, angel.” You didn't get a chance to ask when you were suddenly on your back on the couch, and G was pressing kisses along your wrist holding his soul while rubbing against your soul in turn, making you cry out,

“G!” He looked at you then, a devilish gleam in his eye and just winked. You realized then this was just the start of whatever fun you were in for, and you had to smile up at him, whispering, “All your's, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SaturnWonder who was an absolute star and amazing help this las week while I was away, and managed to edit this last minute while I was tring to finish it!
> 
> Yes, I am a tease :P


	60. De-frocking the Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and G start to have some fun.... 
> 
>  
> 
> It's been loooong overdue.

Whatever hesitation, if there was any left, seemed to leave G then. He carefully transferred your soul to his other hand, a shifting touch sending far too sweet sensations all over, making you moan and shift under him. He kissed you firmly, but at the same time suddenly slid your soul against his.

Before your soul had merely floated and bonded with Sans', making your current actions with G seem... more... more emotional, more intimate, more sexual, and it made you feel closer than you could have imagined... but it wasn't legit used in anything you were doing.

What G was doing with your soul, you felt all of it, and you saw stars.

You pulled back to gasp, sliding his soul over yours inevitably, a shuddering moan escaping G as his head fell against your shoulder. He had let one of your wrists go, and you wrapped your free hand around him then, gliding your fingers over his beautiful bones. By any means, he wasn't flawless, rough patches of bone rigid where it had healed, and he had similar scar marks as Sans on his wrists that he usually kept covered either with long shirts or bracelets. But you didn't mind the flaws. It made him seem more... real. Not the divinely beautiful angel, nor the devilishly handsome demon... just G. Your lofty but kind, thoughtful mate who was arrogant and knew exactly which buttons to push on your other mates. He was both praised and cursed in the skeleton household because he knew just what he was doing, and would do it with his wicked smirk, winking at you with a look that made your insides melt.

And that was all you wanted.

You kissed along his cervical vertebrae, his breath hitching as your souls continued their slide against each other, the sensations making you both grasp selfishly at the other, though harder than intended. It didn't deter either of your actions until he pulled away with the slightest shift of his back, causing you to feel a wave of self-doubt flooding your thoughts... Had you been too rash with your actions? Despite your worry, the glow of his eye, with the flicker of yellow as he gazed down at you, pulled you gently back from the negative thoughts and back into the warmth and comfort your lover emitted.

“My Rhia...” He breathed before kissing you firmly, pressing your souls together with a touch more force as he did. You arched your chest with the combination, making him hum, rubbing his ribs lightly over your nipples. You shuddered, your peaks hard and sensitive and the smooth bones of his ribs were cool and teasing. He pulled back again and kissed down your chest, little sounds of pleasure escaping you until you squeaked when he licked your nipple once again, this time adding a slow touch along the top of your soul. Your head fell back, and you moaned loudly as the joint play of him fingering your soul and his tongue on your nipples made you tingle all over, and made you ache with both need and want.

“G, please....!” You whimpered loudly, wrapping your legs tight around his hips, ignoring the fact both of you were still in pants as you tried to grind against him again, feeling wanton with your desire while not giving a damn. You wanted your G! You began mewling in earnest when G rutted against you in turn, his movements matching yours as he growled into your chest. His hand started fumbling with something until you realized it was his pants he was trying to unclasp, one-handed, and you laughed through your nose and brushed his hands away, releasing G's soul to help.

“I could never get out of these in a hurry…”

“It’s a good thing I can lend a hand then, though I-,” your pun was quickly cut off by the sound of ripping fabric, G’s annoyance with the garment having already won. He had gripped the front of them with both hands and quickly shredded them, allowing your soul and his to press close together on their own. The flare became almost painfully bright above you, turning your gaze to admire the cores dancing from below. G plucked your attention from them, a look of pure hunger that had you squeezing your thighs together, your eyes now drifting to the brighter glowing bulge now relieving itself, and he chuckled at your discovery,

“I hate buying anything when I have what I need, and I needed a reason to get rid of these. Now it’s time for you to lose yours...” his hands were itching for the fabric still on you, and you swatted at his hands playfully,

“Don't rip them. I like these," you said automatically, even though a considerable part of you didn't care; You wanted them off. He chuckled heatedly, grabbing the waistband of your pants to pull them down, your hips rising and your face flushing in both neediness and embarrassment. Your panties travelled down your legs with your dress pants, G moving to toss the garments away as if they had offended him before resettling, your legs now trapped between his as he looked over you like a starving man would look at a buffet. 

You wanted to pout, realizing that you weren't getting right to the main event when G traced your sides, leaning down to kiss your breasts, licking and sucking on one nipple then moving to the other. It made you feel warm, and that heady buzz of his magic caused you to tremble in pleasure. He grinned at the result, then glanced up at your dancing souls as your eyes followed his gaze,

“Jus' showing ya one more thing, angel... then we can move on to what we both really want,” he purred, sitting up, making you nearly whine in displeasure, “Jus' one more thing.” He repeated, soothing. You reached up and slid your fingers along his ribs, hooking your fingers through them making him jerk in surprise.

“Okay... but I won't be staying still.” You said softly, looking up at him with a smile. He gave a breathless laugh,

“No, you didn't, clever angel.”

Your fingers slid around those smooth ribs of his from his sternum as far as you could reach comfortably, pulling a sweet moan from him. He was quick to hold your soul again, a gasp tearing from you at the touch. His soul shone brightly, the odd colours swirling under the surface, as it followed yours, seeming to protest G stealing its playmate. Your fingers tightened on G, blinking up at him, caressing along his ribs again while eyeing that brightly glowing length of his. It stood at attention, making you squirm under him with want. He smiled and winked at you drawing your soul close. You shuddered a bit, watching him curiously, racking your fingers down his ribs.

Then G slowly slid two fingers into your soul, right at the core.

The want and desire you had felt so far suddenly overwhelmed you with need far greater than you ever felt in your life. All this time it felt like he had been teasing you for ages, keeping you on edge and making you need him in you, but this made you pant and flush, squirming as your thighs suddenly ended up covered in your slick wetness. You clung to his ribs, and had to cry out, “T-thaaat's cheeeatiiing!!”

“Never said I'd play fair, angel.” He teased, as you squirmed and whined under him, his fingers wriggling in your soul making that caused your head to fall back with a louder groan of want. You bucked your hips as high as you could, given your legs trapped, and you begged him for something, anything,

“Ohhhh god! Pleeeease G!” G released your soul then, with a soft chuckle, capturing your lips and kissing you with such a fierce lust as that bright yellow shaft you had been craving slid against your pelvis. Teasing you and tormenting you that moment longer, before he finally freed your legs, allowed you to wrap them around his hips immediately, and he groaned in pleasure, moving against your slit then.

“As you wish, my angel.” A wail escaped you as that longer but slimmer, once again slightly curved appendage, slid into your waiting folds. Your legs tightened around the slimmer skeleton, and G was more than happy to move as deep as possible within you, sliding against so many wonderful places that you nearly climaxed right then. G's head fell back as he moaned in his own pleasure,

“Oh stars, you feel even better than I imagined...” He gasped, then looked down at you, his eye sparking as he suddenly leaned down, cupping your face in his gentle hands. “ _You_ are even better than I imagined. Not even in my wildest, deepest of dreams did I expect someone like you. Your soul is brighter than all of the stars in the sky, and mine only shines for you.” He breathed, a deeper blush crossing your face as he spoke. It did not help that he punctuated his words by beginning to move within you.

“G-Geee....” You whimpered, rubbing your hands over those ribs, stroking and sliding over those smooth and rigid bones. He closed his eyes slightly, and moved slowly within you, learning about you and your body, inside and out. His single eyed gaze only saw you, and could only gaze in wonder for what you were. It embarrassed and touched you to the point you would have been driven to tears if it wasn't for the pleasure his magic was giving you. You drew him close, kissing him, as you felt yourself tighten around him already, so much happening that you ended up crying anyway. But you also smiled up at him, when his face turned worried, and he started to stop.

“Rhia, are you okay? Yer cryin'...” His voice only that above a whisper, trying to stop moving but you weren't having it. You weren't done with him, and you cupped his face and smiled, even as tears continued to drip down your cheeks.

“I'm crying because I'm happy, dear one. You're so amazing and incredible, but you keep telling me _I'm_ the amazing and incredible one.\ I love you, G, and you mean everything to me.” His eye sockets widened a moment, then his face softened, and a smile covered his face,

“If you need to cry, then cry... but you are everythin' I've said 'nd more, angel... 'nd I plan on makin' sure ya know it.” Then he grinned his devilish grin, and suddenly shifted you so your bottom was higher than your chest, causing an “Oh!” to escape you as you saw stars briefly with the movement, “'nd what better way than to show it?” He murmured, his voice dropping to tones that made you completely weak and only able to nod in agreement. He stole a kiss your legs nearly touching his shoulders and then the slow movements you had been enjoying were replaced entirely.

G moved in a way that took your breath away, and all you could do is try to run your hands over him and tighten your legs around him. He moved fast and shallow at first, his pelvis at just the right angle to rub and press against your clit with every thrust of his hips. You thought you had come before when he had barely started. You learned very quickly that once he learned your buttons, he wanted to press them all at the same time, but with the precision of a fine artist.

G's length rubbed and arched in and out of you, and his pelvis stroked your clit, while his hands ran over your breasts. He kissed along your face, kissing away your tears as you cried out in pleasure. Your eyes opened as you felt yourself tighten much harder than the first, and had to pant out,

“O-oh God! Geeeeee!!!” You ended up shrieking, your core pulsing and clamping around the magic that was filling you. G grunted and tightened his grip on you, before looking at you with a grin,

“Sssstars... ya sound so beautiful singin' my name like that, angel. I jus' wanna hear it again, 'nd again, 'nd again...” With each word he jerked hard within you, making that already hard climax last longer and turn even harder somehow. Magic was coursing through you, making you feel drunk on the feel of him, let alone drunk on sex with him. You shook and mewled, G changing your position that allowed you to wrap your arms around G's neck, tracing his spine, before giving a loud cry when G's movements became more laborious and a bit rougher, stroking along your g-spot with his member.

“G!” You moaned, your hands tightening around his rib cage, wanting him closer. He ran his hand over your back, trailing his fingers lightly over your ass, kissing your lips before you squeaked at the feeling. His tongue slid over your lips, and you opened your mouth to him, sliding your tongue over his, tasting sweet candy and bitter coffee, a taste you would be craving, just as the feel of his magic was addicting and all you wanted was more...

And in the back of your mind, part of you wanted to know how incredible all of your mates were. Because this was utterly different from how it felt with Sans... and it was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to SaturnWonder for her awesome amount of help this week! We had a lot of fun figuring things out, but I hope it's as sexy and fun for you as it was for Saturn and me!
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, two-part smut! Hope you look forward to next week's ;P
> 
> Also pay attention to either here or my tumblr ( theladyjssem.tumblr.com ) for that surprise gift celebrating over 1000 kudos!!! Believe me it's worth the wait! ;)))
> 
> Edit: As a thank you I posted two chapters of another story I've been working on in the FoYO Universe, so go check out Karmic Bones!! It's a blast ;D
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593745/chapters/36204609
> 
> (html still refuses to work for me, so copy/paste the link above! Or just subscribe to me, it'll be worth it!)


	61. Priestly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G and you bond completely. You are G's now and G is yours and yours alone.

You wondered if you were in heaven.

You were wrapped in G's arms, while he moved so fast and sure within you, making you feel like you were glowing from the inside out. Every touch brought more pleasure and more headiness that came with his magic. He kissed and nipped at your lips, over and over again, every kiss and every lick laced with magic, just as his body jerked and his member filled you and seemed to cause his magic to pulse deep through you.

Your souls danced brighter above you than ever before. You were thrilled with the turn of events, feeling his magic pouring into you, the sensations delicious and everything you could imagine, yet you felt sadden at the moment. Sans had surprised you with climaxing twice, but it had been after your souls had completely joined. If it were anything like Sans, his magic would…

“Holy-!”

G never pulled himself out from you, having noticed the disappointment radiating from your soul and deciding to pull your body flush with him. He bent your right leg over his left shoulder, a look of amusement spread over his skull, “Sorry angel, but I’m not like the others. I’m more than a ‘one-shot pistol’ type of guy.”

He thrust back hard into your core, the new angle causing you to cry out for him, his name a chorus on your lips as he continued to hit those magic buttons in you repeatedly. Your body was sore all over from all your previous activity, his pelvis already having left bruising on your thighs, teeth leaving bite marks everywhere he could reach (at the present moment your leg), and within just moments of this new angle you were clenching around his shaft and screaming out, your body going ridged off the couch.

“G, stars, G…” You saw white while slowly coming down. G brought your leg down and nuzzled his forehead against yours, cupping your head in his hands, “Hold on for me, angel. Hold on for me.” You were both covered in a sheen of sweat, his magic leaving spotted marks all over you, especially after he bent over you to reach one of the throw pillows that had fallen to the floor. With that in hand, he helped you flip over and rest with your butt up, face resting on the pillow. It would have been fine for you, but you wanted to be as close as possible to G, so you pushed yourself up against him, back to sternum, and wrapped an arm around his vertebrae. It was an awkward position on the piece of furniture, but it didn’t matter as long as you could see him, kiss him, feel him against and inside you.

What sounded and felt like wind whooshed through the closed-off room and into your body. You felt G's love, desire, and need with every stroke of his length as he held you steady against him. You felt how he found you incredible, beautiful, and oh so witty. Just as you found him amazing, otherworldly handsome, and absolutely fantastic. You were overwhelmed with how high he thought of you, considering how high you thought of him, which he seemed entertained by and might have teased you at another time. But for now, he kissed you once more deeply, then kissed along your jaw to your ear where he whispered,

“I am yours, until the end of time, 'nd yer mine, now, 'nd forever. I share myself, my magic, and my soul with you. I know yer soul calls for the others... but for this moment, yer only mine, 'nd no one else's.” He bit your neck then, hard enough to emphasize his point in claiming you, and all you could say in reply was “Yes!” as you pushed yourself against his mouth for more of that pleasant burn against your neck.

You had learned you enjoyed being bitten from Sans, so G finding out you did was like giving him a golden ticket. His hands ran over your ribs down to your hips, and his hips rolled against you, making your head fall back with a satisfied groan that you gave him further access to your neck. Your actions only edged him on, his tongue licking at your neck not once, twice, but three times before taking the opportunity to bite you again, this time piercing your flesh with his long, elongated canines, letting a growl emit from his mouth that vibrated against your skin.

You moaned as the sudden pain evaporated into pure bliss.

“I claim you today, as my mate, my bonded, my angel,” he suckled and licked the mark to ease the sting. You sucked in a startled breath, swearing that you could feel the moment your souls were entirely overlapping each other, entangling, wrapping, and joining like a lover’s embrace. A happy laugh bubbled from your throat, G turning your head to kiss you whilst running a hand down your chest.

Gods you wanted that final release. You wanted G to be wholly yours and only yours. A sudden possessiveness enveloped you, and you broke the kiss, pulling G to you and biting his vertebrae. The action caused G to jerk up into you, hitting your sweetest of spots and causing you to cry out, pushing yourself harder against him to get everything of him. His hands, tongue, fingers, mouth were touching every part of you.

“G… G… fuck please!”

“You’re mine Rhia. Mine, mine MINE!”

His thrusts were jerky, needy, hungry while snapping his hips up, quickly sliding one hand down your stomach to the little pearl of nerves to massage it with the ball of his thumb.

“Come on, angel,” he growled in a whisper, watching your face as you unravelled, crying out with pleads and moans and gripping his arm and neck tightly. You were so sensitive,

“God, I fuckin' love you, Rhia.”

“I love, G, you!”

That was your tipping point. Arching your stomach out your legs clamped against G's. Ripples of pleasure cascaded through your body. You felt his cock pulse and felt the rush of cum fill your insides, your walls milking him for everything he had left, bodies shuddering together in earnest. Your soul felt like it was pulsing inside his ribcage, the light of the combined souls growing as bright as it had with Sans’ before, after just a blink of time, slowing dying down and falling gracefully back to you. It gently laid against your sternum before pressing in with a soft thud. It was warm, comfortable, and you felt G’s exhaust along with your own. It became uncomfortable kneeling like that, so you pulled yourself forward, feeling the wetness of his magic sliding from you to turn and lay on your back, hands outstretched to accept G into your embrace.

You laid there, panting, covered in sweat and shivering all over as little aftershocks of pleasure ran through you. G caressed your face, stroking small love bites he'd left all over your neck and shoulders, inspecting the worse of them on your shoulder, his own breathing a bit ragged. He took a deep breath then shifted a bit to press soft kisses against your swollen lips. You sighed happily, caressing his face gently while returning the kisses. He answered by humming and nuzzling his forehead against yours. You cuddled close for several minutes, then G suddenly moved and kissed down to your breasts, a soft moan escaping you,

“I'm not ready to go again, love...” You said a bit sheepishly. He shook his head and nuzzled you to soothe you, smiling lovingly and letting you feel his own tiredness again and a bit of playfulness, telling you he was up to something.

“I'm not either, angel, but....” His grin turned impish then, and you felt a shiver course through you. Then G kissed along your left breast, and actually licked it in the shape of his initial... name... whatever. “I'm claimin' this one, this one's mine, wanted to claim it since the first time I saw it,” He said with a smug grin. You managed a slight blush with how flush you already were and had to laugh a bit,

“I didn't think you had a good view of my left since I happened to be turned well enough to the left?” You asked, with a shy smile. G nodded a bit,

“That's true... but was actually talking about when I handed you your change of clothes.” He said with a playful wink. You blinked than your eyes widened and a squeal escaped you, lightly smacking at him,

“How!!? Why!?! I was away from the door!” You squeaked, making him laugh and wrap his arms tight around you, trapping your arms as you squirmed under him. “Oh, you are terrible! Shoo!” You lamented, sighing loudly,

“Too late, angel, I gotcha now.” He suddenly turned from playful and mischievous to sexy... and predatory... His voice dropping to a growl and he nipped along your jawline, murmuring in dangerous but delicious tones, that made your insides squirm and a small moan escape you. “'nd I'm **_never_** lettin' you go.”

God he was going to be the death of you. Shivering at the unexpected tone, you noticed all the, well, yellow covering you and the couch. Maybe it didn’t affect him as it did you or furniture, but you cocked your head to the side while running a finger through a spot on the leather. “You’re going to have to get a new couch. How does that work anyway? And why are you able to keep going and actually hold your magic longer? What’s up with that??”

G’s face was bright yellow. He sighed and buried his face in your cleavage, causing you to giggle and try to push him up, quickly giving up to no avail. He started mumbling when you began petting his skull, and you chuckled, “What was that dearheart?”

“Do we really need to discuss this now? It’s time for cuddles... and food.”

“Well, it’s now or while the others surround us. This is honestly the only time we could have together, alone, for this long, for who knows when. Besides, I need to know if this is going to stain the longer it’s on me. Nothing shouts, ‘I just had sex or makeout session with my soul mate!’ like being dyed in your magic.”

You poked his cheek and stuck your tongue out to lick at an exposed magic covered spot on your arm. He sputtered while you tried rubbing at the place and decided to lay his head on your hand, bringing your attention back to him. His eyelight looked, well, sad…

“G? I’m sorry, you don’t-”

“It’s from being merged with a part of Gaster. His magic was always more, condensed, if you will, than mine or Paps was. After the accident it allowed my ecto form to last longer than before due to that part of him. Does it… bother you that it stays a little longer?”

“Oh goodness, no no! It’s no problem, honestly! Oh my god I’m so sorry if I made it seem like it was! It just means we’ll have to be careful in public and in the main house and oh my god I’m really-”

“’Out in public’ huh?” That smirk was back, having turned the tables on you yet again and it was your turn to sputter in embarrassment,

“You snarky! SNEAKY! You are horrible!” You pushed against him, his laughing causing you to smile at the corners of your mouth. He tried making another move on you, but your mind was elsewhere, back to where you were with a friend, complaining that make-up was more or less expensive face goop. It was G’s turn to poke your face, expecting some kind of reaction just not, “Goopster residue…”

The expression on G was everything comical, you snorting from it and gagging yourself while laughing. He looked offended and, quite honestly, a little-pissed off, and you continued laughing while trying to apologize. It wasn’t until he stopped pouting that he revealed that he wished he thought of it first and you both went back to laughing about it, your stomach growling soon after you had started calming down.

“Come on, angel, I’ll take you home,” he held you close you, kissing your lips gently. You let him lean over you, rubbing your fingers over his ribs to earn another shudder from him, bonebrow raised after breaking the kiss, “ooooooor we could maybe…”

“Hahaha no no, I need something in me beside you, silly skele.” You jumped when a tongue ran itself over your nipple, deciding to swat away at G to free yourself from under him.

God, your body hurt, and after collecting your clothes and anything else you had brought with you, G teleported you home. Once there, you noticed the hundreds of texts and a couple calls you had missed when you were with G. You kissed your newest skeleton bonded, murmuring you'd see him soon, shot a quick text to the group chat, and hopped into the shower, ready to soak up the hot water before sinking into a pile of skeletons who were waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to SaturnWonder for this chapter, oh my goodness, she had to do so much cause this chapter was being suuuuch a pain Dx
> 
> Things should be better for the next few chapters.
> 
> I'm glad Karma of KB was so well received! She's such a fun character I look forward to writing more once FoYO is closer to completion. Which is still a long time >.<


	62. Normal chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another afternoon with your favourite skeletons. Now including more game references!

You found yourself surrounded with snuggly skeletons once again. Unlike your date with Stretch, you could feel a bit of excitement this time, rather than the sympathy and need to comfort you. Sadly, the shower did not completely remove the “goopster residue,” your thighs keeping the bright neon yellow magic, and you had changed into some thick pj pants as soon as you got out of your shower. You decided against a heavy sweater though, knowing you were still sporting the marks all over your neck and shoulders from both his tongue and teeth. It was better to get some teasing then to have them question your clothing choice and G feel like you were trying to hide.

“wow, he really chewed on ya. need somethin' to eat, G?” Stretch teased, glancing at the other tall skeleton as Sans ran a soft touch over your neck, clearly disapproving of the others harsher treatment. G grinned and shrugged at the other skeleton,

“Was hungry for somethin' else than Grillby's," he said with a wink.

Maybe you should have put on a sweater.

“daaaamn, sweetheart, i hope yer ready fer me soon cuz that wuz fuckin' hot 'nd got me even more if ya know whut i mean! 'nd seein' ya covered with G's marks... well... ” Red purred, trying to slide his hand along your side. You automatically smacked his hand and earned a yelp, before turning to give him a sharp look,

“You and I need a talk. Alone.” Red blinked, and the other skeletons took a step back. It didn't take a soul connection to tell you weren't happy with the edgy skeleton. You grabbed his collar and dragged him out into the hallway outside the kitchen where Papyrus and Blue were making a going-away lunch for Papyrus.

“why're ya upset, sweetheart?? jus' tellin' ya how i feel 'nd shit?? ain't that what ya want?” He asked, rubbing at his neck and adjusting his collar when you finally let him go.

“You also sent me over a hundred texts to tell me that! Red, if you want me to be ready for you, you have to let me be ready on my own.” He had the decency to look shamefaced, at the very least, which helped you calm down a smidge, “I like you, Red, when you're yourself and being funny and awesome. Not... horndog Red. Horndog Red needs to take several steps back.” He was silent, rubbing at his neck again, and you sighed rubbing your arm in thought. He watched you with that single red eye, mildly reminding you of your newest bond mate... You took a deep breath before holding up a hand, “Right, let's do this: I'll give you warnings when you're going too far since it's mostly with texting you get in trouble. You go too far, I block you, and you have to make it up in a non-creepy way.” Red had started to grin, but it quickly turned into a grimace,

“whut kinda way..?” He asked, suspiciously. You shrugged, and said honestly,

“I don't know yet. I will have to decide _if_ it happens," you had to stress that part, trying to let him know it was clearly up to him if it got that far, and he folded his arms, shrinking into his jacket a bit,

“okay...” You touched his arm and smiled gently at him, making him look at you.

“I want to be ready for you, Red, but you got to give me time. Okay? There's a lot of ground we need to get back, and we can't rush this.” He released a loud sigh, and stroked your cheek with a claw-like finger,

“yeh... i get it... such a fuckin' lot've work, though.” You had to grin at that,

“Anything worth keeping is worth fighting and working for, as my pops used to say.” You said with your head up, index finger sticking up and a wink while leading him back towards the living room. He snorted and stuck out his cherry red tongue,

“fuck that, yer jus' lucky i wanna know whut the big deal is,”

“See that? That there? That's the wrong sort of thing to say,” you quickly pointed out, hip-checking him and making him stumble into the door frame, “You're just lucky I do like you and have a lot of fun gaming with you!”

He grinned at that, “fuck yeah ya do! the rest of these losers wouldn't know how ta work the fuckin' controllers let alone try pc gamin'.” You rolled your eyes at his boasting as you moved to sit on the left-hand side of the couch where Sans and G were waiting.

“'scuse me? who handed ya yer ass in Fortnight in every game we've played??” Serif piped up from where he was relaxing on the floor, looking up from what looked like your tablet, several books and papers scattered around him. You hadn't had the chance to ask what he was up to, and it was starting to itch at you. Red paused then waved a clawed hand,

“cuz yer a fuckin' gamer geek, ya never go anywhere save ta get a new fuckin' game, 'nd that's only if ya can't get it delivered on release day!” You snuggled between your bond mates, ending up laying against G while wrapping an arm around Sans as they enjoyed lying behind and beside you.

“yer right there with me, if not already ahead of me, 95% of the time,” Serif snapped with a heated gleam in his eyelights.

“but i also go ta tha bar 'nd legit talk to fuckers more'n a “jus' this, thanks” or gettin' fuckin' food from Grillby's. if i spent all my time on it, i'd fuckin' be able to rock Fortnight too! now Dead by Daylight, that's my bag, 'n i always stomp ya into tha ground in that'un.”

“I need to play Fortnight now that it's free. Do you do teams, solo, or 50 vs 50?” You asked as Serif glared at Red, trying to pull them away from a fight. Serif looked up at you with a faint blush, then smiled a crooked smile,

“solo or 50 vs 50, never done teams on Fortnight, but would be fun _without_ the asshat,” he added snidely with a glance at Red, who was showing signs of gearing up for a fight. You sighed and laid your head on G's shoulder as the pair started bickering again, G stroking your shoulder while Sans rubbed your arm, helping you feel better even with the fighting. When they settled to just glaring at each other, you shifted, and asked,

“What are you working on, Serif?” That immediately distracted him, and a dark blush spread over his face, the shyer if angrier skeleton sitting up, looking sheepishly at the collection around him,

“uh... readin' up... on how to uh... to make your tablet... better?” He mumbled shyly, shrinking into his hoodie as he spoke until all you could see were a pair of glowing eye-lights. YYou heard a snicker from Red, which you promptly ignored, your eyes widening in response to Serif enough in shock that you carefully had to sit up,

“No. Way! I didn't think you could do that without buying a new one!” He shrugged and rubbed his hooded head, looking away from you meekly,

“teeechnically ya can't... not unless ya know how the actual components work, 'nd know what's better 'nd jus'... a lot of other shit.”

You stared at him with your mouth hanging open, only to gasp and bounce a little in your seat, “Oh my God, you're learning all of this for me. You don't have to! I can easily get a new tablet with what I've saved so far, since it's what I was originally doing the saving for, and this sounds like it's taking up so much of your time and energy!” Serif waved his hands frantically,

“no, no! i'm enjoyin' it, promise, plus it's givin' me ideas to improve 'nd fix the machine!”

“really?” Sans asked, sounding surprised, his bone brows lifting. Serif sheepishly nodded,

“usin' sensors similar to the tablet we can modify the current sensors to “feel” if a glitch appears, 'nd with some workin' we'll be able to see what it is quicker 'nd-”

“you're certain we'd be able to get them to work with the predictive measures we've been tryin' to use?”

“course. wouldn't try it if we didn't. the predictive programmin' would make what we're doin' a fuck-ton easier, though this'll jus' help identify the glitches when they appear.” The two went far more technical than you cared to try and digest mentally, and you had to let Sans go so he could look over whatever Serif had on the tablet. It was nice to see Serif genuinely excited about something, even if you were confident you didn't know what they were going on about.

G was pleased to have you by himself again, and slid a gentle touch along the bite mark on your shoulder, humming, when the seat next to you shifted and another pair of arms wrapped around you. You looked to see the smiling (if impish looking) face of Ink, nuzzling into your side.

“hope ya don't mind, missed you today.” He said, his willowy frame light and comfortable while you continued to snuggle into the taller G. You had to smile, even though you caught a hint of G's disappointment, having enjoyed having you to himself. You squeezed G's hand gently, glancing up at him with a smile, and he gave a soft sigh then smiled in turn. You looked back to Ink and laid a hand on his skull,

“We don't mind, and I missed you too. I liked the emoji art you sent,” His cheekbones turned a rainbow of colours, and he gave a cheerful laugh,

“i'm glad! i was kinda stuck earlier and sendin' you all of that helped me come up with ideas. sorry if it was a lot.” He might have said it, nowhere near sounding (or looking) like he meant it, but the fact he apologized was a plus for your scamp. So you grinned and lightly poked his forehead,

“You do realize you sent almost a hundred texts? Some with only like three lines?” Now he did look appropriately shamefaced, and he gave a sheepish grin,

“sorry, flower, inspiration called, so i followed," he voiced before nuzzling into your side, eyes closing, as he cuddled close. You ran your hand over his smooth skull and hummed, feeling the rumble from Ink’s chest against you in a purr.

“You're such a talented person, Ink, but you're also such a little rascal, not sure what do to with you.”

“love me?” Ink asked, his eye-lights turning wide and starry. Oh, sweet stars how big could those eyes get? You felt your soul dance at his answer, and you squeaked while grabbing him in a tight hug, G laughing in amusement behind you and Ink’s skull aflame with the same rainbow that dusted his cheekbones seconds ago.

“How can you be this adorable and still be such a troublemaker?”

“The little shit doesn’t have an off switch is why,” G drawled, earning a pout from Ink, but the colourful skeleton quickly just snuggled into your chest,

“kinda like blue?” Red quipped then immediately regretted it with Stretch right beside him in Smoker's alley. He ducked a bone projectile and took a mad dash behind the couch, using you for cover from big bad Stretch, who was quick to follow and use his height to lean over the three of you to glare at Red,

“wazz’at bout my bro ya fuckin' hot topic wannabe?”

“he thinks Blue’s an off-the-wall nuisance like me!”

“Ink!”

“FUCK YOU YA-”

By the time Red had a chance to grab onto Ink he had given you a quick boob grab, a childish wink, and somehow slipped off the couch to who knows where. Red cursed and took off down the hall to try and cut him off at the colourful skeleton’s bedroom door. The room was silent briefly before your attempts at trying to keep a straight face failed. You started laughing at the confusion of the entire situation, as well as everyone’s reactions, your giggles contagious and quickly catching on to everyone else in the room. Stretch used the moment to get his hands on you for a kiss and a wink of his own before teleporting to find Red.

“It's never a dull moment in this house.” You sighed, having to grin to yourself. What a weird but wonderful family you had been given... You cuddled against G and were amused when Sans and Serif suddenly began to play rock, paper, scissors for who would get to cuddle next to you again.

“Ya can say that again, angel.” G agreed, before smiling at you and kissing you sweetly, “But I, for one, never want it any other way.” You smiled, and kissed him in turn, watching Sans and Serif curse as they had to go again, and again.

“You know, G, neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome SaturnWonder as always! You're such a great help and always help me finish all these silly chapters, thank you so much!!


	63. Better Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the rest of your evening with your other skeles and have a picnic with Papyrus.
> 
> If only it was that easy.

The chase ended as quickly as it began, Papyrus shortly calling everyone to their lunch. The chase officially ended with Red, Stretch, and Ink accidentally running into Serif when he went to grab a drink, spilling it all over both himself and Ink. He had been carrying his phone when it got drenched, and you had to run to stop Serif from trying to kill Ink as Red and Stretch immediately used shortcuts to get out of his line of sight, lest they be the subject to his wrath as well.

You calmed him down by helping him find a container to put the soaked phone in rice. Serif took his cellphone apart while you filled the Tupperware jar with rice (why there was rice, and a massive bag of it, you had no idea, and you did NOT want to know, to be honest, but you were glad it was there to help). Serif then put the parts into the container and sat at the counter with such a dejected stare at the phone you quickly wrapped your arms around him and kissed the top of his hooded head.

“It'll be okay, even if the rice doesn't work I know you can fix it.” You told the rather depressed looking skeleton, earning a soft sigh. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you tight and close resting his head against your chest. You shifted a bit to give him a boob squish since he clearly needed and wanted it.

“thanks, sweets.” He murmured, relaxing in your arms. You stroked and petted his skull gently until Papyrus poked his head into the kitchen through the back door, and chirped,

“WE GOT THE PICNIC ALL SET UP FOR LUNCH! EVERYONE ELSE IS ALREADY OUTSIDE! WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR YOU TWO!”

“Thanks, Papyrus, we'll be out soon, go ahead and get started.” You told him, earning a smile.

“WE WILL! BUT PLEASE HURRY, WE DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS OUT!” He brightly called before heading back outside. You ran your hand over Serif's hood gently, slowly sliding the fabric back to gently trace your fingers along his skull, looking down at him as he nestled closer between your breasts,

“Feeling any better, love?” You asked, softly,

“gettin' there... sorry... that i haven't spent a lot of time with ya... jus' realized it,” Serif said. You snuggled him and kissed the top of his skull again earning a hum.

“You've been busy with your projects, and my tablet, which is still awesome, by the way. I do agree that we should have some time together, either gaming or something.” He made a sound of agreement, then finally looked up at you with a smile, a faint blush coating his cheekbones, and his eye-lights glowing that slightly darker blue than Sans',

“thanks, sweets... 'nd yah... that sounds really good.” He slowly pulled away, paused, then nuzzled into your breasts once again, making you have to laugh before pulling away completely with a soft sigh, “okay. better. ready to face the chaos.” You smiled and led him outside to see what Papyrus and Blue had done for lunch.

Lunch was, interestingly enough, not spaghetti or tacos, but a giant array of sandwich fixings set neatly on platters. They had also fixed some sweet tea, apparently using a blend from Asgore that they were very proud of that tasted delicious. It was the closest thing to a picnic they could have before Papyrus had to leave on his trip, the cinnamon bun worried that everything would devolve into mayhem before he returned, so they made an effort to lay a giant blanket out in the garden and have lunch outside in the late and honestly cold autumn sun. You would be damned before you complained about the cold, though Stretch plonked your comfy, if ugly, coat on your head since you didn't want to leave to get it. You had spent so much time trying to make sure Serif had calmed down that it wouldn't be best to leave his line of sight right away, and you most certainly didn't want to hurt either Papyrus' or Blue's feelings by complaining.

Though, of course, once your skeles learned you were cold, you were suddenly surrounded by an almost too warm group of cuddly skeletons.

Well, all of them save one.

Even amongst all the happy chatter your soul pulsed for your first bonded. You could feel Sans’ disappointment with Papyrus leaving for so long; It worried you. It didn't help he was doing the very best to avoid talking to you and tried to hide his emotions completely. Except he was too upset to hide his mood from you fully. He didn't stray far from Papyrus, almost hovering like a worried parent, and Papyrus clearly noticed his brother's behaviour. The younger, if taller, brother tried to shoo Sans away multiple times, as Sans was being too helpful and getting in the way multiple times. If you weren't so concerned for him, you'd have giggled and called him a koala.

When you had the chance, and actually got him cornered (with Papyrus' help, if you didn't know about your mate's ability to teleport you'd have been feeling like you were going crazy), and pulled Sans aside for a walk on the property, keeping your hand wrapped around his to keep him from disappearing. He was a bit pouty about being caught, Papyrus waving and shooing him away when he tried to dig his heels in probably didn't help. It took almost a full circuit of the lake that he had dunked Red in before he started to sag and leaned against you. You tilted your head against his then, and gently guided him to the dock.

You allowed the sounds of the water against the ground’s edge speak on its own before voicing his name, “Sans..?” A sigh answered you, and you moved to face him, rubbing his skull with your free hand, “Please talk to me, I know you're worried about your brother, but doesn't he do this all the time?” You asked gently,

“jus' cause he does it all the time, doesn't make it easier.” He answered a bit gruffly,

“So tell me, talk to me... it's part of why I'm here, right?” You asked with a small smile. He blinked for a bit, confused for a moment, before his face cleared and he looked at you searching your face before relaxing further, sighing and hugging you close.

“yeah... yer right...” He looked towards the house for a moment, Papyrus standing out amongst the garden, then focused on you, rubbing the back of his skull with a small grumble, “i’m fine, princess, really...” You had to raise an eyebrow at him, and he winced at the look, before explaining further, “jus'…he’s my little bro, ya know? i can’t help but worry about the kid... about them decidin' they're bored or some shit, 'nd resettin'. they claim they can only reset back to leavin' the mountain, but i dunno. hard to trust someone who played with yer life, 'nd the lives of yer loved ones, like they were nothin' more'n toys to be broken 'nd thrown away.” 

You nodded a bit, tightening your hand on his, your chest hurting at the very thought. Feeling your emotions, seeing your reactions, it seemed to help him open up more so he continued, his voice becoming thick as the emotions he had kept locked in his soul began to pour out, “it’s jus', besides a tiny handful of humans, the majority of them are still cruel. he’ll be surrounded and protected, i know, but dammit if someone wouldn’t still try to-” blue magic gathered in his sockets, his hand holding yours, shaking. You placed your other hand over his cheek, your thumb running under his socket to wipe the tears away, and he grasped it while leaning into it. Your heart broke seeing him so scared and upset, and tears ran down your own face, pulling him close to wrap your arms around him while trying to console him with silent words.

When you and Sans returned, Ink had come back out of hiding and was busy being a bother to Blue. It had taken a long time to calm your first mate down; the car Undyne had rented for the trip sitting in the driveway. Sans latched onto Papyrus upon seeing him, and the two sat hugging, talking and Papyrus making promises to call, text, Skype, anything daily to let him know he was alright and well. Part of you felt guilty for keeping him away from Papyrus, and for being away from Papyrus, who, you realized with some bemusement, was like your brother-in-law, along with Blue. But Sans had needed that bit away from his brother to talk and address his fears and worries.

Noticing your imp was close you took the opportunity to grab him, who had been stuffing his face, and telling him he needed to apologize to Serif. This, of course, ended up being more of a production than you expected, earning a wholly bewildered look and a “why? it was an accident?”

“Because it was your fault for winding Red up to make him chase you, therefore causing you to run into Serif and spill his drink all over his phone,” you said a bit exasperated with the colorful skele, surely he knew this much?

“but why should i? he knows it was an accident. that's what you said it was.” Clearly not. You rubbed your forehead a moment, then said,

 

“Because it's polite and social protocol dictates that you should ever after an accident.” Ink's eye sockets widened a moment, turning their normal blue disk and golden star, before they switched to an orange upside down triangle and an indigo rectangle, his eyes narrowing at you,

“are you Sheldon-ing me?” He asked, sounding suspicious,

“Yes, because you're acting like him.” He gave an exaggerated sigh,

“fiiiine, but only because you told me to,” he said, pouting now as he looked around for Serif,

“A nice apology that you mean, Ink.” You said firmly while nudging his arm.

“yeah, yeah...” He kicked his tiger print shoe against the ground a moment before looking at you, “what if he gets mad all over again?”

“Then I'll tell him off, now stop acting like a child, go on.” You shooed him towards Serif. He rolled his eye-lights a bit but obediently went to Serif. You could tell Serf was being stiff and cold towards Ink and saw him glance to you a couple of times with a look that could only read as “really?” You just nodded to him, and Serif's shoulders slumped slightly before he turned back and said something to Ink. Soon they were more relaxed and punning together. You also noticed Red and Stretch still bickering a bit, but after taking care of three of your skeletons today, you decided just to let them argue. They had a tendency to do that anyway, either acting as friends or fighting like cats and dogs.

You saw Sans and Papyrus beginning to wind down. You wanted to tell Papyrus at least that you'd miss him and that you were sorry. But as soon as you drew near, Papyrus wrapped his arms around you and whispered in your ear,

“Thank you for taking care of my brother. He always frets and gets depressed when I leave. Now I can, knowing he'll be in your care, guilt-free,”

“Of course, Papyrus, he's my family now... and so are you.” The smile he gave you for that could stop wars. After he left you and Sans spent the majority of your time in his room, cuddling and doing anything you needed to to make sure your skeleton would be alright, the others not bothering either of you until Serif knocked,

“hey. it’s getting late. you want me to, ya know, take yer watch-”

“naw, it’s cool, i’m fine.” Sans said, sitting up, before taking a minute to kiss you and stroke your cheek, “i'll see ya tomorrow, princess, thanks for helpin' this stubborn bonehead perk up.” You smiled, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed.

“Always, love, and any time,” you told him, kissing him on the cheekbone before glancing to Serif who was waiting at the door, blushing a little, looking towards the hall. You gave a light giggle at his motions, “For any one of you.” Serif blinked and looked back at you with a blush. Sans chuckled softly, and walked you out to the hall to Serif's side,

“well, ya two have a good night, i seem to have a date with a computer 'nd a grump. sweet skele dreams, princess,” he added with a wink, before disappearing into a shortcut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to SaturnWonder for all her help and being an amazing friend and beta!


	64. Bedtime Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bit of fun before bed with both G and Serif then end up in an odd dream. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely words and understanding! I really and truly appreciate it. Today is my youngest's 5th birthday so you can see why I needed last week off ^^ But I hope this week's extra length will make up for the lack of post last week!

You ended up having both G and Serif in your bed that night. G still wanted to keep you close, and you also wanted to keep him near, having bonded with him only a few hours ago. Serif seemed to need some closeness as well, and honestly, with as busy as he had been, you had had little time to be with him. He was constantly kept busy, being the “mechanical genius” of the group, with their machine and all the various gadgets all the others were drawn to and, of course, fiddled with. Serif did cheer up after the phone incident, thankfully, especially after G mentioned he might be able to finally get his replacement he'd been lusting over for the past month. You couldn't help giggling a bit as he excitedly listed the specs of the new phone he had been wanting but hadn't wanted to set a bad precedent by getting it when he had a perfectly good phone already.

“-it can take up to a terabyte of expanded memory, it has 512gigs already inbuilt, man the amount of music 'nd shit that could hold. could literally replace my tablet with all the apps 'nd everthin'.” 

Serif continued gushing as he settled against you, showing you the phone he was talking about on his tablet as you brushed out your hair. G was stretched out on your other side wearing just some track pants while you opted for a long baggy shirt again, deciding you were comfortable enough with both of them to forgo pants, while Serif was in a loose shirt and shorts that made him look much thinner than it might. You had noticed the quieter ones among your skeletons did tend to try to make up bulk with heavier clothing to 'thicken up,' but managed to look more like a kid wearing his older brothers clothes. Still, Serif was relaxed and was chattering with excitement at the prospect of the new phone, so you weren't going to ask him and most likely embarrass the timid skele.

“It sounds awesome,” you said with a grin, amused once again. Serif grinned at you with a pleased blush then shifted a bit, making you tilt your head noticing he kept shifting. “You okay?” His blush darkened, and he looked at you a bit sheepishly,

“jus' gotta itch," he admitted, quietly. You grinned and patted in front of you,

“Well, I can help with that, c'mon get comfy.” He looked a bit uncertain,

“ya sure? could hurt yerself on my bones...”

“I'm sure, I'm sure. C'mon before I drag you over.” He hunched up but obeyed, awkwardly sitting in front of you between your legs. You pushed up his shirt, earning a surprised gasp, but no protests once you began to give him careful scritches. With him full on made of bone, you figured that it was probably closer to where his bones connected that could be itchy, and by the way his back relaxed and how he muffled soft groans told you, you were correct. You noticed as you gave his spine gentle scratches that he had a lot more rough bits compared to both G and Sans, especially along his shoulders and back. You were hesitant to call them scars, but they were clearly marks that had healed from some sort of repetitive damage. He shifted and leaned, and you ended up scratching over one of the rough patches, and a louder moan of pleasure escaped him, catching you off guard.

“Well, someone's enjoyin' himself.” G piped up, grinning as Serif blushed heavily, stiffening again as his shoulders hunched up.

“That's because back scratches are awesome, and there's nothing wrong with that," you said firmly, earning an appreciative glance from Serif as you continued to give him scratches and rubs. He relaxed once again and went back to making happy sounds that had his eye sockets closing as he leaned into your touch.

“Never said it was. But was jus' thinkin' Serif seems to be really enjoyin' 'em, wonder what you'd sound like.” G said with a wicked grin. You blinked as suddenly you had G's long legs either side of your hips, and his long smooth fingers suddenly slid under your top. You didn't even have time to feel embarrassed when G began scratching and rubbing your back, immediately turning to putty for him. You kept your loving strokes and scratches on Serif's back all the while leaning and arching into G's attention to yours. You were so focused on both giving and receiving affection a proper startled squeal escaped you when G's hands dipped down to your bottom and squeezed. You had grabbed onto Serif in your surprise, G laughing when you turned and swatted at him, blushing brightly. Serif chose to wisely move away from the pair of you, though he pouted a bit at the abrupt end to his scratches. You huffed and yanked down your shirt,

“No scritches for you.” You told the scarred skeleton firmly, earning a laughing “awww,” from G. You stuck your tongue out at him, then playfully pulled Serif back into your lap, earning an embarrassed squeak and a dark blush as he froze in your lap uncertain what you were doing. “Serif gets all the scritches, none for G.” You said, trying to sound serious even though you were fighting to keep from giggling. Serif hunched up in your lap, blushing furiously, before glancing back at you,

“can we not include me in this?” He asked, softly and shyly making you feel a little guilty, and start to let him go when G suddenly sprang forward, his long arms capturing both you and Serif.

“Nope, too late, yer part of this now,” G declared, nuzzling and legit kissing both of you, much to Serif's dismay. You couldn't help giggling even as Serif all but melted in embarrassment in both yours and G's arms, quick to cover his face with one hand while letting the other hang over your knee. You kissed the pair of them, earning a quiet whine from your shy skele even as G grinned and tightened his grip on both of you, mostly kissing you but making sure to give Serif a peck now and then, just to be a pain you were sure, since Serif was all but midnight blue now.

Serif whined at the last kiss G gave him, before his eye sockets narrowed and he suddenly shifted, and after G finished giving you a light but sweet kiss, suddenly kissed you, blocking G from any more kisses on either one of you. You were a bit surprised by the intensity of the kiss, but found yourself melting into it, though it ended far too soon as G literally separated the pair of you, “Not fair leaving me out.” He complained, even though he was clearly just playing. Serif groaned and slapped his hand over G's mouth, grumbling,

“knock it off, 'm tired, 'nd so is Rhia, she's silly tired.”

“Noooo I'm not!” You protested, then burst out into giggles at Serif's incredulous stare. “Okay, maybe I am," you admitted, grinning at the tallest and smallest of your skeletal lovers. G laughed while Serif sighed.

“c'mon, let's turn in,” Serif said gently, trying to calm both you and G.

“Aww, but 'm not that tired yet,” G said with a grin, earning a glare from Serif,

“fuck off yer not, yer almost as giggly as Rhia!”

“I resemble that remark!” You said, with false indignation before raising your hands in surrender with his look. “Okay, okay, ten more minutes?” He groaned and lightly knocked his skull against your head, earning a giggly “ow!” from you. He paused then realized you were just being silly, if sensitive, and grumbled, before managing to escape G's grasp to poke both you and G.

“sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, it's time to fuckin' sleep.” He said, poking the pair of you with every word, making you giggle and squeal, and G squirming trying hard not to laugh as well. He failed and flumped back, declaring,

“Fiiiine, sleep it is, no more silliness!” Serif gave him a look, clearly not believing him. You laughed and finally yawned,

“We can be silly again tomorrow.” It helped make Serif slowly relax enough to give you a soft smile, which you kindly returned. You shifted then and pushed G to one side while Serif moved to the opposite side of the bed. Within moments you found yourself in a happy, cuddly pile, with G holding you close kissing your shoulder and you drawing Serif against you nuzzling the both of them. Serif sighed but smiled, with a soft blush, relaxing into your arms as he pulled your blanket over all of you. Satisfying he turned in your arms to press a kiss against your lips,

“g'night, Rhia... love you.” He murmured. G then gently turned your head to kiss you as well, a blush faintly coloring your cheeks. You pressed soft kisses against both of their skulls before a happy sigh escaped you, enjoying the embrace, and the feeling of love and contentment from both of them. Feeling relaxed and warm, you ended up falling to sleep easily.

But you would not be able to say your dreams were nearly as restful as you'd hoped.

 

You were curled up on something soft and shifting and stretched out with a sigh. Something was stroking you very gently, and a sleepy smile spread on your face. The gentle fingers slid along your ribs and down to your hip, caressing along the curve of your rump, just barely touching. You turned towards the source of the soft touches, and your hands reached out to seek your mates, wanting to stroke them as you were. But all your hands found were soft silken threads, each as thick as your pinky finger and whatever was stroking you pulled away. Your eyelids fluttered open then, confused. You saw an ever-shifting void of pure grey, things like clouds continually moving and shifting, not even giving you a chance to discern their shapes. You blinked at the sight before your fingers ran over the odd threads, reminding you of why you opened your eyes in the first place. You turned your head and found you were in a hammock of blue threads, enough give to them to be comfortable, while still being secure. You could look through the threads and saw the grey darkening into black under you, and it seemed like it went on for forever. You also realized, you were naked, but you just stretched and played with the familiar blue magic, already knowing this was another dream.

“Error? Where are you, cutie?” You asked, feeling relaxed and, honestly, sexy. Your hair was strangely free from its braid, and it felt like the wind was toying over your skin, without making you cold, and just enough to tease and make your skin sensitive to everything. You brushed your hair from your face, sitting up slightly to look around, curious about this dream. Then something flumped over your head, and you squeaked a bit in surprise. You pulled the thing off your head, finding it was Error's odd black and yellow hoodie, stroking over the haphazard blue stitches. You had to grin and looked up to see Error at the edge of the hammock, turned just enough, so his back was to you, in his red turtleneck and black and yellow shorts, again noticing the haphazard blue stitching. He had a firm yellow blush on his black skull and was being careful not to look at you. You slid into the hoodie; it was baggy for Error, but it fit just about right on you, though you didn't feel like zipping it up. You ended up smiling at how warm it was, and took a breath, catching the odd scent of ozone and warm electronics. It suited your prickly mate, and you snuggled into it a moment.

“Alright, I'm all dressed,” you notified him, curling your legs under you and tugging down the hoodie to cover your bottom as much as you could. You still weren't embarrassed, but you had a feeling Error wouldn't look at you unless you made an effort. Your cleavage was still visible, of course, as was your stomach, but at least the essential parts were hidden. Even if the soft woolliness of the hoodie was teasing your sensitized nipples a bit... but he didn't need to know that.

“zip it up,” Error grumbled, after daring to look back at you, his blush brightening. You started to complain then thought better of it; he was here in your dreams again, so maybe he needed something. You shifted to zip up the hoodie then scooted to his side without touching him. Your feet dangled over the edge smiling seeing the red fluffy slippers Error wore on his socked feet. You had the feeling if this weren't a dream you would have been far more frightened, being suspended on a hammock in an endless void. But as it was, you felt... content... relaxed, and honestly pleased to be spending time with your most sensitive mate. Beside you, you felt Error slowly relaxing as well, trying to hide his surprise at your pleasure for his company. The pair of you stayed quiet for some time, and then you looked at Error with a smile,

“Was this your home?” You asked curiously. Error blinked and looked at your with his mixed-matched eyes, before shaking his head a bit,

“no... just someplace... neutral I thought up when the dream started.” He admitted softly. You tilted your head at that,

“So you didn't control the dream? Just gave it form?” You asked, bringing your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around your legs. Error blushed, looking away from you once again but nodded. You rested your chin on your knees, humming, “I wonder why we get these shared dreams... And only the two of us? I'd understand if I had shared dreamed with all of you, but...” You trailed off feeling Error bristling a bit, and growling,

“how the f-f-fuck should I know? I just feel it happening and only think where I'd want to see you and that's it. Can't even change it once it happens!"

You didn't get offended or upset by him snapping out. You were a bit amused, and he blushed angrily sensing that amusement. To be perfectly honest you were still giggly from your time with G and Serif, and you felt the need to, as some say, poke the bear.

“So you imagined seeing me in a hammock… made of thread… naked?” The last word you drew out, sultry in tone, leaning forward enough to shift both of you in the bed of strings where he had to readjust his position. He was so far on one end that the only way he could turn was facing you more directly. You giggled and shot him a smile that had him full on scoff and attempt to dart off the hammock in a pit of anger only to catch his foot. He face planted on what looked like nothing with a slew of curses while you squealed trying to keep yourself balanced. Your legs flared from their place tucked against your chest, and you fell into a fit of laughter.

After a few moments, Error sat up, without so much as a glance at you, and stared off into nothing. You forced yourself to calm down quickly as you noticed several emotions flooding your soul: rage, hurt, frustration, humiliation, fear, loneliness… You hadn’t thought through your actions of laughing, and you felt absolutely terrible. You hadn’t even asked him if he was alright.

Collecting yourself, you crawled your way out of the thread bed and carefully made your way over to him, stopping next to his crouched form to kneel down. You tucked the edge of his coat back under you and time felt lost as you both sat there in relative silence, the only sounds were the rustle of clothing from a change in position or one of many exasperated sighs that came from him.

Error was usually so vocal with his expressions, especially when angry, so the fact he was not only silent but also turned away from you scared you. Your mind did wonder a couple of times too how you were being supported in endless space until you remembered it was a dream and your thoughts returned to your soul mate. There was honestly so much you didn’t know about him, and you really did want to understand him, and sitting here doing nothing wasn’t going to get either of you anywhere.

You gave what you presumed was five minutes, grunting to slide yourself over until you sat facing Error tailor style. His face lit back up that pretty shade of yellow when his coat just wasn't long enough to hide you until you quickly realized and shot your hands down to push the fabric into covering you, not making eye contact, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed when you fell," your soul twinged, "and I should have asked you if you were alright. It was very rude of me, and I am sorry."

The heavy pressure you felt on your soul was slowly lifting, "Are you alright?"

"m'fine," was the only response you got him from, and yet, you felt something different this time as you made eye contact with him. That bright blue and yellow eyelight kept pulling you in, not noticing his hand itching towards yours. This sudden relief feeling wasn't only your own. It was like a breath of fresh air, and you breathed deep and flashed him a smile, now having noticed his hand. You inched your pinkie forward, and his movement startled abruptly to start again slowly, closer...

You woke up with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my amazing beta SaturnWonder! She helped me finish off this chapter and sadly we both had fun torturing poor Error xD
> 
> And yes, I know I didn't do the "garbled speech" of Errors, cause honestly, that is very hard to write. If you all want me to go back and garble it, let me know, but for now, enjoy clarity!


	65. Unexpected Misstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a bit shaken by the sudden wake-up and need to give someone the affection you couldn't give Error. While snuggling with Serif you realise you're actually ready for your shy skele.
> 
> Trouble is, he's not...

Your sudden realization of being awake had you lying there puzzled. It seemed like you were making some sort of headway with Error, and it felt nice being able to have some one on one time with the angry skeleton without the others around you shooting glares at him constantly. That is, with the exception of G, who understood you needed the connection with the angry Monster, even if he didn't quite understand why. Not that you really did either, for that matter. Awake now, you suddenly began to second guess literally everything you did in the dream. Was Error still upset over your stupid mistake? Did he think you were trying to trick him? What if he maybe felt it was moving things too fast and he forced himself awake as a last minute effort? Searching for your phone, you shot him a text:

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 7:34am  
Are you alright? The dream suddenly ended...

Your soul felt tight when you searched out for him, coming close to tears until you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. It was then you noticed G was not only out of bed but dressed as nicely as possible, being short a pair of dress slacks. You blinked up at him before rubbing your eyes with your free hand, the other buried under Serif’s sleeping form then shifted and wrapped your free arm around him, pulling him close. You breathed in his scent, letting him soothe and help you calm. You felt loved and wanted, and it helped bring you back to your centre and able to focus on him. Even if you still felt that bit of hurt of not knowing what happened and fear that Error might be trying to avoid you, or worse: decide to cut off the bond, after all. But you sighed into G's neck, focusing on the skeleton before you, who was worried about you. G nuzzled against you and held you close, petting and whispering to you to keep from jostling the other skeleton. “I have a couple of things at work to attend to. We’ll talk later, my angel.”

“Okay…”

You both shared a kiss, your soul aching for him to stay and not knowing about if Error was alright, and after but a moment G reluctantly pulled away and tiredly winked at you before the air rippled with magic and he vanished. The bed still held his heat, and you sighed, returning to your more reclined position snuggling back under the covers, Serif mumbling something under his breath before spooning himself closer and sighed a contented sigh when you tightened your arm around him. You smiled, more to yourself, and burrowed your face into Serif’s shoulder, appreciating the feel of your shy mate. Appreciating how he shifted to be as close to you as possible. Wanting you. You felt safe, wanted, and needed, even though G wasn’t there, and you felt it was due to how you were protectively wrapped around Serif. You didn’t know why but your soul lightened as you fell back asleep.

G hadn’t returned from work when you next woke, or he had and was at the main house, rather than disturb you, so you decided to cuddle with the only skeleton left with you. Serif murmured and slipped back into you still very much asleep. A smile crossed your face as you realized you liked sliding up behind him- it was the first time you could actually explore and examine one of your mate's to your heart's content. You shifted and slowly bunched his shirt up to his shoulders, earning a grumpy protest in reply, and his eyes opened to slits, making a sound of confusion before managing to ask, “what?”

You didn’t reply. Instead, your hands found his shoulder blades, and you began rubbing him like the previous night, running them over the rough and smooth patches only to press a kiss or two down his spine and over his shoulder blades. Little hums escaped Serif as he drifted back to sleep, shifting his weight a little to allow you more access to his back. The fact that Serif was putting so much trust to let you touch him like this made your heart and soul dance. You had spent so little time with the skeleton in your arms, but from the very first time he confided in you and you held him so tenderly, like you were protecting a precious stone, and suddenly you felt a splash of courage.

Moving your hand off of his back, you dropped your arm over his ribcage and let your fingers glide over his upper ribs, wanting to explore his body at your leisure. He softly moaned at the action, and you went stiff, suddenly feeling naughty and a little shy, the courage you had felt evaporating from you just as quickly as it came. You were beginning to feel aroused, and yet, for some reason, the last thing you wanted Serif to do was to wake up. You wanted him, god you were surprised at how much you wanted him, but the last thing you wanted to do was pressure him into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with, and after last night you were convinced that this would be fine.

It should be fine, right?

When Serif was snoring steadily again, you let your hand slide down his ribs, allowing your fingertips to catch gently on each one as your hand travelled down to his floating ribs. You left your hand there briefly, tracing along the bones, to circle the tips of his ribs, before travelling downwards again to the middle of his spine. The notches there were smaller than Sans’ but deeper than G’s, and you liked the way Serif pressed against your hand at the stimulation, moaning heavy in his sleep.

He was such a heavy sleeper! To be honest with the others, you only had to shift yourself, and they were on top of you, snuggling and nuzzling you tightly. Or in Red's case subtly trying to hump you until you either smacked him or pushed him off. Serif just allowed himself to relax and be the one getting loved on instead, and it made you happy and relaxed in return. To you, he was showing you the utmost trust, and it felt terrific as your hand inched lower down his spine and against his ilium. Your caresses only were encouraged by the beautiful sleepy noises your mate was making; each pinch, each rub, each way you breathed against his skull and shoulders.

“Serif...” You cooed, wanting, maybe even needing to give him pleasure and affection. You felt his body jolt suddenly, startling awake, turning to face you with wide, frightened eye lights. You stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and he suddenly vanished. You were alone in your bed, blinking quickly in confusion when it finally clicked, and you began to panic. You could sense that you were ready for Serif, yet you completely fucked up and assumed he was too, but the wildness of his eye lights told you otherwise.

Serif was not ready for you. At all.

You fucked up…

“No, no no no nononononono!” Bolting from the bed, you ran down the stairs and out the door, throwing your robe on in the process before nearly ripping the kitchen door off its hinges and racing into the common room. Sans was already running towards you, and you flew past him to try and find Serif’s bedroom, but before you could reach it, Sans teleported in front of you and grabbed you, allowing you to struggle in his hold as the tears flooded your eyes. There was so much going on through your link with the tech-savvy skeleton that you were terrified what he might try in his panic induced state, so much so you yourself started to hyperventilate in Sans’ grip.

“Rhia! you gotta calm down, what-”

“Let me go, Sans! I need to check on Serif! I-I need...” You broke down then, tears flooding down your cheeks.

Stretch and G raced past you and Sans and teleported away, most likely into Serif’s room, and your knees buckled underneath you, causing you to collapse against Sans’ chest, sobbing that you fucked up and you had betrayed the other skeleton. You stayed that way in the hall until G reappeared, kneeling down next to you to place a reassuring hand on your shoulder, while Red, Ink, and Blue only looked on with concern written on their faces,

“Angel...? You need to tell us what happened.”

You closed your eyes from his pleading expression, from their gentle, loving words, knowing you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve it. Not after doing the one thing you promised never to do. “I hurt him! I pushed the bond! I swore I would never do anything to hurt you all and I did the one thing I said I wouldn’t and he musthatemeandneverwanttospeaktomeandbreakoffthebond-”

“sweetheart!” Red grabbed your hand that was digging your fingers into your leg, having needed to grab something to try to control yourself and failing, the other was pressed into Sans' side. He cupped your face and pressed his forehead to yours, “if he’s like any of us, then that fucker loves 'nd cares about ya, 'nd he wouldn't hate more than anythin' ta break tha bond off. now c'mon, let’s go sit 'nd ya tell us what happened, yeah?”

You merely nodded, and his hand gripping yours shifted, and he swept you into his thick arms to be carried into the common room, Sans pulling away quickly to avoid Red hitting him in the face with his sudden movements. He held you in his lap on one of the couches, Sans and G on either side of you, with Ink resting against your legs, looking up at you with both confusion and concern. Blue had decided to get something small for lunch ready and had disappeared into the kitchen. As you recalled the events of what happened Blue did pop in momentarily with a hot cup of tea for you, one of his and Papyrus' favourite calming blends, to soon return to the kitchen and finish preparations.

The entire time you couldn’t make eye contact with Red and could feel the times when he’d tense up during your explanation, “…and that was when I came running into the house looking for him. You all know the rest…”

“pretty much identical to what Serif said…”

You startled a bit, looking up to see Stretch leaning against the wall and tried climbing out of Red’s lap to approach the taller skele, only to be dragged back down by Red with a soft shh in an attempt to still you. It didn't help, but you fell back against him, never taking your focus from Stretch, “Is he alright? What did he say? How angry is he with me?”

Tears started forming in your eyes again, and it got him to walk across the room quickly. He brushed his thumbs under your eyes, nudging a mildly grumbling Ink out of his way, “that’s somethin’ you’ll have to talk to him about, but i can assure ya he’s not mad at you as much as he’s pissed off with himself. jus' give ‘em time honey.”

“Rhia... ya might be bein' a bit hard on yerself, flower...” Ink suddenly piped up, looking up at you with his star and blue oval eye-lights, surprising you and everyone around you. He tilted his head a bit as you blinked at him confused, and maybe a touch incredulous. “well, remember when both Red 'nd me went too far?” Red flinched behind you as the others gave them both looks, not needing to be reminded, but Ink pressed on when you nodded, your throat feeling too tight to speak. He nudged Stretch back away, and shifted, so his arms were in your lap, “ya were upset, sure, but ya literally chased me all over the house to talk to me once ya'd calmed down. 'nd ya talked to Red as well. Serif needs to calm down too, 'nd ya didn't mean to press, 'nd Serif knows that. or he should. so don't blame yerself so much, please?” He said gently, before leaning up and pressing a kiss to your brow, soothing and cool magic caressing your skin, still managing to ease your troubled soul. Red's clawed hand rested on your shoulder then, and he nuzzled against your neck softly,

“the imp's right, sweetheart, even if i hate ta admit it... ya jus' need a talk, 'nd ta be patient,” he paused a moment, and added, “'nd yea, that's a fat load of shit comin' from me, but s'true,”

“I'll... think about what you said... but thank you. All of you. I... still hurt and feel absolutely terrible. And probably will for a while. But I will think on what you said.” You told them, setting back in Red's lap, slow to let yourself relax and calm, but finding it hard not to with the love and support of most of your skeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the AWESOME and AMAZING Saturnwonder for all her help this chapter! We had some fun writing this and honestly had to break up this and the next chapter. 
> 
> One kid's birthday, the start of school, and their joint bday party down, one more birthday to go. September is so busy D:


	66. Backsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Serif have a long talk...

You decided it was best to stay and sit there with the others, even though it was more their decision. Stretch had returned to the basement to continue his check for anomalies, but during the time snuggling on Red’s lap your soul connection with Serif was doing flips with so many different emotions it started becoming painful. In addition to focusing on this, you were also internally blaming yourself for everything that went wrong, and Red had to pull your hand away from your arm or leg multiple times. Your soul mates continued to reassure you, but it wouldn’t be until you and Serif talked that you’d finally be able to relax. It wasn’t until Blue came back out to let everyone know lunch was almost ready that Serif’s emotional state finally seemed to settle down, though you still sensed more of a calmed anger with crackles of shame, confidence, and love.

After about twenty agonizing minutes later, Serif made an appearance. He was dressed back in his hoodie, the hood up over his skull, and you felt his nervousness, anger, frustration.. and his determination. You sat up, seeing him, fiddling with the fluffy rainbow belt of your robe to try and keep yourself from gripping your arm again as you waited for him to say something, anything. Awkwardness seemed your standby, for both of you, Serif taking a breath, a faint blush on his face,

“Rhia...? can... can i talk to ya? please?” His voice was a bit squeaky. You stood with Red's help, and Ink moved out of your way so you could go to him. You tightened your robe around yourself and was ready for him to try avoiding touching you... when he gently pried your hand off your arm, and drew you into the hall, away from certain nosy skeles. He paused a moment, then seemed to think better of it, leading you further away from the others, saying nothing. You couldn't help feeling nervous, especially when his emotions became closed off to you, hiding what he was feeling and giving you no clue what he might be thinking. He only stopped when you were downstairs in the gym, as far from the others he could take you without heading to the guest house or his room.

Once there Serif released your hand and took a step away from you. That honest to God hurt more than you could say, but you tried to repress it. You tried stuttering an apology, but Serif looked at you with a cool expression, causing you to stop talking from the sudden tightness of your throat and had to close your mouth. It brought too many painful memories of your mother... the one person you could never talk to, and it made you feel small and insignificant. He looked away from you, a hint of guilt on his face but was quickly replaced with a frown as he stared at the treadmill, not speaking yet, either. A heavy silence settled on the pair of you, and you wrapped your arms around yourself, gripping your arm once again. This time he didn't try to pry it away.

Standing there, you felt more and more awkward, just standing in a fluffy robe, slippers, and a shirt, having tried to apologize for something that would unquestionably count as sexual assault. Was this a bad idea..?

“Rhia... i...” Serif started, and you immediately looked at him, unable to help a worried look. A flash of irritation came over his face before his expression seemed to droop, eye-lights casting down at the floor, the barest hint of him saying anything in a whisper, “i... i'm sorry.” 

“What?” You asked in more shock than surprise, before bursting out, “No, no, no! It's my fault! I shouldn't have done what I did, oh my god, Serif, I'm so, so sorry, I-”

“no, Rhia! it ain't yer fuckin' fault!” Serif snapped, making you wince as a result. He took a breath, collecting himself, then said in a gentler tone, “no... ya shouldn't have touched me like that without my okay. but... even if ya had asked... wouldn't have mattered.” He continued bitterly, his shoulders hunching and his hands shoving into his pockets with a scowl. “it ain't yer fault i freaked out. it's my own fuckin' fault.”

You tightened your grip on your arm, waiting a moment for him to continue, but when he didn't you shyly and hesitantly asked,

“H-how is it... how is it your fault?”

“because i was fuckin' lyin' to myself!” He snarled, and you had to take a step back, shaking a bit at the outburst. He didn't seem to notice, instead going into a rant that caused his concentration to keep his emotions from your connection to let up, “me! mr. fuckin' integrity lyn' to myself! lyin' 'nd thinkin' that a soulmate would completely fix the shit goin' inside my own damn skull! but it doesn't! it can't! it can't fix what's already broken, and i'm a stupid son of a bastard to think it could! it's... it's my fault... it's my own damn fault...” His anger died down, enough to let flow how upset and scared he was, his voice now a whisper, gripping his arms tight, his eye-lights exchanged for a single flickering eye.

“Serif...” You tried, confused, and he looked up at you, tears of pure baby blue escaping his sockets, looking utterly heartbroken.

“don't ya get it, Rhia? i thought when ya were ready i'd be ready too. but 'm not. 'm not ready. 'm broken, 'nd can't bond with ya. i don't know when or even if i ever will be!” He cried, his entire frame shaking. You blinked at him with wide eyes, then slowly steeled yourself, though you were still a bit shaky... it was hard not to be, your personal history made such an outburst hard to face. But... Serif needed you. You loved him.

“Serif... it's okay not to be ready,” you said softly, reaching out for him,

“you're ready for me, i should be ready for you!” He all but wailed, slowly lowering himself to the gym floor, “but 'm not, 'm not, 'm not!” Your arms wrapped around him then, and you pulled him close as he sobbed. You guided him fully to the floor before his legs gave out on him, his skull burying into your shoulder instantly as you held him close, swaying with him a bit. “i-i wanted to... i wanted to be ready...”

“I know, love, I know... I'm sorry if you felt pressured to be ready. You really don't have to be. It's better to know you're completely ready than to press the bond and end up damaging it, or even breaking it," you told him as he shook in your arms. “I'm sorry if I felt like I was pressing you to be ready.” He rapidly shook his head, tightening his grip on you,

“no, no, no... ya didn't... you never did. ya made me want to be ready, ya've been so fuckin' brilliant and understandin' 'nd if i was ready that shit last night would have been so... so great. so sexy. i wouldn't have cared ya didn't ask, cause 've been dreamin' about ya, 'nd fully bondin' with ya, 'nd knowin' we would be each other's. 'nd wakin' up with ya getting' me off to show ya were ready? i wanted to pull ya close 'nd show ya how much i enjoyed it, but i couldn't... every part of me said to run, that i couldn't 'nd shouldn't enjoy it, couldn't stay there. 'nd it's my fault... it's my fault.”

“No, dear heart, it's not, it's not your fault... I'm sorry, Serif, I'm so sorry you felt you had to be ready by the time I was. This is something you can't rush, and you will be ready. There is nothing wrong with needing more time, because we need more time together, to talk to each other, to enjoy each other's company and everything normal couples are supposed to do. So we can understand each other better,” you murmured, pressing soft kisses against his hooded head as he tightened his grip on you.

“'s what a bond's supposed to do, make ya know each other inside 'nd out...” He sounded disappointed while whispering into your robe. You nuzzled his head, frowning a bit, suddenly realising he might have been mildly idolizing the idea of soul mates a bit,

“Not sure it works that way... even soul bonds need time and patience to grow, and they need a lot of trust. I, too, am still learning about bonds. I think the reason I was able to bond so fast with G and Sans is it's just easier for me to think the way they do and figure out why they do what they do.” He didn't answer you but seemed to think about what you said at the very least. The pair of you sat like that for some time, with rocking and soothing Serif as he tried so hard to stop crying. Once he actually calmed the rest of the way, you used your already soggy robe sleeve to dry off his cheekbones, earning a faint smile.

“thanks, sweets...” He glanced at the unsightly wet patch on your shoulder, that you just shrugged at, rubbing his arm gently,

“Forget about it, love. I don't care about it, I just want you to feel better.” You honestly hated the depressed, and ultimately heartbroken look that had been on your shy mate's face, realizing he hadn't been waiting for you to be ready for him, but him to be prepared for you. Even though you had earned his trust, he obviously had other things to work out before he could be ready. And you would be waiting for him.

Serif sighed a bit, then gave a crooked smile, “if ya say so...”

“Which I do," you said firmly making his smile grow with a faint blush. You returned the smile, helping him to stand, then said gently, “Is... is there anything I can do? To make up for what I did? Please?” You were unable to keep the faint tremor out of your voice, needing to atone somehow. Serif looked momentarily confused, but after a moment, looking at you and seeing the slight plea in your eyes sighed with a chuckle rubbing the back of his skull. He glanced around a moment, thinking, then his eye-lights lit up while a proper blush coated his cheekbones. You looked at him curiously, waiting as he shifted awkwardly, having to gather his courage while his blushed increased. But you didn't press, waiting for him to figure his own thoughts.

Serif shrunk in his hoodie a bit, looking away from you, and when he finally spoke, his voice quiet and shy, “can... can i claim all back scritches? don't care if ya wanna give anyone else back scratches, but... scritches are mine.”

You blinked at him, making his face darken before you smiled while a giggle escaped you before you nodded. “I'll even add the stipulation that you can ask for them whenever you want, as long as it's not when I'm busy. Or if someone else has claimed me...” You added, a bit sheepishly, realizing that was something that could happen. He blinked at you then smiled, nodding,

“can live with that.” He paused a moment, then gently drew you close and kissed you. There was sadness in the kiss, longing, but the intended love was clear, magic running electricity through you, making you press that bit closer. Then he pulled away, leaving you scattered and having to grab his arm when you realized your knees were a bit weak. Serif held you for a moment, then helped you steady before cupping your cheek. “i love ya, Rhia, with every inch of my soul... but i still need some time, t'get my head straight...”

You nodded, fully understanding, “We never did get to go get your parts. Can… can we tomorrow? I have some work to get done, but I really want to have lunch with you and hang out, if you’re alright with it...”

“that would be great,” he awkwardly messed with his hoodie pocket, “so, until tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah.”

He gave your hand a tight squeeze and slowly pulled away while walking backward down the hall. You held on as long as you could until your fingertips glided over his, giving him a sheepish smile when he shot you a finger gun. You felt like a bashful teen again while heading back to the common room, where the murmuring caught your attention, and you stayed around the corner to listen,

“I have never seen Serif recover that quickly before.”

“surprised pansy ass could even in da first place!”

“red…”

“we all know why though! flower has that effect on him! on us!” 

“Rhia really is something else, ain’t she?”

Your face lit up bright, and you hid it in the sleeves of your robe as Blue called everyone for lunch, and as the guys were clearing out, Sans walked over and nuzzled your face, grabbing your hand and making you follow him to the dining room. Everything would continue to work out. Stretch came up to join everyone for lunch, a faint scowl on his face, surprising for, honestly, the most easy-going of your skeletons.

“Is everything okay, Stretch?” You asked as he plopped in Serif's empty chair, as Serif had decided against eating... he just wanted some time alone and had snaffled some ketchup to relax himself and tinker with his projects,

“yeh, sorry, honey... Error's jus' in nasty spirits for-” He didn't even get a chance to finish when you jumped back to your feet with a squeal,

“Error! I forgot about Error!” then dashed out of the house to get your phone. You had a ton of apology texts to write to your prickly skeleton.

So much for everything working out today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so very much to SaturnWonder a wonderful friend and beta, who needs some love sent her way!


	67. Error Disapproved of this Chapter so Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Error, and finally start to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I still wrote it, you jerk!
> 
> And I'm posting it early so HAH!
> 
> (posting early due to real life events so enjoy!)

You all but skidded into your guest house and flew up the stairs looking for your phone where it had been right where you left it at the head of the bed. You threw yourself on the bed bouncing at least four feet, sending pillows and blankets flying while scrambling for your phone. Phone retrieved you immediately went to text Error then paused to blink at your messages.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:45am  
Yeah... fucking Ink decided he needed inspiration and decided scaring me awake would help.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 7:50am  
night

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 11:49am  
Everything okay?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 11:53am  
Pixel?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:00pm  
what the fuck is going on?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:02pm  
fuck you and your emotions

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:08pm  
where are you?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:24pm  
fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:30pm  
Are you okay?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:35pm  
just… whatever

To: Rhiannon From Error the Clever 12:42pm  
What the fuck now!?!

Seeing all of his messages felt like a hard slap in the face; He was not only worried the entire time that the situation with Serif happened, but he also didn’t purposely leave your shared dream earlier. You were making headway with two of your more sensitive mates, and you felt like you ruined any progress you had made with both of them. Teary-eyed, you typed out a message to the more prickly skeleton,

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 12:48pm  
Error! I’m so sorry I had left my phone in my room and didn’t grab it. A lot happened this morning, and I don’t know how to explain anything without coming off as some sort of jerk but please know I wasn’t trying to ignore you.

You rolled over and let the phone fall on your face, the sharp pain mild penance for everything you've done today, and breathed out as you waited for a reply of some sort. Your throat felt tight, but you tried your best to keep your emotions in check, cursing yourself internally after rereading the message for the third time. A small part of you was a bit irritated that stretch hadn't given Error a head's up. But guilt immediately pricked at you for that thought. It wasn't Stretch's fault, he probably did think about telling the odd little skeleton but decided it wasn't his place. You were just trying to pass the blame. It didn’t matter; you were an ass who didn’t deserve anyone to love or worry about you because all you did was cause drama and pain to those around you an-

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:54pm  
stop it

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:54pm  
shit happens

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:55pm  
don’t blame yourself

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:56pm  
you did that earlier

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 12:56pm  
it's stupid.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 12:57pm  
I know... I'm just sorry... but I still feel like I owe you some explanation, and I still feel horrible for leaving you without any idea of what was going on. I'm so sorry, Error...

Reading those words from him you wanted to smile, but the whole situation was making your chest hurt, so after waiting a few minutes you typed out what happened. He was so easy to forgive you, just like the others, yet you could tell he was bothered and angry about the ordeal the more you shared. You felt pressure at your sternum, afraid that what you might say next could very well destroy the little shred of friendship you’ve gained and grown to cherish with Error.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:00pm  
Are you really?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:00pm  
Are you really sorry?

You blinked at the texts, wiping your eyes a bit, confused. Of course, you were sorry? You had hurt Serif and had left Error in the dark for so long. Honestly, at the moment you didn't feel like you would ever gain their trust. You took a breath then sent your reply,

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 1:03pm  
Yes.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 1:03pm  
I'd do anything to make it up to you.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:04pm  
Send me some pictures of your living room, all angles.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 1:05pm  
My living room???

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:06pm  
Do that, and I'll forgive your whining shit.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:07pm  
And for forgetting your phone and leaving me reeling with all your emotions going everywhere.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 1:07pm  
Ok, that sounds fair??

It honestly wasn’t fair, not to you anyway, and your mind felt unsettled, your heart restless against your soul. He was willing to accept your apology with just a few pictures and your word, just like Serif and his back scritches. None of it made any sense: you were never forgiven so easily before coming to live here. You had to fight near tooth and nail to get any acknowledgement from your mother and especially from your step-father that they saw your attempts. They’d then hold everything against you and brought your mistake up at every chance possible, to get you to abide by them in your effort to get their forgiveness...

That unsettled feeling made you feel… lighter. It didn’t make sense, and as you wiped your tears quickly from your face you decided that you better show your mates how much you meant what you said while giving Error the best damn cell phone pictures ever! Jumping from your bed, you leaned over the railing and shot a full bird's eye view of the room, then bolted down the stairs and took pictures from the kitchen, the front door, the corner by the t.v., and finally sent him a cute but messy selfie of yourself.

 

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:11pm  
…. thanks.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 1:14pm  
Can I ask what the pics are for?

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:16pm  
….

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 1:18pm  
yes

You waited a while, curling back in your bed, then let your phone fall on your face again. But this time with a laugh. He had to be the most irritating and irrational person you knew and yet, something about him was a breath of fresh air.

Sans was a funny and punny but distant emotionally, and horribly secretive mate. G was more open but cool in a calm sense, collected, and almost too elegant. Ink was... Ink, silly, chaotic, yet oddly romantic, but so used to being apart from the world he had trouble being in the world. Stretch was easy-going, relaxing, or sensual, and understanding, but he while he craved honesty, something was held back. Red was wild, straight-forward, and edgy, but tried too hard to prove he was a big man, which had always been a turn off for you. But you knew under that hard and pervy exterior he was a softie at heart. Serif was sweet, shy, and eager to please, but hid so much pain and anger it hurt your soul to think about. Then there was Error: angry, sensitive, irritating and irritated Error, but there was a sincerity there, a need that matched all of your mates, if not exceeded it.

You needed him just as much as the others.

You spent a little while longer chatting and enjoying the peaceful texting with Error until your stomach reminded you not only hadn't had breakfast, you now missed lunch. You quickly decided you wanted to do some work since you hoped you would be too busy spending time with Serif tomorrow to do so. You told Error you'd be back in a bit, grabbed your laptop, and headed to the main house-

Where you were immediately swarmed! You had to put your laptop down and gave your skeletons kisses, telling them you were okay while apologizing once again. You'd talked it out with Error, and everything was fine. Sans and Red didn't exactly believe you, their distrust for Error the strongest of your skeletons, along with Serif who was still locked away in his room. You did have to send Serif a text to let him know it was an Error emergency that had you panicked and had gotten an eye-roll emoji in turn. But he was glad you were okay and had been worried,

Once your mates were soothed, they all but told you-you weren't locking yourself away in the library. If you had to work, do it in the living room, and they'd try not to be too distracting. They just needed you around. Bemused, but also quite a bit touched, you ended up agreeing, but had to beg to get something to eat first. G, of course, came to the rescue, somehow already having a sandwich, chrisps, and drink at the ready.

You relented and ended up curling up in the middle of the couch. Stretch was still on “glitch watch” and, after giving you a kiss, went back to it. Ink once again settled himself at your feet, Sans on one side, G on the other, and just as you were about to get comfortable, Red ended up picking you up and kicking Ink away for a moment sitting, so you were in his lap, again. You gave him a look but didn't really protest, and Ink just moved right back anyway.

You loved your skeles.

Red ended up falling asleep after watching you work for a while, his head falling back and mouth open in a snore. G had put on some music that was agreeable for everyone, a rare gift you had learned he had. He then continued with his own work, working on a sermon for next Sunday. Sans was curled up with a book, and Ink had ended up falling asleep against your legs a pencil in his mouth with a sketchbook open on his lap. You couldn't help feeling a lot more relaxed, still texting with Error and Serif. You ended up doing a lot more than you had expected.

You finished the quota you needed to be able to have tomorrow off, and a bit more besides, before having to stretch, yawning. Red woke with a snort, and both Sans and G looked at you curiously. “done for the night?” Sans asked curiously.

“Yeah, I finished everything for tomorrow.” You said with a smile, looking at him,

“cool, though I know Serif's forgettin' somethin'.” You tilted your head curiously, and G chuckled on your other side,

“Don't think he's forgettin', pretty sure he's ignorin' it.”

“What's that?”

“we got our therapist tomorrow.” Sans explained, rubbing the back of his skull. “normally lasts from 12 to 3.”

“Well, we can still spend time together afterwards. The mall and the computer shop doesn't close until around 7.” You said with a shrug, “Just means I'll have more time to get ahead, and have more time off when I want it.” You added.

“if ballerina goes,” Red grumbled behind you, wrapping his warm arms around you and resting his heavy skull on yours. “douchebag tries t'skip out.”

“I think he'll need to go after.... well... everything that happened today.” You said a bit lamely. The others exchanged looks, and you sighed, “I'll try to convince him if he tries to get out of it. I think... well... hopefully he'll go... if I ask him nicely?” G shrugged a bit, brushing his fingers against your cheek gently,

“Yer the only one who probably could, angel.”

You gave him a shy smile, but leaned into his touch with a soft sigh, then had to wrap your arm around a grumbling Red's neck. “Stop being a jealous boots, Red.” That made all of the skeletons pause and look to you. Oh.. oh dear...

“Jealous boots, huh?” G asked with a wide grin.

“not lazy loafers?”

“or trashy trainers?”

“Maybe horny heels?”

“wuz thinkin' crazy clogs.”

“petulant pumps!”

“Neurotic new rocks.”

“hah! good'un, obstinate oxfords!”

“Oh my God, stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing and incredible SaturnWonder who helped me overcome SO MANY THINGS WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! Seriously this chapter did not want to be written. So thank her profusely if you enjoy it, cause she's the only reason there is a chapter this week! After multiple losses of the chapter, multiple computer crashes, multiple events that made this last week a literal hell week... and to end it my hand ended up being scalded right before I finished it, but I DID so DARN YOU ERROR THIS IS WHY I DON'T WRITE FOR YOU TOO OFTEN!!!
> 
> Sigh. See you next week.


	68. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You text Error but he seems distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read all the way to the end please ;P

Leilani was tired of this. Bishop had been avoiding her, for weeks now. Not just being too busy, either, but flat out avoiding. For the second-in-command, field-leader, son of Death, big-headed big-shot he was, he was a complete coward when it came to facing the wrath of the artificer. The Citadel was massive, but even then it wasn't like he could hide! There was a giant glowing map with his location shown at all times in the main hall!

After “just missing him” for the eighth time in half a week, the young woman was enraged and her boots clacked and echoed in the stone halls. Several Quirks raced away from her, mechanical limbs squeaking in their rush to get out of her path as she stomped around trying to find where the wolf-shifter had hidden himself.

“Lookin' for someone?” Rook asked from the door to one of the various workshops. She had been stuck here for three months and still didn't know how many workshops they had. Worse they all seemed to handle completely different things and whilst her curiosity to know what the hell was in them was constant, she had a much bigger fish to fry. She turned turquoise eyes to glare at the impish grin on the friendly knight's face, who, annoyingly, just grinned more because of it. He leaned a bit more heavily against the door-jam, “Ooooh that's a look to send someone to the grave! If only we could weaponise the death glare.” He joked, holding his hands up, “Look, ya got me shakin'!”

“Oh stop it!” Leilani snapped, “You know very well who I'm looking for and if you're not going to help me, you're just another pain in my arse!”

“And what a lovely arse it is! It's such a shame it's attached to such a sharp mouth.” Rook cooed, then immediately raised his hands in defense, as Leilani aimed a fist right for his smart mouth, “I yield, I yield!! That was too far! I yield!” He yelped, having to move his hand to cover his groin when he had protected his face enough, so she switched to other softer places. “I'll help! I'll help!”

“With what?” Leilani hissed, in a pose that was clearly ready to spring on the knight.

“I'll help you find Bishop!” When she didn't start attacking him again, the silver-blonde haired knight looked at her hopefully, but seeing her glaring at him and waiting, decided not to press her. He sighed and stood, hands up in surrender, “He's probably in the training room.”

“I looked there, I've looked there six times today!”

“Not the upper one! Not the yard!” Rook said, quickly catching her hands when she went to attack him again, “Ya know Bishop, Master Dark and Mysterious, he doesn't like doin' shit where everyone can see him unless he has to.” He said quickly, making Leilani pause and slowly nod in reluctant agreement. “He's got a training room under the eastern spillway.”

“Spillway.... the reverse waterfalls? The things I've been asking about since I got here?”

“That's the one.”

“And he's hiding under one of them.”

“Yep.”

“And... how the nine hells am I supposed to get down there?” Rook grinned at the young woman, wrapping his arms behind his head now that he was certain she wasn't going to attack him again. Until she eyed him, her angry eyes nearly blue-white with their glowing, and he immediately dropped his hands, just in case.

“Just gotta trust me.” He said with a wink.

“'Just trust me' he says, 'just follow these directions' he says, 'you'll be fine!' he says.” Leilani growled to herself as she carefully, if rather stupidly, did precisely as Rook told her to do. She should have found Ladya and Sion. She should have gone to Toren! Toren would have definitely helped her if the half-giant was still in the Citadel. He was supposed to be going on his tour of the Vanguard, and Ladya and Sion were still in the infirmary from their encounter with the pair of chimera that Bishop had to rescue them from...

And everyone else was either too busy or too nervous to speak with her (thanks to Bishop **again** ). Jackhole. So Rook it was, which is why Leilani was going down a scary black stone stairwell, with only a weak blue mage light to lead her down. Apparently, any other lights extinguished themselves! And the worst bit was that one side was completely open aired! It didn't give her any help with lighting her slow descent under the Citadel, but it certainly gave her a grand view of just how high up the floating fortress was. She was pretty sure if she fell it'd be the fall that would kill her, forget about the corruption that spilt into the lake down below.

Leilani took a breather, sitting on the stairs a moment, her curly hair lank and sticking to her face, even with her headscarf keeping it out of the way. It was cold and humid, the spillway's spray was soaking through her clothes, but she was tired and hot. This stairway was a lot longer than it seemed initially... but if Rook could be right-

“Gotta keep going,” She sighed, “If Bishop is down here, he'll have to talk to me.” Her eyes narrowed as she stood again, brushing her trousers off of black stone chips and debris, “And I am going to kick his arse when I find him!”

An hour later Leilani had managed to reach the bottom of the stairs. She had to stop, feeling thrilled to finally reaching the base, panting and cursing the wolven knight with every breath. And if Rook was wrong and he wasn't down here, she'd be throwing the other death knight off the battlement! Once she caught her breath, Leilani stepped into a rough stone archway and froze when she came to the other side.

Bishop **was** there.

The dark skinned, dark haired man was using a rough iron staff to practice with, his muscles rippling under bronzed skin, his glacial eyes focused as he moved through his steps like a dancer. And Leilani saw a lot more of that muscled form than she had ever seen before; he was shirtless and wore something that was so skin tight on his lower half that there was little left to the imagination. Leilani couldn't help but draw her hands to her chest as she watched the death knight flow through the training room, spinning, kicking, jabbing... He was beautiful.

But it was over far, far too quickly. Bishop stood, after so many long minutes, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his spine and sides. “What do you want...” His voice growled out, breaking Leilani from the enchantment, and her mind reminded her how upset she was with him.

“You've been hiding from me,” she hissed, stalking across the reed mats.

Bishop sighed, refusing to look at the angry woman, “I have not.”

“You have! For three weeks!” Leilani cried, “I need to send my father something to let him know I'm still alive! You promised I could!”

“Woman...”

“Leilani! Leilani, Leilani, Leilani!!” She yelled, gripping his arm, but he continued to face away from her, his body tensing, “You know my name, Bishop! Why won't you say it!?”

“Because if I acknowledge your name, you'll be trapped here like the rest!” He snarled, spinning on her, and gripping her arms, “Damn you, you're stuck here until the Moons' Dance anyway, and if I acknowledge you, you'll then become condemned to serving here just like all the others. What is worse, you are an artificer, and would be locked in the Citadel crafting weapons and armour, and used as a last line of defence. You are supposed to either serve or die when you come to the Citadel. You have done neither because I have been protecting you!” Leilani recoiled a bit. That was both the most emphatic and longest he had ever spoken to her, but despite her racing heart and the fear that tried to fill her, she shoved off his hands and snapped,

“You are not my father, my brother, or my lover, so you have no reason to protect me!”

“Wom-”

“Leilani! Stop giving me excuses! Saying my name doesn't “acknowledge” me, nor does it put me in any more or less danger than I already am! Had you not brought me here and instead dumped me out into the outer forest as you had done with my father, it wouldn't have mattered anyway!” She shouted, tears stinging her eyes now. Surprise coated Bishop's well-groomed face, with his neatly shaved beard and gem-like eyes... she pushed his chest, trying to hold on to her anger as she continued to rant, “Yes, I know that was you, you're the only one who patrols that area, and have been for the past 100 years! Y-you c-could have... you could have taken me home!”

“Leilani...” Bishop said softly, a hint of gruffness in his voice, making her start and stare up at him. Once again he gripped her arms, this time drawing her close, “You know I... You know we need you. We've needed you... for a long time.”

“That's just an excuse...” Leilani managed, tears dripping down her sun-kissed face. He cupped her chin, stroking her face with a gentleness that surprised her. “You just... you only need me for this magic I evidently have... You-you, don't need me...”

“Leilani...” Bishop crooned, tracing his hand over her jaw, making her shudder, staring up at him as he moved so close-

“Food time, Error!”

Never in the comparatively brief time you had been with the skeletons had you seen one of them move so quickly. Even Blueberry, little ball of energy that he was, would have been impressed with the speed Error managed in that instant. The small black skeleton literally threw the book he'd been so engrossed in and himself two different directions, the book flying under his bed while Error flung himself into the corner by the simple folding table and chair the others had supplied him as a desk. He had his hood up and was crouched once again with a blush that made his dark blue hood glow. It reminded you of a very angry, if not embarrassed, cat.

You had come down with G after sending Error a message to ask if was alright. He had amused you by only responding with a “k,” and now you could see why. You glanced to the book just peeking out from under the bed, then had to giggle a bit, earning a glare.

“Got yer dinner, 'nd another lemon bar.” G said, placing the items in the slot.

“And I brought you more books since you've been reading through them so quickly.” You said with a smile, Error's eye-lights brightening. He slowly moved out of his corner and shuffled to the slot, slipping back on one of his red slippers he'd lost in his rush to hide or distance himself from the book, you weren't sure which. He pulled out the pair of bags from Muffet's and Grillby's and put them on his “desk” while you put a new set of books in the tray. While you did tha, he went and gathered a set he'd borrowed, almost dropping your copy of “The Erotic Adventures of the Emerald Banditos” Alphys had given you ages ago. You still weren't sure why she did, but it was funnier than anything, so you hoped Error would enjoy it. Seems you were right.

While Error looked over the new books you brought with interest, and you put the books into the bag he was done with, you couldn't help ask, “Training room scene, or the cave scene?”

“t-trainin' r-r-r-room, jus' t-t-turned f-f-f-” Error started then froze as you giggled again. “FUCK!” He immediately flew into a rage throwing things around startling G who had been looking over the notes Stretch had left them. G had been wonderful and volunteered for an hour so you could spend time with Error without Red being a jealous pain.

“Hey, I'm not getting' ya a new lemon bar if ya ruin it!” G yelled, earning a snarled,

“FUCK YOU!” Then he turned and pointed a yellow finger right at you, “F-f-fuck you!”

“Hey now...” G started, but you shook your head. You felt a bit guilty for setting the smaller skeleton off, but without another word, as Error raged on, throwing things here and there, (avoiding your books, which you appreciated as well as told you he was just embarrassed rather than truly angry with you), you pulled out your cell and quietly sent a text. Error's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he snarled pulling it out with all intention to throw it. He glanced at it as he went to raised it to smash it on the phone when he froze.

To: The Destroyer From: Pixel 6:49pm

You're cute. I love you. :)

Error's eye-sockets filled with code, frozen in a pose that looked ready to throw the phone, but instead held it tight, squeezing the rubber casing in a death grip. G blinked at Error rubbing the back of his skull a moment, as he waited to see if Error would reboot quickly before shrugging to you.

“Looks like a long'un. Wanna head back up, in that case?” He asked. You sighed a bit before pulling your bag onto your shoulder, looking at Error a bit sadly. You had been looking forward to spending time with him... But then you looked up at G with a nod,

“Yeah... I'll just have to spend more time with him another day.”

That night as you were curled up with both G and Sans, the pair reading some sort of technical paper while you snuggled between them. Your phone chirped while you were reading about a new game you were debating about pre-ordering for once. You hummed in confusion, then blinked when you saw it was a text.

To: Rhiannon From: Error the Clever 10:02pm  
I'm not sure I love you.... but I want to...

You smiled at the text, your soul feeling lighter and warmer. Your skeleton mates looked at you curiously, but you needed to reply... You could explain your sudden happiness afterwards.

To: Error the Clever From: Rhiannon 10:04pm  
I can wait, Error, and will until you're ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SaturnWonder for all her support and encouragement this week! As you guys have read, we went a bit different this week, just because we wanted to give a break from what's going to be happening in the next few chapters. Plus more Error bonding time!
> 
>  
> 
> (*koff* not to mention a sneak peek at a story that I am writing with all the intention of publishing *koff*)


	69. Sorry guys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a break...

As you all know last week I had emergency repairs done, and had hoped this week would be less stressful and get back to writing. That did not happen. Instead more stress, more issues, and more things came up. So, I have to take a break, I hate doing this, I really do, but right now I've been so stressed out I cried when I looked at my blank page for this chapter. But I will be back hopefully once everything has settled down ( I don't know when right now) but I will be back.

If you want to keep up to date with what I'm up to, follow me on Tumblr theladyjssem.Tumblr.com or if you want to talk to me about anything (even FoYO stuff since I do love to share thougths! But I can't promise I won't tease you about up incoming stuff!) message me on discord ladyjssem#0097

I love you all, and thank you for being so understanding! 

Lady J'ssem


End file.
